Sexy Sadie, What Have You Done?
by Has a Rubber Soul
Summary: Teenagers Sadie and Max meet and the two instantly click. This may be due to their mutual love of The Beatles. They run into a string of problems - both 'normal' teenager ones and very abnormal ones. As a team, and with their friends by their side, they must make it through the teenage years, overcoming their obstacles - are they a match made in heaven? Set in 2011- (Not ATU)
1. Because

**A/N: This is my first Fan Fiction story, about a girl (based loosely off me) who loves The Beatles. First posted on the first of November 2011.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Because<strong>

"You don't understand, do you Sadie?" my Dad lectured me.  
>"What? What don't I understand?" I retorted.<br>"You need to help your mother out around the house. She works all day."  
>"Yeah, and I go to school all day!"<br>This was a common fight for my father and I to have. It was true, I could perhaps do more to help. I was an only child, so there wasn't really much to do. I was fifteen and in year 10 at a co-educational high school. I was perhaps different from my fellow peers as my taste in music was not at all like most people my age. My favourite band was The Beatles. I knew everything about them. I could name a song as soon as I heard it, along with the album it is from and the writer. My Dad liked them too, which is kind of how I got into them. Unfortunately, I knew no one at school who shared my taste. Most of them listened to modern music, or whatever the newest song was.  
>"Sadie, are you listening to me?" my Dad continued.<br>"Yes!" I immediately replied, "And I _do _help, you just don't notice it because you're not here when I do it!"

I made my way upstairs and to my room. I would unpack the dishwasher later. I jumped onto Facebook to see what was happening - nothing much, it turns out. I chatted to some of my friends for a bit before lying on my bed to ponder my thoughts. I knew my life was good. Mum and Dad were great parents and they had a great relationship. I had great friends, and no enemies. I was average in school. I wasn't particularly attractive but I wasn't that ugly either. I had dark hair and eyes and I was quite tall for a fifteen-year-old. The only thing I lacked was a boyfriend. I didn't really think about it much. It's not like I wanted or needed one, but my Mum occasionally asked me about it, which got annoying after a while. Sure, there were plenty of candidates at my school, but I didn't feel attracted to any of them in that way. Anyway, I think I would be too awkward to be anyone's girlfriend - I wouldn't know what to do or how to act! Instead, I just buried my spare time in my four boys (The Beatles, of course) and scrolling through my Tumblr dash. Yep - I was average, alright. There really was nothing special or outstanding about me. Okay, I'm pretty good at the guitar, that's about it. And I'm basically a walking Beatles encyclopaedia, but apart from that I'm really quite ordinary and I felt it was going to stay that way for a while.

Little did I know what was about to face me.


	2. Your Mother Should Know

**Chapter 2 - Your Mother Should Know**

"Sadie! Come downstairs please!"  
>I trudged down the stairs to see what my mum wanted me for. I found her and Dad at the computer.<br>"What's going on?" I asked.  
>"It's about the tour, Sadie," Dad said.<br>"Paul's tour?"  
>"Yes," Mum replied, but her voice wasn't exactly cheery.<br>I had recently read online somewhere that Paul McCartney of The Beatles (and the Beatle whose solo work I liked the most) was going to be coming to Australia early next year and doing some concerts. Naturally, I was ecstatic. There would be no possible way I would not go, no matter what obstacles there were. Mum and Dad were both eager to go as well. We were just waiting until ticket sales had commenced, which we didn't know when that was.  
>"Read this," Mum urged, indicating to the computer.<br>I read the news article that was on the screen:

_They're Getting Married! Paul McCartney and wife-to-be Nancy Shevell step out in London recently in anticipation to their wedding next month. Shevell will be the former Beatle's third wife. When interviewed recently, McCartney was asked about future tours. "I don't see another tour happening for another few years," he stated, "If I was to do one, it would probably be in Europe or the United States, and probably in 2015. I might even go to Asia next time around, I don't know yet." McCartney denied claims that he was planning an Australian tour. "I have seen those stories going around, saying that I will be performing in Australia next year, but it's not true. We haven't planned anything. I would love to return, but I don't know when it would be happening."_

I stopped reading there. I'd seen enough.  
>"WHAT?!" I exclaimed, "Well, that's a bit crap, isn't it?"<br>"I think you've been trolled," Dad commented.  
>"Yeah, and I'm not the only one by the looks. How can we be sure that <em>this <em>article isn't the fake one?"  
>"I'm sure that this is the real one," Mum said.<br>"How do you know? Are you an expert on the internet?" I shot unnecessarily.  
>"Your mother should know," Dad said, plainly referencing the song (I like when he did that).<br>"Oh, be realistic," Mum sighed, "Wherever you got your initial information from is lying."  
>"Well I'll sue them," I crossed my arms and said defiantly, "They can't get people's hopes up like that!"<br>As upset as I was (I was getting extremely excited for that concert), I had to let the disappointment go. More pressing things were soon going to be a prominent occupation of my life.


	3. I Don't Want To Spoil The Party

**Chapter 3 - I Don't Want to Spoil the Party**

"Good morning!" my Mum woke me cheerily, yanking my bed covers back.  
>"Go away!" I mumbled sleepily, my face squashed into the pillow.<br>"Good Day Sunshine!"  
>"I'm not sunshine!" I rolled over and frowned at her. Mum opened my curtains to reveal the sun slightly creeping in.<br>"Look, Here Comes The Sun!"  
>I had to laugh at her use of Beatles song titles - she's started to do this more often now.<br>"Come on, get up," she encouraged.  
>"No! It's a Saturday morning! What time is it anyway?"<br>"A bit past seven. But remember – today is your father and I's big brunch party. I need you to help me set up."  
>"I can't participate – I don't want to spoil the party!"<br>"You just wanted to use a song title."  
>"No, really," I persisted, sitting up, "I will bore everyone at the party. To them I'm just a boring little kid who's a Beatles freak."<br>"That's not true, Sadie. They like The Beatles too."  
>"Since when? Whenever I talk to them about it they look at me like I'm a weirdo."<br>"Just please…"  
>"Okay, okay, I will!"<br>"Good girl."

After setting up for most of the morning, the house was pretty much immaculately arranged. We were waiting inside for the 'party' guests to arrive, Mum anxiously. We eventually heard some cars pull up outside and Mum jumped up in excitement.  
>"It's the March of the Meanies," I commented under my breath. Mum elbowed me.<br>"Be nice," she warned as she went to greet her guests.  
>About seven or eight people arrived in the first wave. After them, a few more people arrived. One of Mum's work mates showed up with her husband and son, who looked to be my age. I thought a friendship could start here, seeing as I would be bored all day being the only child here. Except there was one problem – he didn't seem like the type to like The Beatles. Don't get me wrong, it's not a prerequisite for my friends, but it is my preferred topic of conversation. When all the adults were outside eating and talking (and drinking, mind you), I was in the kitchen having a drink of Coke. The guy came inside and stood next to me awkwardly, obviously wanting to start a conversation.<br>"I see you escaped the Sea of Monsters out there," I commented, trying to be as least-awkward as possible.  
>"Yeah. You don't want to know what goes on out there," he replied. I snapped my head to attention when he said, 'what goes on', as it is a song title. I passed it off as a coincidence and not him actually referring to the name.<br>"They seem to be playing Rock and Roll Music out there," I continued, neither of us looking at each other.  
>"Is there somewhere we can go that's quieter?" he asked, "They're getting quite drunk and henceforth quite rowdy."<br>"Ah, sure. Do you want a drink?"  
>"Okay."<br>"Is a Coke fine?" I asked, opening the fridge.  
>"Yeah, thanks."<br>I handed the can to him and he followed me into the front lounge room.

"So, your Mum works with my Mum?" I asked as we awkwardly sat next to each other, sipping our Cokes.  
>"Yeah... to be honest, I didn't want to come to this party," he told me.<br>"To be honest, I don't even want to be here. I didn't know there was going to be someone my age here."  
>"Me either. Mum didn't tell me that her friend had a daughter."<br>"So how old are you?"  
>"Fifteen."<br>"Same."  
>"Well, this should give us something in common."<br>We both laughed awkwardly and sipped our drinks in silence.  
>"Oh, I'm Max, by the way," he said abruptly, "Maxwell, actually, but Max."<br>"Nice to meet you Maxwell," I smiled, "I'm Sadie."  
>"What school do you go to?"<br>"Kilmore Park," I told him, referring to Kilmore Park State High School, the school I attended.  
>"Mack," he told me his school, St. Mackillop College (which everyone knows as Mack), the main Catholic boys school in the city.<p>

We chatted a bit more, getting to know each other.  
>"Hey, before you said 'it's a sea of monsters'," he enquired, "I was wondering... were you referring to the Percy Jackson book or the Beatles song?"<br>"The Beatles song," I answered.  
>"I had a feeling it was that. You're a fan then?"<br>"Massively. I like to call myself a specialist in Beatlology. "  
>"That's cool. I like them too. I know quite a bit about them, but I'm probably not as much of a 'specialist' as you are."<br>"Really? I have never met anyone my age who likes them as much as I do. A lot of people say 'ew' when they find out they're my favourite band and my passion."  
>"How is it 'ew'? It's really cool that you know so much about the historical band. They should take a leaf out of your book and listen to some good music once in a while."<br>"That's exactly what I think. So, how well do you know them?"  
>"Well, I pretty much know most of their songs, but not all. Of course I know the members and stuff, and I think I can name the albums in order."<br>"Go on," I pushed, smirking.  
>"Okay. Please Please Me, With the Beatles, A Hard Day's Night, Beatles for Sale, Help!, Rubber Soul, Revolver, Sgt. Pepper, Magical Mystery Tour, The White Album, Yellow Submarine, Let it Be, Abbey Road."<br>"Ooh, you did so well up until the end! Technically, Let it Be was recorded before Abbey Road, but Abbey Road was released in 1969 and Let it Be in 1970."  
>"Wow, you really do know a lot. Which is your favourite?"<br>"Rubber Soul, without a doubt. You?"  
>"I guess it's Sgt. Pepper. It was a turning point in music, you know."<br>"I know."  
>"And it's the Rolling Stone's number one album of all time."<br>"Indeed it is. Can you name all of the tracks?"  
>"Uh... can you?"<br>"Of course."  
>"That's pretty impressive."<br>"Thanks. I'll give you a clue - there's thirteen songs on it."  
>"Okay, I'll try," he took a deep breath and made thinking faces as he looked up, trying to remember the songs, "There's Good Morning Good Morning..."<br>I kept count of my fingers.  
>"...Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds, A Day in the Life, Fixing a Hole, Lovely Rita, Being for the Benefit of Mr Kite!, With a Little Help From My Friends... damn, what are the rest? How many's that?"<br>"Seven. Six more. I think you're forgetting the very obvious ones."  
>"OH! Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club band <em>and<em> Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (Reprise)... uh... is She's Leaving Home on it?"  
>"Uh huh."<br>"What else? Three more... Getting Better... and I don't remember the other two."  
>'Within You Without You."<br>"Of course!"  
>"And... crap, now <em>I've <em>forgotten the last one! And I'm supposed to be the expert."  
>"It'll come to you."<p>

We chatted for the rest of the day, getting to know each other. For me, it was slightly awkward as I was shy around boys, despite going to a co-ed school. But somehow it was different with boys at my school - I didn't feel awkward around them unless I had feelings for them.  
>"Do you reckon we have a friendship brewing here?" I asked.<br>"Oh, I think so. It's only convenient that our mums work together. I would love to be friends. I always wanted a good friend outside of school."  
>"Me too! All of my friends are my school friends. I didn't think my parents were that sociable until they threw this party thing today."<br>"To tell you the truth... you're really the only female I know, besides my cousins and my friends' girlfriends."  
>"I feel honoured," we laughed.<br>"So we're friends from now on?"  
>"Yep."<br>We cheesily shook on it.


	4. Maxwell's Silver Hammer

**Chapter 4 - Maxwell's Silver Hammer**

I couldn't believe I had made a male friend outside of school. He very much _could_ become a boyfriend. His name was Max. MAX. Max and Sadie fit perfectly! Maxwell's Silver Hammer meets Sexy Sadie! It was something I could see happening in the future, but I shouldn't get my hopes up - I had only met him last weekend. Even though I barely knew him, I knew we were meant to be friends. It was his big droopy green puppy dog eyes… oh, what am I kidding? It's his love and knowledge of The Beatles! I lived and breathed The Beatles, and anyone who wanted to be around me for a while had to like them! It was a sure prerequisite for me, not for a friend (as, clearly, my friends were not fans), but for something more. That would be in the _way_future, though.  
>"Sadie," Mum interrupted my daydream, "I noticed you were being friendly with Max at the party last week."<br>"Yeah, he's pretty cool," I affirmed.  
>"Oh?"<br>"Mum, stop being so embarrassing! It's not like that! Who else was I supposed to talk to there? You didn't invite anyone else my age along."  
>"I know, darling, it's good that you two got along. I was kinda hoping you would."<br>"So you invited his family so that I would have someone to hang out with?"  
>"Partly. Joan is one of my best friends at work, so of course I would invite her. I thought it would be rude not to invite her husband and son too."<br>"You know he likes The Beatles," I beamed, "Do you know how rare that is?"  
>"Well, would you look at that!" she put her hands up, "A perfect match!"<br>"There's no _match_, Mum. We're just friends. We've only seen each other once."  
>"But you've already added him on Facebook, haven't you?"<br>"Actually, he added _me_."  
>"So you think you know everything about him then?"<br>"Yep."  
>"Did you know he plays the drums, guitar, piano and bass?"<br>"Yes, because I remember commenting how he was George, John, Ringo and Paul all in one."  
>"His mum also said that he is a very nice boy with good morals and has stability in the future in mind. It also seems like you fit the description of his dream girl."<br>"Uh, how would you know, and isn't it a bit early for that?"  
>"You really would be perfect for each other."<br>"Mum! We're just friends! I don't have that on my mind right now, and I'm sure he doesn't either!"  
>"So you know all about the internal workings of a teenage boy's mind, do you?"<p>

"You should try catching up again," Mum continued to scheme, "I know! I'll throw a party and invite Joan, Bob and Max! Then you can exchange numbers!"  
>"What numbers? Tax file numbers, school I.D. numbers, house numbers…?"<br>"I'm talking about phone numbers and you know it."  
>"I thought we established that we're already Facebook friends. Mum, I really don't fancy relationship advice from you. Max is only a friend at the moment."<br>"At the moment. Well, I have to have this conversation with you. I knew you'd be getting into boys sooner or later."  
>"Mum, seriously. You don't have a clue about anything."<br>"Like I keep telling you, your mother knows everything."  
>I ventured to my room then, unable to listen to her 'advice' any longer. She was so obviously up to something, trying to get Max and I together - I had no doubts that Joan might be in on this too. They needn't worry - Max as a boyfriend was far from my mind at the moment.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up in a socialising mood. I wanted to hang out with some friends. I went downstairs groggily to eat something. Mum was sitting on the lounge drinking a cup of tea.<br>"Good morning darling," she greeted me chirpily.  
>"Good Morning Good Morning," I replied automatically.<br>"Isn't it a lovely day?"  
>She was acting weirdly. I just wanted her to act normally, not like how she was acting now. I was wary of this.<br>"What's going on?" I asked in a suspicious tone, opening the fridge.  
>"Oh, nothing."<br>It was only then that I realised that she was wearing a skirt and dressy shirt with her bling-adorned sandals.  
>"Alright, what's happening?" I put my hands on my hips and closed the fridge.<br>"We're having some guests over. You might want to go and get dressed."  
>"Who?"<br>"You'll see."  
>"Well how about telling me!"<br>"I thought I shouldn't interrupt your beauty sleep. Now go and get ready please. They'll be here soon."  
>I didn't know for certain who it could be, but I had some ideas. Just as I was doing my hair, I heard the front door open. I could hear voices chatting and laughing loudly in the hallway.<br>"It was so nice of you to invite us over for lunch," a woman's voice said. I knew who that woman was. She's a woman who has a son. How typical of Mum to do this! Actually, I had no idea why I was so angry. All week I had been thinking about Max, even fantasising about a relationship with him, and now I was pissed off at Mum trying to make it true. Maybe it was the fact that it was _her _doing it, and not me on my own. I hesitantly and slowly went downstairs with an angry look on my face and my arms crossed. The group of four were standing in the hallway and turned to look at me when I came down the stairs.  
>"Hello Sadie," Joan greeted me.<br>"Hello Joan," I replied.

There was no sign of her son. I breathed a sigh of relief and went down the stairs quicker and in a happier mood. Just as I reached the bottom, guess who emerged from the lounge room.  
>"Hey Sadie."<br>I stopped dead in my tracks. There was no going back now.  
>"Hello Maxwell," I replied, trying to act professionally.<br>"Uh, Joan, Bob, would you like some coffee?" my Mum offered. So, she was playing matchmaker was she? We'll see about that. Soon all four parents had gone and it was just Max and I standing there in an awkward silence. He had his hands in his pockets and was smiling shyly at me. I was just glaring.  
>"Is something the matter?" he asked.<br>"What do you see happening here?" I asked in return.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"What does our relationship mean to you?"  
>"Well, we're friends... we only met a few days ago."<br>"I think our mothers have something else in mind."  
>"Oh, yeah... I've kinda noticed that. Would you be opposed to the idea?"<br>My breathing got uneven and my heart was racing faster. Now _he_ was suggesting it? This was too much for me to handle! I knew I should be open to the idea. I was going to get a boyfriend sooner or later and I always wanted to get married. I had to accept someone as my boyfriend if I wanted that to happen, no matter how nervous or awkward I was. Max seemed like a perfect choice - it's hard to find someone like him in this day and age.  
>"I-I-I think you're really cool, Sadie," he breathed unevenly, obviously very nervous.<p>

The world stopped. I know my heart certainly did. This guy I barely knew was already planting an idea of a relationship into my head. He told me he was attracted to me! This was wrong. I really liked him, but our relationship hadn't developed enough yet! I didn't know how to reply to what he just said. We stood in silence for a moment, me still in shock and looking at him with my mouth agape. His breathing was slowing as if he had just run and his eyes were searching my face for a reaction. They flickered everywhere, it was so cute!  
>"What, no reply?" he asked.<br>"I… I just don't know what to say," I honestly replied, "Was that you asking me out?"  
>"I'll confess, I was attracted to you as soon as I saw you. I had more than friendship on my mind."<br>He stepped closer and tried to grab my hands.  
>"Whoa, seriously, stop, Max! This is a bit too much for me to handle!"<br>"Don't you like me?"  
>"Of course I do! I really like you!"<br>"Then what's the problem?"  
>"It's happening too quickly!"<br>I practically screamed it. The house went silent. He backed away. He decided to then go out the door. I don't know where he was planning on going. He didn't have a driver's licence and he didn't know his way around our neighbourhood. Now he was _sulking_. Either that or he was trying to escape the awkward tension, just like I was going to.

He was gone then. I knew I had hurt his feelings, but I couldn't understand why he would like me. Apart from being Beatleholics, we had nothing much else in common. I wasn't exactly the prettiest girl, either. I guess I wasn't used to the idea of someone liking me as more than a friend.  
>"Sadie?" Mum poked her head around the corner.<br>"What?" I snapped.  
>"Where's Max?"<br>"I don't know, he went out the door!"  
>"Where did he go?"<br>"I don't know, just stop trying to meddle with things Mum!"  
>I stormed off out the door, hurting another person's feelings.<p> 


	5. I Should Have Known Better

**3 reviews! Please review as it makes me happy! Thanks for the messages, Ruby Smith!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – I Should Have Known Better<strong>

I wandered down the street. I didn't know what I was doing. I had just stormed out on Mum and Max had just stormed out on me. I decided to try and find Max. He couldn't have gone far. I walked around the circular street that surrounded our block. I did another lap, but this time I found a very cute looking boy sitting on the green electricity box two doors down from my house.

"Max…" I approached him, "Max, I'm really-."  
>"Just leave me alone please, Sadie," he cut me off. He stood up and started walking away without even looking at me.<br>"Max, look at me!" I grabbed his arm and practically forced him to look at me, "What's the matter? Why does it matter so much that I told you it was too early for a relationship?"  
>He stormed off in the other direction. I followed him.<br>"Why are you walking with me?" he asked in annoyance.  
>"Please, Max, I want to know why it's such a big deal. I'm struggling to come to terms with the fact that someone likes me this much."<br>He looked like he couldn't believe it.  
>"You really can't come to terms with it?" he asked incredulously.<br>"No, I seriously can't! I'm not pretty or extraordinary, I'm average!"

He sighed, stopped walking and turned to face me.  
>"It's a huge deal to me because it's my biggest fear," he finally confessed.<br>"What?" I didn't understand.  
>"I always knew that, as soon as I saw her, I'd know who my perfect girlfriend would be. I'd always feared being rejected by that girl because I knew that I'd never be able to find another girl like her."<br>"And I'm that girl?"  
>He nodded bashfully.<br>"Max, I realise that I have hurt you deeply. Look, can't we just, I don't know, take it slowly? I still want to be with you."  
>"Are you actually being serious this time?"<br>"Yes!"

We (kinda awkwardly) embraced in the middle of the street. He leaned in closer, looking deep into my eyes, when we heard someone call out for us.  
>"Max! Sadie!" my mother called down the street. We turned and saw her standing on the end of the driveway. We decided to go over and see what she wanted.<br>"Oh, kids, I call and call for you and you don't respond! Where have you been?"  
>"Oh, here, there and everywhere," Maxwell answered smartly.<br>"Well, we were just wondering if you were alright."  
>"Yeah, we're fine. Why wouldn't we be?" I curtly retorted.<br>"Just wondering…" Mum's eyes went wide as she turned stiffly and walked back into the house.  
>"Now, where were we?" Max looked back into my eyes.<br>"Oh, I don't know…" I smiled back at him.  
>He leaned in to kiss me, but we both stopped at the same time.<br>"This isn't working, is it?" I asked.  
>"No. It's not happening naturally."<br>"We should just slow down."  
>"I agree. You were right – this is happening really quickly. We should get to know each other better first."<br>"A pleasant, civil conversation would be nice."  
>We walked over to the grass on our front lawn and sat down. We sat in silence at first, picking the grass out. Then we started talking – a real conversation, like the last time we saw each other, which was also when we met. It was nice. We got to know each other even better. I realised that he practically <em>is<em> The Beatles – he plays the drums, guitar, piano and bass, as I found out the other day. If only he played the sitar he would be the complete set. Luckily I played the piano, as well as the guitar, so I could feel some serious Beatles jam sessions happening in the near future.

Soon lunch was ready and Mum called us inside. We sat next to each other at the table, which raised eyebrows. Our parents looked at us with suggestive looks and then gave each other a knowing look. Mum 'coughed' to start a conversation.  
>"So, you two are pretty friendly."<br>"Uh, yeah…" I awkwardly replied.  
>"I was actually wondering whether I could take her out one night next week," Max asked Dad politely.<br>I literally choked on my hamburger. There was silence before his dad asked, "What, with some friends, or…?"  
>"No Dad, just the two of us."<br>"Oh, how nice," he nodded his head up.  
>"Yes, how lovely! I'm sure your father wouldn't mind taking you, would you Bob?" his mum, Joan, offered.<br>"Yes, sure."  
>"So where exactly were you thinking?"<br>"The movies?" Max suggested and looked at me for my approval.  
>"Yeah, I guess," I agreed.<br>"Great!"  
>"Do you know what young lovers do?" his dad spontaneously chimed in.<br>"Bob," Joan warned.  
>"They sit on each other's laps!"<br>Max and I looked at each other. It was worth a try. It was true that the girl sits on the guy's lap. I had seen it… in movies. Well, and at the shops and stuff. I shrugged my shoulders and got up to sit on his knees. At first Max didn't seem to mind, but after about ten seconds he started looking like he was in pain. Our parents looked on with an '_Aw, our babies are so cute in puppy love!_' expression.  
>"She's so heavy!"<br>"I am not!" I scoffed.  
>"Get up!"<br>"That's not the attitude! I'd rather hear 'get back' than 'get up', thanks!"  
>"Please get off!" he squirmed.<br>I finally gave in and got out of his lap.  
>"Thank you!"<br>I was sad to see Max go home for the day. We had a date planned for next Saturday, where his Dad would take us to the movies and we would see God knows what. I was just so happy to finally have a boyfriend – well, half. We weren't really a couple yet. We had really only met twice, and the second time involved a massive fight. But I knew that the third time would be special, awesome, magnificent and memorable! My first date!


	6. Boys

**Thank you so much for the reviews, the usual suspect **_**Ruby Smith**_** and two new reviewers who's come out of hiding, **_**Panda says Woof**_** and **_**Cold Orphan**_**! They really made me happy! Anyway, here's the next chapter! Please review! This one's the longest so far!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Boys<strong>

I couldn't concentrate in class. All I could think about was Max and our date on Saturday. At lunch, I went to sit with my usual friends, Anna, Prudence and Molly.

"Hey guys," I greeted as I sat down next to them.  
>They looked at me strangely.<br>"What?"  
>"So, you have a boyfriend now?" Prudence asked on behalf of everyone.<br>"Uh, yeah, kinda. How'd you know?"  
>"Facebook. Your page said that you were 'now in a relationship with Max Edison."<br>"Oh, right. Yeah, Maxwell's pretty great. Guess what!"  
>"What?"<br>"He's, like, the biggest Beatles fan, just like me!"  
>"Perfect!" Anna smiled.<br>"I swear his family is based off of them. I mean, he's Maxwell Edison from Maxwell's Silver Hammer, and his mum is Joan, another person from the song. And to top it all off, his dad is a doctor called Bob – Doctor Robert!"  
>"Okay, that's just creepy!" Molly commented.<br>"It's perfect!"  
>"Okay, you are officially the best couple ever!"<br>"So how'd you meet him?" asked Prudence.  
>"Our mums work together."<br>"Really? So have you been out yet?"  
>"No, we're going on Saturday."<br>"That's so awesome! Where?"  
>"Oh, we're just going to the movies."<br>"Are your parents okay with it?"  
>"They were there when he asked me! They said it was okay."<br>"That's great!"  
>After lunch, I had HPE – and that's what started it all…<p>

"Hey, Sadie," the creepiest guy in our grade, Tim Grubb, said to me.  
>"What do you want, Tim?" I asked him rudely.<br>"Look, Sadie, you're cute and I wouldn't mind going out with you sometime…"  
>"Um, no, Tim, I don't think so. I've told you time and time again that I don't fancy slime like you."<br>"Please," he tried to grab my arm but I kicked him in the shin.  
>"Ow, that hurt!" he yelped whilst holding his leg, "Both the kick and the comment."<br>"I'm sorry," I shot very quickly with no sincerity at all.  
>"So it's still a no?"<br>I walked away from him, unable to bear talking to him any longer. It's complicated, but I don't like to have anything to do with him - the history goes way back.

"Hey Sadie," another male voice called out to me. I turned to see Patrick Donaldson, another boy in my class. Now this boy was nice, unlike Tim. I actually didn't mind him.  
>"Oh, hey Patrick," I greeted him.<br>"So, are you doing anything this weekend?"  
>He caught me off guard with his random question. Since when has he been interested in hanging out with me outside of school?<br>"No, sorry, I'm busy."  
>"Oh, that's okay. I just really like you, that's all."<br>He walked away, embarrassed. I was extremely flattered, but of course I was already with Max and Max was certainly one of a kind – a dream boy. Though, I have to admit, he was more like a man. He was mature. His Beatle-loving proved that. I felt sorry for Patrick, even though I would always choose Max over him.

Just when I thought my day couldn't get any weirder, a guy that catches the bus with me started flirting with me too! We were at the bus stop, like usual with a bunch of other people, including Prudence, and he started talking to me.  
>"So…" he dragged out the word, "What ya up to?"<br>"Waiting for the bus," I replied, not looking at him.  
>"Really? Me too! I'll wait with you."<br>"Don't you always, Daniel?"  
>He sat on the brick wall next to me. I just raised my eyebrows and still didn't look at him. I gave Prudence an SOS look. She smirked, not bothering to help me.<br>"Daniel, I know what you're doing and I'm sorry but I don't like you in that way. Please stop trying to crack on to me! You're the third guy to crack onto me today."  
>"Really? Who else has?"<br>"Tim, Patrick, you…"  
>"Oh my God!"<br>"What?"  
>"They told me they weren't going to try and-."<br>He cut himself off as he realised that he was revealing a secret plan to me.  
>"What?" I asked him suspiciously.<br>"Oh, it's nothing"  
>I decided to give up worming it out of him – it was probably some little crap thing they were doing. But everything involving those three boys today had annoyed me. What were they up to? What was this secret little 'deal' between them? I decided to investigate.<p>

On the bus I told Prudence about my suspicions.  
>"What do you think they're up to?" she asked.<br>"I don't know, but I need you to help me with investigating."  
>"Okay, what do you need me to do?"<br>"We'll call this… Operation Boys – With a Little Help From My Friends!"  
>"Perfect!"<br>"Okay, we need to find out what they're up to. I know that I'm friends with all three on Facebook, though I don't know why I accepted Tim's friend request."  
>"That could have something to do with it. Maybe they Facebook stalked you and then discussed their 'plan' together on there."<br>"Yeah, probably. Can you question Daniel?"  
>He was sitting two rows behind us on the opposite side of the bus talking to another boy from our school, James Todd.<br>"Okay, what do I ask him?"  
>"Just stuff like is he friends with Tim and Patrick, and if he asks why just make up a reason. But whatever you do, don't mention that I want to know, okay?"<br>"Okay."  
>She got up to go and sit in the seat in front of him.<br>"Thank you girl!" I whispered after her.

"So, Daniel…" she started, "Are you by any chance friends with Tim and Patrick?"  
>"Uh, yeah, why?" he replied.<br>"Oh, it's just that in maths today they mentioned you…"  
>"What did they say?"<br>"Relax, all they said was that they were glad to have you as a friend."  
>"Oh, really?" he raised his eyebrow, not buying Prue's lie.<br>"So, since when have you been friends?" Prue asked.  
>"Since ages. We've been in the same grade for three years."<br>"So it has nothing to do with any girls that might be in our grade...?"  
>"Sadie put you up to this, didn't she?" Daniel accused, "I'm not telling you that we share mutual feelings-."<br>"What, you all like Sadie?" she asked them, quietly yelling.  
>"Shit," Daniel swore, realising what he had just revealed.<br>I had heard, even though my back was turned to them the whole time. I literally froze and my eyes went wide. Oh my God, I couldn't believe what I'd just heard – their friendship was based on their like of me. Me! What has this world come to? Prudence couldn't believe it either.  
>"You know that she has a boyfriend, don't you?" Prue asked.<br>"Yes, since Sunday. We really didn't know that each other liked her. The three of us had liked Sadie for a while now but neither of us was brave enough to make a move. So we all happened to be on Facebook at the same time and we all saw the 'Sadie is now in a relationship with blah blah' thing. Well, Tim started a group conversation with us, I don't know why. He said, 'hey guys, did you see that Sadie has a boyfriend.' Pat and I said yes, we saw, and then Pat surprised us by revealing that he liked Sadie, then Tim did too and I was shocked, so I decided to reveal that too. Well, the three of us were surprised, to say the least. We just happened to be in a conversation, revealing to each other that we all liked the same girl. We agreed not to make any moves since we discovered she had a boyfriend."

He finished his long-winded explanation. I was now looking at him with disgust. He didn't know that I had heard.  
>"No offense, Daniel, but I would probably never go out with either of you," I said to him, "Even if Max and I did break up. And especially Tim..."<br>I shuddered at the thought of ever dating Tim.  
>"I understand," Daniel said, "I'm sorry. But I think you need to look out for Tim. He's not gonna stop easily. As I understand it, he's liked you since primary school."<br>Tim and I went to the same primary school and happened to go to the same high school. I still think he followed me here. There was no chance in hell that I would ever accept his offer to go out with him. I think my family might disown me if I did. I sighed.  
>"Boys."<p> 


	7. If I Needed Someone

**A/N: It's 1:17am on 6/12/11 here now! Well, I've been a member of FanFiction for **_**just **_**over a month now and I have totalled 7,007 words in entries (six chapters), so I am now, finally… a BETAREADER! Yay! I will openly read Beatles FanFics, but others too! I only have one story, this chapter being Chapter 7 of that story. I am extremely grateful and happy about the eight reviews I did get, though I would appreciate more as that would give me the knowledge that someone actually reads and enjoys my work. The last chapter only got one uber-nice review from the usual suspect, **_**Ruby Smith**_** (read her story, Run for your life!) I am hoping that this one will get more, and I am open to suggestions because of lack of inspiration, although I do have some upcoming storylines and future ideas, but I need something to happen in between then. By the way, I changed the rating to T because of the violence in this chapter (spoiler!) and the romance. Anyway, on with Sexy Sadie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – If I Needed Someone<strong>

After my recent squabble with Daniel and the boys, I had been cautious just as much as Max had been protective. He'd ring me occasionally to check if they had made any more moves. To be honest, his jealousy and protectiveness was annoying me a little.  
>"Max, seriously, I don't need you to keep checking up on me like this. Don't you trust me with them?" I was telling him on the phone on Friday after I had become frustrated with his constant, annoying over-protectiveness.<br>"I do trust you, Sadie, it's them I don't trust. Why aren't I allowed to protect you?" he responded defensively.  
>"Because I don't need anyone to protect me! They're just some guys at my school who happen to have a thing for me. It's no big deal. Well, nothing you should be worrying about anyway."<br>"If it concerns you, it concerns me."  
>"Max, don't you think you're going over the top with this protective thing?"<br>"No, I don't. I want you all to myself."  
>"Well, you can have me all to yourself. Come on, you haven't even met Tim, Patrick or Daniel! How are you supposed to protect me if you don't even go to the same school as me?"<br>"I… I can come over an beat them up!"  
>I scoffed at this.<br>"They're harmless, for the thirty-thousandth time! Why do you have to be involved?"  
>"Because I l-."<p>

He stopped himself from saying something he probably didn't mean to. There was a silence afterwards that was quite awkward for the both of us. He was just doing what he thought he had to as my boyfriend. I knew that as soon as his first words to me – 'Yeah. You don't want to know What Goes On out there' – came out of his mouth that I would have to be infatuated with him. I mean, come on! How often to you come across a guy who is just as obsessed with The Beatles as you are? He was definitely a keeper. I needed to be kinder to him.

"Look, Max," I continued, getting even more frustrated with his over-protectiveness, "Can you just please stop with this obsessive thing? I am perfectly fine – there is absolutely nothing at all to worry about. So, I'll see you tomorrow?"  
>"Yeah, okay. Dad's taking us," he replied.<br>"Okay, see you then lovely."  
>"Bye."<br>We made kissing sounds over the phone and then we both hung up. I put the phone down and sighed. _I must be pretty special if a boy is going to such great lengths to protect me and keep me to himself_, I thought. Wow. I had four admirers. Well, technically three admirers and one boyfriend. And that was not going to change – my boyfriend, I mean. But I knew Max would never leave me, despite our little argument last weekend – which, when I think about it, was only our second meeting, so I wasn't so wrong about wanting to take things slowly. I mean, who falls in love that quickly? Obviously we did. With both of us being massive Beatles fans, it was practically set in stone that we would meet and be together. It was just an added bonus that our mums happened to work together, which was a good and easy way to meet. At least we know our parents got on well.

As I laid my head on my pillow that night, I thought again of all four boys and did a little analysis of each of them in my head.  
>Max: THE best boyfriend, very handsome, absolute Beatle lover like myself, loves me, very sensitive, awesome.<br>Tim: Dickhead, foul, not that attractive or good looking, rude, insensitive, repulses me by having a crush on me, least favourite of all four.  
>Patrick: Quite nice, not that bad looking, most sensitive about revealing his feelings for me and didn't retaliate or seem really dejected like the other two, known him for the longest.<br>Daniel: Seemed nice, but changed once he tried to crack on to me, not as bad looking as Tim but not as good looking as Max or Patrick either, mildly tolerable.  
>And with that, I fell asleep…<p>

* * *

><p>Saturday morning I woke up with extreme butterflies in my stomach. I was so nervous about my date tonight with Max. I decided to go grocery shopping with Mum to get my mind off of certain things. There was silence in the car.<br>"You know, it won't be long before you will be able to drive my car," Mum mused.  
>"I know Mum, I've been counting down the days already, remember? I can't wait!"<br>"Yes, I know you're very excited… did you pick up on my Beatles reference?"  
>I couldn't believe she just said that!<br>"Oh my God, come on Mum! You seriously think I wouldn't pick up on something like that. You said It Won't Be Long and Drive My Car."  
>"It won't be long was kind of ad libbed. I just naturally said it and then realised afterwards that it was one of their songs."<br>I laughed. It was very busy at the shops – it seemed like everyone else had the same idea. The usual homeless guy, who I affectionately dubbed Mean Mr Mustard, was sitting in his usual spot behind the skips. He was wearing only one old brown shoe. Mum tried to steer me away from him, even though I knew instinctively that he was harmless. The fact that he wore an old dirty faded Sgt Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band album cover t-shirt proved that.

We made our way through Woolworths, collecting groceries on our way. But just as we were in the cleaning products aisle, I heard a voice that I dreaded, especially since the incident earlier this week.  
>"Lucas, give it back!" the familiar, dreaded voice screeched at the other end of the aisle.<br>"No, it's mine!" Lucas yelled viciously.  
>"I said, give it back!"<br>Then I heard a slap and laughed to myself – this was amusing. Even though I absolutely despised the people involved – that's probably why I found it so funny. God, he was acting so immaturely.  
>"Don't look now, don't look now," Mum mumbled to me, trying not to draw attention. I had told Mum about the incident. In fact, our whole family hates his whole family. They're so foul and the father is an ultra creep.<br>"I know, I know," I mumbled back to Mum. Then I did something I would later regret – I turned my head to look at them.

* * *

><p>It just so happened that Tim looked our way at the exact same time I looked over at him and his little brother, realising that I was, in fact, standing in the same aisle as him. Our eyes met, mine laced with hate and his laced with adoration. I nearly vomited. Before I knew it, he was giving his brother back whatever they were fighting over and was walking over to me! I went into panic mode and turned around, pretending I hadn't seen him. I squeezed Mum's arm to warn her, and she unfortunately turned around.<br>"Oh!" she tried to act nice and surprised, "Tim! Hello, what are you doing here?"  
>"Shopping with mum," he answered.<br>"Oh, mum's around here, is she?" she started acting nervously and obviously panicking – but not obvious to Tim, who suddenly turned to me.  
>"Hey Sadie. You look really beautiful today."<br>I could hear my mum gagging. I nearly was too. How could I look beautiful? I was wearing some shorts and a t-shirt with thongs – I actually looked quite daggy.  
>"Go away please," I said to him.<br>"What's wrong? You don't like me?"  
>"Didn't Daniel tell you?"<br>"Tell me what?"  
>I put my hand over my mouth as if to stifle a laugh, but ended up biting my finger in frustration.<br>"Tim, I have never liked you and I never will!"  
>Mum was behind me trying to stop herself from laughing.<br>"As if my actions in PE the other day were indication enough!"  
>"What did you do?" Mum asked, still trying not to laugh.<br>"I kicked him in the shin," I answered proudly, "I told him that if he didn't leave me alone that I would go higher."  
>"Good girl," Mum whispered, stroking my arm.<br>"But I thought you did like me!" Tim wailed, "I like you very much! Here, I'll prove it to you."

_Oh, no, no! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! _Before I knew it, he was leaning in closer towards me. He planted a wet, soggy, foul-breath, disgusting kiss on me! My eyes went wide and I pushed him away forcefully. He looked shocked that I had pushed him away. Then, I did something I was very proud of – I punched him in the face.

I could hear a gasp of surprise from my Mum, but it was also mixed with proudness and a small laugh. I stood there triumphantly, watching Tim hold his nose while it bled. I couldn't believe I had built up the courage to hit someone. I was a non-confrontational person. Mum then whipped her phone out and started videoing the scene! Oh, how much I loved her for doing that.  
>"That was an excellent hit!"<br>"Thanks Mum," I turned my head and smiled into the camera, my fists still balled.  
>"You bitch!" Tim exclaimed, his words stifled by the blood coating his teeth.<br>I gasped, obviously very offended. Mum wasn't too happy about the remark either. He tried to come at me, but before I knew it someone was stepping in front of me as if to shield me. I didn't see who that person was because I was knocked to the ground, hitting my head on the trolley and going unconscious…

* * *

><p>"Sadie… Sadie, wake up," I became conscious again to the sound of my Mum's voice. I was still on the floor in aisle 3, surrounded by Mum, some shop staff, a few customers, a first aid guy, and… Patrick? What was he doing here?<br>"Ugh," I mumbled something, trying to sit up. I eventually did, feeling dizzy.  
>"Do you remember what happened?" Mum asked.<br>"Yeah, I… I punched Tim…"  
>"Okay, good, she doesn't have memory loss!" Mum announced.<br>"Sadie, I'm so sorry, I really am!" Patrick was suddenly frantically apologising to me – I had no idea why. He suspiciously had dried blood on his face.  
>"Um, okay…? Mind telling me why?"<br>"What? You don't know why?"  
>"No."<br>"I… I…"  
>He obviously struggled as he fumbled for words.<br>"It's more than one thing I'm sorry for," he finally gushed out.  
>"Okay, what are they?" I sighed drowsily.<br>"Well, the first one is, well… Daniel told me what happened. You know, about you finding out our little plan. I'm really sorry. I know I shouldn't meddle with your life. Obviously you are very happy with Max, and I shouldn't be interfering with that. I just want you to be happy, and obviously having Tim and Daniel around isn't in the recipe for 'happy'."  
>I was taken aback. He was the only one of the three to apologize, and he did so with a long-winded and heartfelt speech. I really liked him actually. I could see a deeper friendship happening here – just as long as Max didn't step in and do anything about it.<br>"And the second thing, well, I think you should just watch the video."

I remembered then that Mum had filmed the incident, from the point after I had punched Tim onwards. Mum handed me the phone and I watched the video intently. The video started out with Mum praising me and me thanking her for it. Then it went to a bloody-nosed and mouthed Tim calling me a bitch and me gasping. He was about to punch me back when all of a sudden… Patrick stepped in front of me! As he did this he knocked me to the ground. _Geez, I'm a loser__! _I thought. But then Patrick went and punched Tim, making it the second time in a minute he had been punched. Tim punched Patrick in retaliation, explaining the dried blood on his face. A crowd of people formed around the scene. Patrick hit Tim AGAIN, making it three times in a couple of minutes that he had been hit. This time, Tim fell to the floor like a wimp and Patrick sneered at this. Tim crawled away on his hands and knees, nursing a sore and bloodied face.  
>"Well, Patrick, that was quite a performance," Mum praised. It was then that they realised I was knocked out on the ground. Patrick rushed over to me and crouched next to my excuse for a body. I looked so weak lying there! Mum also rushed over a second later, but the camera jumped around, obviously because Mum was scrambling and probably didn't realise that she still held the phone with the video still recording. The video then showed a close-up of me on the ground, which was not a very pretty sight. The camera moved again, pointing at the floor this time. There were some shoes that I recognised – red Converses. The familiar shoes squeaked on the floor as they walked away.<p>

The video finished and I looked up at Mum and Patrick. Other spectators had left kindly to give us some privacy.  
>"Where is he?" I asked, and Mum knew who I meant.<br>"Oh, darling, he stormed off," Mum said apologetically.  
>"Why was he here in the first place?" I asked.<br>"We don't know, he just showed up at that moment and then he left."  
>"What were <em>you <em>doing here?" I asked Patrick.  
>"I was just innocently shopping, grabbing a few things for Mum," he answered, "I was in the next aisle when I heard yours and Tim's voices. I stepped on the scene just after you had punched him. Then I intervened when I saw he was about to hit you. I'm sorry."<br>"Oh, no, don't be! Thank you. I'm sure knocking me out did far less damage than one of Tim's wildly thrown furious punches would do."

I suddenly had the energy to stand up, and I did so with the help of Patrick.  
>"How long have I been out?" I asked.<br>"Only a couple of minutes," Mum answered, "He can't have gone far."  
>Mum knew. She knew I wanted to go and find him. It didn't take me long. He was in the next aisle. I stood at the end of the aisle looking at him and his, what I would call, 'victim'.<br>"You better run for your life," I said to him. He turned around and saw me.  
>"You're alright!" he rushed over and hugged me.<br>"What are you doing here?"  
>"A little birdy told me that you were here."<br>"What birdy?"  
>"You checked in here on Facebook," he smiled, half-laughing at my ignorance. Oh my God, it was so cute the way he said it!<br>"What have you done here?" I asked, gesturing to a badly beaten-up Tim, who was leaning against the shelf, legs outstretched and one knee bent.  
>"I got here just after you were knocked out on the ground. I was worried sick! Someone filled me in on the part where he was about to punch you but some dude stepping in and protected you, accidentally knocking you down."<br>"But what did you do to him?"  
>"He tried to hit you. I had to hit him."<br>"But I hit him first."  
>"Why? Apart from the obvious reasons of hate."<br>"He… I don't think I should say."  
>"Come on, you can tell me."<br>"Well, you're not going to like this…"  
>"Oh my God, did he try and kiss you?" he looked really concerned and there was a hint of anger there as well.<br>"Not exactly…" I replied sheepishly, in fear of what he was going to do.  
>"What then?"<p>

I didn't want to tell him. He was in such a rage that I was afraid of what he would do if I told him the truth.  
>"Oh for God's sake, I didn't <em>try <em>to, I bloody _succeeded_!" Tim interjected.  
>This time <em>I <em>was the one in a rage! I marched right over to him. He was really going to wish he hadn't sat in that position. Without a second thought, I had bent my right leg backwards and it was suddenly swinging fast, charging my right foot _right_ into a very sensitive place. He let out an ear-piercing shriek, making him sound like a young girl. Max was most amused. To him, Tim was some feral, girlfriend-stealing, sleazy wimp. That's what he was to me too. Mum and Patrick came rushing into the next aisle, wondering if that sound was me. I stood there smiling, proud of myself.  
>"What was that?" Mum asked, worriedly.<br>"Some wimp," Max answered.  
>Both Mum and Patrick then saw Tim rolling slowly on the floor, holding his tender area.<br>"What happened?" asked Patrick.  
>"I'll never fully know the extent of the bravery of this girl, but I certainly won't underestimate her again," Max said, referring to me.<br>"You kicked him… there!" Patrick couldn't believe it either.  
>"I had no choice."<br>"Way to go, Sadie!"  
>Max eyed Patrick suspiciously and curiously.<br>"Uh, Max, this is Patrick. He's… one of the three…"  
>"You are?" he he looked at Patrick, unimpressed.<p>

"He's good!" I pleaded, "He didn't do anything wrong! He stood in front of me and possibly saved me from serious injury and assault!"  
>I knew Max couldn't argue with that. Anyone who saved the life of his Girl was appreciated, but he didn't like the fact that he liked the Girl that he loved.<br>"So…" Max challenged, walking around Patrick, "You like Sadie, huh?"  
>"Uh, yeah," Patrick wrongly answered. Max raised his eyebrows in mock surprise.<br>"Well you better not, because she's mine!" Max tried to intimidate Patrick, but honestly I don't think he was intimidated by him.  
>"Oh, don't worry, <em>Maxwell<em>," his words were laced with a bitter niceness, "I won't touch your Girl. I just like her, that's all. And if you think she's not allowed to be liked, then you've got a serious problem."  
>This stunned Max. He wasn't expecting that reaction.<br>"It's Tim you need to worry about," Patrick continued, "Stalkerism at its best. He will do anything to get to Sadie, a few punches won't stop him."  
>"I'm sure if I render him infertile it will," I interjected, very sure of myself.<br>We were about to continue the conversation when an officer, of all people, stood at the end of the aisle. He pointed to Patrick, Tim, Max and I.  
>"You four, I'm placing you under arrest for assault."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>LONG CONCLUDING AN: I hope you liked this one! An overprotective boyfriend, more stalker hell, a punch-up in a supermarket, a heroic rescue and an arrest! This chapter was jam-packed with chaos and drama and it was really fun to write, and certainly didn't end up the way I planned! It's WAY longer than previous chapters (about double the last one, but this A/N probably makes up for a lot of the word count), so this is a big milestone for me! I also think it's better that previous chapters and *it's Getting Better all the tiiiiime* (hehe)! And I couldn't resist using Old Brown Shoe, I just had to! I also made up The Word 'stalkerism'. I have also noticed that when I put a '!' and a '?' at the end of a sentence, when it is published on here it only uses one, so some questions have an '!' instead of a '?' when it should have both. I noticed this especially in the previous chapter. ALSO, the character of Tim is based off of this really foul guy who was in my class in primary school, and he recently asked me out and of course I rejected him! Our family hates his family, but they don't know that we hate them (I think). Anyway, please click review, as reviews are always greatly appreciated and please send suggestions! But not outrageous ones such as 'Sadie goes around killing her three admirers.' I will not accept ones along those lines. I would rather not have death in my story. But most ideas are fine. Anyway, GO, CLICK THAT BUTTON (I'm not usually this pushy!)!**


	8. Blackbird

**A/N: Even though it's been a while, I still CANNOT believe I forgot to mention the 31st and 10th anniversaries of John and George's deaths, respectively. R.I.P. John Lennon and George Harrison, two of the greatest musicians in the world!**

**Okay, I know that quite a few people visited my story because there is a thing called Traffic Stats, but I didn't get many reviews! Thanks to those who did review! I'm sorry if my author's notes were really long! I want to get at least thirteen so I can continue, so I know if people are going to be bothered reading it. By the way, the previous chapter was supposed to be the one where they go on the date, but because of a spontaneous arrest it didn't happen. Anyway…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – Blackbird<strong>

I couldn't BELIEVE we had just gotten arrested! They took us away in separate patrol cars to the police station, my Mum and Tim's mum following frantically in their cars.  
>"Okay, names," the officer asked us carelessly through the bars.<br>"We're only fifteen!" I objected.  
>"Name's please," he ignored my protest. We finally gave in.<br>"Patrick Donaldson."  
>"Maxwell Edison."<br>"Tim Grubb."  
>"Sadie Parkinson."<br>"We'll be contacting your parents," the officer said carelessly and almost amusedly.

Luckily, we were all in the same cell. But unfortunately Tim was in there too.  
>"Oh yeah, they're real harmless," Max mocked me.<br>"I swear Max, they were! Well, Patrick and Daniel are anyway. I didn't actually think Tim would go this far!"  
>"You didn't'?" Patrick asked in shock.<br>"No, not really. How could one little thing get so out of hand."  
>"You deserved it," Tim said in a sing-song voice to me without looking at any of us.<br>"You disgusting, sick, bastard," Max looked at Tim with extreme hate. I thought he was about to lunge at him, but he didn't. Tim had an ice pack on the place where I had kicked him and a Band-Aid across the bridge of his nose. Max was perfectly fine, the only one not hurt by the ordeal. I still felt a bit dizzy from hitting my head on the ground, so I was lying down on the cold, hard, dirty concrete floor, using Max's knee as a pillow. Patrick and Tim had dried blood on their face, as they were the only ones who were punched. Tim was punched by everyone else (haha!) but Patrick was only punched by Tim. Patrick had a smaller ice pack on his black eye.  
>"How am I a disgusting sick bastard?" Tim asked in retaliation.<br>"You know exactly how! Who do you think you are, kissing my girlfriend and saying she deserved getting hurt?"

"Ah, so it's a love square!" we heard an out-of-view officer whisper.  
>"No, it's not!" Max called out. The officers went silent.<br>"This is all your fault, Tim," I accused him as meanly as I could.  
>"You punched me! You started it!" Tim retorted.<br>"You kissed me! Your foul, soggy, bad-breathed kiss! I nearly vomited! You are the most repulsing person I know!"  
>I know it was harsh, but it was the truth. Max and Patrick went 'ooh', but I know that they agreed with me. Then Tim did the wimpiest thing ever – he started to cry! I sat up.<p>

"Ugh, cry baby cry!" Max and I said in unison. Then we started to sing in unison.  
>"<em>Cry Baby Cry, make your mother sigh, she's old enough to know better…<em>"  
>"Just shut up!" Tim yelled in between sobs, "I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to kiss you, I just couldn't control myself! I just really, really like you!"<br>None of us believed him. How were we supposed to after all he'd done? He was just going to the extremes. I couldn't take this anymore.  
>"If you 'really, really like' me, then why did you try and hit me?"<br>"That's a good question," Max agreed.  
>"I… I… well you hit me first!"<br>I didn't want to continue the argument.

"I guess there goes our date," Max mumbled.  
>"What, that's why you were busy today?" Patrick asked, remembering the reason I gave him for not wanting to go out with him.<br>"Well, yeah."  
>"Of course. Don't know why I didn't click on before."<br>"I'm really hungry," Max randomly and loudly stated.  
>"Me too," I agreed, "I could really use a Savoy Truffle."<br>"I feel like A Taste of Honey."  
>"I'll 'ave some strawberries – from Strawberry Fields Forever," Patrick spontaneously said. It wouldn't have been spontaneous if Max or I had said it, but it was Patrick. PATRICK. Since when did he know bugger all about The Beatles? We just stared at him in shock.<br>"What?" he wanted to know, "I thought we were playing a game here."  
>"WE were," Max answered, "We just didn't expect anyone else to be… inputting."<br>"What, am I not allowed to play?" he asked in an innocent and high-pitched voice.  
>"No, it's just… we're surprised, that's all," I explained.<p>

Max looked down at his boots which were similar to the ones they wear in Help! except that they weren't snow boots, they were lace up combat boots, the type that is fashionable these days. He was wearing dark skinny jeans that were tucked into his boots, and a zip-up hoodie – I must say, he looked quite a bit like a Beatle. Not that there is anything wrong with that. His brown hair suspiciously and similarly resembled a mop-top. In fact, he looked cute like a Beatle, like George, except he had the most unusual big, emerald green eyes. Oh my God he was so adorable! Stunning! My heart was doing little spasms just looking at him. I didn't realise that I was smiling until Patrick interrupted my daydream.  
>"You think it's funny, do you?" he asked me disappointedly.<br>"Think what's funny?" I asked him back, confused. Then I realised Max was crying.  
>"Oh my God Max, are you okay?" I crawled even closer to him and put my arms around him.<br>"Look who's crying now," Tim commented sourly.  
>Then Max did the unthinkable – he brushed me off and full on lunged at Tim!<p>

Tim screamed and _screamed _at a high pitch as Max started attacking him.  
>"AGH! Get off me you psycho bastard!" Tim squealed.<br>"Max, get off him," Patrick ordered.  
>"Max, don't! We're already in jail!" I pleaded.<br>"He… needs… to be… PUNISHED!"  
>I seriously thought he was going to kill him.<br>"Stop!" I screamed. Then one of the guards came and banged on the door with a stick of some sort.  
>"Oi, you lot, that's enough!" he sternly said to us, "Now which one of you needs to be moved?"<br>Max, Patrick and I all pointed to Tim.  
>"It's unanimous," the officer unlocked the gate and grabbed Tim, closing the gate behind him. We watched as Tim was roughly chucked into a cell opposite ours.<br>"Thank you," I thanked the officer. He just shook his head and walked off again, obviously not pleased with the performance.

"Max," I sobbed.  
>"Yes darling?"<br>"Max, what are we going to do? We're stuck in here, some juvenile prisoners who really did nothing wrong!"  
>"Oh! Darling, we're not prisoners," he tried to be reassuring.<br>"Well we're locked up in a police station!"  
>"Someone will come and bail us out. Don't worry."<br>Somehow, and I don't know how it was possible, I managed to fall asleep on Max's knee. I was half asleep when I heard Max and Patrick talking in hushed voices.  
>"You're okay, you know," Max surprised me by saying.<br>"You too. Anyone who loves her this much has to be pretty decent," Patrick replied.  
>"I love her very much."<br>"_And I Love Her…_" Patrick started singing softly and the two laughed.  
>"So… you like them too do you?"<br>"Yes. Though obviously not as much as you and Sadie. I don't know every song."  
>"We do," Max laughed and I could practically feel his huge proud grin.<br>"I know, I noticed. Do you ever think… you know, that she's only with you because of that?" Patrick asked him very cautiously. I was furious at such an accusation, but managed to still appear asleep.  
>"What are you saying Patrick? That she's only with me because I like The Beatles like she does? And we talk to each other in Beatle language? I wouldn't think of such a thing! We shareSomething special, and that's certainly included, but that's not the only reason. We love each other."<p>

This scene reminded me of the tent scene in _Eclipse_. Max and Patrick were Edward and Jacob and I was Bella.  
>"I can certainly see that you two are great together," Patrick commented, "And I'm really embarrassed about being involved with the thing on the bus with Daniel. Max, I hope you don't hate me… you know, for liking Sadie and everything."<br>"Why would I hate you?" Max asked softly and calmly.  
>"Well, you hate Tim."<br>"Yeah, but he's Tim. What's not to hate?"  
>"Yeah, I know, but… how is that situation different from this one?"<br>"I can actually trust you," Max admitted with a hint of surprise in his own voice, "I mean, you saved her from being beaten up by that piece of shit. I owe you that one."  
>"Thanks man," Patrick laughed, "I guess it goes both ways – because I really admire you."<br>"What? Admire _me_?"  
>"Well, yeah. Sadie told me all about you and how great you are. Now I see she wasn't lying."<br>"Aw, shucks."

The conversation went along for a little longer. I was actually really glad that they were getting along so well. I could see a friendship maybe forming here. I didn't realise that my eyes were open and I was staring at Patrick, who was in my direct line of vision from where I was lying. Patrick eventually noticed.  
>"Hey! What are you doing?" he smiled at me.<br>"I'm only sleeping," I told him innocently. Max stroked my hair and leaned his head over to look at me in the face.  
>"Have you been listening?" he asked suspiciously narrowing his eyes.<br>"No!" I objected, doing shifty eyes.  
>"I think you might have been!"<br>I giggled as he started playfully tickling me.  
>"Oh, give it a rest would you!" Tim called to us from his cell. We just ignored him and kept on with our business, though I saw Patrick giving him very evil glances. Just then we heard familiar anguished voices – and soon five familiar people were standing in the hallway.<p>

"Mum!" I called out and excitedly stood up as I saw my mother standing there alongside Joan and Bob, Patrick's mum Karen and Tim's dad Vince.  
>"Sadie!" Mum looked like she was about to cry. We both had our hands up on the cell gate.<br>"Max!" Joan called out to my boyfriend, who was already standing. They did the same thing Mum and I were doing, as did Patrick and his Mum. I could see Tim still sitting on the floor of his cell, not looking up at his dad who was glowering disappointingly at him.  
>"Now I can release you all without any formal charges, but you will have to appear in the children's court," the police officer said as he unlocked our gate.<br>"_What?_" our parents were appalled.  
>"I'm sorry, that's just the way it is."<br>"But they didn't do anything wrong!" my Mum protested.  
>"You were there?"<br>"Yes."  
>"You'll have to testify as a witness. If you know the names of any other witnesses, please let us know."<br>Mum turned to look at Tim and Vince.  
>"What?" Vince wanted to know.<br>"Lucas was there," Mum said simply to him.  
>"What? Are you kidding me? Your mother didn't mention this!" he said to Tim.<p>

As we were let out of 'jail', I thought of our situation like Blackbird. In fact, Max did as well because he started to sing it softly under his breath - oh it was adorable when he sang! We were left with an impending court date. Yay. I couldn't wait…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, this was kind of a filler chapter, but if I get some reviews I'll update REALLY quickly!**


	9. The Night Before

**A/N: Once again, Ruby Smith has indeed reviewed my last chapter. She's reviewed every chapter except the first one. Her reviews and update begs give me the motivation to put up a new chapter! Okay, she asked a few questions that 'need to be answered', so here are the answers (well, insights more like it):**

_**Is Sadie falling for Patrick? **_**It seems so, doesn't it? But Patrick is an old friend, but has recently revealed his crush that he has on Sadie – or is that **_**had**_**? Did Max make him change his mind? Patrick is, however, protective of Sadie, even defending her against the violent Tim, but is accepting in the way that Max loves her. Hopefully upcoming chapters will reveal Sadie's feelings…**

_**Will Tim get the message?**_** Now Tim, he's an interesting character. But a bloody bugger! He appears as a violent type and not one to easily give up on his infatuation with 'our Sadie' (as Ruby Smith likes to call her!). He even managed to get four fifteen year olds, including himself, arrested! Tim doesn't seem like one who would change his ways though, does he? We'll see…**

_**Will she end up leaving Max?**_** This question really ties in with the first one. If she falls for Patrick, she would most likely leave Max in the process. But Max has declared his love for her on many occasions, and is very protective, even more protective than Patrick. They seem like a match made in heaven, don't they? But do perfect matches always work out?**

**Sadie has doubted her love for Max quite a few times. She thought that she would never find anyone else who loves The Beatles as much as her, so when Max came along, it seemed like coincidental perfectness. But all of a sudden, **_**Patrick **_**seems to have some minor knowledge on the topic, as shown when they were in 'jail'. It even seems as though there might be a budding friendship between Max and Patrick! But Maxwell and Sadie may come across some bumps in their relationship in this chapter… READ ON!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – The Night Before<strong>

We had put all the drama about the punch-up and the arrest behind us – or so we thought, until Tim posted a big status about it on Facebook. TAGGING us in it as well! God, I was so furious! This is what it looked like:

**TIM GRUBB: omg, I can't believe we got arrested today! had a massive punchup in woollies with sadies boyfriend, the douche. and patrick! then me her him and patrick got arrested – I mean come on! who arrests 15yr olds? not to mention we have 2 appear in court also… grrrrr lol :P. _with Sadie Parkinson and Patrick Donaldson  
><em>SADIE PARKINSON: **Oh my God Tim, you did NOT just post this! I can't believe you! YOU are the antagonist in this case and everyone knows it! Just by posting this you've lowered your reputation dramatically… not that you had one in the first place.  
><strong>PATRICK DONALDSON: <strong>You're the douche here, you douche. You're such a fucking douche  
><strong>HARRY LEWIS:<strong> omg what happened!  
><strong>TIM GRUBB:<strong> I kissed sadie and she punched me so I tryed to punch her put patrick jumped in and ended up punching me then her bf came out of nowhere and started beating me up! like wtf dude!  
><strong>SADIE PARKINSON:<strong> You have issues. Grammatical, personal, anger management, respect and tastefulness issues. Get a life you douchebag.  
><strong>MAX EDISON:<strong> Delete this fucking status or I'll report you.  
><strong>TIM GRUBB:<strong> since when can u acess my page?  
><strong>MAX EDISON:<strong> Since you're friends with Sadie and Patrick  
><strong>TIM GRUBB:<strong> no way douche  
><strong>MAX EDISON:<strong> What, so you want the whole world to know you got arrested and are going to court, do you? Maybe they can charge you for spelling and grammar fraud as well!  
><strong>TIM GRUBB:<strong> wtf dudeee  
><strong>MAX EDISON:<strong> I rest my case.

I had to agree, the fight was pretty funny, although it was so distasteful and rude to post that! It was so embarrassing for me! Let's just say Tim had three reports after that… Max was such a hero. He'd been my hero in more ways than one. I also noticed that him and Patrick were Facebook friends now. Our comments on Tim's status also got quite a few likes. Especially, Max's last one. But Max and I were lucky that we were finally going on our date. We had a pupil free day on Monday, which I had forgotten about when making date plans, so Sunday was a suitable night to go out. We kept our original plans. At 5:30, Bob and Max picked me up to go to the movies.  
>"Hey!" I greeted as I hopped in the back seat with my handsome guy.<br>"Hello, Sadie," Bob greeted. Max greeted with me a hug which made me go all warm and fuzzy on the inside.  
>"How are your parents taking the recent developments?" Bob asked from the front seat as he drove.<br>"They're not too happy," I replied, "Bloody Tim."  
>"I know, he's such an arse."<br>This shocked me. I thought Bob was a proper and kind man, but it turns out he can use the same adjectives as the rest of us when it comes to scum like the Grubb family.  
>"I can't believe we have to go to court," Max added.<br>"I know, ridiculous, isn't it? Technically you didn't commit a crime. I mean, sure there was violence and attacking, but come on! You're fifteen for God's sake!"  
>"Mum's not too happy about having to testify," I interjected, "Did you <em>see <em>Vince's face when Mum said that Lucas was a witness?"  
>"Priceless," Max agreed.<p>

We arrived at the shopping centre where Bob dropped us off.  
>"What time does your movie start?" he asked.<br>"6:30," Max replied, "We'll get dinner first."  
>"Okay, call me when you're ready to be picked up, okay?"<br>We said goodbye to him and walked off to the food court.  
>"What do you want?"<br>I hated this. It happens all the time when I go out with my friends. We can never decide what to have to eat!  
>"I don't know," I replied. Max sighed very loudly.<br>"There's McDonalds, Hungry Jacks, KFC, Noodle Box, the Yum Cha place…" he started listing all the places I could see before I cut him off.  
>"I hate Asian food."<br>"Okay, that's good, now I know what food you _don't _like, for future reference."  
>"These places are a bit… I don't know, shabby, don't you think? I mean for a first date."<br>"I agree. There's the Coffee Club?"  
>"Okay."<br>We headed off in the direction of said café. When we got there we were seated and we ordered. We awkwardly sat in silence while waiting for our food to arrive.  
>"So..." Max tried to start a conversation, "Why aren't we talking? We usually have <em>heaps <em>to talk about."  
>"One topic, Max. One topic. We can't talk about that all the time."<br>"Don't be silly."  
>A sadness dawned on me at this point – we really had nothing much in common. Apart from the big obvious one. Almost as if on purpose, our food took forever to arrive, leaving us in an uncomfortable silence for about twenty minutes. I made excuses to go to the toilet.<p>

I got up and went into the bathroom where I tried to compose my thoughts. Why? Why didn't we have anything to talk about? Usually we had a lot to talk about. But for some reason, tonight we didn't have anything at all to talk about, even with the recent developments, but we didn't feel like talking about that. I concluded that it's because I'm a loser and Max is brilliant. Those two types of people don't match. I decided to be brave and go back out there and tell Max my theory.  
>"Oh, Sadie, you're being ridiculous!" was his reaction, "I like you. You like me. Simple as that."<br>"Yeah, but is that enough? Just because we like each other, doesn't mean that we have a lot to talk about."  
>These words way have been voodoo or something for all I know because suddenly we had found a lot to talk about, and it wasn't the food or The Beatles either. This date was picking up.<p>

We had finished our meal and were heading to the movies. The cinemas were outside, separate from the shopping centre, and it was getting dark outside. And what did we end up seeing? Breaking Dawn Part 1, that's what. Just as I had compared my life to the Twilight saga earlier when in jail. Max even bought my ticket, which was sweet, and we shared a popcorn. He held up the tickets and smiled at me.  
>"Now you've got a ticket to ride!"<br>I couldn't helpbut laugh.  
>"I don't even really like Twilight that much, but, well, this can be a cheesy first date," he suggested. I did not object.<br>We went into the movie theatre where we watched the film. At the wedding part, he did the 'stretch' and put his arm around me. But as soon as it was the honeymoon part, he awkwardly and slowly took his arm away and placed it in his lap.  
>When the movie was finished, we walked out, him with his arm around me.<p>

"You're my Bella and I'm your Edward," he whispered randomly into my ear. Of course, I knew he was being sarcastic, mocking the corny romance of the characters of the film we had just seen. I laughed and he quickly joined in.  
>We were soon out of the movie theatre and walking outside in the darkness back to the shopping centre. Out of nowhere, the moonbeams from the full moon (which were unusually and extraordinarily bright) shone directly on us, blinding us for the duration of the flare. It was like the moon was attacking us! Max tried to pull me towards the door, but somehow we lost each other as my hand slipped out of his. The light was so bright, it was flooding us and I couldn't see! The beams then gave me incredible pain, nothing like I've felt before, and I was screaming before I blacked out…<p>

* * *

><p>I didn't remember where I was when I first woke up. It took me a second to realise that I was outside the shopping centre where Max and I had our date. I remembered having dinner and seeing the movie, but after that my memory was… blurry. I looked at my watch – 6:14am. WHAT? It was the next morning! Why was I still here? And where was Max? I groggily and light-headedly stood up, getting my bearings. I was outside, between the movie theatre and the shopping centre. My handbag was lying a few metres away, so I picked it up. I got my phone out, only to find TWENTY-SEVEN missed calls from Mum and Dad. What had happened the night before? That certainly was <em>not <em>a cliche first date like we had anticipated. I decided that my number one priority was to find Max…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah, a BIG twist! As always, review please! And feel free to ask more questions which I will gladly give answers/insights to at the start of each chapter, without giving too much away! Oh, and I updated quicker because I got my target 2 more reviews.**


	10. The Inner Light

**A/N: OMG, I just woke up at 11:30am the other day and I was lying there and grabbed my laptop, so I immediately checked FanFiction, and I had my laptop on my chest and I saw that I had 23 reviews, and I literally did this commando roll, putting my laptop on my bed so I was on my stomach. I was so excited! TEN more reviews – TEN! In, like, 11 hours! So I read them, and I saw that I have a new reviewer who's in love with my story (!) – CheekyJohnnyBaby13! But even though I've been on school holidays for 3 weeks now, I haven't been updating as quicker as I would like to, but now I will. But I'm going away next and won't be back until next year! I won't be updating (probably) but I might be writing the chapters! Anyway, some questions that were asked:**

_**That date didn't seem to go as well as planned, aye? (Asked by Ruby Smith) **_Not, it did not.

_**What the hell happened? (Asked by Ruby Smith) **_It's a mystery, isn't? This chapter will answer this question.

_**But What Happened to Sadie? (Asked by CheekyJohnnyBaby13) **_Again, this question should be answered in this chapter. But the real question is, did it happen _just _to Sadie?

**It's Chapter 10 - TEN! Wow, Chapter 1 was published on then first of November, and now it's the nineteenth of December (well, probably the 18th for most of you) Anyway, ON WITH IT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 – The Inner Light<strong>

"Max!" I called as I entered the dark and deserted shopping centre. Surprisingly, the doors weren't locked and they opened for me when I walked up to them. I heard faint coughing.  
>"Max, is that you?"<br>More coughs. I walked around the corner into the food court and started looking around. I could actually see surprisingly well in the dark. I then found my weak and terrified boyfriend crouched between two tables.  
>"Max!" I rushed over to him in relief and crouched down next to him, "Oh my God, are you okay?"<br>He did not look well at all.  
>"Sadie…" he croaked.<br>"What happened?"  
>"Don't you remember?" he seemed to be recovering from whatever happened to him, "Last night."<br>"Yeah, we went on our date."  
>"After that."<br>"I don't remember anything after that. I just remember waking up outside. What _did_ happen last night?"  
>"The moon."<br>I was really confused.  
>"What?"<br>"The moon attacked us."  
>"Pft!" I made a hideous sound, "Why and how would the moon attack us?"<br>"It was a full moon. The moon beams shone down on us and they were really bright. The light flooded us and I tried to drag us inside but we let go of each other…"

Everything came back to me. The moon. The light. The incredible pain. Losing Max and then blacking out.  
>"Oh! Did you feel that pain too?"<br>"Yeah… but it wasn't too bad."  
>"Really? Mine was really bad!"<br>"You were exposed longer. I was already at the door when I heard your screams. I felt the pain too, though. I think most of it attacked you. I wonder what it did."  
>"I really have absolutely no idea. This is kind of scary…"<br>"Do you feel different? Because I've got a weird feeling."  
>"Yeah, now that you mention it, I do too!"<br>"This is just too weird. And where is everyone else? Surely they wouldn't leave us here."  
>"Did you black out too?"<br>"No… I managed to get inside. I guess I wasn't exposed long enough like you were. But it did have a weakening effect on me."

He looked up into my face, his mop-top now messy and half in his face. He reached for my hand, but as soon as we touched an electric current ran through us! We quickly yanked away from each other. He continued to stare into my face with a look of bewilderment. Just then, his phone started ringing. He didn't seem to notice it. It continued ringing for a few rings without him answering it, so I reached into his jean pocket and pulled it out. It was his home number, but I missed the call. The screen said there were _thirty-nine _missed calls! The phone started ringing again as I held it and this time I answered it hurriedly.  
>"Hello?"<p>

"Oh my God, Sadie? Is that you?" it was Bob and he sounded extremely worried, but relieved that I had answered.  
>"Yeah, hey Bob."<br>"Are you alright? Where's Max?"  
>"We're fine, we're just really confused. Max has gone into shock…" literally, I thought.<br>"What happened?"  
>"I don't really know. Something happened here last night and we are really confused."<br>"Where are you?"  
>"We're still at the shops, but there's no one here and it's really weird."<br>"It was on the news…"  
>"What was it?"<br>There was silence on the other end.  
>"Bob, what happened?"<p>

He was very hesitant to tell me what had happened.  
>"There was a freak… attack there last night."<br>"What kind of attack?"  
>"Surviving witnesses claim there was a light…"<br>"Wait, when you say, _surviving _witnesses…"  
>"Most of the people within the radius of the light… died."<br>I inhaled a sharp breath. Wouldn't that mean…?  
>"They had to evacuate the place," Bob continued, "We didn't know what had happened to you. We thought since we hadn't been able to contact you that you had either been evacuated and denied contact or had…"<br>He didn't finish his sentence but I knew what he meant.  
>"What happened to everyone else?"<br>"Government officials… people from the space institution or something, astronomers – they evacuated everyone and had them placed in a high security place."  
>"How do we get out?"<br>"I'll have to let them know that you're th-."  
>"No!" I cut him off abruptly. Whatever had happened to us, I didn't want to become a test subject.<br>"No Bob, we don't want to be taken by them! Can't you just pick us up?"  
>"They asked for people to report if they knew someone that was there… but we didn't tell them. We were smarter than that and we knew that you could be taken from us."<br>"Oh, good, thank you!"  
>"So, the place is surrounded. I don't think you'll be getting out any time soon. Is there some place you can hide until they reopen the centre?"<p>

I thought about it.  
>"There should be a shop open somewhere… we'll find a place."<br>"Okay, and when customers start flocking in you just get up and walk out as if nothing happened."  
>"Ugh… I don't know if Max can walk."<br>"What? You said he was fine a minute ago!"  
>"He is. He's just in deep shock…"<br>"Okay, can you do that?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Okay, I'll talk to you soon. Bye."  
>"Bye."<br>After I hung up Max was still staring at me in shock. He finally spoke.  
>"What's happening?" he asked me. I hesitated to answer him.<br>"It might freak you out."  
>"Just tell me."<br>I then proceeded to tell him what his father had told me.  
>"Wait, so everyone who touched the light died? Wouldn't that mean… that we…?"<br>It was so unbelievable that he couldn't even say it.  
>"Yes. We should be dead."<p>

We let it sink in. What did this mean? We were supposed to die but we didn't? And since when does the moon go around attacking people with it's beams?  
>"Your Dad says that we need to hide in a shop somewhere until they reopen the centre and we can escape unnoticed," I told him.<br>"Seems like the most logical idea. Wow, I can't believe they're practically kidnapping people. Thank God they didn't report us missing."  
>"I know right. So where can we hide? We should have no trouble staying fed. I mean, a lot of the stores are food shops. And we can get more clothes as well."<br>"The centre's running on a weak emergency generator by the looks, so we should have no problems with alarms and cameras and stuff."  
>"We need to stock up before it gets lighter. For all we know, they could be sending people to check the place out."<p>

We went around the shops guerrilla-style, collecting food and clothes and stuffing them in bags. We went into the furniture section of David Jones with the beds, where we 'lived'. It brought us closer, this living together thing did. Although it might seem wrong, it technically wasn't 'living together' in that way. There was still a small zap every time we touched, though it grew weaker every time it happened. I was right, some people came around to check the place out. They didn't look too closely though, for we were squashed up against the wall and they missed us.

Two days passed and Max and I became even closer.  
>"Do you think they'll ever open up again?" he asked me as we were having our 'lunch', which consisted of biscuits.<br>"They'd have to eventually," I replied, "This is one of the most popular shopping centres."  
>Just then, Max's phone rang and it was his parents.<br>"Hello?" Max said into the phone as he answered it, putting it on speaker phone so I could hear. Our phone calls had to be short as people could be tracking them.  
>"Max, are you and Sadie okay?" Joan asked.<br>"Yeah, we're fine, we've… got a place."  
>"Have they come looking yet?"<br>"Yes…"  
>"They didn't find you?"<br>"No, Mum."  
>"That's good. It was on the news again. They're reopening tomorrow. And all the people they evacuated have been released – nothing wrong with them, of course."<br>"That's excellent!" I practically screamed.  
>"Hello, Sadie."<br>"Hello! Anything else? Did they find out what that light was?"  
>"They think it's a rare moonlight attack… they think Sailor Moon played a trick on us."<br>"They said that? Of all times to be sarcastic!"  
>"I know, not very tasteful is it? So be prepared to make your grand escape. Eight o'clock. We'll be waiting in the Blue Carpark."<br>"Okay. Thanks Mum," Max said.  
>"Bye."<br>"Bye."  
>"Bye."<p>

We would be going home tomorrow. Finally!  
>"Do you think we'll make it out?" I asked Max doubtfully.<br>"I don't know – tomorrow never knows."  
>Even in all the mess, we still managed to find time for the four boys. Nearly every conversation had a song title mention in it. The thing is, it usually wasn't even on purpose! It was naturally said most of the time. Finally. Tomorrow we would be free! I think…<p>

* * *

><p>It was 7:15am. An hour and forty-five minutes before the shops were due to open.<br>"Well, I can cross this off my list – living in a shopping centre and being on the run!" I said to Max.  
>"You have a list?" he asked, amused.<br>"No, I'm just saying. It's something that hardly anyone experiences, so it's a list of novelties I guess."  
>Suddenly we heard footsteps. A David Jones employee entered the store near where we were through some side door. She was only young, about our age, with dark hair. But then I realised – Anna worked here! My friend Anna! On closer inspection, it was, in fact, her. I got up to go over to her with Max hissing behind me to come back.<br>"Anna!" I whispered to her as I approached her. She turned around with her hand on her chest, obviously taken aback.  
>"Sadie! Oh my God, you're here!" she hugged me in relief.<br>"Oh my God Anna, you don't know how glad I am to see you here!"  
>"What are you doing here? Everyone at school has been wondering where you are!"<br>I realised then that it was Wednesday. We had missed school yesterday!  
>"Wait, why aren't you at school?"<br>"They needed heaps of staff here today, so I took the day off. I don't get paid to go to school!"  
>"Good point. So, uh, I need you to do a BIG favour for me."<br>She looked sceptical.

I pointed at Max.  
>"That's Max."<br>She waved hesitantly at him and he waved equally hesitantly back.  
>"I'm thinking you know exactly what's happened here. With the evacuation and all."<br>"Yeah…"  
>"Well, somehow they missed us and we've been living here since the 'attack', as they call it."<br>"You've been _living _here?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Customers will be coming soon."  
>"I know, that's kinda why I need your help..."<br>"You need to escape with no one seeing you," she answered.  
>"You know it!" I pointed at her. She hesitated, contemplating her answer.<br>"Okay! I'll do it! But only because you're my best friend."  
>"Thank you so much!" I hugged her again and introduced her to Max. I think he was relieved that she was my best friend and not some random who could dob us in.<p>

She sneaked us out the back door she came though, so we didn't have to do it riskily when there were shoppers around. But it was only about 7:30, and Max's parents weren't coming for another half an hour. We rang them and told them we were out. They came right over and picked us up in the staff carpark, the only place open. We hopped in the back of the car with our three bags, plus my handbag.  
>"Oh my God!" Joan went crazy as soon as we got in. She leaned between the two front seats to motherly cup Max's face, "My baby! You're alright!"<br>"Yeah, Mum," Max said, "It's so good to see you."  
>"Sadie!" Joan went to me next, "So, where did you live?"<br>"David Jones," Max answered.  
>"Oh, good choice! I noticed you collected quite a stash there," she said, referring to our backpacks and overnight bags we had acquired. I had also gotten some clothes that I had wanted for a while but could never afford. I didn't want to call it 'stealing'… every place we took something from, we would leave some form of money at the cash register out of guilt.<br>"Yeah…"  
>"Well your mum and dad have been worried sick about you, Sadie."<br>"I can't wait to see them!"  
>"You will, they're waiting at our house."<p>

I had never been to Max's house before. I guess it was about time I went to my boyfriend's humble abode. Upon arrival, I was greeted by a frantic mother who smothered me with kisses.  
>"Oh, my baby! You're alright!"<br>We went through all of this for a while, until the six of us sat down and Max and I told them everything that had happened – well, not the part about us surviving this fatal moon attack. We were there all day and Max and I both had showers. That evening we all sat down to watch the 5:30 news. There was coverage about the reopening of the shopping centre, but also an update on the mysterious 'attack'. There was footage of the Special Forces, or whoever they were, searching the area outside the cinema. They found something near the spot where I woke up – a green scarf. But not just any old green scarf – MY green scarf!  
>"Oh my God, isn't that yours, Sadie?" Mum asked me.<br>"Yeah," I replied. I hadn't even noticed it was missing.  
>"Oh well, what are they supposed to do with it?" Joan was positive, "It has absolutely no leads to what happened. Of course they'll just assume it's one of the victims'."<br>I didn't like the way she said 'victims'. Max and I were victims – surviving victims.

The news was over and no one felt like moving. We all sat there in silence until Mum and Dad suggested we should go. Now I didn't want to leave Max. Living with him for two days had made us inseparable.  
>"He can come over tomorrow," Mum suggested, "I don't think either of you should go to school tomorrow."<br>"I agree," Joan agreed, "You're too shaken up."  
>We left the Edison household and went home.<p>

* * *

><p>I had gone to sleep practically as soon as we got in the door, which was about seven. I had just woken at six in the morning when there was a knock on the door. I answered it to find a frantic and scared looking Max. He was here very early – what was wrong?<br>"Max? What is it? Come in," I unlocked the door and let him in. He paced the entry hall anxiously.  
>"Max! What's going on?"<br>He stopped pacing and had his head tilted down, but still turned to face me. He looked quite scary, actually. His hands were clenched into fists as he looked at me. He then nodded to the lounge room behind me. I turned around to find my lounge room filled with snow! I was in so much shock, I just stood there with my mouth agape.  
>"Did you do this?" I asked softly and slowly. He came and stood next to me and wiped his hand in the direction of the snow and it disappeared. Then he turned to me and smiled.<br>"Your turn."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked the twist! Okay, so I didn't **_**exactly **_**reveal what was wrong with **_**Sadie**_**, but what Max can do pretty much gives you an idea! I also noticed a few mistakes in previous chapters where I said the wrong person said something, as well as probably confusing you with Max's father's name. His name is Bob. Not Jeff like I said in 'I Don't Want To Spoil The Party.' Fixed. Review, my excitable reviewers!**


	11. Mr Moonlight

**A/N: Soooo… people thought it was a 'massive twist'… But my two faithful reviewers still loved it, so… here it is! Oh, and song titles are now being incorporated into **_**reviews **_**– they must like that part of it! Actually, I've been lacking in the song reference area… I keep forgetting! Plus, I reuse the same ones! Okay, shut up. Ohmigeorge I can't believe people love my story. I said shut up! *little voice says 'She Said She Said' in sing-song voice*. So, I like, got an Abbey Road poster for a Secret Santa present and my wonderful Daddy got it mounted and now it's sitting on my shelf (since there's nowhere to hang it yet) and I just **_**stare **_**at it, and it's bloody awesome! I know, I should really have more, but I don't unfortunately! The extent to my Beatles merchandise is the Abbey Road poster and these Revolver guitar picks (did I mention I play The Beatles songs on my guitar **_**all **_**the time and I'm really good at it?) Okay, now I've really got to get on with it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – Mr Moonlight<strong>

I couldn't believe Max could do that. Well, it was slightly more believable on account of what had happened to us three days earlier. He spun on his heel to look at me.  
>"Your turn," he said simply.<br>"What? My turn?" was my reaction, "Who said I could even do anything like that?"  
>"Well if I can, you must be able to."<br>"Was it the moon?"  
>"I think so. Instead of dying from the moonlight, we gained… superpowers."<br>"Hey, no one said I got any!"  
>"Well I did, and you were exposed longer than I was, so it would be more likely for you to get some than me! It must've been that weird feeling we had afterwards – and the electric shock must have something to do with it too."<br>"Okay, I'm officially calling you Mr Moonlight now – it so fits!"  
>"Yes it does, <em>Mrs <em>Moonlight," he embraced me.  
>I saw shocked at his mention of being <em>married<em>. He must've caught on to my expression.  
>"Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that!" he hurriedly tried to reassure me.<br>"That's fine, I knew what you meant."

I was still trying to take it all in. Max could make it snow. What could I do, then? _If _I could even do anything.  
>"How did you… come across it?"<br>"Well, you know the storm last night?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Well I couldn't sleep because it was too loud, so I wished that it would go away. It did. I thought it odd, so I tried using my mind to make it start again, and it did."  
>"What, so it's not just snow?"<br>"No… it's all weather."  
>Wow. My boyfriend could control weather… this was strange, but cool. If I were anyone else, I'd probably be scared of him, but since I know how it happened – and the fact that it most likely happened to me too – I wasn't scared of him at all. I was supportive more than anything.<br>"Sadie, we need to figure out what you can do."  
>"How? I can't just 'figure it out', I have to discover it spontaneously!"<br>"Well… I don't know! You know what fictional superpowers exist, try them."

I tried them all – the common ones. Telepathy, precognition, lifting the furniture and climbing up walls – those two didn't go down too well. And to make it worse, Max laughed at me! What type of boyfriend laughs at their epically failing girlfriend? Mine, that's what!  
>"Max, I can't find it!" I sobbed, "Maybe I don't have one!"<br>"Sadie, like I said before, you have to have on if I have one."  
>"Yeah, but what if it doesn't work that way? What if surviving a low exposure gives you powers but surviving a large exposure doesn't?"<br>"Sadie, you survived, therefore you have a power. Simple as that."  
>"And how would you know?" I asked, crossing my arms.<br>"Well, I survived…"  
>"Yeah, but that's one case. You don't know that's it's true for every time."<br>"Well I'm not going to argue, but explain to my why you're still alive then."

There really was no explanation, apart from his theory. This was all extremely crazy.  
>"Oh, and there's another thing…" he said.<br>_What else could there possibly be? _I thought.  
>"Look closely at the floor," he pointed to the carpet where the snow was moments earlier. I looked, and somehow managed to see every speck of dirt in the carpet – I had only vacuumed the house a week earlier!<br>"What? I only vacuumed last week!"  
>"No, it's clean. Now stop focusing on the floor and just glance at it normally."<br>I did what he told me and this time I didn't see the dirt.  
>"Are you doing this?" I narrowed my eyes at him.<br>"No, the dirt is there. But only people with, you could say, _enhanced _vision would be able to see it on closer inspection."  
>"So you're saying we – <em>I <em>have enhanced vision?" I could barely believe it. I did have a superpower after all!  
>"Not just vision… all of our senses are enhanced!" he said it really excitedly, "Your being able to see the dirt proves that you have a superpower. Believe me now?"<br>"I believe you. But then why do you have my power too?"  
>"This isn't our power. Well, it is, but I reckon it's something we both get, just for having superpowers. Kind of like a buy-one-get-one-free."<br>"This is… big. Major! It's a good thing we didn't get tested, our DNA structure could've been changed. They might've thought we were aliens!"  
>Max laughed.<p>

"Do you want me to stay? I can go home if you want."  
>"No, stay! I want you to be here in case I discover my power," I practically begged him to stay.<br>"Okay," he laughed.  
>"I'll just… go and get dressed. And don't even try and spy on me – I'll hear you, remember?" I warned him jokingly, but seriously at the same time.<br>"I wouldn't."  
>I trotted up the stairs but ran into Mum halfway up.<br>"Oh! Morning," I greeted her.  
>She had a pale, ghostly look on her face, "Mum, are you alright?"<br>"Huh, yeah! Fine!" she snapped out of her daze and assured me unreassuringly.  
>"Oh, well Max is here, so I'm going to go and get dressed."<br>I squeezed past her and went into my room where I dressed in jeans and an Abbey Road t-shirt and roughly brushed my hair and teeth.

I flew down the stairs to find Mum plopped on the lounge in an awkward position as if she had fainted there. Max was knelt next to her feeling her temperature.  
>"Mum? What's wrong? You are <em>not <em>okay!" I worriedly rushed over to her.  
>"She just came in here in a daze and flopped down here, not saying anything," Max filled me in.<br>"Get an icepack out of the freezer."  
>As my boyfriend went into the kitchen I tried to get through to Mum.<br>"Mum, what's wrong?" I asked her. She was obviously not unconscious and she hadn't fainted either. She was just in a weird daze type thing. Max came back with an icepack and a tea towel.  
>"It's like somebody spoke and she went into a dream," Max said, creatively incorporating lyrics from A Day In The Life into his hypothesis.<br>"Max, what-?" I cut myself off, a look of realisation on my face.  
>"What is it?"<br>I stood up and dragged Max away from Mum.  
>"What if she… heard us?" I asked him in a whisper. His eyes went wide.<br>"Oh my God, you're right! She could've been on the stairs when we spoke!"  
>"What do we do?"<br>"I better put this on her forehead," Max suggested, holding up the icepack he was holding. He crouched next to Mum and placed it gently on her… hairline?  
>"Max, lower!" I hissed. He still had his hand on it and it suddenly moved down her forehead, exactly in the place I would've put it. He still didn't take his hand away after it moved.<p>

He seemed unmoving, frozen you could say, like my Mum. He turned his head and looked up at me with wide, shocked eyes. I half mouthed 'what' with a confused look on my face. He hesitantly opened his mouth to speak, and when he did it was in a soft voice.  
>"I didn't do that."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short and sweet. Another cliff-hanger! Seriously, I've just realised – how many chapters end with Max saying Something shocking? Okay, I bolded Abbey Road Because it's an album. I updated quickly because I wanted to get another chapter out before I leave on Thursday to go on a road trip for 10 days! So, I MIGHT update tomorrow but that gives me tomorrow to write it which I might not get around to doing since I have to Help! clean the house and pack. I'll be going to bed early tomorrow night because we have to get up at 4am to leave! Ugh! I usually update late at night, like now (as it's 10:5pm Tuesday here) so you'll be very lucky if I upload Chapter 12 tomorrow. But, I Will probably write about five chapters while I'm away (Hello, road trip! Hours of endless boredom in a car – luckily with a laptop to write :D). So, anyway, if I don't update in ages, that's why. Even though I've been waiting longer for some people to update! Okay… Hello, Goodbye!**


	12. I Want To Tell You

**A/N: I'm back from my road trip! So, as usual, thanks for the reviews. For this chapter I was going to use the longest title, Everybody's Got Something To Hide Except Me And My Monkey, obviously Because Max and Sadie are hiding their powers, but it was too long and wouldn't fit in the chapter title box thing on here, so… anyway, here is the long awaited (I think – I don't know, you tell me!) chapter. The first of my chapters for 2012! And ohmigeorge I just realised, Chapter 12 for the first chapter of 2012! Anyway, read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 – I Want To Tell You<strong>

"What do you mean, you didn't do it?" I asked Max.  
>"I didn't move the icepack," he replied curtly.<br>I was still confused and my eyebrows were furrowed. Max was giving me a look as if to say, 'Hello?' and trying to get me to click on to what he was saying.  
>"What?" I asked him, still not clicking on.<br>"I _said_, I didn't move it."  
>"I know what you said."<br>"Well _someone_ must've moved it, and if it wasn't me there leaves not very many suspects."  
>"What, you think <em>I <em>did it?" I was outraged at an impossible suggestion, "I'm all the way over here you blind fool!"  
>"I'm not on a hill though," he smiled like a smart arse and flinched as if he thought I was going to hit him.<br>"This is no time for joking, Maxwell!"  
>What was he saying, that <em>I <em>had moved it? I was a metre away!  
>"You're being stupid, Sadie," he accused me. I was outraged.<br>"Me? You're the one-!" I started to retort before her cut me off with shushes.  
>"Don't you realise?" he whispered, "This is your power!"<br>It hit me like a ton of bricks. Random things in the room started shaking. Max tried to calm me down so that Mum wouldn't see the things moving.

I eventually managed to calm my breathing and my heart rate. I mean, I knew it was coming, unlike Max who had to stumble upon it without warning. But I had been warned by Max, so I shouldn't have been that surprised. Even still, a realisation like that is a shock to anyone.  
>"Oh, wow," I exhaled, still in shock.<br>"I know all of this is a shock for both of us," Max soothed – he was good at doing that, "but it's okay, we can do this. I mean, it's not like there are any complications, this is actually really cool."  
>I had to agree with him – this was friggin awesome! No more getting up to get things. Although that would be extremely lazy, and I would probably put on a lot of weight. But of course it wasn't all about me. What about Max and the weather? That was a dangerous one. Controlling the weather could easily cause a natural disaster. I don't think Max would be able to live with himself if he did that.<br>"What about Mum?" I asked. We had literally forgotten she was there, and probably listening as well.  
>"Martha? Are you okay?" Max asked her. This was enough. I shook her vigorously, and not with my hands either. That got her attention. She looked at us as if she was scared of us.<br>"What's wrong, Mum?"  
>"You… you," she pointed a shaking finger at us, "You are not sane!"<br>"What are you talking about? Of course we are sane! Mum, how can you accuse your own daughter of insanity?"  
>"You think you have powers!" she spat at me.<p>

My mouth went into a slight O shape – she heard. Max realised too and sighed.  
>"You see Martha, Sadie was helping me rehearse my drama performance. It's about these two friends who fall into a vat of toxic waste and they get superpowers! I'm one of them, so Sadie was being the other person for me. If you thought we were talking about us, pft! That's… that's…"<br>"Silly!" I finished off for him, "You see Mum, it was an honest misunderstanding."  
>It took her a while, but she finally believed the story we had concocted.<br>"If you say so…" she was back to normal and standing up, "Carry on, men."  
>We waited for her to leave.<br>"That was close!" Max exclaimed.  
>"Why can't we tell her the truth?" I wanted to know. She was my Mum after all.<br>"You saw her reaction when she thought it was real. And it is real, so imagine if you told and showed her. It wouldn't go down well."  
>He was right. We'd have to be living in secrecy forever.<p>

* * *

><p>We got over the shock of the events of the previous days, and even got used to what had happened to us. I actually thought it was bloody awesome. I had a pang of excitement each time I used my powers or even thought about them. Sometimes I would just sit there moving objects around in mid-air subconsciously. But I found out that my powers are only basic, and I require concentration to move things, and I can only move things that are in my capacity to move. Like, I can only lift things if I can actually lift them with my body.<p>

Max and I ended up going back to school the day we had found out about our powers. I wanted desperately for someone to know at school, so I didn't have to keep it to myself, but I didn't know of anyone to tell. Sure, I had my three best friends but I didn't want to tell them.  
>"Hey, Sadie, you're back!" I turned around to find the only person I wanted to talk to at that moment – Patrick.<br>"Patrick!" he came up to me, smiling enthusiastically.  
>"How was your shopping centre ordeal?"<br>I was taken aback for a moment – how did he know about it?  
>"Max told me," he cleared up for me after seeing my look of confusion.<br>"Oh," I ohed, "Well, it was pretty scary and confusing."  
>"You were there for the light thing, weren't you?"<br>How did he know? Had Max told him _everything_? And since when were they besties?  
>"Uh, what gives you that idea?"<br>"Come on Sadie, everyone but you gets evacuated. You wake up, confused at first about why you're there or what happened – Max told me that."  
>"Well I have a question for you… since when are you and my boyfriend great friends?"<br>"Well, it seems that since I saved you from Tim that he's kind of… respected me. I mean, I really like him, I think he's a great guy, and he's so lucky to have you. And I think he might like me too."  
>"Oh, good! I'm really happy that the two of you are getting on so well!"<p>

We stood there in an awkward silence for a moment. We weren't really… good friends before this ordeal, but now all of a sudden we are.  
>"Well, Sadie I've liked you for a long time. I was absolutely ecstatic when we ended up going to the same high school, having been in primary school together, but I just never worked up the courage to ask you out. But Max beat me to it. Then I was shocked to learn that Daniel and Tim liked you too, and I knew I wanted to take a shot at you before they laid their greasy mitts on you."<br>"Patrick, I think you've stepped up," I said to him and he had a confused look on his face, "You've stepped up in my books. You've gone from being an 'old friend' to… a good friend. If you're lucky, it might turn into best friend."  
>I could tell that I had shocked him. But I could also tell he was excited. He probably thought of this as an 'opportunity'. I could tell him right now that that was not going to happen. My expression must've changed, for so did his – it turned into concern.<br>"Sadie, are you okay?" he asked.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine."<br>"No you're not. You look unsettled… is this about what happened the other day?"  
>"Yeah, yeah, that's it!"<br>He so didn't believe me.  
>"Sadie, I've known you for ten years, I know when you're not fine or when you're lying, which you are now."<br>"Patrick, I want to tell you what's wrong but I can't. Actually, I'm surprised Max hasn't told you yet."  
>"Why can't you tell me?"<br>"It's a really big deal, Patrick. I can't go around telling people."  
>Just then, the bell luckily saved me from more excuses and explanations.<br>"I'll see you later, yeah?" I farewelled him, walking away.  
>"Yeah," he said softly and almost inaudibly. If it weren't for my super-hearing, I wouldn't have heard him.<p>

I sailed through the morning, doing a good job of hiding my worrying and yearning to tell someone. Anna, Prudence and Molly didn't pick up on it. At morning tea though, I was faced with more questions.  
>"So, Sadie, we hear you slept in David Jones, <em>with <em>Max," Molly announced as soon as I sat down. I looked at Anna who was embarrassingly and almost apologetically looking down.  
>"So what if I did? If you had Special Forces people looking for you and surrounding the place, wouldn't you?" I snapped. No one said anything.<br>"I'm sorry," I apologised.  
>"No, I'm sorry Sadie," Anna apologised, "I shouldn't have told them. I know how scared you must've been and I know you are extremely grateful for me helping you."<br>"It's fine, Anna. And Molly? I did not sleep _with _Max."  
>The four of us laughed. Suddenly, the other three stopped laughing and were looking at something behind me. I turned my head to find my new worst enemy – Tim Grubb. He was sneering down at me. I noticed his black eye though. Geez, Max and Patrick were good hitters (and possibly myself also)!<br>"You slept in a shopping centre with that slime ball?"  
>I immediately got up and walked away furiously. He went after me.<br>"Sadie, look," he pulled my arm, turning me around to face him, "I'm really sorry for what I did. I should never have kissed you…"  
>Anna, Prudence and Molly gasped and had massive grins on their faces. I looked at them and said, "If you checked Facebook you would know what happened!"<br>I said it a bit meaner than I meant.

"No, Sadie, I deleted the post," Tim told me innocently and apologetically.  
>"You did?" I was stunned. This was a real change in personality. I wondered what was wrong.<br>"Yes. I realise that my actions were wrong, and I shouldn't have done the things I did."  
>"Your Mum put you up to this, didn't she?" I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes.<br>"No!"  
>"Tim, she's a woman who is not really into the whole 'meanness' thing like her son here is."<br>"No, she didn't, I swear!"  
>"Are you feeling guilty for getting the four of us in jail?"<br>"Yes… and now we have to go to court and it's all my fault."  
>"Yes, it is your fault, Tim."<br>He couldn't come up with any more 'apologies' so I just walked away. I didn't even notice someone watching from behind a pole.

* * *

><p>It was the second last lesson of the day – HPE. Two certain people were in this class. It was a muck-around lesson, being near the end of the year and having finished all assessment. I sat down, not doing anything in particular. Patrick came over to me, as if to console me. He looked genuinely concerned.<br>"Sadie, what's wrong? Are you okay?"  
>"Yeah, I'm fine Patrick, I told you that already," I snapped back at him and he looked hurt.<br>"Maybe she's pregnant…" the bloody asshole Tim leaned over and whispered as he walked past. My mouth hung open. The look on Patrick's face turned from hurt to absolute furiousness. He glared so hard at Tim, who just continued to walk over to his little posse.  
>"What was that all about?" Patrick asked me, still angry at Tim.<br>"Nothing," I replied, "You know Tim. He got us in jail, for God's sake."  
>"So you're saying he's just shit stirring?"<br>"Yes."

Patrick didn't look convinced as he marched over to stand near Tim's group to overhear what they were saying. Tim was smirking as he spoke secretively to his group, jabbing his thumb at me as he spoke. Patrick's eyes were furrowed as he listened secretively. Suddenly, they weren't furrowed anymore, they were raised. His eyes went wide and his mouth was agape. Then he was furious again. He pushed past some of Tim's 'friends' angrily and stood in front of Tim.  
>"Ah, Patrick, catching up on the goss, are you?" Tim casually asked.<br>"You bastard," Patrick's words were laced with intimidation and hatred.  
>"I'm sorry?"<br>"Did you tell your little friends just how you got that black eye?"  
>Tim looked uncomfortable.<br>"Yeah, it was a random attack in the street, _wasn't it_?" he gave Patrick a hard look, trying to get him to go along with his façade.  
>"No, you bullshitting idiot!" Patrick retorted angrily, "Max and I punched you multiple times after you interrogated Sadie! And is it still tender where she kicked you?"<br>He mockingly pouted. Tim looked very embarrassed as our other classmates who were listening snickered and made ooh sounds. Tim was the furious one now. He walked up to Patrick and stood right in front of him so that they were practically breathing on each other. This was going to get nasty. I spun around in my chair, alert. The whole class went silent as they watched in awe and fascination.

Tim and Patrick were absolutely furious with each other. It looked as though they were going to rip each other's throats out.  
>"Stop making up lies," Tim ordered Patrick furiously.<br>"YOU stop making up lies," Patrick retorted.  
>"It's not my fault Sadie slept with-."<br>He didn't get to finish his lie before Patrick had kicked his shin and made him cry out in pain.  
>"This isn't the end," Patrick spat as he sauntered triumphantly away. It was adorable.<br>"Thanks for that," I thanked as he came back over to me.  
>"Anything for you, honey pie," he replied, bowing.<br>"Oi, Patty!" Tim tauntingly called out to Patrick. He hated being called Patty. Patrick slowly straightened up and turned around.  
>"What?" he sourly asked.<br>"You're right. This isn't the end. Let's finish this now!"  
>"You're dreamin', Grubb."<br>"No I ain't!"  
>"Well I'm not doing it here."<br>"Why? You chicken?"  
>Patrick tensed up.<br>"Or are you trying to protect your girl here?"

That did it for noble Patrick. He lunged towards Tim, whose fist was ready and waiting. He sent Patrick's head flying on contact.  
>"Did you forget that I punched you too?" Tim taunted.<br>"Did you forget that we all went to jail because of you?" Patrick retorted.  
>Patrick's quick hand flew straight into Tim's stomach, winding him. As I watched the ordeal, I looked down in shame and pity for Patrick. I looked at my hand, realising. I clenched and unclenched my fist as I looked at it. A smile crept across my face.<br>"You think you can beat me?" Tim jeered.  
>"No, I <em>know <em>I can beat you!" Patrick corrected. The two were on their toes, fists raised. The teacher, Ms Garth, finally noticed what was happening.  
>"Hey, hey! What's going on here?" she asked, stepping between the two boys.<br>"Tim is a feral slime ball," Patrick stated, still glaring at his opponent.  
>"Well we know that," Ms Garth surprised us by saying, "But what is this fight about?"<br>"Tim abused Sadie and I. He also managed to get us arrested."  
>There were gasps of shock from around the room. Scandal!<br>"Wait, how did he manage to get you arrested?"  
>"By abusing us! We were practising self defence against him and we were arrested for violence!"<br>"Is this true, Tim?"  
>"They deserved it!" Tim exclaimed.<br>"You bastard!" Patrick dodged around Ms Garth to hit Tim fair and square in the nose. But that didn't stop Tim. He just swung his arm recklessly and aimlessly around… missing Patrick and hitting Ms Garth in the cheek instead!

Everyone was appalled. A student had just attacked a teacher.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, Miss, I am so sorry!" Tim rushed over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him off.<br>"There you go again, attacking people!" Patrick snarled at him, "Don't you ever learn?"  
>"Oh shut up!" Tim went for Patrick. But not if I had anything to do with it. Motioning with my hand, I managed to take possession of Tim's hand and force him to hit himself. Patrick added to the hit, punching his jaw. It didn't look in place after that.<br>"You two!" Ms Garth recovered from the blow and pointed at them, "You will be going to see Mrs Milton as soon as this class finishes!"  
>They both hung their heads in shame. There were people looking through the windows. Mrs Milton was the deputy principal and could be very scary.<br>"Actually, Sadie, you're involved in this, go with them."  
>I was shocked. I wasn't involved! Well, maybe I was. They were fighting over me, after all. She did throw me a sympathetic smile though, probably knowing that I didn't want to be involved and that I had no choice. As if on cue, the bell went just then. Then the four of us were off to the office.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So Sadie discovered her power. And another punch up between Tim and Patrick. I think that answers someone's question about whether Tim will ever learn. Do you think that apology was sincere? That he did mean well but retaliated after Sadie rejected the apology? I wonder what lies ahead for them. Actually, I know what's ahead, <strong>_**you **_**wonder what's ahead! I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Consider this my late Christmas present to you!  
>Also, tell me in your review which is your favourite chapter so far and why – mine is Chapter 7: "If I Needed Someone" because I love the punch up and it reveals the true personalities of the three boys and how they feel about Sadie.<strong>


	13. Carry That Weight

**A/N: Okay, two chapters in one day! (For most of you guys anyway) I updated quicker because I had already written most of this chapter when I uploaded the other one, having written a bit on my road trip. There were quite a few mistakes in previous chapters, I noticed, and I went back multiple times after uploading to fix them. I don't proof read before I upload because I'm too excited! And thanks to my usual three reviewers – you know who you are! I get so excited when I see a new review! And now Sexy Sadie has 30 reviews! Yay! Glad to know people liked the previous chapter! What's going on with Patrick? Max and Sadie have superpowers? Tim hit a teacher? Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 – Carry That Weight<strong>

Tim, Patrick, Ms Garth and I did a walk of shame to the office, our classmates whispering behind us. This would be all over the school by tomorrow - actually, probably within the next hour. At the office, we waited in silence to see Mrs Milton. We finally went inside where we sat down around the desk. Everyone but Mrs Milton and I had battle scars.  
>"Right, would anyone mind telling me what happened?" Mrs Milton asked, leaning forwards with her elbows on the desk.<br>No one said anything so I spoke up.  
>"Tim and Patrick were fighting about something, I mean physically fighting, and Ms Garth got in the way and Tim hit her."<br>"Do you know that's an offence that is not tolerated in the education system?" she asked a shameful Tim.  
>"Yes, ma'am," he replied softly, not looking up at her. His words were mumbled by his dislocated jaw.<br>"May I ask what the disagreement was about?"  
>Tim, Patrick and I looked at each other. Patrick spoke up this time.<br>"You may've heard, Mrs Milton, that we were arrested on Saturday," he told her ashamedly.  
>"No, I did not hear that. Why were you arrested?"<br>"There was an… incident… in Woolworths. The three of us happened to be there at the same time. I was by myself but Sadie and Tim were with their mothers. As some people would know, Sadie extremely dislikes Tim but Tim likes Sadie… a bit too much, if you catch my drift."  
>"Yes, I think I know what you mean."<br>"Yes, well, Tim approached Sadie, much to her and her mother's disgust. He, in fact…" Patrick looked at me, hesitant to say it.  
>"He what?"<br>"He kissed Sadie."

Patrick said it very seriously. Mrs Milton exhaled and sat back.  
>"Well, I still don't see how you got arrested."<br>"There's more. Sadie… retaliated. She punched Tim, hence one of the reasons for his black eye."  
>Mrs Milton nodded, quickly glancing at Tim.<br>"I heard them from the next aisle and went to investigate. When I got there, Tim was calling Sadie a not very nice name and was about to hit her back. But I pushed in front of Sadie, knocking her unconscious on the ground. Then I hit Tim in protection of Sadie. He hit me and I hit him back, again. But this time Tim was knocked to the ground and he crawled away. I went over to Sadie, and all of a sudden her… friend, Max, was there and he hated what Tim had done to her so he went after him and… did some damage, you could say. Sadie woke up and went after him, finding Tim and Max in the next aisle. Tim was rude again so she kicked him… making him squeal."  
>"This is all quite unbelievable. Are you expecting me to believe that all of this happened?"<br>"It did, Mrs Milton! We have quite a few witnesses. I would be too ashamed to make this up. Anyway, I wasn't finished. Sadie's mum and I heard the squeals and went into the next aisle. Then a police officer was suddenly standing there and arrested the four of us."  
>"So he arrested this Max character too?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Well, I don't know how to believe you. And I don't know what this has to do with the fight this afternoon."<br>"My Mum has video evidence!" I suddenly interjected, remembering.

"Well, what happened that day doesn't really have anything to do with today's events. What happens outside of school hours is not my concern."  
>"Well, the fight today started with Tim spreading rumours about Sadie and telling the whole class that we were arrested."<br>"That is not on, Timothy," Mrs Milton scolded, turning her gaze to Tim, "Events like that should not be rumoured around a school. You're asking for trouble by doing that. Just by telling a few people, you've jeopardised Sadie and Patrick's reputation."  
>"Not to mention he posted it on Facebook," I added.<br>"Your actions are very foolish and dangerous. I might have to take serious action. Also considering the fact that you hit a teacher, your punishment will be worse than it would be."  
>Tim groaned.<br>"I'm sorry Patrick, but you were involved in the violent attacks in the classroom today, so I will have to punish you too."  
>My expression changed to complete pity for Patrick as I looked at him sadly. Great, now I was guilty as well. This was all my fault! The fight was about me! I had gotten Patrick punished when all he was doing was defending me! Poor Patrick looked very upset.<p>

"However, your sentence will be lighter than Timothy's, seeing as how you did not hit a member of staff or initiate the fight."  
>"Great, I get two sentences! Not only do I have to go to court, but now I have whatever you're giving me."<br>"You mean that you have to go to court?" she asked, a bit taken aback and pointing her finger between the three of us.  
>"Yes."<br>"What a shame. Well, your parents will be contacted, but not yours, Sadie. You may go now."  
>"Thank you," I 'thanked.' I got up and walked out of the office, still in shock. I felt so bad about Patrick. Not at all about Tim, but definitely Patrick. It was not fair to him. He didn't do anything! School was finished for the day, so I got my bag from my locker and went to sit with my group who waited for buses and parents, only to be faced with a million questions.<p>

* * *

><p>No one said anything at first, they just looked at me awkwardly. I didn't like this! I wanted everything back to normal! NONE of this would've happened if Tim hadn't kissed me. I wouldn't have my awesome powers that I do. That was the only upside, apart from the fact that Max and I are closer, but it's still a mystery. I couldn't take their stares anymore.<br>"Guys, come on! Say something!" I barked.  
>"Uh, well, we heard, Sadie," Anna told me.<br>"Of course you did," I sighed.  
>"It's spreading quickly. I can't believe you got arrested!"<br>"Yeah, well it's Tim, what do you expect?"  
>"So what happened at Milton's office?" Prudence leaned forwards.<br>"Tim and Patrick are getting punished," I sighed sadly.  
>"Oh no, poor Patrick!"<br>"I know, and all of this is my fault!"  
>"No it's not, it's Tim's fault!" Molly interjected.<br>"Thanks," I smiled at them. Just then, I saw Patrick storming down the ramp that led towards the administration block.  
>"If you'll excuse me," I excused myself.<p>

I stood up and walked over to an upset Patrick, who was marching towards me. We both stopped when we reached each other.  
>"Sadie -," he started before I cut him off.<br>"Patrick, look, I am so sorry about all this," I desperately apologised, "All of this is my fault!"  
>"No it's not," he looked amused, "We all know who's to blame for this."<br>"But you didn't have to defend me!"  
>"Yes I did. That's what good friends do."<br>I didn't know if he was mocking my terminology or not.  
>"I heard you and Tim talking at morning tea."<br>I realised then that he was the figure I could see behind the pole.  
>"Sadie, is it true?"<br>"Is what true?"  
>"What Tim said about you and Max."<br>"No, it isn't," I sighed, fed up with Tim and everything to do with him, "We haven't even kissed yet."  
>He looked surprised and amused.<br>"But don't make fun of me!"  
>"I would never."<br>"So, what's the sentence?"  
>"I get two weeks' afternoon detention," he answered in disgust.<br>"Oh, I'm sorry."  
>"That's okay. But Tim got a worse one."<br>"What?"  
>"He's suspended for <em>three <em>weeks."  
>"Bastard deserves it."<p>

We stood there looking at each other.  
>"It's my fault that you have to carry that weight on your shoulders," I went on another guilt trip.<br>"Sadie, none of this is your fault," I think he was getting fed up with my constant apologising.  
>"It is! You didn't have to protect me in the shops that day!"<br>"I didn't want Tim to hurt you!"  
>I looked into his eyes. We both started crying all of a sudden. I wrapped my arms around him and we were soon wrapped in a tight hug. It was nice. I sniffled onto his shoulder – he was only a few centimetres taller than me.<br>"Shh," he crooned, stroking my hair.  
>We eventually pulled away from each other. Then I realised what time it was. I had to catch my bus!<br>"I'm sorry Patrick, I have to go!" I announced.  
>"Okay," he said kind of sadly, "I'll see you later."<br>"Bye!"  
>I rushed back over to Anna, Prudence and Molly, who were watching the whole thing. I swung my backpack onto my shoulder and reminded Prudence that we had to go. She stood up and we said goodbye to Anna and Molly and started to walk away.<br>"Sadie?" I heard Patrick call my name. I turned around to find him standing in the same spot – he hadn't moved.  
>"Yes?" I asked. He hesitated before answering.<br>"Nothing."

Prudence and I left the school grounds, me wondering about Patrick the whole time. What did he want to say to me? On the bus I was faced with Daniel, the person who had revealed that I had three people who liked me.

* * *

><p>I hadn't seen Daniel in a while. The only time I ever really see him is when we catch the bus, and I hadn't done that since his revelation last Friday. It was Thursday now. A LOT had happened since then. I sat next to Prudence on the bus, as usual. Daniel looked like he was trying to ignore me, but I kept catching him looking at me. He just sat with his friend James, who witnessed the events the other day. About ten minutes into the ride, he approached me.<br>"Sadie, can I talk to you?" he asked, leaning on the back of Prudence's aisle seat.  
>"What about?" I asked.<br>"You know what about."  
>I sighed and nodded to Prudence, who got up so I could get out. I followed Daniel to an empty double seat. He motioned for me to go in first and I did, sitting with my arms crossed and looking straight ahead. He sat down next to me.<br>"I heard… about everything," he started.  
>"What's everything?" I asked.<br>"The fight in the supermarket… the fight in HPE."  
>"What does that have to do with anything?"<br>"Well, I kind of initiated this whole thing. I told you that Patrick and Tim liked you."  
>"I knew before you told me."<br>"Yeah, but I revealed our plan."  
>"Daniel, none of this is your fault. Tim would've done what he did, regardless of whether you told me about your plan or not."<br>"How can you be sure?"  
>"Well…" I thought about my answer, "He didn't even know that I knew about the plan!"<br>"Really? I thought he knew…"

I didn't feel like talking to Daniel anymore. I went back to sit with Prudence, sighing.  
>"What'd he want?" she asked.<br>"He wanted to apologise."  
>"That was nice of him."<br>"Yeah, but I told him it wasn't his fault. Tim did it off his own accord."  
>"True."<br>The rest of the bus ride was mostly in silence. As soon as I got home, I went straight onto Facebook. And what horror was gracing my newsfeed? A picture.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hoped you liked this one! It was an awfully short filler chapter. It was intended to be longer but I wanted to leave it with a 'horrifying' picture. What's Sadie feeling for Patrick? Find out soon! Oh, and no one told me what their favourite chapter so far was!**


	14. Yesterday

**A/N: Ah, I did it again with the name stuffing up! I kept naming Molly Lucy and Bob Jeff! Oh well, I fixed it now. If you find a mistake in any chapter, PLEASE TELL ME! And I know, hardly any song references – there was a grand total of… THREE in the last one! I'll try more. Oh, and some of you mightn't have read Chapter 13 as I uploaded it really close to Chapter 12, so you might not have noticed there was a new chapter, so if you're confused with this chapter, that's why! And thanks for the two reviews…**

**Oh, and this is the first chapter that is focused on one of Sadie's friends from her group, instead of Tim, Patrick or Max. Oh, and did anyone realise that Max wasn't even in the last chapter? Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 – Yesterday<strong>

I was absolutely and utterly horrified. Why on earth would Prudence do this? I thought she was my friend! And here she is, posting a picture of PATRICK AND I HUGGING and tagging us in it! Great, Max was definitely going to see it! I couldn't believe her! That's when I saw her online that I had a little chat to her…

ME: Prudence, how could you do this?  
>P: i duno what ur talking about.<br>M: The picture! What were you thinking posting that?  
>P: ohhhhh the picture… it's a great one isnt it<br>M: NO, it isn't! How could you betray me like this?  
>P: hunny, i didnt do no betraying<p>

It was freaking me out. This certainly didn't sound at all like Prudence. For one, she was really smart and hardly talked in text language. I just logged off in disgust then, not continuing the conversation. Just then, my mobile phone rang.  
>"Hello?" I asked, not looking at the caller I.D.<br>"Sadie, did you see Facebook?"  
>Patrick.<br>"Yeah, I did. Hey, why aren't you in detention?"  
>"It doesn't start till tomorrow."<br>"Oh."  
>"How are you?"<br>"I just wonder how Prudence could do something like that."  
>"It certainly isn't like her."<br>"Does she know how much trouble she's probably caused? Wait 'til Max sees it… shit is going to hit the fan. He'll be angry."  
>"Ugh, I hate how I keep getting in the way with you two!"<br>"What? Patrick, you do no such thing!"  
>"I do Sadie, face it."<br>"Patrick, stop blaming yourself for everything. You sound like Daniel this afternoon."  
>"Daniel? What'd he do?"<br>"Well he heard it on the grapevine like everyone else about the punch up."  
>"Which one?"<br>I couldn't help but laugh at that.  
>"Both of them. He blames himself for everything. Like you're doing now."<br>"Really? Dan had nothing to do with it."  
>"He thinks that because he told me your 'plan' that he initiated everything."<br>"How stupid."  
>"I know," I sighed, "But why do you think Prue posted it?"<br>"Some ulterior motive…?" he suggested, "I really have no idea."  
>"All I know is that she's gonna get it from me at school tomorrow."<br>"Okay, I better let you get to waiting for Max's call."  
>"Okay, see you tomorrow. Bye."<br>"Bye."

I sat there wondering what Prudence's motives were. It really wasn't like anything she'd do. A minute after I hung up with Patrick, the phone rang again. I looked at the picture on my screen. Max. It was of him standing at the cash register pretending to scan things whilst we 'lived' in David Jones.  
>"Max?" I probably sounded fearful as I answered the phone.<br>"Sadie? What is this picture I see here?"  
>Yep. He was angry.<br>"What picture?" I tried acting innocent.  
>"Don't tell me you haven't seen it. You know exactly what I'm talking about."<br>"So what, I'm hugging Patrick in it. What does that have to do with anything?"  
>"You like him more than me, don't you?" he accused hurtfully.<br>"No Max, I do not. Don't be stupid."  
>"But you were hugging him!"<br>"People hug friends, Max!"

Silence on the other end.  
>"Are you denying me the right to have friends?"<br>"No! But I get worried when you go around hugging male friends…"  
>"Max, do you know why? Ask me why. Ask me why I was hugging him."<br>He sighed.  
>"No I don't know. Sadie, why were you hugging Patrick?"<br>"Because we were both depressed! Something happened in school today that upset us…"  
>"What happened? I have a funny feeling this involves Tim."<br>"Your funny feeling is right. Tim… he…"  
>"He what?"<br>"He was spreading some rumours about me in HPE."  
>"What type of rumours?"<br>"Well, practically the whole grade knows about the fight on Saturday."  
>"Fuck," he cussed softly into the phone, shocking me slightly.<br>"Yeah, and he heard about us and our little camp out in the shopping centre…"  
>"How on earth did he hear that?"<br>"He heard my group and I talking! He went around telling people that we…"

I didn't want to say. It would be awkward for the both of us.  
>"That we what?" he urged hesitantly.<br>"That we… did something in the shopping centre…"  
>"Oh, that is ridiculous! That is feral! That is such a Tim thing to do!"<br>"I know, I know. And, well, Patrick stepped in and defended me. It turned into a fist fight."  
>"Another one? Patrick really is into defending you."<br>"You know he likes me. Well anyway, Tim ended up accidentally hitting the teacher, so the three of us had to go to the deputy."  
>"Why did you have to go?"<br>"Well they were fighting about me. So anyway, Patrick ended up telling the deputy everything, from the arrest to the fact that Tim likes me too much."  
>"You like me too much," he mused.<br>"So now Tim's suspended and Patrick has two week's detention. And it's all my fault!"  
>"Sadie, it is not your fault."<br>"Yes it is! All of this would've never have happened if I was never born!"  
>He laughed briefly, "Ah, come on Sadie! Don't be like that! I tell you, if you were never born I wish I wasn't."<br>That was beautiful. I started crying.  
>"Hey, why are you crying?" he asked soothingly.<br>"I'm just… you're so adorable!"  
>I could imagine him smiling proudly at himself right about now.<p>

"I've got to go and unpack the dishwasher, keep me updated, yeah?" he said.  
>"Yeah," I replied, "Talk to you soon."<br>"Bye."  
>"Bye."<br>I hung up and thought about my life.

* * *

><p>I woke up on Friday and didn't want to go to school. But then I remembered… Tim was suspended! He wouldn't be there to pick a fight with Patrick or spread more rumours about me. I cheerily got dressed and went to school. But when I got there I remembered something that was bad and I was certainly not looking forward to confronting… the Prudence thing. I couldn't find her all morning until the bell rung. I saw her hurrying off to her pastoral care class with her books and her head hung down. I ran after her.<br>"Prudence!" I called when I was near her. She whipped around to look at me, obviously very upset.  
>"What?" she snapped at me. I was taken aback. What was wrong with her?<br>"Uh, I was just wondering why you posted that picture…"  
>She rolled her eyes in disgust and marched off, not saying another word to me. I had just been snubbed by one of my best friends for no apparent reason!<p>

I confusedly walked to class, my thoughts pondering over Prudence. Why was she all of a sudden being like that? She was usually cheery and happy. It baffled me so much that I began to forget about the rest of the world.

Heroic, cheeky, red-headed, chocolate-brown-eyed Patrick was creeping up my Ladder of Friendship. Yes, I have a LOF. Said boy is very close to the top, with Max being number one. Tim doesn't even make it on the ladder. I grew closer and closer to Patrick. He had saved me twice now. How could that go on unrecognised? By now the whole grade knew about the Woolworths Incident, as I like to call it. I got awkward and sometimes evil looks from people in the locker room or in class.  
>"Just ignore them," Patrick advised me as we walked to HPE, my most dreaded class.<br>"How can I? I get stares everywhere I go!" I complained.  
>"Yeah, well it's not just you. I get stared at too! If you remember, I was arrested too."<br>I looked at him as we walked.  
>"Yeah, you're right. I'm being selfish as usual."<br>He laugh-groaned.  
>"It's not all about you, Sadie!" he chuckled jokingly.<br>"I know, Patty."  
>Patrick stopped laughing the second I called him that, scowling at me. I giggled.<p>

HPE was awkward. Everyone in this class had witnessed the fight yesterday and Patrick and I received strange looks from people. Ms Garth had a bruise on her cheek. I felt sorry for her. She was another victim to have fallen to Tim.  
>"This is so awkward," Patrick leaned closer to me whispered, glancing uneasily around the room.<br>"I know, just act naturally," I whispered back.  
>We went along doing our work, ignoring the looks from our classmates. No one seemed to notice that Tim was missing. Wow. So he wasn't so popular after all. Those 'friends' probably only hang around him because he's a gossip machine. Oh, how I hated him. There weren't very many people who I absolutely loathed, but he was definitely one of them. We were released from our misery when the bell rang. It was morning tea, time to face Prudence again.<p>

Patrick sat with us now. It was like he couldn't be separated from me. I always liked him, but yesterday… yesterday was a strange day. The punch-up, the hug, and then Prudence going and doing something like that! Molly was the only one sitting in our spot when we arrived. Anna and Prudence were nowhere to be seen.  
>"Hey," I greeted her as I sat down. Patrick sat next to me.<br>"Hey," she replied cheerfully.  
>"Have you seen Anna or Prudence?"<br>"Not since English."  
>"Was Prudence… acting strange?"<br>"Yeah… she was actually. What the hell has gotten into her?"  
>I glanced at Patrick.<br>"We have no idea," I replied.  
>Just as we were speaking, Anna came rushing over to us.<br>"Guys, what's with Prudence?" she asked us.  
>"Absolutely no idea."<br>"Well I just saw her outside B Block on my way back from I.T."  
>"Oh?"<br>"She was in distress. Some guy had her cornered. I couldn't see who it was, but it looked like he was trying to… do something."  
>We all looked at each other pitifully, wondering.<br>"Then what happened?" Patrick spoke up.  
>"She managed to get free and then she stormed off crying. I quickly rushed off – I didn't want her to get angry with me for not helping her or anything."<br>We nodded, understanding.  
>"Reckon she's gonna sit with us?" Molly asked doubtfully.<br>"No," I answered, "If she's in this mood, she won't want to talk to anyone. I should know, I tried this morning."  
>"What did she do?"<br>"She snapped at me."

Yesterday was a really bad day. We had no idea what had happened to Prudence to make her like this or what the motive behind her posting the picture was, but we knew that it was something really evil.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, what do you think? What on earth is wrong with Prudence? Review please!**


	15. Hey Bulldog

**A/N: Chapter 15 already? Ah, where has the time gone? It started out on the first of November… I thought up a silly little story about an Australian teenager who was obsessed with The Beatles. The first chapter got one review, (albeit a pessimistic one) but I updated anyway. And then along came awesome Ruby Smith who kept reviewing from then on. Then around Chapter 8, I got ten reviews and I was like "WHAT!" and I saw that the lovely CheekyJohnnyBaby13 had reviewed all of my chapters up until then. She's reviewed every chapter – thank you so much! There were odd one-off reviews here and there, and Across the Water reviewed twice. Soooooo… I've decided to introduce a "Reviewer of The Chapter" thing. I guess you could say it's like Employee of the Month or something. The best review from the previous chapter will be mentioned in the next chapter. Tell me if you guys like that idea!  
>Oh, and I loved the review – "I BET IT'S TIM!"<br>Read on to see what is bothering Prudence!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 – Hey Bulldog<strong>

By lunch we were all still worrying about Prudence. She was in Anna and Patrick's science class in between morning tea and lunch.  
>"Any movement on the Prudence front?" I asked at lunch.<br>Anna and Patrick shook their heads.  
>"No," Patrick said, "She just did about four of Williamson's work sheets, not looking up once or talking to anybody."<br>"She was right next to me and didn't say a word," Anna added.  
>"This is getting worse," I announced seriously.<br>We were huddled closely in our circle like it was some secret and important meeting, "Someone needs to talk to her."  
>"I tried, she won't listen to me," Molly said.<br>"She's very reserved," Anna commented, "Even if you did try talking to her, she probably wouldn't respond."  
>"We need to let her know she can talk to us," I said.<br>"She won't listen. She's in too deep."  
>"Maybe we should… you know, follow her around," I suggested.<br>"What, stalk her?" Patrick seemed appalled.  
>"Yeah, it's the only way we're going to know what's bothering her."<br>"That's a tad creepy…"  
>"It needs to be done. This is a serious dilemma."<br>"Okay!" he was suddenly excited by the thought of stalking someone.  
>"We need to find her to stalk her," Anna pointed out.<br>"Well, she can't avoid us if she's in our classes, so we just follow her from there," I plotted.  
>"Are you sure this will work, Sadie?" Molly asked, doubting me, obviously.<br>"Yes, I'm sure."  
>"Does anyone have any idea what's bothering her?" Anna asked.<br>"Wait!" I held my finger up, "I catch the bus with her! I can talk to her then! She can't run away from me then."

"Speaking of which, what was she like on the bus yesterday?" Molly brought up an interesting point.  
>"She was just normal. Completely normal, like nothing at all was wrong."<br>This baffled us so badly, we were practically in pain from not knowing.  
>"Did you two see the picture she posted?" Anna asked Patrick and I.<br>"Yeah, we did," I said crossly, "I wasn't happy. I spent half the night wondering why she'd do it. I was fearful about Max…"  
>"Oh, how'd he take it?" Molly asked.<br>"You never did tell me," Patrick said.  
>"He was a bit angry at first but I explained everything and he was fine with it in the end."<br>Patrick placed his hand across his chest in relief.  
>"I spoke to her on Facebook," he piped up.<br>"Really?" this was new to me, "What did she say?"  
>"Something like, 'sorry, I'll delete it now."<br>"That is so weird. When I spoke to her, she said things like 'it's a great picture' and stuff. Plus, her spelling and grammar was terrible."  
>"That certainly isn't like Prudence," Anna commented, "We all know what a grammar and spelling freak she is, even on Facebook."<br>"That's what made me so worried."

There was silence before Anna suggested what was on everyone's minds.  
>"You don't think…?"<br>"What?" my head snapped up, "That someone else posted it? Yes, I do."  
>"How though?" Patrick asked.<br>"I don't know."  
>"Come to think of it," Molly held her finger up. "I never saw her take the picture."<br>"Yeah, neither did I," Anna agreed, "We were sitting right here when you hugged."  
>So the mystery deepens. As we were saying that, we saw the subject of our conversation walking past us. Patrick elbowed me and nodded towards her.<br>"Don't pass me by, Prue!" I said, more to myself than anyone else. She looked distressed still, but a bit happier than before. She was clutching her books as if they were her security, and her head was down. Molly abruptly stood up to go over to her.  
>"Molly!" we hissed at her. This was no time to be approaching her randomly – it would only backfire in our faces. We watched Molly and Prudence talking, but we couldn't hear them from where we were sitting. Prudence was actually talking civilly with Molly. It looked like she was telling her something. Molly said Something back and Prudence continued to talk. As she did, Molly's face fell and her expression changed. It went from one of confusion to one of shock concern.<br>"She's told her," I confirmed flatly, slapping my hands on my knees.  
>"That was easier than we thought," Anna commented.<p>

Molly looked like she was pleading with Prudence. Prudence just looked even sadder. Then I remembered that I have super-senses. I strained my ears to try and hear what they were saying, but I got only a part of the muffled conversation.  
>"Sadie… understand," I heard Molly say.<br>"Can't… too much… tell," was all I heard from Prudence.  
>Just then, Prudence walked away coyly, leaving a shocked and worried looking Molly. She eventually turned around and came back to sit with us.<br>"Well?" we asked her.  
>"You're right," she answered me, "It wasn't her who posted it."<br>"Then who was it?"  
>She flatly refused to tell me.<br>"Come on, Mol, we've been waiting for this! Why can't you tell us who it is?"  
>She didn't even answer that question. Instead, she gathered up her lunchbox and rubbish and walked away.<br>"Something's wrong," Anna commented.  
>"Well we know that," Patrick said sarcastically.<br>"Yeah, but why won't she tell us?"  
>"Maybe Prudence asked her not to," I suggested, all of a sudden surprising myself by taking Prudence and Molly's side, "We shouldn't keep pestering her."<br>Patrick and Anna exchanged confused and surprised glances. The bell rang then, signalling that it was time to go to our second last class of the week.

* * *

><p>Friday afternoon. How I loved the weekend. It seemed longer, but in reality this Tim thing had only started a week ago. Tim… I spat at the name. It was like venom, evil. I was so glad that he was suspended – <em>hopefully<em> I wouldn't see him for at least three weeks. But fate would probably have me running into him at the shopping centre again. And God knows how _that _would turn out.  
>I was bored. There was no one around to talk to. I was just lying on my bed, thinking. Then I began wondering about our powers… where had they come from? Why did we have them? Why weren't we – dare I say it – dead? And why did the moon attack? I leaned over and grabbed my laptop off the floor. I then searched something I probably should've searched earlier…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so it was really short and kinda a filler chapter. And I didn't _really _say what was wrong with Prue. I love Hey Bulldog, just thought I'd let you know. I can't think of chapter titles for some chapters, so I'm getting poetic, technical, symbolic, whatever you'd like to call it. Can you guess why this one was called Hey Bulldog?  
>Here are some words darker than Prudence's secret… review please!<strong>


	16. And Your Bird Can Sing

**A/N: There's been hardly any Max for a while… so if anyone needs a Max fix, he's in this chapter! Though he should be in every chapter – what is wrong with me? Max is a very integral character in this story! He needs to be in it more! He's the main character's **_**boyfriend **_**for Pete(Best)'s sake! Okay, enough complaining about the lack of Max Fix, for this chapter is going into depth about something Sadie and Max should've discussed/researched already. And if I was in keeping with my unintentional pattern of updating every three days (since 2****nd**** Jan) this would've been up on Wednesday! But here it is, so stop complaining, Has A Rubber Soul!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 – And Your Bird Can Sing<strong>

I stared at my laptop in shock. I knew we weren't the only ones, I knew it! I had searched up moon attacks, something I should've already done. You'd think that'd be my first step, to Google it. But there were other things on my mind… namely, an asshole by the name of Tim. And then this whole Prudence thing. I had nearly forgotten about my powers.  
>The findings on my computer screen had stunned me, and I thought that Max should know… but what if he had already searched it? Had he not bothered to tell me? Come to think of it, we hadn't really talked about what had happened to us… I hadn't seen him since we discovered it. Speak of the devil, as if right on cue, my phone rang and it was him. My stomach did a little excited flutter thing.<br>"Hello?" I asked as I answered it.  
>"Sadie," he breathed a sigh of relief. I had no idea why.<br>"Uh, yeah… so what's going on?"  
>"You really want to know what's happening?"<br>"Uh yeah, isn't that why you called me?"  
>"Oh, right, yeah… uh…"<br>"Max, is there something you want to tell me?"  
>"No, not particularly… actually, yes, there is."<br>"What?" I feared the worst.  
>"My Mum wants you to come over for tea tonight!" he gushed as if it was a big secret he had to get off his chest and I laughed.<br>"Oh, is that all?"  
>"Yeah… I'm sorry."<br>"Sorry? Why are you sorry?"  
>"You probably don't want to come and have dinner with my parents, do you?"<br>"Why wouldn't I? And any chance to spend with you, my darling."  
>"You'll come then?"<br>"I'll ask Mum…"

I quickly rushed downstairs to the lounge room where Mum was reading.  
>"Mum, Joan and Bob want me over for tea. Is that okay?" I asked her.<br>"Yeah, sure," she approved, "How are you getting there?"  
>I was stumped on that one.<br>"Uh…" I said, looking away. I quickly put the phone up to my ear to ask my boyfriend.  
>"Dad will pick you up," he laughed, hearing Mum's question.<br>"Bob's picking me up," I told Mum.  
>"Okay then."<br>I rushed back upstairs and into my room, closing the door.  
>"Oh, you don't know how much I need to see you tonight! I need you!" I gushed into the phone sappily. I could practically feel his weirded-out look through the phone. I squeezed my eyes shut upon realising what I had just said.<br>"Uh, that came out wrong…"  
>"I gathered."<br>"What I meant was, I need – no, I don't need y – I – uh…" I kept choking on my words and cutting myself off.  
>"Yes?" he sounded concerned. Like his girlfriend was going crazy.<br>"I need to see you tonight," I finally managed to spit out, even though that sounded just as bad as the first attempt, "I need to show you something."  
>"Oh, okay," he sounded indifferent at first but then I heard the smile, "We haven't seen each other since the discovery, have we?"<br>"No, that's part of the reason I need to talk to you…"  
>"You're feeling that pain too?"<br>"What?" I really didn't have any idea what he was talking about.  
>"You know… a pain… a dull ache, a hurting… obviously you didn't feel it."<br>"Yeah, I know what a pain is, but what are you talking about?"

There was a hesitation of seriousness before he elucidated.  
>"It was a dulled version of… <em>the <em>pain," he said seriously.  
>"<em>The <em>pain? What the hell is that?" I did not register what he meant at first, "Oh! You mean the pain that I felt more than you?"  
>"Just shut up about that," he said through gritted teeth, obviously tired of me going on about it.<br>"So, you felt it? When?"  
>"Today. I walked past the park like usual and I felt it."<br>"That's strange. Was there a light or anything?"  
>"Nope, nothing but me and the pain."<br>This was getting confusing and more complicated as we went along. What did the pain mean?  
>"That's really unusual… I haven't been feeling anything."<br>"Sadie, this whole thing is unusual."  
>"Yeah, you're right. Anyway, I really need to show you something."<br>"So you said."  
>"Yeah, that's why I'm glad to come over."<br>"Oh…" he sounded dejected.  
>"No, I want to see you too! And I would <em>love <em>to have dinner with your parents. There's just some important things we need to discuss."  
>"What is it?"<br>Worried. He sounded worried.

"It's not anything, really. I just want to see you."  
>"Well, any time at all, all you've got to do is call and I'll be there."<br>I giggled. It was so cute when he lyricized his words to me! And with that being one of my favourite songs from A Hard Day's Night, it was even better!  
>"You're so adorable," I giggled giddily to him.<br>"I am?" his voice squeaked on the last word.  
>"Yes, and you know it Maxwell!"<br>"Well, I suppose…"  
>"Don't get conceited…"<br>"I'm not!"  
>"Okay! Just saying!"<br>"Okay, so Dad is leaving to pick you up now, get ready."  
>"Okay. See you soon snookums."<br>"Snookums?"  
>"Maxy?"<br>"Maxy's cute."  
>"Yes he is."<br>He laughed and said goodbye and then we hung up. I hurriedly got ready to go over to my boyfriend's house for dinner. This was a first.

* * *

><p>"You wanted to surprise me!" I cried when I saw Max arrive to pick me up as well.<br>"Is it a crime to want to see my sexy Sadie?" he was leaning against the car with his ankles crossed over. He made my heart beat faster – s_exy _Sadie, he said. Apparently I'm sexy…? We're only fifteen! I can't possibly be sexy and Max can't possibly be thinking of me in that way. Well, I guess I was named after the song.  
>"No, of course not," Mum came up behind me, answering him. I had my back to her, watching Max not her.<br>"Hello Mrs Parkinson," Max courteously greeted her.  
>"Oh Max, I've told you to stop it with that nonsense! It's Martha! No Mrs Parkinson rubbish. Will you still be calling me Mrs Parkinson when I'm your mother-in-law?"<br>I stiffened. Max looked taken aback. Max and I locked eyes for a moment of panic, but he quickly recovered.  
>"Maybe."<br>_Maybe?_ What was he talking about? He flashed Mum his signature dashing smile and glanced at me ever-so-slightly. I slowly turned my head to look at my mother behind me. She winked at Max and chuckled as she waved and turned around to go back inside.  
>"Bye kids," she farewelled, "Have fun!"<br>She went inside and I turned back to look at Max who had his head bowed down sheepishly. He looked up at me without tilting his head and did a small smile, as if he was hoping that I wouldn't kill him.  
>"What was that?" I asked him with my arms crossed.<br>"What was what?" he asked innocently, still hardly looking up.  
>"That!" I pointed to where my Mum had just been standing.<br>"What? Aren't I allowed to converse with my future mother... in... law...?" he said the last three words one at a time, flinching after each word but smirking at the end. He probably thought I was going to hit him… which was tempting.

I stormed past him to the other side of the car where I got in with a scowl on my face.  
>"Oh, come on!" he pleaded, getting in the other side.<br>"What where you talking about back there?" I practically screamed.  
>"Why? Don't you want to get married?"<br>"Married?" Bob piped up, alarmed, from the front seat before Max could even finish his sentence, "What's this marriage talk?"  
>"Hi Bob…" I greeted coyly, "Uh, nothing, Maxwell's just being stupid."<br>I glared at Max from the corner of my eye, and slightly emphasising on 'stupid'.  
>"Marriage is no stupid matter, Max," Bob continued on, "It's a very serious concept. When two people are very much in love, they can decide to legally bind themselves together in the form of marriage…"<br>"Dad, seriously," I could tell Max was very uncomfortable, "We're not stupid. We know what it is."  
>"… and after getting married, a lot of people go off and make babies…"<br>"DAD!"  
>"… but sometimes marriages don't work…"<br>Max was looking very uncomfortable at this point. His cheeks were a soft crimson colour – the first time I had seen him blush! Now I know what makes him feel awkward… and he looked oh-so-adorable in that shade.  
>"… and people get divorced…"<br>A giant, loud crack of thunder sounded then. There were no storm clouds. Oh, I wonder how that could've happened…

The thunder seemed to startle Bob a bit, for he stopped with his rant. It startled me a bit, too. I looked at Max, who was looking uncomfortable. He looked at me with an awkward look, confirming that he was the source of the sudden thunder.  
>"What the…?" Bob was confused, "There's not a cloud in the sky! It's sunny! Where did that thunder come from?"<br>"Dad," Max warned softly but firmly.  
>"I mean, you can never tell with the weather these days with global warming and such…"<br>"DAD!"  
>Bob actually stopped this time.<br>"Dad, can you _please _stop with your rant and rave about marriage? We know all this. You're making us kind of uncomfortable back here…"  
>"Oh? Good! I was trying to talk you out of marriage."<br>"What? Dad, we were never-."  
>"MARRIAGE is a very important commitment, and I was trying to tell you how much of a commitment it is and what it entails."<br>"Dad, we know everything. We are _not_, I repeat, _not _getting married. How could you think of such a thing? We're only fifteen!"  
>"Well that was the conversation as you got in the car, so…"<br>"We didn't bring it up Dad, Martha did."  
>"Martha?"<br>"Yes."  
>"So what, now <em>she's <em>trying to coax you _into _marriage?"  
>"No, she just made a passing comment about it and Sadie took it seriously."<br>"Like I said, marriage is a serious commitment."  
>More thunder. God, this was getting even more awkward. Luckily just then we pulled into the Edison's driveway, sparing us from any more discomfort.<p>

We went inside without another word. Joan peeked around the corner, wearing an apron and wiping her hands with a tea towel.  
>"Oh, hello Sadie!" she greeted me.<br>"Hey Mrs Edison," I replied.  
>"Oh, come on now Sadie, no Mrs Edison! It's Joan to you!" Max and I glanced at each other and smirked. Oh, déjà vu!<br>"_You _might even be Mrs Edison one day."  
>Okay, DEFINITE déjà vu. I could see Bob making hand motions near his neck – he was warning his wife not to say it. Too late.<br>"Is something wrong…?" she looked between the three of us.  
>"We'll let Dad fill you in on that one," Max said, patting his mother on her shoulder as he passed her to go up the stairs. I followed him into his room. This was the first time I'd been in there. Even though I spent all of Wednesday at their house I never saw his room. It was actually very neat. He had a Beatles poster on the wall above his bed and his laptop lid was open… with a picture of me as the background!<br>"Hey!" I exclaimed, pointing to it.  
>"What's wrong with it?" he wanted to know, looking dejected.<br>"It's… me!"  
>"Is there a problem with that? You are my girlfriend after all."<br>"I look ugly!"  
>"You never look ugly."<br>It was a birds-eye picture of me having just woken up when we lived in the shops – I realised that then was the only time we had taken pictures of each other. I walked over to his docking station next to his bed where his iPhone was docked. I clicked play and Old Brown Shoe came on – he was listening to them! I smiled at him when I heard it.  
>"Okay, so what was so urgent that you needed to tell me?" he asked, sitting in his desk chair and swinging around to face me.<p>

I closed his door and stood in front of him nervously.  
>"It's about us," I said, looking at him with uncertainty. I saw confusion and fear flicker across his face.<br>"What do you mean?" he asked, his voice cracking.  
>"No, not anything like that! God, no!" I reassured him and he put his hand across his chest, "It's about <em>us<em>."  
>"I still don't get it."<br>"What we _are_."  
>"Uh… humans…?" I didn't know if he was being a smart arse or if he didn't realise what I meant. I focused on him, making his chair spin around and frightening him slightly at first.<br>"Oh… _that's_ what you mean," he realised as his chair came to a stop.  
>"Yes. Have you ever searched it?"<br>"No, it never crossed my mind. Have you?"  
>"Not until this afternoon… that's what I wanted to talk to you about. My discoveries."<br>"And what did you find out, Sherlock?"  
>"I think I better show you."<br>I walked over to his desk and with a wave of my hand rolled him away. I bent over his desk.  
>"Hey!" he smiled whilst scowling. I opened up a web page on his computer and searched 'full moon attacks', clicking on the first article.<br>"Here, listen to this," I said to him matter-of-factly, "It says, 'Last Sunday night at Garden Plaza Shopping Centre, a freak full moon attack happened at approximately 8:57pm. Shoppers were evacuated, however some unfortunate people were within the area of the light and passed away. Astronomers are investigating the reasoning behind this rare attack. _However_, this is not the first reporting of moon attacks. Reports go back as far as 1931, occurring in many cities including Shanghai, Cape Town, Ecuador, Madrid, London, New Delhi, Singapore and now Brisbane. There have been some _rare survivors_, the attack seeming not to have an effect on them.'"

I stopped reading the article, stood up straight and turned to look at my boyfriend. He had a stunned look on his face.  
>"We're not the only ones," he concluded.<br>"Exactly," I agreed.  
>"There are others? What does this mean?"<br>"I think it means that the moon randomly attacks people, but there's only a few 'survivors', like us… and they probably have powers too."  
>"This is… big."<br>"Max, are you having problems too?"  
>"Problems?"<br>"With your powers?"  
>"What do you mean problems?"<br>"I've been having difficulties… like, I can't just move things without a second thought or anything, it's more like a muscle that needs to be strengthened. You know what I mean?"  
>"Yeah, same for me. It takes a fair bit of concentration to do something."<br>"Yeah, and it's uncontrollable sometimes, like nerves or emotions or excitement sets it off. For example you in the car before."  
>"Yeah, and you when you realised about your powers!"<br>He laughed, remembering the incident from yesterday… yesterday? Was that all?  
>"It's weird that we only found out yesterday, isn't it?"<br>"I know! This is all very new. We need to learn how to control our powers. And of course we can't go around just doing stuff… people would see and become suspicious."  
>"Okay, so no conspicuous doings."<br>"So… what's been happening at school? Did you talk to your friend about the picture?"

Prudence. He had to bring her up, didn't he? Then again, he didn't know about her.  
>"Prudence," I sighed, plonking myself down on his bed, "I tried talking to her but she pushed me away angrily, which is so unlike her. She was very distressed and upset. We discussed it and tried to talk to her until Molly, my other friend who's in our group, finally got something out of her. We didn't hear what she said and Molly wouldn't tell us, instead storming off!"<br>"Wow, everyone's keeping everything from you," he observed.  
>"I know! Prue wasn't even on the bus this afternoon – she catches my bus, you see."<br>"Ah."  
>"She's avoiding me. I think it'll probably only be Anna, Patrick and I sitting in our spot on Monday. You met Anna – she helped us escape."<br>"Yeah, I remember. So Tim's suspended?"  
>"Yeah, for three weeks, thank God! Oh, guess what I did to him?" I wriggled around excitedly.<br>"What?" a small and curious smile forming on his lips.  
>"Oh, I just…" I motioned with my hand, taking possession of Max's hand. He was taken aback at the sudden uncontrollability and autonomy of his hand.<br>"Oh, wow, that's… oh! Please, stop! It feels so strange!"  
>We suddenly heard a choking sound from outside the door. We both snapped out heads at the same time, me mentally letting go of his hand. If it weren't for our super hearing, we wouldn't' have heard it. In fact, we didn't even hear the prying parent come up the stairs, which we should've. We then realised that whoever it is had probably heard the last thing Max said – oh, God! Max and I both went red at the realisation and I mouthed 'shit!' at him. The fact that the door was closed, Please Please Me was playing (oh, how convenient!), we were both in here, and Max had just said what he said probably made it seem very suss...<p>

"It's Mum," Max whispered, inhaling sharply through his nose. He picked up on her scent! He marched over to the door. I quickly rushed over to the computer chair, making it look like I was on the computer – which I actually was before.  
>"Mum?" Max asked his mother angrily as he opened the door to reveal her kneeling in front of it with her ear against where the door just was. I could smell lovely aromas coming from downstairs.<br>"Oh, Maxy!" she exhaled, grabbing his pants, obviously relieved that her son was fully clothed.  
>"What the hell are you doing?"<br>"I, uh, was just making sure that you were alright!"  
>I was spinning from side to side a bit on the chair.<br>"Well we're fine."  
>"That's good."<br>She looked past her son at me. Max turned his head to look at me as well. I smiled innocently at her – one of those over smiles where your bottom lip sticks out and down slightly. It was a tad embarrassing…  
>"Okay, well I just thought I'd let you know that dinner will be ready in about ten minutes so you should finish up what… you're… doing…" she trailed off, realising the inappropriateness of what she just said, "OKAY!"<br>She stood up and flashed us a grin before skipping away and down the stairs.

After she left, Max exhaled exaggeratingly and came over to me.  
>"I thought we'd given ourselves away!" he joked, playing along.<br>"We can't let her know that we were actually doing what she thought we were."  
>"Okay, my lips are sealed," he 'zipped his lips and threw away the key'. I giggled giddily.<br>"So what did you do after you possessed Tim's hand?" he asked, sitting down next to me and returning to the previous topic.  
>"I made him punch himself," I shrugged and said it like it was no big deal.<br>"You _didn't_!" his eyes widened and he looked elated.  
>"Mhm, I did."<br>"That's awesome!"  
>"I know… especially when it's in front of the whole class."<br>"What about us using our powers in public?"  
>"Oh, come on, you think they're going to look at this arsehole hitting himself and think 'oh, I think Sadie might somehow be doing this?'" I said the imitation in a weird voice.<br>"No, but they can see your hand movements."  
>"Oh, true."<br>We were both sitting next to each other on his bed, leaning back on our hands and looking up at the glowing Beatles faces on the ceiling – how cute! The lovely smell was overwhelmingly delightful and with my heightened senses I could tell what aromas I could smell.  
>"What's your Mum cooking?" I asked him.<br>"I don't know," he replied, sniffing, "She said it was a surprise. But it smells like…"  
>"Basil," I finished off, smelling exactly what he was smelling. We both had our noses in the air, sniffing. We probably looked funny.<br>"Yeah, yeah, and beef mince…"  
>"And tomato…"<br>"Tomato soup…"  
>"White wine…<br>"Onion."  
>"Glass Onion."<p>

We listed the ingredients we could smell and I just had to say glass onion. As I said it we looked at each other out the corner of our eyes and I smirked.  
>"Olive oil…" Max continued.<br>"Turkish bread…"  
>We then looked at each other and concluded at the exact same time, "Spaghetti!"<br>We smirked, trying to hold back our excitement. Not really excitement that we were having spaghetti but excitement that we had just determined what was cooking by identifying each individual ingredient… and simultaneously too.  
>"This is cool," I said slowly.<br>"Yeah, it is."  
>"We can actually identify individual ingredients… and from all the way up here!"<br>"We're more powerful than we thought."  
>"Oh, come on, we always knew we were powerful!" I scolded playfully.<br>"Yeah, but not _this _powerful!"  
>"Okay, true. But it's only been two days!"<br>"Technically five…"  
>"Yeah but we didn't know about this when it happened, did we?"<br>"No… do you reckon it happened straight away? Or did they develop a few days later?"  
>"Well, I could see really well in the dark when I came to find you… then there was the electric shock whenever we touched."<br>"Yeah, what _was_ that?"  
>"I don't know… maybe just something that happens when two moon people touch each other."<br>"Moon people?"  
>"That's basically what we are, isn't it? Unless you can think of a better name."<br>"No, that's pretty much it. Maybe… it has something to do with the fact that I can control lightning."  
>"Could do. It's like we can hear everything, see everything, smell everything, feel everything and… I don't know, taste everything?"<br>"Yep. Every little thing."

"I think it must be an extra muscle or something… you know, being able to do what we can. It's like using an unknown muscle to force things to move or make it rain or something and using a similar, if not the same muscle to see, hear, smell or taste extraordinarily!"  
>"Maxy…"<br>"Yes?"  
>"We are super! We can do anything! We can be superheroes!"<br>"Oh my God, you're right!" he exclaimed, standing up and looking around amazedly, "We are! We are awesome! No one else has this power! What could we do…?"  
>Oh no – I seem to have created a monster… a power-hungry monster.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did I come up with Old Brown Shoe you ask? I was listening to it at the time! I always have my iPod on shuffle on my docking station – on shuffle of 250 Beatles song of course. And I can name every single one of them and the album they're from when they come on!  
>Haha, I actually searched full moon attacks and it came up with some horses (including Davy Jones') being attacked on full moons.<br>Anyway, what did you think of their discovery? And I laughed so hard when I wrote the part about Joan listening through the door! I hope you did too! And now Sadie's turned Max power hungry! I wanted them to have dinner in this chapter but I had to upload seeing as its quarter to three in the morning on Sunday morning, so… oh, and this officially becomes the longest chapter so far, beating out Chapter 7 (one of my faves)... and anyone have any idea why a line adds about 378 words to the story? So anyway... please review!**


	17. And I Love Her

**A/N: Okay, you've probably all been waiting for this… if you noticed it's absence, that is. Actually no, you probably weren't. You probably didn't even realise that this hasn't happened yet… okay, go ahead and find out what it is… if you haven't figured it out already.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 – And I Love Her<strong>

"Kids! Dinner's ready!" Joan called up the stairs. Max came out of his little reverie and trotted out the door, me following suit. We flew down the stairs and into the dining room where Joan and Bob were serving… yes, spaghetti and herb bread. We were right – our senses hadn't failed us! They hadn't gone to too much effort. It wasn't formal or anything, it just seemed like your typical family dinner. Then again, I was no one special. Why should they tizz it up for me? I was wearing pink shorts and a pretty white florally top with my silver sandals. Max was wearing cargo pants and an A Hard Day's Night shirt. Joan was wearing a denim skirt and light pink button up blouse and Bob was wearing denim shorts and a t-shirt – nothing out of the ordinary.  
>"It smells delicious!" I complimented politely as Max and I sat down across from his parents.<br>"Why thank you, Sadie," Joan seemed flattered.  
>"What's in it? Basil, white wine?"<br>"Yes, how do you know?"  
>"We could smell it!"<br>Max inconspicuously kicked my shin, making me jump. Joan looked at me worriedly.  
>"Are you okay?" she asked.<br>"Yes, fine!" I replied. And with an evil and amused smirk on my face I made a motion with my hand under the table. Max suddenly jumped and wriggled uncomfortably. He scowled at me. I had given him a wedgie without making contact with him – it was great!  
>"Max?" Joan asked.<br>"Yep, fine," Max assured her, recovering after I let go.  
>"Okay, let's dig in!" Bob suddenly exclaimed, impatient from waiting for his food.<br>"Okay, calm down!" his wife warned him.

The four of us devoured the delicious meal. But about halfway through my bowl I started feeling funny. It felt like my skin was slightly burning up. I sculled my glass of water in attempt to stop the burning sensation. The cutlery and crockery on the table started shaking and my eyes widened in panic. I looked alarmingly at Max, who looked equally as alarmed. He mouthed 'stop it' at me and I worriedly shook my head at him. He looked irritated as he turned his head back to look straight ahead as if nothing was happening.  
>"What's going on?" Joan was alarmed, "Is it an earthquake, Bob?"<br>"No, it's not an earthquake," Bob tried calmingly reassuring his wife.  
>"Then why are the things shaking?"<br>There was suddenly a loud rumbling of thunder and a strong gust of wind that blew pieces of paper and serviettes around the room. Joan and Bob got up to retrieve the items and close the window as Max and I stared in horror. I gave him a look to say, 'And you're blaming me?' He nodded apologetically in understanding.  
>"I can't control it!" Max whispered in my ear.<br>"Me neither!"  
>"I'm not nervous. Are you nervous?"<br>"No. I'm… I'm burning up.'  
>"So am I…"<br>"We have to be having a reaction to something in the spaghetti."  
>"That's the only explanation."<p>

"Max, help!" Joan pleaded with her son, trying to close the stubborn window. The wind was too strong. Max just sat there, staring intently at the window.  
>"Max! I said help!" she yelled.<br>"I'm trying!" he retorted frustratingly, then said to me, "You try too."  
>He tried stopping the wind whilst I tried closing the window. Neither worked.<br>"Our minds aren't strong enough," I theorised to him, "We have to do it by hand motions."  
>"How?" he asked, panicky, "They'll see us!"<br>"They won't be watching us!"  
>We nodded to each other and at the same time raised our hands slightly and made the appropriate motions to try and control our out-of-control powers. Joan was still screaming at her son for assistance but her voice was just a droning sound in the background. I was fully concentrated on closing the window and Max was doing the same thing with his attempt to control the wind. I think I burst a blood vessel straining so hard – our theory about our powers being a muscle must be true, for it certainly felt like I was using an obscure muscle. Eventually, in one big rush, the window finally slammed shut, frightening Joan. The wind calmed down and the thunder stopped. Things in the room that were shaking were now still.<br>"Max, how come you didn't help me?" Joan wanted to know. She looked at her son disappointedly.  
>"I told you, I <em>did<em>," he said through gritted teeth.  
>"No you didn't, you just sat there!"<br>Max looked at me, not knowing what to say.  
>"It's called willpower, Mum," he told her spitefully, "You should check your facts before you start accusing people-."<br>"Don't talk to your mother like that!" Bob reprimanded forcefully.  
>"And look what you've done, now you've gone and embarrassed yourself in front of your girlfriend," Joan pointed out, motioning to an awkward-feeling me.<p>

Max pushed his chair out and sadly got up to go upstairs. I attempted a weak smile at Joan and Bob before following after him. Once in his room, he started breaking down. I had never seen him like this before. His tough exterior was cracking now.  
>"I <em>did <em>help, Sadie, I did!" he cried to me.  
>"I know you did," I calmed.<br>"She doesn't understand!"  
>"I'm not embarrassed by you, by the way."<br>His smile returned.  
>"Really?"<br>"Nah, that's why I'm standing here comforting you. I know exactly what happened down there, so I'm on your side a hundred percent. Which is my side as well."  
>"Thank you," he embraced me.<br>"You're so cute," I reminded him. I saw the blood rush to his cheeks and we pulled away.  
>"Now… where do you keep your instruments?"<br>"In my pants."  
>My death glare sent him tumbling backwards.<br>"Okay, okay!" he put his hands up in surrender, "In Abbey Road studios."  
>"What?"<br>"Yeah, come on, I'll show you," he got up off the floor and I followed him down the hall. As I went past the stairs I quickly and quietly trotted to the bottom step where I could see the dining room. Luckily no one was there, nor did anyone attempt cleaning up. I didn't want to be rude or lazy so with a wave of my hand all the plates stacked on top of each other. Smiling, satisfied with myself, I turned to go back up the stairs but the sound of plates smashing on the tiles followed by an ear-piercing scream interrupted me. Peering into the kitchen, I found two smashed plates lying on the ground in many pieces and a petrified looking Joan standing there gawking at nothing with her hands covering her mouth.

"What happened?" I asked, rushing into the kitchen.  
>"She must've seen an ant," Bob laughed, mocking his wife's tendency to be frightened easily.<br>"Joan?"  
>She didn't say anything, she just whimpered. Soon Max was behind me, looking at the scene in shock.<br>"What happened?" he asked.  
>"Your mother saw an ant," I whispered to him. He made a face that suggested he was not amused by my joke, one that seemed to run in the family.<br>"Mum, what happened?" he asked his mother. She mumbled something unintelligible as she pointed to the dining room. All three of our gazes followed hers to see what the fuss was about. All we could see were dirty dishes and a stack of… oh my God! She saw! She saw it! That's what frightened her! She saw me stacking the plates and dropped the ones she was holding!  
>"What is it?" Bob still didn't understand what the fuss was about – neither of us did, except me. And Max would probably figure it out sooner or later. Knowing him, it would be sooner!<br>"Th-the the plates!" she stuttered as I slowly edged away, trying to get out the other side of the kitchen, "They stacked themselves!"  
>"Honey, how on earth could they stack themselves?" Bob obviously didn't believe her.<p>

A crack of thunder. I was waiting for it. He turned an absolutely furious gaze on me, making me back away quicker. With my powers I had excellent self-defence, so I was ready.  
>"I'm sorry Joan, I stacked them," I admitted. Max gave me a panicked 'what the hell are you doing?' look, thinking I was going to reveal the truth.<br>"I was just trying to be helpful. You mustn't have seen my hands, making it look like they were moving on their own."  
>I could see Max relax a bit at my cover up.<br>"See Joan? They weren't moving on their own," Bob told his wife calmly, "You can calm down now."  
>Max angrily dragged me by my arm upstairs and into his room.<br>"What the hell was that?" he spun around to ask me.  
>"I didn't mean to scare your mum!" I apologised.<br>"Oh, so then what were you doing even using your powers in front of her?"  
>"I didn't know she was watching! Can't you just let it go?" I was getting frustrated with his interrogation.<br>"Okay, fine."  
>"Now, show me your <em>musical <em>instruments."  
>"Follow me."<p>

He walked out of his room and I followed him down the hall. There was a closed door at the end of the hallway that said 'Abbey Road studios' on it. So that's what he meant. He opened the door for me and motioned gentlemanly for me to go in. The room had Beatles posters all over the walls. There was a desk with an iMac on it, a keyboard, a drum kit, a bass guitar, an acoustic guitar and… a Rickenbacker 325!  
>"Oh… my… George!" I ran over and picked up the guitar and started strumming random things excitedly.<br>"You found Johnny," Max smiled, "I was wondering how long it would take you."  
>"It's the same as John's!"<br>"I know."  
>"How on earth could you afford all of this?"<br>"Gradual presents over the years. Julia here was my first instrument. Got her because I took guitar lessons."  
>He picked up the acoustic guitar.<br>"Named after the great song written by John Lennon on which beautiful acoustic finger picking is portrayed," he added, mockingly formal, "This is Starkey, my precious drum set. Got 'em for Christmas when I was eleven. Named after the great Beatle drummer, Mr Richard Starkey. And this is Lady Madonna, my next acquisition," he played a chord on the keyboard, "Twelfth birthday gift – named after the legendary piano lead in said song. You're holding Johnny, my thirteenth birthday present. And _this_ is my latest baby… Lucy!"  
>He swung the bass into his hands and cradled it like a baby.<br>"Let me guess… named after the legendary bass line in Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds?"  
>"Yes!"<br>"How did I know?" I mumbled to myself.

He set the bass back on its stand and spread his arms wide, indicating the room.  
>"These are my babies," he introduced, "My prized possessions."<br>"_When your prized possessions start to weigh you down… look in my direction, I'll be round, I'll be round…_" I started singing.  
>"That's not going to happen."<br>"What's the song called? And what album is it from?" I asked subconsciously, plucking away at Johnny.  
>"And Your Bird Can Sing and it's from Revolver," he sighed and answered me.<br>"Yes, good boy."  
>"And what, you think I wouldn't know? I know everything about them, remember?"<br>"Me too!"  
>"Yes…"<br>"Why don't we start this thing… any time a song plays or someone mentions a song we _have _to name it and the album it's from, no matter what, okay?"  
>"Okay. Should be easy. We know them all."<br>"Ah, but it's who can beat the other one to it, and correctly too."  
>"Um, okay…"<br>"I'll keep a tally."

"I bet you will."  
>"So… show me something."<br>"Okay."  
>He picked up his guitar Julia and started to play and sing the song Julia. It was so beautiful, it brought tears to my eyes. He stopped midway, placing it back on its stand shyly.<br>"What'd you stop for?" I complained.  
>"I'm not very good…" he coyly said.<br>"Are you kidding? If I didn't know better, I'd think you were Lennon himself, with the mop top and all and the perfect replica of one of the most sombre songs!"  
>"You think so?"<br>"Yes!"  
>"If you say so, Sexy Sadie."<br>I half expected Mum to jump out from behind the drums and make some misinterpreted comment about marriage.  
>"Let's go outside," Max suggested, taking my hand and pulling me out the door.<br>"Okay…?"  
>"It's a beautiful night and I want to show you something."<p>

* * *

><p>Max and I were lying under the stars in his backyard with our hands tucked behind our heads.<br>"_Bright are the stars that shine, dark is the sky… I know this love of mine, will never die, __And I Love Her_," Max sang to me.  
>I smiled and looked up at the almost half moon that was covered partly by clouds. It had been five days since the last full moon, the one that gave us what we had. I saw Max reach up and, with a wave of his hand, drifted the clouds away so we could see the moon fully. It was amazing.<br>"Isn't it weird…" I mused, "that that pretty thing up there gave us these incredible powers?"  
>I pointed to the moon and spoke as if I was high… which I was <em>not<em>.  
>"I know, right?" he was speaking that way too, "It looks so… serene, like it wouldn't hurt a fly."<br>"But it hurt me!"  
>"Yeah," he agreed.<br>"Yeah," I copied.  
>"Yeah."<br>"Yeah."

"Who's your favourite Beatle?" he suddenly asked me. I was taken aback a little, because surprisingly, we never actually _talked _about The Beatles… we just made song references. We weren't in our 'high' state anymore.  
>"George," I replied back without a thought.<br>"Paul," he told me his favourite.  
>"Why Paul?" I asked.<br>"He wrote so many good songs… I can relate to some of them. And obviously because he wrote the song that I am named after. Why George?"  
>"Where do I start? He wrote some of the best songs. He was so cute and adorable, and…" I trailed off, remembering that my boyfriend was lying next to me, "Sorry."<br>"Now I see why you like me so much," he sounded disappointed, as if his resemblance to George was the reason I loved him.  
>"Max, that is not the reason I like you. Sure, it's a bonus that you look a little like him, but I like you for who <em>you <em>are! You're sweet and cute and quiet like he is… but at least you don't have a reputation with the ladies! At least I hope. But seriously – wouldn't you be happy that you looked like one of our idols?"  
>"I guess I am. It's the fact that they're your idols too and you're in a relationship with me."<br>"Exactly. I'm in a relationship with _you_, Maxwell Edison, not George Harrison."  
>"And I'm in a relationship with you, Sadie Parkinson, not Paul McCartney."<br>I did one of those stupid laughs that sound like I was spitting. Max realised what he had said and laughed along with me. We turned our heads to look at each other and he ended up grabbing me. He rolled me on top of him, surprising me. Where had this come from? We looked into each other's eyes adoringly and I was soon leaning my head closer to him. Our lips crashed softly together and we began making out. Our first kiss! It was magical… more magical than I imagined. Before I knew it, I was going on a Magical Mystery Tour…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: They finally kissed! Awww! And what was with the incident at dinner? And isn't it so adorable with Max's 'babies'?**


	18. I'm Only Sleeping

**A/N: Thank you for your encouraging reviews! Well, I've been on school holidays for exactly 60 days now, and I'm going back to school tomorrow to start Year 11! That means senior, which means I probably won't be uploading as much as usual… BUT, however, I have made quite an accomplishment, uploading a total of ****13**** chapters over these holidays. The story developed quite a bit from Chapter 6 on. So, without further ado, Chapter 18 at your service!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 – I'm Only Sleeping<strong>

Two days ago… Friday night… the night everything changed for me. Max and I had our first kiss under the stars… and it was magical and spontaneous! It just kind of… happened. One minute we were talking about our favourite subject (The Beatles) and then next he had rolled me on top of him. I only wished it had been my first kiss. It was Sunday morning and I was lying on my bed checking Facebook. I hadn't seen Max yesterday. Although the kiss was amazing, we didn't want to risk awkwardness seeing each other the day after. Prowling around Facebook, I found that _Patrick _was 'now in a relationship.' Who on earth could he be with? Just as I was wondering, Max was messaging me.

Max: Hey xx  
>Me: hey!<br>Max: what are you doing?  
>Me: nothing much, you?<br>Max: just pining for my girlfriend. Wanna do something today?  
>Me: Abbey Road, George<br>Max: What?  
>Me: Remember our game thing?<br>Max: Oh, right, yeah. 1 point for you  
>Me: That's right! Sadie-1, Maxwell-0<br>Max: shut up! so, do you want to do anything today?  
>Me: uh… sure! What did you have in mind?<br>Max: I dunno, you could come over… or I could come over?  
>Me: which one?<br>Max: I dunno. Which one would you prefer?  
>Me: ?<br>Max: me either  
>Me: I'll ask mum first<br>Max: yeah me too

I went and asked Mum if it was alright if I do something with Max today.  
>"Well sure, I was thinking you should anyway because we are going out with Joan and Bob for lunch," she agreed.<br>"You are?" my voice squeaked.  
>"Yeah, I told you didn't I?"<br>"I don't remember you saying anything of the sort."  
>"Yeah, I did tell you, yesterday."<br>"Oh, mustn't have been listening."  
>"Well I thought if it had anything to do with Max you'd be all ears!"<br>"Yeah, well my mind wasn't really with it yesterday."  
>"Why?"<br>"No reason."  
>I wouldn't really feel comfortable telling my Mum that the reason I 'wasn't really with it' yesterday was because I had just had my first <em>real <em>kiss the night before and was in a daydream as a result.  
>"Well we're picking them up, so we'll take you over there when we go."<br>"Okay!"  
>I ran upstairs to tell Max that I was coming over. He thought that his Mum had mentioned it in passing as well. I guess we were both still reeling from the kiss.<p>

The three of us got in the car and went to the Edison's residence. When we got there, Max greeted me with a peck on my cheek. Of course his Dad had to do an embarrassing wolf whistle.  
>"Ah, now we know why they're such space cadets – they're in love!" Joan exclaimed happily.<br>"We always knew that, Joan," Bob responded.  
>"But now they're all kissy-kissy. They're at the next level!"<br>"Well we know what they'll be doing all afternoon," Mum annoyingly commented.  
>"We will not be!" I assured them, getting annoyed by their over-the-top and strange comments, "There are more important things to do."<br>"Such as…?"  
>"Uh, well… play with Max's instruments for starters!"<br>Our parents giggled amongst themselves hysterically and at that point I realised how wrong what I had just said sounded. I looked at Max – we must've looked like a pair of bright red tomatoes. But it probably wasn't that noticeable at a glance for normal people like our parents, but we could see each other alright.  
>"We'll just get going," Joan indicated to the door, recovering from her inappropriate laughing fit.<br>We said our goodbyes and they left. And then the fun started…

* * *

><p>"Okay, okay, my turn!"<br>Max and I were laughing hysterically and we couldn't control ourselves. We were outside in his back garden 'practising' our powers. It was my turn to do something, so I ran over to the fence and peered into the neighbours' yard. They had lots of little kids' toys lying around. I spotted a little car thing and waved my hand, causing it to drive around independently. Max found this absolutely hilarious because he scream-laughed and threw himself against the fence.  
>"It's my turn now!" he exclaimed in between giggles.<br>He casually swiped his fingers by his side and a huge gust of wind sent nearly everything in the neighbours' backyard flying.  
>"Ooh, get rid of the wind and I'll finish it off!" I suggested.<br>The wind died down and then it was only me holding everything in the air. I made them dance around in perfect synchronized choreography. Max then made lightning strike their clothesline and the clothes caught fire!  
>"Shit!" Max exclaimed. It was such a shock that I lost control of the dancing toys, making them all fall to the ground with a loud crash. I cringed.<br>"Make it rain! Make it rain!" I pleaded with a panicky Max.  
>He motioned for rain with his hand and it then poured down over only the neighbours' property, extinguishing the fire. Everything that was previously aflame was now charred. I felt really guilty, even though I didn't even do it, my boyfriend did. Max was appalled with himself.<p>

The owners of the house came outside to see what all the commotion was and we quickly ducked behind the fence. They were horrified at what they found – scattered and broken belongings and charred clothes.  
>"I should go over and apologize," Max humbly offered.<br>"No!" I pulled him back, "What, you're going to go over there and say, 'Oh, sorry, my girlfriend and I were just experimenting with our _superpowers_ and we happened to make your things fly and set your clothes on fire.'?"  
>"You're right," he sighed.<br>"We'll just go inside and pretend it never happened…" I lured him away, trying to look inconspicuous. I had learned that Max felt guilty easily. He was very modest and humble, but had also become obsessive and cocky with his powers. We went inside and straight to the kitchen.

"What are we doing in here?" Max asked curiously.  
>"Don't you want to find out what it was that we reacted to?"<br>"Oh, yeah…"  
>"Well, we're going to find out. What was in the spaghetti again? Can you remember?"<br>"The meat; onion; tomato; olive oil; white wine; tomato soup; basil; Turkish bread…" he listed the things on his fingers. As he was saying each ingredient, I was looking in cupboards and the fridge trying to find the things.  
>"Okay, why don't you be a good boy and help me find the ingredients. It is your house after all. You should know where everything is kept."<br>I ended up finding about three ingredients using my uncanny sense of smell whilst Max found the rest after knowing where they were kept. We took all eight items to the dining room table… the same one where we had the minor disaster on Friday night.  
>"Okay, we try half each?" I suggested.<br>"Bags the Turkish bread!" he yelled loudly.  
>"No, I want it!"<br>"I do!"  
>"No, me!"<br>"It's _my_ Turkish bread. This is my house!"  
>"Just stop!" I put my hands up, "There are some things that I don't like. Such as onion and tomato."<br>"I don't particularly like them either."  
>"Some of this stuff needs cooking…" I looked doubtfully at the items we had on the table in front of us.<p>

"Let's group things," Max suggested and I nodded, "Well the tomato and tomato soup are practically the same, so they go together."  
>"Yep, and I don't think it would be meat. I mean, we've had meat before and haven't reacted."<br>"Okay, so that leaves then onion, wine, bread, basil and olive oil."  
>We gathered things seriously and put them into groups.<br>"I don't trust you with the wine," I told him.  
>"What?" he was appalled.<br>"You know youths these days. Alcoholics at fifteen."  
>"Hey, you're the same age as me!"<br>"I'm more reliable," I stuck my nose in the air. Max groaned.  
>"You are not."<br>"Fine, we'll leave that one till last. It might not be that one anyway, so we might not even get to it."  
>"I bags the bread."<br>"No! I'll have the bread, basil and onion."  
>"No fair! Why do I get the foul one?"<br>"Well someone has to have it!"  
>"I'm not having olive oil <em>on it's own<em>. That's foul!"  
>"I guess we won't do that one either," I picked up the bottle with a sigh and plonked it with the wine.<br>"That leaves _just _the tomato products with me," he smiled, proud of himself.  
>"No fair! You have to have two as well! Then it's even."<br>"Fine, I'll take the bread."  
>"Anything but the bread!"<br>"The basil."  
>"But I don't like onion!"<br>"Then why did you choose it?"

The endless fighting. Sigh.  
>"Because I don't like tomato or olive oil any better!"<br>"But I-."  
>"ABBEY ROAD!" I yelled loudly and quickly over the top of him. He had a confused look on his face. Then I whipped my notebook out of my pocket.<br>"Agh!" Max made an aggravated sound, mocking my method.  
>"That's Sadie – 2 and Max – 0," I said softly with my eyebrows raised, tallying.<br>"Can we just get back to what we were doing?"  
>"Let It Be…" I said in a sing-song voice as I tallied another point for myself.<br>"Let It Be!" Max exclaimed.  
>"I already said it!"<br>"You said Let It Be, which is a song, and I'm saying what album it's from."  
>"It doesn't work like that. Just because Let It Be is a both a song and an album-."<br>"ABBEY ROAD AND LET IT BE!"  
>This would go on forever. We would be saying Let It Be back and forth forever. Let It Be. Bum, now I was playing with myself!<br>"Okay, that's enough!"  
>"I get three points!"<br>"What? No you don't!"  
>"Yes I do! I said… you know what."<br>"No, they don't count, I told you!"  
>"Yes they do! Give me my three points!"<br>"Fine!" I gave in and gave him three points, "Now back to this."

I ended up with the bread and onion and Max ended up with the tomato and basil. Max had some tomato and I had some bread first. We had to wait a while because we knew that the effects wouldn't set in straight away.  
>"Do you feel anything?" Max asked me after we sat there for two minutes.<br>"Nup, you? No burning sensation?"  
>"Nothing."<br>"Do you want to go on to the next one or wait – Rubber Soul."  
>"Bum." He chastised himself and I tallied a point for me.<br>"So?"  
>"I'm feeling absolutely nothing I shouldn't – lets go on to the next ones."<br>Max gingerly ate bits of basil – you just don't eat herbs on their own like that. I hesitantly tried the onion – I actually _hate _onion. Unless, of course, it's in delicious spaghetti or something like that. The onion was so displeasing I nearly spat it out! Max laughed at me.  
>"You should see your face!" he laughed hysterically at me and pointed a finger at me.<br>"I told you I don't like onion!" I screamed back at him, choking on scaly and crunchy bits of the disliked vegetable.  
>"You picked it…"<br>"I know! I wanted the basil!"  
>"Well what if you wanted one and it turned out to be <em>the <em>one. You wouldn't want it then, would you?"  
>"No… but it would save me from this discomfort!"<br>"Did you swallow it?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Sadie..."  
>"I can't! It'll make me feel sick!"<br>"Just do it," he ordered in a strained voice, obviously fed up with my fussiness.

I swallowed the remaining bit in my mouth with great difficulty.  
>"See? It wasn't so bad, was it? If you don't swallow it, how are we supposed to know if it's the one or not?"<br>"Process of elimination."  
>"Okay, now we have an interval," he so obviously avoided using the word 'wait'. He probably thought I would get in with Rubber Soul first. We sat impatiently for a few minutes and nothing happened on either side.<br>"Well, what next?" he asked. I excitedly held up the wine bottle and made an over-excited face.  
>"Not this argument again!"<br>"We can both have it," I suggested.  
>"I'll pour," he tried grabbing for the bottle but I pulled it away.<br>"No, I will!"  
>"No, I-," he stopped mid-sentence to blurt out something I didn't pick up on, "The White Album!"<br>"Poo."  
>"I get a point!" he sang, doing a little victory dance in his seat.<br>"Shush," I was a little pissed off that he had realised before me. I tallied for him. Then we resumed fighting over the wine bottle.  
>"ME!"<br>"ME!"  
>It was so childish but typical boyfriend-girlfriend disagreement (I supposed). Probably. I wouldn't know. We were standing on opposite sides of the table and both holding the wine bottle over the middle of the table. We were giving each other annoyed, aggravated and competitive looks. But just then the front door opened and the four parents stepped inside, seeing their children fighting over a bottle of wine. Mine and Max's heads both snapped to look at them at the same time. A handbag was dropped.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so just fluff and arguments in this chapter, but I wanted to get it out before tomorrow! They're always getting in trouble with their parents (or giving them the wrong idea), aren't they? Haha, random last line, eh?**

**Penny for your thoughts?**


	19. PS I Don't Love You

**A/N: I took a risk. I slightly altered a song title to make it the chapter title. Kill me for it? You'll have to read to see why it is called this. Tell me if you don't like it! It seems the many visitors to this story wished not to pursue their business with Sadie, Max, Patrick, Bob, Joan, Martha, Prudence, Anna, Molly, Daniel, (I hate to say it) Tim, and other characters. I was hoping for at least a review! Okay, I shouldn't be so pushy, but I literally spazz out and get all excited when I see people have looked at my story and get even more excited when they review! And okay, there were some typos in the last chapter, but I fixed them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 – P.S. I (Don't) Love You<strong>

"What the hell is going on here?"  
>Angry. He was very angry. Fuming, actually. All four parents stared at us in disbelief. Max and I didn't know what to do. We were all frozen and staring at each other. How the fuck were we going to get out of this one? I eventually let go of the bottle so that Max was the only one holding it. We recovered from the initial shock and he put the bottle down on the table. I tucked some of my hair behind my ear and Max fiddled nervously with his fingers.<br>"Uh… it's probably not what it looks like…" Max stuttered.  
>"I know exactly what it looks like!" Bob yelled.<br>"You see… uh, we had an allergic reaction to something in Mum's spaghetti the other night and we were just trying to find out what it was."  
>They <em>so<em> didn't believe us.  
>"We were trying every ingredient to see if we had a reaction," I added, indicating the other ingredients on the table. They had to believe us. I mean, why else would we have mince, a tomato, an onion, basil, olive oil, tomato soup, Turkish bread and wine out? Our parents looked at the table. Bob raised his eyebrows.<br>"We were fighting over who was going to taste the wine because we know we are trustworthy…" I trailed off, figuring my explanation wasn't going to get us anywhere.  
>"Then why didn't you tell me about your reaction?" Joan wanted to know.<br>"It's no big deal…" Max argued.  
>"Maybe your father should have you two tested."<br>"NO!" we both yelled at the same time. They looked taken aback.  
>"I mean, it really won't be necessary," I assured them.<p>

Just then, thunder sounded outside. I looked at Max alarmingly and he looked equally as alarmed. I gave him a look to ask him whether it was him or not, and he nodded. I quickly turned back to our parents to explain further.  
>"Actually, we really don't think that it is anything, so we'll just clean up and leave you alone!"<br>Max and I hurriedly gathered up all the ingredients and took them into the kitchen and put them on the bench.  
>"Hold it!" this was a stern side to Bob, "Where do you think you're going? We haven't finished our discussion!"<br>Max and I ignored them and I grabbed his wrist and ran outside to the backyard. His skin was burning hot!  
>"So now we know it's the basil," I settled.<br>"I know… and now I can feel the rain coming on," Max commented disappointingly. My expression slowly changed into a small smile. He looked uneasy at my mischievous smile. He cocked his head on the side, wondering what I was smirking about.  
>"Past Masters Volume 2," I softly and cautiously named. He looked defeated.<br>"You always notice!" he complained, "What's the score now?"  
>"I don't know, I left my notebook inside. But I'm pretty sure it's me, five and you, four."<br>It started to sprinkle, but neither of us moved under cover.  
>"So now we know."<br>"Now we know."  
>"Stay clear of basil."<br>"Yep."  
>We just stood awkwardly in the sprinkling rain before Max had the sudden urge to lean closer and plant a kiss on my lips. Because of my superior vision, something bright caught the corner of my eye, and I think it did Max's too. We pulled away and looked to the kitchen window where we could see some prying parents scurrying out of view.<p>

"What the hell?" Max exclaimed, a small smile forming on his lips.  
>"Oh, I don't care, they can watch all they want!"<br>I practically flung myself on him and we kissed again, more passionately this time. But suddenly I was filled with dread. Not dread. Regret. No, not regret either. Disgust. Disgust is exactly what I felt. Max must have seen me feel it, for he looked worried as he stared at me after we pulled away.  
>"What's wrong?" he asked, sounding frightened as usual.<br>"The other night… Friday. Our first kiss," I started to fill him with my woes.  
>"What about it? It was great. Didn't you like it?"<br>"No, no, I loved it! Absolutely loved it! I mean, I had been waiting for it, but not expectantly, and it was very sudden. And we had nearly kissed before, but then we realised it was too fast. But Friday was perfect timing, and it felt great and not wrong or ill-timed at all."  
>"Then what's the problem?"<br>"I only wish it had been my first kiss."  
>I said in gloomily. Max looked shocked and about five other different unidentifiable emotions.<br>"It wasn't your first?"  
>"No, my first was less than desirable."<br>"Who was it?"  
>"What the hell, you were there!"<br>"I was?"  
>"Well, afterwards. Remember, you beat the crap out of him and we got <em>arrested<em>?"  
>That seemed to jog his memory.<br>"Tim," he spat at the detested name like it was poisonous and evil, which it was, "I wish he didn't kiss you. I wish we kissed before then so that ours was the first. I don't blame you at all, I blame him one hundred percent. It was my first, and it was more beautiful than I expected."  
>Beautiful. That's not an adjective I would expect from him, describing our kiss. There was another flash of light in the corner of my eye and we then realised what it was – our parents were taking pictures! Oh, please. How pathetic! Apparently, their teenage children's lives were the only source of entertainment for them. The rain had stopped now and Max was back to normal.<br>"Let's go inside," Max suggested.

* * *

><p>What an eventful weekend. Well, for me anyway. I'd had my first, what I considered, real kiss. I'd had dinner at my boyfriend's house for the first time. I'd met said boyfriend's 'babies'. I'd discovered that I was reactive to basil. I'd been busted by my parents fighting over alcohol with said boyfriend. I'd learned more of his personality and seen a different side to him. But most importantly, I'd had fun!<br>It was Monday morning and that meant back to school. I had literally forgotten about the Prudence Problem, since I was still reeling about the kiss. And I didn't even need to think about Tim – I was at ease knowing he wasn't coming to school for two weeks and I wouldn't have to put up with his foul, ugly mug.

The morning dragged on until morning tea. I was coming back from my second period class to my locker when I turned the corner and bumped into something. Or rather some_one_. And this someone, I think, probably didn't want to see me. I looked down at my shorter friend (if I can still call her that). It took her a second to realise it was me. She looked up into my face and awkwardly looked around, deliberately trying to avoid eye contact with me.  
>"Hi…" I didn't know what to say.<br>"Hi," at least she said something halfway friendly to me.  
>But something unusual stuck out on her face. Oh my God. I couldn't believe it – someone was beating her up! I could clearly see the make-up covering up the purple bruises around her eye and on her cheeks. Anyone else wouldn't have seen it without looking really closely, but I could see it as clear as day. Who on earth would beat her up? Could it be her parents? No, they're way too nice. They wouldn't do something like that. Maybe it was a drunk abusive uncle? No, she never mentioned one… a neighbour? Someone from school? Or… I hate to say it… herself. As I wondered this, I must've had an expression of wonder, shock and bemusement on my face, for Prudence quickly said 'excuse me' before walking around me and away. But she didn't just walk away… she limped. Fuck.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, Patrick…" I greeted, sitting down in our big undercover court where we always sat, "Who is this mystery girlfriend of yours?"<br>"What?" he seemed genuinely confused.  
>"Don't try and hide it, I saw it on Facebook. It said that you were now in a relationship. I want to know who it is."<br>He didn't say anything, let alone answer my question. He looked at Anna and Molly, who were obviously as curious as I was. He looked at Anna for a while before her expression changed.  
>"It's me," she sighed.<br>"Pft!" I didn't believe it, "As if! Since when have you liked each other?"  
>"Since three years ago when we started at this school at the beginning of grade 8 when I first saw him."<br>"Neither of you mentioned this."  
>I held up a finger to each of them as if I were prosecuting them.<br>"Eh, my feelings didn't blossom till the other day when I declared my love to her," Patrick waved off casually.  
>"I know!" Anna gasped with an idea, "We should go on a double date! Us with you and Max! It'll be great!"<br>Now I may be wrong, but I could've _sworn _I saw a very evil look being shot to Anna from Patrick. What was that all about?  
>"Uh, I'll have to see if Max will agree, but I'm sure he will!" I agreed.<p>

We ate lunch for a bit more until I brought up the touchy hot topic of our estranged friend.  
>"I bumped into Prudence this morning," I randomly interjected into the silence.<br>"Oh?" Anna asked.  
>"I mean, literally bumped. And guess what? She had these bruises all over her face – someone is beating her up!"<br>"WHAT?" Anna and Patrick exclaimed in disbelief. Molly didn't look surprised.  
>"You already knew about this, didn't you?" I asked her suspiciously.<br>"No!" she was quick to object.  
>"Oh yeah? Then what did she tell you the other day?"<br>"Nothing!"  
>"Oh yeah, it was nothing."<br>"It was none of your business!"  
>"And it was yours?"<br>"Well obviously Prue trusted _me _to tell!"  
>A deathly silence. That remark hurt. Luckily the bell rang at that moment, saving us from more tension. What was with Patrick and Anna? Talk about unlikely couple.<p>

* * *

><p>"What are you talking about?" I was genuinely confused.<br>"I don't really have feelings for you," he repeated, "I never did. I just made it up."  
>"Why?"<br>"Well maybe I did like you a little at first like the others did. But I've moved on."  
>I didn't know whether to be hurt or upset or to just accept it and shrug it off.<br>"Then why did you tell me you did?"  
>"I don't know! I can't control myself sometimes. I guess I just randomly blurted it out."<br>I looked at him like he was speaking a different language. None of what he was saying made sense. The part about him not liking me anymore did, but the reasons? Ugh, boys… so confusing.  
>"So let me get this straight… you originally 'loved' me or whatever, and you told me you did because you randomly blurted it out and couldn't control it? And now you are saying you never loved me, and don't, and you have moved on?"<br>"That's exactly what I'm saying."  
>"I don't know… should I feel upset? Should I be upset that you don't like me?"<br>"I do like you! I just don't _love _you."  
>"Then what should I feel? Like nothing's changed between us?"<br>"Nothing has. We just go on normal as before. Like even after I said I loved you. Just pretend I never said it."  
>"So our relationship hasn't changed?"<br>"No, not at all! We are still the same. Nothing has changed, except I never said I loved you, right?"  
>"When did you say that?" I asked mockingly, smiling and playing along with this façade he was inventing.<br>"I'm so glad I got that cleared up!" he exhaled.  
>"Mmm, me too," I mumbled, still not completely understanding.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not very eventful. The last part must be leaving you in shocking suspense! Right…? *crickets chirp* Soooo… just so you know, I actually do keep a tally. Also, happy late Australia Day from Thursday for all those other Aussies out there! Please review, it means the world to me! And I know there a quite a lot of people who read it, so please review if you read it! I like to know what my chapters are like.**


	20. Getting Better

**A/N: So, I managed to start writing this in my spare lesson at school. I just couldn't stay away! The reviews I didget were encouraging, so…. wow, is it really Chapter 20 already? Seems like Yesterday I was creating Sadie and all the other characters! And this achievement deserves a change – Max's point of view!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 – Getting Better<strong>

Eh. I didn't really know how to react. I mean, it's not like I really care… after all, it's not like he's my boyfriend. And I don't like him either, right…? Right. I liked Max, no one else.  
>"I just blurted it out," he continued his unnecessary explanation, "I mean, everyone else was saying it, so I thought-."<br>"Okay, Patrick, I get it! You don't love me, you just said so in the spur of the moment."  
>"I'm so glad you understand!"<br>"Now you're free to be with Anna without the added burden of your love for me," I said it playfully of course. His red hair caused him to blush easily – which is exactly what he did when I said that.  
>"A-a-anna?" he stuttered.<br>"Yeah, Anna. Isn't she your girlfriend now?"  
>Genuine confusion…<br>"Oh, yeah! Sorry, mental blank! Yeah, she is."  
>I narrowed my eyes at him. What the hell?<br>"So, I'll see you later, right?" he seemed very eager to get away from me.  
>"Uh, sure…" I agreed.<br>"Bye," he hurried off then, his uniform of grey shorts and a dark blue shirt matching his red hair.

Max must be an alarm, for most afternoons he calls just as I get in the door.  
>"Hey, Honey Pie!" he greeted me.<br>"Hello, Mr Moonlight! – White Album, Beatles For Sale!" I greeted in return.  
>"Poo. Mr Moonlight?"<br>"Yeah, remember? Just after we found out about our specialness I called you that? On account of the moon making us like this..."  
>"Oh, yes, I remember. So, how as school?"<br>"Pretty average actually. Well, apart from a few things…"  
>"Oh?"<br>"Yeah, Prue's still not talking to me, but I bumped into her, literally, and I could see all these angry bruises on her face! I mean, she covered it with makeup, but with my superior vision I could see it. And she even _limped _away!"  
>"Oh my God, wow. Did you try talking to her?"<br>"We've tried, believe me. It's not worth her rejecting us every time. But for some reason, she opened up to Anna… not sure why. Speaking of Anna… her and Patrick are going out!"  
>"<em>What<em>?"  
>"I know, very sudden. First they announce their 'relationship', then Patrick comes up and tells me he doesn't love me like he said he did, it was just some spur of the moment slip of the tongue."<br>"Wait, he said he _loved _you?"  
>"Rubber Soul! And yeah, kind of, in a way. I thought you knew that?"<br>"I wasn't paying attention, and for good reason too! I knew he liked you, just not full on loved. Well, I guess that's a good thing then. Now I can rest easily knowing you won't go to him."  
>"Anna (Go To Him)."<br>"Haha, very funny – PLEASE PLEASE ME!"  
>"I let you get that one."<br>"As if!"  
>"I did! Anyway, that song title is very accurate. I mean, Anna did go to him. Weird. Coincidental."<p>

"So, I just wanted to check up on you… as usual."  
>"Oh, how did your day go?"<br>"Nothing much happened. I've been wondering… isn't it weird how I've met some of your friends, but you've never met mine? Like I've met Anna and Patrick and Tim…"  
>"DON'T YOU DARE!"<br>"Okay, sorry! I just meant I've met yours, I think you should meet mine."  
>"You really think so?"<br>"Oh, I know so."  
>"Have you been talking about me?" I asked in a suspicious tone.<br>"Well they asked! So I told them all about you."  
>"Yeah, I talk about you too! Hang on, do they know about the Woolworths Incident?"<br>"Yeah… I couldn't leave it out. They are one hundred percent on your side."  
>"Who would be on Tim's side?"<br>"No one?"  
>"Correct."<p>

Just then, I heard the garage go up as Mum came home.  
>"Ooh, Mum's home," I announced.<br>"Mine too! They come in at the same time… coincidental."  
>"They work together and their work is the equal distance from both our houses."<br>"Sadie, I'm home!" Mum called out.  
>"In here!" I called.<br>Mum came into the lounge room where I was lounging around. She appeared in front of me wearing her purple satin blouse, high waisted grey skirt and black pointy high heels.  
>"Who you talking to?" she whispered to me.<br>"Max," I whispered back.  
>She nodded and smirked before sauntering away. I could hear Max laughing on the other end of the phone.<br>"What are you laughing at?"  
>"Nothing!"'<br>I could then hear Joan talking to Max.  
>"Oh, Mum, Joan got home the exact same time as you!" I called out to Mum.<br>"Really? She left early," Mum replied.  
>"Where'd she go?"<br>"She had an appointment."  
>"Ah."<br>"That was Mum," Max coyly said.  
>"I know, I heard," I giggled, "Did you know she left early to go to an appointment?"<br>"No."  
>"Oh. Well, I better go. By the way, Anna suggested a double date with us and her and Patrick. I said I didn't know whether you'd agree."<br>"That'd be cool."  
>'Okay, I'll tell 'em yes."<br>"Oh, Sadie?" Mum came into the room again.  
>"Yes?"<br>"I got a call today… the court date's been set."  
>"When is it?"<br>"The ninth of November."  
>Today was the twentieth of October – it was only twenty days away!<p>

"Did you hear that Max?" I asked my boyfriend.  
>"Crap. I don't want to go! I'll see that bastard."<br>"I'll see him before then! He comes back to school next week."  
>"I feel sorry for you."<br>"I feel sorry for myself!"  
>"And please, stay out of trouble."<br>"It's not me you should be telling!"  
>"Patrick has a hard time controlling himself, doesn't he?"<br>"He's just protecting me! And himself…"  
>I added the last part after I could feel Max's chagrin.<br>"Okay, I'll talk to you later," he finished, "Bye."  
>"Bye."<br>And then we hung up and I started my English assignment – a supernatural short story. This should be fun…

* * *

><p><strong>Max<strong>

"Dude, we so want to meet her," my best friend Kane told me at morning tea on Tuesday.  
>"Who, Sadie?" I asked.<br>"No, the queen, of course Sadie!"  
>"Oh, right. Yeah, well I talked to her yesterday… she wants to meet you too."<br>"Really?"  
>My group of friends – Kane, Riley, Adam, Nathan and Des – were ecstatic. I had no idea why.<br>"Uh, yeah. Why are you all so enthusiastic to meet her?"  
>"Dude, she's your girlfriend," Adam reasoned, "We've all met Hayley and Brianna, so we should meet Sadie."<br>We had met Adam's girlfriend Hayley and Nathan's girlfriend Brianna before. Did I mention we went to an all-boys school?  
>"Well, just say when and where and I'll ask her."<br>"This weekend we should get together," Nathan suggested, "Like us six, Brie and Hayley, Sadie and maybe some of Sadie's friends?"  
>"I actually know some of her friends. I told you about Patrick…"<br>"Oh, yes, the 'Woolworths Incident' as Sadie likes to call it," Riley did quotation marks.  
>"Yeah. I'm pretty friendly with him. I mean, he's saved Sadie quite a few times, so I'm grateful. He's really friendly. I like him."<br>"What about her other friends?"  
>"One of her friends, Anna, helped us escape from David Jones when we were stuck there. And of course there's Tim…"<br>I spat at the hateful name. I made a disgusted face.  
>"No, mate, he's not her friend is he?" Adam was appalled.<br>"No, no, oh God no! Ugh. Oh, by the way, the court called. The date's been set."

I was so lucky to have great and supportive friends. Especially these five. They were the only ones who knew about everything that had happened with Sadie and I. Well, apart from the few of Sadie's friends that is.  
>"When is it?" Riley was supportively concerned.<br>"November ninth."  
>"That's only a few weeks away!"<br>"I know."  
>"You nervous?" Kane asked.<br>"Who, me? Nah."  
>They all looked at be doubtfully.<br>"Okay, fine, maybe I am. But who wouldn't be when going to court?"  
>"Nah, it's fine mate."<br>"I just want all of this to be resolved. Not just for my sake, but for Sadie's. I mean, she has to go to school with the bastard!"  
>"I feel sorry for her," Nathan said, "Even though I don't know the bastard, from what you've told us he is the fuckiest of fuckwits."<br>We all laughed at his unusual expression.  
>Just then the bell went and we all went off to our lockers to get our books and go to class.<p>

I was actually an attentive student. I was taking notes as Mrs Clarendon talked about Captain Cook and the First Fleet and how the Aboriginal's land was taken away from them.  
>"… take out your handouts about the massacres," my short, skinny, dark-haired SOSE teacher ordered.<br>I took the sheet out of my folder and listened as Mrs Clarendon explained in depth about how the new white settlers attempted genocide. Just then, the deputy principal Mrs Garth was knocking at the classroom door.  
>"Ah, Mrs Garth, how may we help you?" Mrs Clarendon greeted.<br>"I would like to talk to Maxwell," the tall blonde lady replied, scanning the room for me.  
>"Max," Mrs Clarendon said. I solemnly stood up and gathered my belongings. What on earth could she want to talk to me about? I have done nothing wrong! I got a chorus of 'oohs' from my classmates. I hated the assumption that whenever someone was called to the office it meant they were in trouble. Obviously I was not, seeing as how I hadn't done anything.<br>"Get your homework from someone else, okay?" Mrs Clarendon told me as I exited the classroom and I nodded.

I followed the deputy in silence down the hallways and outside where we went down the familiar path to the office. Once there, Mrs Garth motioned me into her office where I sat in one of the red client chairs on the other side of the desk. But I noticed we were not alone. The school counsellor, Mr Brandenburg was there also. Mrs Garth took a seat at her desk. She clasped her hands on her desk and leant forwards to talk to me in a serious manner.  
>"Maxwell, it has come to our attention that you have gotten yourself involved in some trouble recently," she started. I was literally confused. What trouble?<br>"Huh?" I managed to croak out.  
>"We have heard of your recent run in with the police."<br>My eyes literally popped. What, so first Sadie has a conversation about this in the office with her deputy and now me? Is there anyone else in the world that would like to know?  
>"Oh, <em>that<em>!" I waved my wrist as if to say it was nothing.  
>"Yes, that. We have been informed by a number of sources that you were involved in a violent scene in a shopping centre where, along with three other students from a different school, you were arrested. Would you mind telling me the story?"<br>Yes, I would mind! Was my private personal life everyone's business? I didn't particularly feel like philosophising to my deputy principal about my love life. If that's what you can call it…  
>"Maxwell?"<br>"Huh? Oh, well I really don't think I want to tell you," I told her, a little hesitantly. I wasn't sure how my refusal would go down.  
>"Maxwell, I'm not asking you to tell me. I'm telling you."<br>"Well, why haven't these 'number of sources' of yours told you?" I asked matter-of-factly, using air quotes. I was leaning back casually in my seat.  
>"It has come to our attention that you may be having some social problems in your personal life."<br>I'm having some problems with you right now, I thought.  
>"So? And why is it any of your business?"<p>

She seemed taken aback by my impoliteness.  
>"I'm sorry…" I mumbled.<br>"If you are having problems, Mr Brandenburg can help you."  
>She referred to the young counsellor sitting next to me in a matching red chair.<br>"I don't think that's necessary. I'm not having any problems, I'm fine."  
>"Are you sure, Maxwell?" Mr Brandenburg asked me, speaking for the first time.<br>"Max, please."  
>"Sorry, Max."<br>"And yes, I am sure. I'm going to court to resolve the issue, but I'm pretty sure you know that."  
>"You're making a lot of assumptions here, Max," Mrs Garth pointed out.<br>"You're making assumptions that I have problems."  
>An awkward silence. Wait, I shouldn't be so rude to my authority figures. Would Sadie approve? No, probably not.<br>"Well, if we can't offer you any help then you're going to have to help yourself."  
>"Thank you Mrs Garth, but I don't need any help."<br>She made it obvious that I was free to go, and I stood up and walked to the door. Before I left, I turned around.  
>"And I'm sorry, if I said anything impolite or offensive," I apologised before leaving the office.<br>"I quite like him," I heard Mrs Garth say as I walked down the hall. I smirked to myself. Thank you, superpowers.

* * *

><p>The garage was open when I got home, so I just walked in like I always do. I soundlessly opened the door. Being a late finishing day, I got home at four-thirty. I immediately heard voices as soon as I stepped into the laundry from the garage. Having super hearing gave me the wicked ability to eavesdrop. Okay, maybe that wasn't a good thing, but it was interesting and fun! I silently placed my backpack on the armchair in the family room and tiptoed to the wall so I could listen to the conversation happening two rooms away in the dining room.<br>"… we still have Max's old baby stuff," I heard Mum say.  
>"We still have most of Sadie's too."<br>Martha? What was she doing here? I guess I didn't pick up on the fact that it was her blue Rav4 out the front.  
>"I love looking in the baby section in the shops. All the stuff is so cute!" Wait, wait, wait, <em>Sadie<em>? Then I remembered that we could pick up on scents and I could smell all three of theirs'. It wouldn't be long before Sadie picked up on mine.  
>"Just having a baby is an incredible experience," Martha added. Why on earth were they talking about babies?<br>"I don't think now's the right time to tell Max just yet," Sadie advised.  
>"I agree. He's been a bit hung up about something lately I've noticed," Martha said. Every now and then I heard a coffee cup hitting the table.<br>"And I don't think he needs this to add to his problems," Mum added, "His deputy principal called me today."  
>Oh no, she didn't!<br>"What happened?" my girlfriend asked my mother.  
>"He was called there about the arrest, but apparently he just gave backchat and refused to tell her what happened."<br>"Mmm, he can be stubborn sometimes."  
>Some supportive girlfriend she is!<p>

"So I think you should just wait for the right time to tell him," Martha said.  
>"I know, but it can't be put off forever," agreed Mum.<br>What are they talking about? They're talking about me! What aren't they telling me just yet because I have a few little problems?  
>"It will be a bit of a shock to him at first," Sadie continued.<br>"It's foreign to you two," Martha added. I assumed the 'you two' was Sadie and I. But what was foreign? Whatever it is, it sound like a pretty imposing problem from what they're saying. They were right, I _did _have some problems (albeit, minor) – first Sadie and I nearly had a falling out, second the incident with Tim and the arrest, third we gained these awesome superpowers, which wasn't really a problem but still a burden with the kryptonite basil, then we have to go to court in a few weeks, and lastly, my deputy calls me to the office about the incident. What on earth could this be?  
>"Yeah, neither of you are used to having a baby around," Mum agreed.<br>Wait, WHAT? A _baby_? What the hell? Sadie and I never…  
>"I guess we'll have to get used to it," Sadie mused.<br>I choked on my own spit. It wasn't very loud at all, but I knew Sadie would hear it. That was the problem with eavesdropping on your also superpower-owning girlfriend. They suddenly went silent. Sadie must've shushed them for the next thing I know…  
>"Max?" Sadie called. And not as if she was asking if I was there, more like she was asking me to come over to them. I came out from behind the wall and slowly and bashfully walked into the dining room where Mum, Sadie and Martha were sitting at the dining room table looking at the doorway where I walked in.<br>"How did you know he was there?" Mum asked Sadie.  
>"Were you listening?" Sadie interrogated me, ignoring my mother. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.<br>"Uh, no…"  
>Great. A random baby. This was just getting better.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A bit of an Australian history lesson for you readers from other countries! And what's all this talk about babies? GASP! Ohmigeorge! What does Max thinl? Did you like Max's point of view? It's a bit different from Sadie's, isn't it? He's quite sarcastic, and isn't as forthcoming to the principal as Sadie is, is he? He can stand up for himself! We're seeing a different, more stubborn and rebellious side to our beloved Maxwell! Even though, as Sadie mentioned in Chapter 18, he feels guilty easily. Anyway, please review!**


	21. We Can Work It Out

**A/N: So, shocked reactions… you're all probably thinking 'What is with this mysterious baby?' This chapter will reveal that! Also, some discreet lyrics… thanks for the reviews! And I was going to upload this chapter like 24 hours ago but it wouldn't let me sign in! So here it is…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 – We Can Work It Out<strong>

**Sadie**

"Max?" I called. The three of us sat there staring at the familiar, tall, mop-top sporting, emerald green-eyed fifteen-year-old who just appeared in the doorway and was standing there aloofly. He was wearing his very cute school uniform – dark grey shorts with a purple shirt tucked in and black shoes with high socks.  
>"How did you know he was there?" Joan asked me. Ah, if only you knew!<br>"Were you listening?" I asked my boyfriend.  
>"Uh, no…" he replied. Pft, as if! It wasn't like I couldn't smell him! I could smell him ever since he walked in, but I never picked up on the fact that it actually was him. We were still getting used to the whole picking up scents thing.<br>"So… what are you guys talking about?" he asked slowly.  
>"None of your business, Max," his Mum reprimanded him.<br>He had probably heard everything, but I wasn't going to tell Joan that. He narrowed his eyes at us and then slowly edged away and towards the stairs. I got up and followed him.  
>"Hey," I greeted, coming up behind him.<br>"What's going on here?" he turned to face me and whispered, motioning to the dining room with his thumb.  
>"Nothing, just having a girl chat."<br>"Rubber Soul," he sang in a sing song voice. Sadie, 8, Max, 6.  
>He bounded up the stairs in a sulky way and I followed him into his room.<br>"Hey, what's up?" I asked. Something was obviously bothering him.  
>"Is there something you want to tell me?" he spun around to intimidate me.<br>"Uh, Abbey Road and no," it sounded like a question, the way I said it.

He paced the room back and forth, occasionally running a flurried hand through his mop top.  
>"Max, calm down, what is it?" I half laughed.<br>"Are you…?" he stopped and looked at me, pointing a finger randomly, "Are you pregnant?"  
>He choked on the last word. What the hell? How on earth could I be pregnant? It was literally impossible and Max knew that all too well.<br>"W-w-_what_?" I was genuinely shocked, and must've looked it too.  
>"Sadie, don't play those games with me. Remember what I am!"<br>"What do you mean what you are?"  
>"A friggin power monger like you!"<br>"Oh, so you eavesdropped on us?"  
>"Ah! So it is true!"<br>"No it isn't! You should know that it is impossible!"  
>"Who is it? Is it Patrick? <em>Tim<em>?"  
>My rage took over and I marched right up to him and slapped him across the face. I was actually getting pretty skilled with standing up for myself when it came to troublesome boys. I knew how to hit them… or make them hit themselves. Max looked appalled as I slapped him. But not only appalled – outright shocked. And so he would've been. I mean, we were <em>never <em>violent… towards each other. When it comes to certain bastards, that's a different story.

I spun around to go out the door but stopped and turned back, making a sweeping motion with my hand. Max's bed suddenly moved with a jerk and knocked him over, causing him to be caught off guard and fall over. I was in brief astonishment – I thought I could only move things with my powers that I could move physically! After seeing my 'boyfriend' on the floor, I quickly rushed out the door, slamming it on the way (without making contact with it, if you get what I mean). I ran down the stairs and out the garage door.  
>"Sadie?" I heard Mum call from the dining room. I completely ignored everyone and everything and just kept running outside. It reminded me of the second time I met Max. We had a mini fight – I don't know why, seeing as how we barely knew each other – and he ran out of the house sulking. But I wasn't sulking. I was <em>angry<em>. I was insulted. I was pissed off. And most of all, I was hurt. How on earth could he jump to conclusions like that? But I know Max and know that he feels guilty after a while. I didn't know if he would feel guilty about this. All I know is that I kept running like there was no tomorrow. I didn't even know where I was…

* * *

><p><strong>Max<strong>

I picked myself up off the ground. Wow! Since when can Sadie do that? I thought it was only things she could move physically that she could move with her power… oh no, what have I done? I've upset her! That was probably why she was more powerful. We'd always suspected that our powers are affected by our emotions. My guilt was taking over. I opened the door that she had slammed and ran down the stairs and into the dining room. Mum and Martha were sitting in the same spot as before. They had bewildered and concerned looks on their faces.  
>"Max!" Mum exclaimed, "What is going on?"<br>"Sadie?" I asked it as if it were a question as to where she was.  
>"Wait, first tell us what happened."<br>I shook my head.  
>"No time to explain! She's gone running, hasn't she?"<br>"She must have a pretty good reason," Martha gave insight, "I know my daughter, and she's not angry unless she's really angry, if you know what I mean."  
>"Where did she go?"<br>"I think she went outside," Mum told me.  
>I went to go after her, but Mum and Martha stopped me.<br>"Maxwell Rory Edison, what did you do?" Mum asked me in a warning tone.  
>"Nothing!"<p>

Oh, it was so obvious that I did something.  
>"Did you hurt my daughter?" Martha asked me incredulously.<br>"I didn't mean to!"  
>"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Mum yelled.<br>"Okay, fine! Don't ask me how, but I heard you talking…"  
>Mum looked really astonished, she practically choked.<br>"W-w-what did you hear?" Mum stuttered.  
>"Enough to make me furious!"<br>"You're angry?" Mum looked hurt.  
>"I just don't see how this could happen, Mum."<br>"You know how it works…"  
>"But how could she do this to me?" I was on the verge of tears. I saw sincere confusion flicker in both of their eyes.<br>"How could she do what?"  
>I completely ignored them and just ran. Ran out the front door.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sadie<strong>

"'Ello, 'ello, 'ello," I whipped around to face a large burly man with a scruffy beard and bloodshot eyes. It was nearly dark, but I could see his eyes clearly as well as smell the heavy stench of alcohol on his breath. It made me feel sick. I had reached the park near one of the bus stops in the same suburb as Max's house. I guessed I had been running for about twenty minutes, and that's an incredible achievement considering I'm the opposite of athletic.  
>"Whaddoweaveere?" he mumbled in one word, which I assumed must meant 'what do we have here?'<br>I ignored him and continued walking at my brisk pace. Suddenly, out of nowhere, another man appeared in front of me, very similarly resembling the other guy.  
>"Where ya going?" he chucked a beer bottle over his shoulder and I heard it smash.<br>"N-n-nowhere," I tried to hide the fear in my voice, but it seeped through like a leaking pipe.  
>"Aw," he patronised, "Is da widdle girl scared?"<br>I was scared, alright. I thought that only in movies did you bump into creepy guys like this. I didn't think there were any near where I lived either. I tried to dodge around him but he placed a hard-gripping hand on my shoulder.  
>"I don't think yer getting away that easy."<br>"Let me go!" I wriggled, trying to pry his sweaty hands off me. But then I remembered what I had done to Max only half an hour ago and that I could fight men.

I motioned with my hands for him to let go of me. It worked. Even though he was as drunk as a skunk, his twisted and warped brain managed to question how that had happened.  
>"Whaddya doin', Jeff?" the first one slurred, "Get 'er!"<br>I took off like a lightning bolt then. There was no way they were going to catch me. They were drunk, slow and disoriented bastards.  
>"Oi, Cal, catch 'er!" I mistakenly looked back at the two, only to look forwards again and run into another drunken bum. He was sweaty and gross and the alcohol on his breath made me want to vomit.<br>"Gotcha!" he leered down at me, the whites of his eyes not white but yellow. Again, I used the same tactic as before, but this time his whole body went flying across the grass and he landed on his back with a painful grunt. I saw the other two who were chasing after me abruptly grind to a halt. I stared at them and they looked at me with fear in their eyes before running off, leaving their mate (not that I cared). I took off in the other direction, towards the bus stop in which, luckily, a bus heading to my bus stop was just arriving. When I got home, I was a mess. The garage was open, as Dad would be home, and I just ran straight in and upstairs into my room, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Max<strong>

I had to go after Sadie. I was being unfair. What if I was wrong? I knew I shouldn't have said Tim – that just made things a hundred times worse. I picked up her sweet and distinct scent easily and followed her trail. It led me… to the pathway behind the houses? Oh no, this wasn't good. I wouldn't go down there in daylight, let alone at dusk! But Sadie would be alright – she had some kickass superpowers to defend herself with. I followed the scent along the pathway until it veered off into the grass. Suddenly, I came to an abrupt halt. Sadie's scent was now stronger than ever and it was joined by three more scents. Suddenly, I felt the pain that I had told Sadie about on the phone the night we had our first kiss. I tried to endure the pain whilst I took off again in the direction of Sadie's scent. After a few seconds, the pain went away. Just to test something, I abandoned my mission and turned around and walked to the spot where I felt the pain. Sure enough, this time I felt it again. Very strange.

After a few more minutes of brisk walking, I came to the bus stop where Sadie's scent seemed to end. I waited for a bus that would take me to her house. When I got off, I jogged down the street, eyeing the familiar house in the distance. When I came to the house, I ran up to the front door and bashed on it furiously. Sadie's Dad opened the door with a sigh.  
>"I'm assuming something happened?" he assumed.<br>"Where is she?" I burst out, rudely pushing past him uninvited into his house.  
>"She's upstairs," he sighed.<br>I ran up the stairs and came to her closed door. I could make out a song playing…  
><em>'Although I laugh and I act like a clown, beneath this mask I am wearing a frown. My tears are falling like rain from the sky, is it for her or myself that I cry.'<em>

I'm a Loser. Is that how she felt about our relationship from the events of this afternoon? I softly tapped on the door, quite the opposite from what I had done to the front door a minute ago. She opened the door surprisingly quickly, but she looked shaken and upset when I saw her. Her round cheeks were tear-stained and it looked like she had been crying.  
>"Sadie," I choked out, a bit in shock at the sight of her, but also feeling regretful.<br>She stepped aside and motioned for me to come into her room.  
>"Are you okay?" I asked her, turning to face her as she closed the door. She didn't answer me, just avoided looking at me. I went over to her iPod docking station and changed the song.<br>_'You don't realise how much I Need You. Love you all the time and never leave you…'_  
>She suddenly had a change of emotion and came over to me, standing in front of me as if she was pleading with me.<br>"Oh, Max, I was corned by some drunks as I was walking home, and…" she cried.  
>"So that's how it happened? It's not… Patrick or anyone?" I asked her apprehensively.<br>"What?" she asked me through glossy eyes.  
>"That's how you became…" I motioned to her with my hands. She slapped my hands away in annoyance.<br>"No, tonight! And I told you, I'm not pregnant!" she told me again. Did I believe her? Would she do something like that to me? I guess it wouldn't be her fault if those drunks did something to her…

"Max," she was waving a hand in front of my face. I hadn't realised that I'd gone off into a little daydream.  
>"Max, did you hear me? I said I'm <em>not <em>pregnant!"  
>"Huh? Oh, sure darling, I believe you," I reassuringly told her. I swear I saw the corners of her mouth curl into a very small – and unnoticeable to the average human eye – smirk. She had figured out that guilt always gets the better of me. She knew that it had now. But did I really believe her? I mean, why else would they be talking about us two not being used to a baby?<br>"I'm… I'm…"  
>"You're what?"<br>"A virgin."  
>That was sort of an awkward announcement.<br>"What's wrong with that? I am too!"  
>"Yeah, but I needed to justify that I wasn't pregnant."<br>Obviously it was time for a change of topic.  
>"I'm sorry that I doubted you," I said to her, "I was so unfair."<br>She looked at me weirdly.  
>"You were in a car crash, and you lost your hair."<br>She mouthed it along with me as I said it. She had her arms crossed and was looking up, moving her head mockingly as if she was sick of hearing something.  
>"Don't Pass Me By don't make me cry don't make me blue…" we both started singing. I loved how we started random impromptu singing. We worked. We were on the same wavelength.<p>

"The White Album," I sung in the tune of 'Cos you know darling'.  
>She smiled and then kissed me. But there was still one thing bothering me…<br>"Okay, if you're not pregnant, then who is?"  
>She just looked at me sheepishly, probably contemplating a lie for an answer.<br>"No one!" she suddenly exclaimed, "We were just talking about babies… you know? Just a conversation topic."  
>"Right…"<br>"Anyway, you should probably get going. School tomorrow."  
>She ran her finger quickly over the tip of my nose in a tap.<br>"We can work this out, Sadie. Every time we have a fight we do. And I only just realised what you said before - some bums attacked you?"  
>"No, they tried, but I used my powers against them."<br>"I could smell you and them when I went past. I'll go after them... their scents are there. Are you okay, though?'  
>"Yes, I'm fine," she said.<br>I kissed her goodbye and left her room. As I got downstairs, Martha was coming in.  
>"Oh, Max, we thought you'd be here," she said in relief.<br>"Yeah," was my lame reply.  
>"Is everything okay?"<br>"Yeah, were fine. Sadie will fill you in."  
>"Okay, well your Mum is waiting for you. She wants to tell you something."<br>"Okay. Bye."  
>I went to leave, but she pulled me back.<br>"Max, you're not catching the bus home on your own at night! I'm driving you."  
>Then Martha drove me home where I was faced with a surprise.<p>

* * *

><p>"Max!" Mum exclaimed as I walked in the door after Martha kindly dropped me off.<br>"Mum," I said. She came over to me and hugged me.  
>"Were you at the Parkinsons'?"<br>"Yeah. Martha dropped me home."  
>"Is everything alright between you and Sadie?"<br>"Yeah we're fine… now."  
>We sat down across from each other at the table that seemed to be involved in everything. I then proceeded to tell her nearly everything that had happened. I left out the part about our superpowers, obviously, but did tell her ashamedly about how I suspected Tim. She gasped and was not very happy with me. After I finished, she looked me in the eye seriously. She took my hands and wrapped hers around mine in a comforting way.<br>"Max, there's some big news I think you should know about," she told me.  
>Oh no. Who was dead? Was it Gertrude from across the road? Okay, I shouldn't be so mean…<br>"Max," suddenly Dad was beside Mum. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
>"Max…" Mum said.<br>Oh just spit it out already!  
>"Yes?"<br>"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aha! I had you going for a moment there! You thought it was Sadie! Nup, it's Joan! Big brother Maxy! And Sadie's dad spoke for the first time, did you notice? This was the first time I addressed him directly! Anyway, my sweet readers, review and you get your choice of Coconut Fudge, Ginger Sling, Pineapple Heart, Cream Tangerine, Montelimar, Coffee Dessert, Cherry Cream, Apple Tart or the titular treat from my special box of chocolates!**


	22. Bad Boy

**A/N: Ohmigeorge, I was just looking through my story and I found that for SOME reason, Chapter 4: Maxwell's Silver Hammer has the content of Chapter 5, therefore Chapter 5 being posted twice and Chapter 4 not at all. I don't understand, seeing as how the real Chapter 4 **_**was **_**on there (I have proof from reviews). Oh well, I reposted Chapter 4. Some people who read it since it went spazzo would not have known what was happening with it skipping straight from 3 to 5, considering we actually learnt Max's name in the chapter.**

**Anyway, thank you, dear That70sGirl99 who has started reviewing (and very nice ones too!) and new subscribers!**

**Oh, and I've been meaning to update and I thought today, February 25****th****, would be a good day because it's George's birthday!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22 – Bad Boy<strong>

**Max**

I just sat there staring at her in shock. Did she just say she was pregnant? Was that what they were talking about? Oh no… I was in some deep shit with Sadie. How could I go and accuse her like that with absolutely no evidence? Why didn't I suspect Mum, or even Martha? Oh, that guilt of mine! It was taking over my life! My mouth was agape as I stared into space.  
>"Max?" Mum concernedly tried to get my attention, "Max, say something. You're not…?"<br>"I'm not what?" I asked her.  
>"You're not upset?"<br>"Why would I be? It's a big surprise, sure…"  
>"Then what's the problem?"<br>"I'm just thinking about Sadie."  
>"Oh, honey."<br>"I didn't believe her. I even accused Tim, Mum. _Tim_! How could I say that?"  
>"It's okay, baby. You were in a shocked rage. How else would someone react if they found out about that?"<br>"But it wasn't true!"  
>"I know, and it's okay. You and Sadie made up, didn't you?"<br>Dad was just standing there looking at us confusedly. He didn't know about my accusation.  
>"Uh, what's going on?" he asked.<br>"Oh, Bob, I'll fill you in later."  
>"I think I need to go and do some serious apologising," I stood up to leave.<br>"Okay sweetheart."  
>"Oh, and… congratulations," I smiled at them, a little more ecstatic now.<br>Mum blushed. I went upstairs and into my room. My bed was still out of place from when Sadie moved it to knock me over. I considered a Facebook wall post apology, but that would be wimpy and everyone would see it. Besides, it needed to be face to face. Or at least voice to voice. I decided to call her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sadie<strong>

I heard Mum come in just after Max left my room. I also heard her offer to take him home and they went off. I slinked down the stairs.  
>"Wanna tell me what happened?" Dad asked from the lounge. I had literally forgotten about him. Not in a mean, ignorant way of course, I had just forgotten that he was here. With all the hype with Max and the guys in the park… I ended up partially telling him about what happened. It was quite an awkward conversation to have with your father, so I left details that I thought were irrelevant.<br>"Oh…" was all he had to say after I had finished. Dad detested the Grubb family with a passion.  
>"Anyway…" I awkwardly concluded, "I'm going upstairs. Call me when tea's ready."<br>"Don't I always?" he mumbled after I got to the stairs.

I went into my room and lied down on my bed, just staring at the ceiling. I turned my head to look at the big Abbey Road poster resting on the top of my IKEA bookshelf and smiled. My boys. Well, four out of five. Yes, I still loved Max. I guess I can't really blame him for jumping to the conclusions he jumped to. I'm trying very hard to just brush it off. I didn't realise that I was lying there for five minutes until my phone startled me. I picked it up off the bedside table, only to be greeted with an angelic and handsome face topped off by a gorgeous mop top. How could I be upset with that? I answered with an as chirpiest as I could voice.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Sadie!" he practically yelled in relief into the phone.  
>"Max I-."<br>"No, Sadie, I am SO sorry, you do not realise how sorry I am."  
>"Max, I can't blame you-."<br>"Mum just told me, and I think it's great! I don't know why I automatically assumed you when there was three of you there, but I guess I just never considered that my _Mum_ could be pregnant."  
>"But you considered your virgin girlfriend?"<br>"Sadie, I'm sorry."  
>"Oh Max, it's okay. I forgive you!"<br>I was on the verge of tears. It was like a sappy chick flick where the couple reunites and professes their love for each other. Except this was _real_. Max and I talked for a bit more and hung up. Mum got home, and I told her all about it…

* * *

><p>"Sadie!" Anna came bounding towards me as I was putting my bag in my locker the next morning, "Good morning!"<br>"Ah uh," I scolded her, shaking a reprimanding finger at her.  
>'Sorry, I meant GOOD MORNING GOOD MORNING!"<br>Could she be any louder? But it was good, I had taught her well. She knew some song titles, and I encouraged their use around me.  
>"Sgt Pepper!" we both exclaimed together.<br>"Good girl," I patted her on her head.  
>"So… anything happening?"<br>I didn't really want to tell her about the accusation and everything that had happened last night. I felt I'd told the story a million times already.  
>"Nothing much."<br>"Are you and Max excited about our double date?"  
>"Huh? Oh, right, that, yes! When is it?"<br>"Well, I was thinking this weekend, you know, don't want to leave it too late and forget it."  
>"Oh, sure, I'll have to check with Max and my parents though."<br>"Of course."  
>The bell rang shortly after that and we got our books.<p>

I did my usual routine of getting my lunchbox and going to the big undercover court to sit with my group of friends.  
>"Hey," I greeted as I awkwardly sat down, trying not to flash people up my skirt.<br>"Hey," Molly and Patrick greeted.  
>"So, Patrick… Anna tells me you're looking forward to our double date."<br>He just froze and looked straight ahead. Then he sighed.  
>"Yeah, I suppose. Any excuse to go out for lunch."<br>"Aw, come on now, that's not the attitude!"  
>"Won't it be awkward?"<br>"Awkward, why? It's not like you like me or anything… remember, you told me it wasn't true?"  
>"I don't know, Sadie."<br>"Why not? You like Max, right? Don't tell me you don't like him anymore!"  
>"No, I do!"<br>"And Anna's keen."  
>He made a face – like a resentful face. What was this all about?<br>"Oh come on, it's gonna be fun!"  
>Molly was watching in confusion and amusement.<p>

We had been sitting there eating for a while, wondering where Anna was, when she came over – dragging our estranged Prudence behind her! The three of us looked up in shock as we saw the two coming towards us, Anna eagerly and Prudence not so eagerly.  
>"Hey, guys," Anna greeted chirpily, "Look who it is!"<br>Prudence stood behind her sheepishly, looking away in a way which looked like annoyance. She seemed as though she didn't want to be here. Anna probably dragged her along.  
>"Hey Prue!" I greeted, trying to be friendly.<br>"Sit down," Anna friendlily said.  
>Anna and Prudence sat down, joining the circle they had been a part of for a long time. Well, Anna never left the circle, but Prudence did. Poor Prue winced in pain as she sat down. I smiled an empathetic smile at Prudence who returned it with a slight smile. I thought she was trying to ignore me, and that hurt me.<br>"So, what brings you back to us?" Molly asked Prudence, who had plopped herself next to her.  
>"I missed you guys," she answered in a soft voice, "it's lonely being alone."<br>She obviously still had her reservations. I had a feeling that she wasn't going to open up to us anytime soon.

I glanced at Patrick who gave me a reassuring smile, even though it should be Prue he's giving it to. This afternoon was also Patrick's last detention. Then I took a risk.  
>"Prue, why are you ignoring me?" I asked her. She didn't answer or look at me. The four of us looked at her, waiting for an answer.<br>"Prue?"  
>"I don't know," she suddenly shot out, "I don't think you'd understand."<br>"Oh, I think she will," Anna sided with me. It was nice knowing that she would think I would understand.  
>"Prue, I know what's been happening to you, but I don't know who or why. You can tell me you know-."<br>"I don't want to!" she cut me off, yelling, "I-I'm scared."  
>Her bottom lip quivered and she started getting very emotional. My immediate reaction was to get up and go over to her. I crouched behind her and put some comforting arms around her quivering frame. Molly, Patrick and Anna looked on in concern, but I guess they were just as surprised as I was that Prue was letting me do this.<br>"Shhh, it's okay," I soothed, rocking us back and forth.  
>"Is everything okay?" one of the teachers came up and asked us worriedly.<br>"Yeah, we're fine," Anna looked up to them and answered.  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"She's fine," I repeated.  
>She walked away, probably in confusion.<br>"Do you want to go to the teachers about this?" Molly asked supportively.  
>"If she can't even tell Sadie how is she supposed to tell a teacher?" Anna reasoned. It was true. But why couldn't she tell me? I'd been her friend for three years. She was the first friend I made at this school and I was hers. I thought that meant something – trust, perhaps? But it appears she wasn't going to tell me. Why? Tell me why. I was offended by her apparent lack of trust in me. But I would give her time… time to finally realise that she could rely on me, her oldest and first friend at this school.<p>

* * *

><p>It was exactly a week later, a Wednesday, since Prudence had come back to us. The 28th of October. I had conferred with Max over the weekend but didn't see him. One of our phone conversations went like this:<p>

"I forgot to ask you – how did you do that the other day?"  
>"Oh, you mean how I made the bed hit you?"<br>"Mhm."  
>"Oh, well, I actually <em>threw <em>one of the drunk bums using my powers! How cool is that?"  
>"Yeah, but how did it happen?"<br>"Like you said. Our powers are affected by our emotions."  
>"Interesting…"<p>

I also told him about how Prudence returned to us. He was happy for me. He told me how desperate his friends were to meet me and some of my friends. I told him about how desperate Anna was to go on the double date. But today also marked an absolutely shitty and horrible day – Tim's suspension was over and he was coming back to school today.

Anna, Molly and I were squished together in a little huddle outside my locker as if we were protecting each other. Patrick was near us, acting like a body guard. I didn't even know what good that would do – I was better at defending us than he was. We shouldn't have even been in the locker room. We should've been somewhere else where there was a slim chance of encountering him. I don't know what we were expecting, but he actually arrived, backpack on his shoulder like usual. It was as if he was never suspended. He high-fived one of his 'friends' as he passed them outside and attempted a high-five at Daniel but he full on dodged him! I smirked. I don't know why we were scared. There was no way he could hurt us. He was just a threat. I mean, you'd think he'd learnt his lesson by now. He came into the locker room and stopped when he saw us. He put his arms out as if it was a welcome.  
>"Aw, a welcoming party! Guys, you shouldn't have!" he sarcastically said to us.<br>Patrick glared at him like there was not tomorrow. I just stared at him. Molly was just indifferent. But Anna – her stare was even eviller than Patrick's, which surprised me. I mean, what did she have against him, apart from the fact that we all hate him and what he did to us? There was really no reason… unless! No, too farfetched. Or was it…?  
>"Get the court date, Tim?" Patrick asked with disgust in his voice.<br>"Yes, I did," he sounded _happy_. What the hell was so happy about that? It was the worst! He sauntered past us and to his locker, which was thankfully around the other side. I released the breath I didn't know I was holding. Then I turned to Anna.

"What was that all about?" I whispered because I knew Tim would still be listening.  
>"What?" Anna asked, slightly innocently.<br>"You were snubbing him more than usual."  
>"So? I loathe and detest him just like everyone else."<br>"But he didn't do anything to you…"  
>"Yeah, but he hurt my friends. How else am I supposed to treat him?"<br>I shrugged, supposing she was right. How else were you supposed to treat him? Smile warmly at him and say hi? Absolutely not!

HPE. The one class we shared together. There was an awkward tension in the room as everyone remembered what happened last time Tim was in the class. Ms Garth looked at him fearfully as he walked into the classroom. I gave her a reassuring look. Patrick and I, sitting next to each other as usual, tried to avoid eye contact with him. We could feel the dirty and sinister looks he was giving us as he walked to his seat. A secluded desk in the corner, of course. No privileges for him and no contact. Could I blame Ms Garth? No. I would do it too if I had the authority. In fact, if it were up to me, I'd have him expelled. But, I know that's a very hard process and there needs to be certain things done and blah… but isn't hitting a teacher reason enough? About halfway throughout the lesson, I was getting very uncomfortable. With my power, I could actually _feel_ people staring at me. Tim had barely taken his eyes off me from what I could feel. I decided to take action… a little self-harm would do him good. Keeping my eyes on Ms Garth, I made a hand motion to where I _thought _he was. My intention was to make an empty chair just flick up and injure him, but obviously not looking was a bad idea. I swear, I had _no _idea that poor Lilia Walter was sitting there. She was interfering with my direct line of Tim. Using my knowledge of the room, I assumed the chair she was sitting on was empty. I mean, why would anyone want to sit near him? But she did sit there, and I accidentally made her chair flip! It literally pulled itself out from underneath her (although I was controlling it). I was so appalled with myself! She yelped and the whole class turned to look at her. I quickly got up and rushed over to help her up.

"Oh my God, Lilia, I'm so sorry!" I frantically apologised, not thinking twice.  
>"Um… thanks," she said as I helped her up off the ground, "What are you apologising for?"<br>Oops.  
>"Ah, you know, guilt."<br>I waved it off and she nodded at me uncertainly. Behind her I could see Tim looking at me in bewilderment. He had his head cocked to the side as if contemplating me. Then I saw something click. Oh, shit no! He hasn't figured it out, has he? I really hope not. Imagine what it would be like if he figured it out. Not only would he try to exploit me, he would use it against me and force me to do things against my will. Imagine being controlled by him – I'd rather die! I was standing there contemplating this when I heard my name being called.  
>"Sadie?" I could hear it as a sound in the background, "Sadie…"<br>I suddenly snapped to attention.  
>"Hmm?" I mumbled unintelligibly.<br>"Sit down," Ms Garth ordered.  
>I realised that I was still standing in the room… staring dazedly at Tim. Oh God, what would've that looked like? God knows what Tim would make of it! Just to reassure him that I was not in any way looking at him, I gave him the evillest look I could muster. Geez, evil looks were definitely part of our daily life now. I think I give more evil looks than I do blink!<p>

I went and sat down in my seat.  
>"Geez, what was that?" Patrick asked me. I just ignored him.<p>

* * *

><p>We were eating lunch as usual.<br>"Where's Prue?" I asked.  
>"She's away today," Anna answered, being in her pastoral care class.<br>"Why?"  
>"Who knows?"<br>Patrick then came and joined us. We never did end up going on our double date on the weekend – it was going to be on this coming weekend now.  
>"Sadie, come on," he pestered, "Tell me!"<br>"No, I'm not telling you!" I crossed by arms in protest.  
>"Tell you what?" Anna was inquisitive.<br>"Nothing," I quickly retorted.  
>Of course Patrick told her.<br>"Oh, fuck Tim," Anna said in an annoyed way.  
>"I reckon," I said in disgust.<br>I hated Tim. He was a very bad boy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep, so hope you liked it. Please review!**


	23. It's Only Love

**A/N: HAPPY EASTER! (Easter will be over in just over an hour for me…) So… people love Anna. People love Prudence. People HATE Tim! People are a bit pissed off with Max. But it's okay – he only loves Sadie!  
>So yeah, I always update relatively quickly, but it's been AGES since I last updated but I had three assignments to do and exam block and I got a job! There was like a two week gap when no one visited my story. I spend some of my spare time writing future chapters on my notes on my phone. Then I decided it was time to get on with this chapter. I hope I still have followers! So, here it is!<strong>

**Oh, and I'm not bolding the song references anymore – that was weird! I will let you find them. Or Sadie and Max will tell you…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23 – It's Only Love<strong>

It was Saturday, the first of November. Max and I were going on our double date with Patrick and Anna tonight. Gee, double date sounds so American doesn't it? We had agreed on 'nice casual' as the dress code for tonight (well, Anna and I did anyway). I wore my navy skirt with a pink top and a cardigan in a different shade of pink.  
>"Sadie, are you ready yet?" Dad called impatiently up the stairs.<br>"Almost!" I called back for the third time.  
>Apparently they were 'always waiting for me' whenever we went out anywhere. It's not my fault I want to look decent, is it? I attempted to cover up my pimples with foundation – and let's face it, I had quite a lot of pimples. I was even on prescription medication for acne. I don't know why that didn't turn Max off. I straightened my hair, but even then it still had its natural kink. I put on some makeup, but not too much. I didn't want to look like I was standing on a street corner. Dad was getting impatient. He got in the car and turned the engine on, ready to go. Then he beeped the horn. I mentally swore at him. I grabbed my handbag, yanked my favourite silver sandals on and ran down the stairs. I got into the car and Dad started yelling at me straight away.<br>"Always waiting for you."  
>"Oh, would you rather I go with no clothes on?" I retorted. I always come back with a smart arse comment.<br>"No, I'd rather you hurry up. Everyone else manages to get ready on time."

Max and I opted to go to a different shopping centre for the date. After all, it bore traumatic memories for us. We'll admit – we were a bit afraid to go out on another date after what happened last time. The particular shopping centre was where we had our first and only other date. It was where we got our powers, and we lived there for three days. It was the local shopping centre that everyone went to. But we decided that we'd go to a smaller one that was local to Anna's house. Dad and I were picking up Max on our way. We got to the Edisons' house where Max got in the car straight away as it was raining. I almost blamed Max for it. I got in the back with him.  
>"Is this you?" I whispered to him.<br>"No," he replied.  
>"Don't you ever just get the urge to stop it?"<br>"Well… sometimes. Especially when Mum goes spastic about not being able to get her washing dry, _then _I feel like stopping it. But we're not learned enough with our powers, Sadie. We aren't experts or pros at controlling them yet. We know that they have minds of their own. Our emotions affect them too, and sometimes we can't control that."  
>"Yeah, I know all of this, why are you sounding like some educator?"<br>"Oh I don't know, I like reasoning."  
>I slowly turned my head to look at him with a weird look. 'I like reasoning'? That was random.<br>"Okay, that was weird," he admitted.

We arrived at the shops where we were supposed to meet Anna and Patrick outside the café. We didn't want it to be too formal. We were just four fifteen-year-olds going out together. It wasn't like we could exactly afford to dine at a restaurant anyway. We got out of the car and said goodbye to Dad. We only had to wait a few minutes, because Anna and Patrick arrived not long after us. Max had on a pair of jeans and a Beatles t-shirt. Patrick was dressed in those coloured jeans that most teenage boys tend to wear these days. I didn't particularly like that mainstream style, but I had to laugh when I saw Patrick wearing them. They just suited his red hair too much! His were turquoise, and he had a plain white shirt on. Anna was dressed similarly to me, with a floral high-waisted skirt and a blue shirt with black ballet flats. We awkwardly stood around for a while outside before deciding to go in.

We sat at the table – Max and I on one side, Anna and Patrick on the other. We sat in silence for a while. We eventually got talking. Something was obviously bothering Patrick. He was solemn and barely said a word, unlike the other three of us. Anna occasionally smiled what looked like a reassuring smile at him. We eventually decided to order, so we looked at the menus.  
>"The spaghetti looks nice," Max commented, looking at his menu.<br>"Herbs," I simply said without taking my eyes off of my menu.  
>I saw him nod in remembrance out of the corner of my eye. We certainly didn't want to risk accidentally ingesting our kryptonite.<br>"I love nachos," Anna commented, "I might have that."  
>"How 'bout you, Patrick?" I asked the silent one.<br>"Hmm?" he seemed to be coming out of a reverie, "Oh, um, I don't know yet."  
>I mouthed 'what's wrong with him?' to Anna, and she just shook her head, telling me 'nothing'. Yeah, right. Patrick was not his usual chipper self. Then my dubbing him the silent one gave me an idea.<br>"Hey, I have an idea," I announced.  
>"Yeah?" Anna asked.<br>"You know how The Beatles had nicknames, like the Cute Beatle, the Quiet Beatle, and so forth," I motioned with my hands, especially to Max who would know what I was talking about, "well, why don't we have our own names for each of us in this group?"

Patrick was definitely indifferent, but Anna and Max seemed to like the idea after contemplating it for a short time. Seriously, what was there to contemplate? It was a nickname, for God's sake. It wasn't like I needed their approval.  
>"Like what?" Max asked.<br>"Like the Silent One," I pointed to Patrick, who briefly looked up from his menu with a completely neutral look on his face. Seriously, why couldn't he be happier? Everyone else was enjoying themselves and chatting away happily, but here was Mr Grumpy-bots sitting there with a melancholy aura surrounding him.  
>"I know what you can be," Max said to me.<br>"What?"  
>"The Bossy One."<br>I took offence.  
>"Bossy? I'm not bossy!"<br>Anna and Max shared a knowing look.  
>"You kind of are," Anna agreed.<br>"How?"  
>"Well… you thought of this nickname thing."<br>"How is that being _bossy_?"  
>"It's not <em>really<em>…" Max started.  
>"See! I don't think bossy is the word you're looking for."<br>"Rubber Soul," Max said quickly, in keeping with our game.  
>"Well what then?" Anna asked, "What can be your name?"<br>"I don't know, you decide. You can't choose your own name," I replied.

"I know… the Caring One," Max offered.  
>"I like that," I smiled and sat up straighter.<br>"I mean, you care a lot about all of your friends. You care about me, Anna, Patrick, especially Prudence right now."  
>Patrick snapped his head up when Max said his name.<br>"Yeah, that's true," Anna agreed, "Okay, it's settled – you're the Caring One."  
>"You two need names."<br>"Patrick does too. He's not usually silent."  
>Anna ruffled his hair.<br>"The Ranga One?" I offered, evidently mistakenly because Patrick glared at me then. He hated being called Ranga as much as he hated being called Patty.  
>"The Sensitive One," I offered in return.<br>"I think that suits perfectly," Anna agreed, giving Patrick a secret look that was obviously between them.  
>"I know Max's!" I suddenly exclaimed, "The Guilty One. You're always feeling guilty about something or other."<br>"So now I just need a name," Anna said. Max and I stared intently at her, trying to form a name for her.  
>"The Other One," Max playfully suggested with a small chuckle. I laughed along with him.<br>"I'd rather be known as something more meaningful and attributive to me," Anna retorted.  
>"The Defensive One," I counter-suggested.<br>"The Favourite One," Anna suggested cockily for herself.  
>"The Cocky One!" I suggested.<br>"Anna is the _least _cocky," Patrick spoke up. We were all shocked that he decided to input in the conversation.  
>"If anything, she's the Selfless One," he continued.<br>"That's similar to caring…" Max mused, "We can always change Sadie's. Caring is not her most outstanding attribute."  
>"If anything, Sadie should be the Defensive One," Anna proposed, "I mean, Tim can't get in her way. She's one very defensive girl."<p>

"How about… the Travelling One?" proposed Max. I was confused. The Travelling One? What was that supposed to mean? All I could think was the Travelling Wilbury's.  
>"What?" I asked him.<br>"You know… you like things to _move_."  
>He was trying to secretly tell me. Oh, I got it. Right. My power.<br>"In that case, you're the Meteorological One," I smiled at him.  
>"That's a mouthful," Anna commented.<br>"Okay, fine! I'll be the Meteorological One," Max offered.  
>"No, the Guilty One suits you too much," I complained.<br>"I'm more meteorological than I am guilty."  
>"So you're that one then."<br>"Okay."  
>"Wait, why is he the Meterlological One?" Anna had trouble pronouncing the title.<br>I gave Max a look. Should we tell them? It said. He gave me a firm 'no' look.  
>"He just likes weather," I explained, "Weather's his thing."<br>"Well then Sadie's the Fangirl One!"  
>I couldn't have thought of a better one!<br>"That's perfect, Anna!" I complimented her, "Fine, we're settled!"  
>"Okay, so I'm the Selfless One, you're the Fangirl One, Max's the Meteorological One and Patrick's the Sensitive One."<br>"Yeah… oh, no, we have to change you two's," I referred to Anna and Patrick.  
>"Why?"<br>"Well, sensitive and selfless are such mediocre adjectives compared to meteorological and fangirl. You need something that's more specific and unique to your personalities."

I analysed Anna and summed her up. She was of average height and she had short dark chestnut brown hair. Her cerulean eyes were pretty. I had envied them for a while. Not that I didn't like my brown ones. I considered the Average One as a name for her. No, scrap that. She was far from average.  
>"Anna's the Favourable One," Patrick said straight away, "No buts. She does a lot of favours for us. Remember when she loaned you and Prudence money that time? And she's done some favours for me too."<br>"Okay, the Favourable One it is," I said in a questioning tone, then whispered, "Even though that's not the definition of favourable…"  
>"Who cares?" Patrick wasn't supposed to hear me.<br>"I reckon Patrick deserves to be the Heroic One," Max said and I nearly kissed him right then. He was cheering Patrick up, and I admired that.  
>"You think?" Patrick asked, almost emotionally.<br>"Yeah, of course! You've protected Sadie from Tim more than once. You're a hero in my eyes."  
>"Thanks mate," Patrick looked at Max deeply and they shared a friendly half-smile. I was ecstatic that they were fast becoming friends.<br>"So now we've all got one. And we all chose a different person's one! Like, not our partner's or anything. Like I decided Max's, he decided Patrick's, Patrick decided Anna's and Anna decided mine!"  
>"Yeah," they all agreed.<br>"Should we maybe order? It's been twenty minutes," Max suggested. We had forgotten all about ordering. We were deep in conversation. This date was going better than I thought it would. There were no major dramas like last time. No random moonlight attacks. No people dying. No getting stuck in the shopping centre. But there was one thing the same – I was with people I loved.

* * *

><p>"This nachos is delicious," Anna excitedly gushed, her words muffled by the food in her mouth.<br>We all soon finished our meal and we just sat there.  
>"Oh God, I'm full," I leant back in my chair and placed my hands on my stomach.<br>"I can't finish this lasagne," Patrick said, pushing his plate away from him, "Does anyone want it?"  
>"I'll have some!" Max went to grab the plate but I slapped his hands.<br>"No!"  
>"Why?"<br>"Lasagne generally has _herbs _in it."  
>He got the message.<br>"Oh, right, yeah, I don't think I can eat anymore actually."  
>Max then suddenly leant over and kissed me. We hardly ever kissed, so I was in shock a bit at first.<br>"I need to go to the toilet," Patrick got up and started to walk towards the toilets. Anna watched him go.  
>"I need to go too," she announced before getting up and going in the same direction at Patrick.<br>"Coincidence? I think not," said Max.  
>"Shhh!" I shushed him. I was trying to hear what they were saying, because I knew they would be talking. I couldn't hear them, so I moved to a table near the toilets and strained my ears.<br>"Sadie!" Max hissed from our table, "Stop eavesdropping!"  
>I ignored him and continued to try to listen.<br>"It's only love, Patrick. She can't help it," was the first thing I heard Anna say.  
>"It's only love for me or for her?"<br>"Both, I guess. But I was talking about her."  
>"Yeah, I know she can't help it but it doesn't need to be publically enforced, does it?" Patrick shot back, sounding anguished.<p>

I had a worried and concerned look on my face as I listened. I glanced at Max who looked confused as to why I had the look on my face.  
>"I'm going back," Anna told him. That's when I quickly got up and ran back to our table. I didn't want them to know I was listening in on their conversation. I sat down just as Anna came out of the hallway to the toilets.<br>"That was quick," I commented and Max elbowed me.  
>"They were disgusting. I can hold on. I'm not that desperate."<br>As we waited for Patrick to come back, I thought about what I had heard. What did it mean? What we're they talking about? It sounded like they were talking about me. Oh no, could it be…? No, it couldn't, he said it wasn't. I tried to brush it off but it kept bothering me. Ignorance was certainly not bliss.

When Patrick came back we decided we were done for the evening. I called Dad to come and pick us up and Patrick did likewise with his Mum. Anna and Patrick had arrived together like Max and I had.  
>"Well, this was a fun night," I remarked as we stood outside waiting for our parents.<br>"Yeah, I enjoyed myself," Max agreed, "It was great getting to know you two better."  
>"Likewise," Anna said.<br>"We should do this again sometime."  
>Anna looked at Patrick, almost as if for his approval.<br>"Eh, maybe," Patrick said. What was his problem tonight? I'd squeeze it out of him on Monday. And if he wouldn't tell me, I'd squeeze it out of Anna.  
>Just then, Patrick's mum Karen showed up.<br>"Hey guys!" she waved out the window as she pulled up.  
>"Hey," Max and I greeted in unison. For a moment I wondered how she knew Max but then I remembered when we were arrested.<br>"So, I'll see you at school on Monday," Anna turned to me, "And you soon, Max."  
>"Yep."<br>Anna hugged me before getting into the car with Patrick.  
>"Bye, the Meteorological One and the… Fangirl one?" she pointed to us and said it in a questioning tone like she was trying to remember.<br>"Right," Max said, "Bye the Favourable One."  
>Then he leaned down so he could see Patrick, who was already in the car. He didn't even properly say goodbye!<br>"Bye the Heroic One!" he waved to him. All three of them waved to us as they drove off and we waved back. Dad pulled up just as they left. I really enjoyed that night, and I think the others did too. But I wasn't sure about Patrick's feelings right now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, so I've been on school holidays now for a week for Easter (yay!) and I still have one more week so I should have no excuses for not updating more regularly (at least until I go back to school). I've been meaning to update all week, but I had to read through previous chapters to work out timing in the story. Review, my pretties!**


	24. Yer Blues

**A/N: Yeah, I got a new reviewer! She Said She Said my story is 'refreshing' – I've never had that before!**

**I was really surprised about what someone had inferred from the last chapter. One of the reviews said '****It seems like Patrick thinks Sadie likes him.' That was not what I was expecting at all as an interpretation from Patrick's actions. Well, later on the **_**real **_**reason Patrick was like that will be revealed. But until then, it's court time! Oh, and I don't care if the process for going to court is wrong, I'm no expert! The only thing I am an expert on is The Beatles!**

**And it's been a Long, Long, Long time since I've updated (only about 297 years - it's been so long that there were no docs in the doc uploader!) – I'm sorry! I had exam block and I was super busy and everything explained above… I wanted to get it out before my birthday on Saturday, even if it is a short one. I wanted to get the court chapter out of the way, ready for a **_**big **_**new thing next chapter (and forever after in the story – keep you guessing at what it is!). Anyway, should probably let you read on before you die (if you even read this, that is.) **

**PS: throwaway title for this chapter (like the title for the song was). I am not against Yer Blues – in fact, it is one of my favourite White Album songs, so… **

**Chapter 24 – Yer Blues **

"Hey, Anna, I need to talk to you," I told one of my best friend's at school on Monday.  
>"Sure," she replied and had a look of wonderment on her face. We walked away from our group for a private discussion.<br>"Okay, Anna, I know that you know what was wrong with Patrick on Saturday," I turned to her and straight up questioned her, "Did I do something wrong?"  
>"What?" she was surprised, I could tell.<br>"You know what Patrick was like the other night. What did I do to put him in that mood?"  
>"You didn't do anything, Sadie. It was something else that was making him like that."<br>"Really? What was it?"  
>I sounded concerned now.<br>"He just wasn't really happy with his maths test result."  
>"What? He got a B+. How can you not be happy with that?"<br>"I have no idea, really. But that's all it was. It had nothing to do with you."  
>"Oh, that's a relief!"<br>"Are we done?" she asked and I nodded. We headed back to our group to finish our lunch.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the outing with Max, Anna and Patrick and it was now November 9th – the day of death. Well, not really, that was an exaggeration. November 9 was our set court date. I really didn't see the reason we needed to go to court. How is defending yourself a criminal offence? Plus, we were only fifteen. Surely, this is not very high on their priority list. There are murderers out there and they're worrying about a bunch of teenagers who have personal issues with each other. I got dressed in a skirt and shirt and some of Mum's heels. You can't look shabby in court, although Tim will undoubtedly breach that. Mum, Dad and I got into the car and drove to the courthouse in the city.<br>"Are you nervous?" Mum asked me from the front seat.  
>"A little bit," I replied, "What will we look like in the eyes of the court?"<br>"Hopefully honey, they will only see bad in Tim, not you three."

We arrived and parked. There was no sign of Tim, Patrick, Max or their families, so we just waited out the front. Eventually, the Edisons arrived. Max kissed me as a greeting and the parents chatted amongst themselves while we just stood there looking around. The Grubb family arrived soon afterwards. Vince tried to make friendly conversation with Dad and you could see Dad was really uncomfortable. Edith, mother Grubb, tried talking to Mum and Joan and they were desperately trying to get out of the conversation. To tell you the truth, when I started primary school with Tim, our mothers were friends. But Mum finally came to her senses. Max and I glared at Tim, if we weren't trying to avoid eye contact with him and his brother Luca, who was younger than us by a year. The Donaldson family arrived then – parents Karen and Mitch and their children, Erin, Patrick and Brighid (the kids were born in Ireland).

"Hey," Max and I greeted Patrick.  
>"Hey guys," he greeted, friendlier and in a better mood than he was the other day.<br>"Hey Erin," I greeted his older sister, who was seventeen.  
>"Hey Sadie, how have you been?" she had always been friendly to me.<br>"Fine. How have you been, Brighid?" I asked the younger, twelve-year-old strawberry headed girl.  
>"I'm okay," she replied. She had always been slightly precocious.<br>"Well, it's time," Dad announced, looking at his watch. We all herded inside the courthouse doors where we met with our respective lawyers. Max, Patrick and I were represented by a lawyer called Carmen Huntley. She was friendly but firm and wore her dark hair down. She had a pant suit on. Tim was represented by Alec Rutherford, a young lawyer who was a family friend of the Grubbs. We checked in and were told to go to courtroom 4. We were called in and court proceeded.

* * *

><p>"Would the accuser please come to the stand?" the judge called Tim to the stand. He got out of his seat and took to the stand.<br>"What is your side of this violent story?"  
>"Well…" he started.<br>"Oh God," I whispered to Max.  
>"It all started in Woolworths. I was there shopping with Mum and Lucas when I spotted Sadie. I decided to go and say hi, so I approached her. As I spoke to her, she just randomly slapped me! Her mother egged her on. She continued to hit me back until Patrick suddenly came along, and in an attempted act of valour to his precious Sadie," he spat the word precious, "Max was then there all of a sudden and he hit me!"<br>My jaw dropped at his outright lie. How could he say that? Well, it was Tim, of course. What else would he say? Never the truth. Never.

Tim's questioning was over and Lucas, as his witness, was called to the stand. He basically said everything that Tim had said, with a few details changed. It was my turn next. I was so bloody nervous going up to the stand. When I got there I took a deep breath and looked out into the audience. Max flashed me a reassuring smile. God, how I loved that smile.  
>"Ms Parkinson, what is your account of the events?" the judge asked me. My mouth was so dry I didn't know how I was going to answer.<br>"Well, I was just shopping with Mum and I saw Tim and Lucas at the end of the aisle we were in," I started, a little uneasily, "And of course, it's universal knowledge that we do not like the Grubbs."  
>I saw Mum ashamedly place her hand on her face and lean down. Oops. Edith still thought she was friends with Mum. The Grubbs didn't know that we disliked them – they do now!<br>"I made the mistake of looking at him at the same time he spotted me. He decided to saunter down the aisle towards us, much to our horror. When he got there, a few unfriendly words were exchanged before he decided it would be alright to kiss me! So in an act of _self-defence, _I hit him. He was about to hit me back in retaliation but I was knocked to the ground and I blacked out. When I regained consciousness, I was surrounded by some people – Mum, Patrick, who I had no idea was there, and some shoppers. Tim was gone. I learnt that my boyfriend Max was there so I went searching for him. I found him in the next aisle with Tim, who he had just hit. Then I kicked Tim in a tender place because he angered me with a comment he made. Mum and Patrick came into the aisle then and we were soon placed under arrest. And that's it, basically."

I was let go from the stand and it was Patrick's turn. He explained what he had witnessed, including everything that happened when I was knocked out. I thought he made an excellent testimony. After Patrick it was Max's turn. He made the exact same testament , with details changed attributing to what he saw. Mum was called up as a witness next. She told the judge about the video. I had completely forgotten that she filmed it! The judge asked to see it, and Mum happily obliged to show it to him. She obviously forgot about the start where she egged me on to hit Tim, which is bad for our side. The judge raised his eyebrows after watching it and asked if there were any more witnesses. There was, of course, the other shoppers and even the store's security cameras, but neither were examined or questioned.

Our lawyers each made their concluding statements. I have to admit, Tim's lawyer effectively made it sound like he was the good guy. I had faith in our lawyer, however. And she delivered.

* * *

><p>"I find in favour of the defendants," the judge ruled, "However, all four of those involved will be punished for their misdemeanour. The three defendants, Mr Donaldson, Ms Parkinson and Mr Edison will all be fined $50. Mr Grubb will be fined $50 and will also have to serve a month's community service as he initiated the event and intended to attack a woman. Case closed."<br>He slammed his hammer down in a bored manner, as if our case was routine and uninteresting (which it probably was to him).

We all got up and left the courtroom then. The Grubbs attempted to invite themselves along to have coffee with us. We made up excuses that we all had to go home. Us, the Edisons and the Donaldsons actually all went out for coffee afterwards.  
>"Kids, you've got to make sure you don't keep getting into this stuff," Bob warned us, "Especially with the Grubbs. I don't like them. They rub me the wrong way."<br>"I know what you mean," Mitch, Patrick's Dad, agreed, "Patrick was a perfectly normal and good boy until that Tim came along."  
>"Same with Max. Didn't even know the guy until he met Sadie."<br>The three of us of subject hung our heads in embarrassment as they talked and complained about us.  
>"Oh, I didn't mean it like that Sadie," Bob assured me.<br>"It's okay," I replied, "I know you didn't."  
>"Kids, why don't you all go for a walk to the park over there or something?" Mum suggested. Obviously they wanted to talk about something without us listening in.<p>

Max, Patrick, Brighid, Erin and I got up in a bored way, huffing as we did. We scuffed our way out of the café and down the street, leaving the six parents to their important gossip.  
>"What the hell do they want to talk about that they can't say in front of us?" Max complained.<br>"I reckon," I scoffed.  
>"Probably bitching about what terrible kids we are," Patrick added.<br>"Come on guys, I'm sure it's not like that," Erin stood up for them, "They probably just want some kid-free alone time."  
>We walked the rest of the way to the park in silence. No one said anything as we crossed the road, Brighid nearly getting hit by a careless driver.<br>"Aren't we a little too old for a playground?" Patrick asked as he plopped himself on the swing.  
>"I know right, we're fifteen," I agreed, sitting on the adjacent and only other swing.<br>"Guys, I'm seventeen," Erin interjected.

We all sat in silence until we started scattering. I went to Patrick first.  
>"Hey," I came up behind him.<br>"Hey," he replied.  
>"You're not still in that mood from when we went on the date, are you?"<br>"No, I'm fine."  
>"What <em>was<em> that? You were in a pretty foul mood. Anna wouldn't tell me why."  
>"Oh, it was nothing. I was probably just premenstrual."<br>I laughed at his awkward remark and he laughed back.  
>"You're a scream," I told him, playfully punching his arm, "You're a great friend, you know that? I mean, you practically sacrificed yourself to save me from Tim. Why again?"<br>"I told you, I lied about that. I said it in the heat of the moment. I don't really love you."  
>"Oh, what a shame. Way to make a girl feel bad, Patrick."<br>"I didn't mean it like that."  
>"I know what you meant."<br>I patted him on the shoulder and went off in search of my boyfriend, who was sitting on the grass. I think he still had a few little reservations about Patrick and his liking of me.

"Patrick's great, you know," I came up beside him and sat down.  
>"I know. Isn't his hair just like Jane's?"<br>"Yeah, it's beautiful."  
>Jane Asher, of course, we were referring to. All three Donaldson kids managed to get the adorable and incredible flame-red pigmented locks. Lucky bastards… I love red hair! We looked at each other awkwardly before Max suddenly and slowly leaned in for a kiss. Most of the background sound was blocked out, except for some immature whooping and whistling, courtesy of two red-headed girls.<p>

**A/N: I really didn't know what to put in the testimonies, so that's why you only see one from each side. Like it? Hate it? Was it random? Was it a waste waiting that long for it? Too short? Let me know with that newly renovated button below! The next one will be longer, I promise! (And out quicker too!)**


	25. Magical Mystery Tour

**A/N: Okay, so I said last chapter that the next chapter (i.e. this one) was going to have something **_**big**_** in it that will stick for the rest of this story's lifetime. And, of course, it **_**is**_** in this chapter! **

**Thanks to the usual CheekyJohnnyBaby13/Captain Jamie Walrus Avenger and That70sGirl99 for their reviews! **

**So guys, not that anyone cares, but it was my 16****th**** birthday last Saturday and I got and electric guitar! Now I can play Helter Skelter and stuff...! And I got an A Hard Day's Night **_**record**_**! My first record! AND I got my learner's license on Monday! And went for my first drive today. BUT… the fates of our beloved characters (Max, Sadie, Patrick, Tim, Anna, Prudence, etc.) is more important and interesting! See, I told you I would update quicker! And I did! Yay! Chapter 25 already? Wow! Anyway…**

**On with it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25 – Magical Mystery Tour<strong>

We were pretty happy about the outcome in court yesterday. No major penalties. Except for Tim, of course. It was Sunday morning and Max was over at our house for a casual hang out. We were lying on the banana lounges on our deck out the back, basking in the sun.  
>"Do you realise that yesterday was our one month anniversary of having our power?" I mused.<br>"Really? A month already?" he replied.  
>"Yeah… doesn't seem like that long, does it?"<br>"No, not at all."  
>There was a long silence before Max started to speak again.<br>"You know how we've found out about the basil and stuff?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Do you think there's any other… side effects to this?"  
>"I don't know. Whatever they are, we haven't discovered them yet. Could be much worse things."<br>"Such as what?"  
>"Oh, I don't know… we could turn into werewolves on full moons!"<br>Max laughed at my humour before I realised something.  
>"Hey, tonight's a full moon."<br>"Is it?"  
>"Yeah… I guess we'll find out soon whether or not we are <em>werewolves<em>!"  
>I mock-growled at him.<p>

He rolled over on his banana lounge to face me. I turned my head so I could see him.  
>"The sun picks up the highlights in your hair," he randomly pondered.<br>"How do you know I have dyed highlights?"  
>"Oh, I've noticed. It's not hard to notice beauty like you."<br>"How could you see past my nose?"  
>"Oh come on Sades, it's not <em>that<em> big. Stop going on about it!"  
>He leaned over and kissed me as a way to shut me up before I could protest.<br>"Better make sure Mum and Dad aren't watching… they get really awkward about this stuff."  
>"Who cares?"<br>He mumbled, his eyes closed and his lips trying to find mine. He leant over in an attempt to kiss me again, but this time he fell off the chair. I couldn't contain my laughter as he scrambled to get up.  
>"Shut up," he whined, blushing.<br>"You're that desperate for a kiss!"  
>"I wanna kiss you!"<br>"I want to hold your hand!"  
>"Past Masters Volume 1 slash single!"<br>He yelled it out. God, I had forgotten about that game for a while. Nonetheless, I still kept a tally. And it was now me, nine and Max, ten. Shit. He was beating me!  
>"Who's winning now?" he asked.<br>"If you really must know, you!"  
>"Me?" he put a hand to his chest in mock shock.<p>

"Kids, do you want some lunch?" Mum called out through the kitchen window. I looked at Max for his answer and he yelled out.  
>"Yes thanks Martha!"<br>"Would a sandwich suffice?"  
>"No, I don't think so."<br>"Well bad luck! That's all we've got kiddos!"  
>"I was kidding!"<br>"Okay, what you want on it?"  
>"I'll have tomato, butter, ham and mayonnaise if you have it thanks!"<br>"I'll have my usual!" I called out.  
>"How many?" Mum called.<br>"One for me."  
>"Two!" Max answered.<p>

Mum started making the sandwiches and Max perched back down on the chair.  
>"Your Mum's great," he randomly stated.<br>"Yours too. So," I was about to go to an iffy topic, "how do you feel about becoming a big brother?"  
>"I'm excited, I guess."<br>"You guess?"  
>"Well yeah, I'm excited… but I've been an only child for fifteen years. It's gonna be a bit unusual with a sibling, that's all."<br>"I see… so would you prefer a brother or sister?"  
>"Don't ask me that question!"<br>"What? Why?"  
>"It's too hard to answer. I really don't mind."<br>He laughed nervously.  
>"You're gonna have big brother duties… changing nappies, feeding, babysitting…"<br>I listed them off on my fingers, mainly to tease him.  
>"I know!"<p>

"Lunch!" Mum called through the window. We got up and ran to the door and went inside. We grabbed our sandwiches.  
>"Thanks Martha," Max politely thanked Mum. It was always a good idea to be polite to your girlfriendboyfriend's parents. Get on their good side. Though Max didn't have to try hard – Mum and Dad liked him just fine already! And I was pretty confident it was the same with me and his parents.

* * *

><p>As fate would have it, time flew by quickly that day. Max ended up staying all day. We just hung out, listening to music, walking to the park, watching movies, and him helping me with science homework. Turns out he is very good at science – I would never have guessed! It was nice spending the day with him, since weekends were generally the only time we got to see each other. Whilst he was on the toilet late that afternoon, I decided to do an analysis of what I knew about him so far. I didn't know everything… we'd only been going out for just over a month, after all.<p>

Firstly, he is a complete virtuoso. I mean, he plays drums, guitar, bass and piano. Not to mention, all of his instruments are named after the other thing I know about him. HE LOVES THE BEATLES! This, of course, was one of the main things that attracted us to each other. If I remember correctly, the day we met we spoke in code to each other and picked it up almost instantly. I was hooked then. But I had only just met him, so I wasn't trying to get into anything. What else do I know about him…? Oh, yes, his parents are Joan and Bob Edison, and his Mum is pregnant. His middle name is Rory. His birthday is May 19th. He is talented in the subject of science. He was, of course, attacked by the moon on October 12th of this year, as was I, inheriting meteorological powers and enhanced senses. That was one of the major ones, as I also shared it. He told me about some of his friends… Kane, Riley, Nathan, Des… who was the other one? Oh, Adam. He's known as the Meteorological One. His moods can change easily. He feels guilty easily. He is very modest and humble, but has also become obsessive and cocky with his powers. Oh, and he's allergic to basil (as am I).

He came back from the toilet in time for me to finish my little mental analysis.  
>"I guess I should call Dad now," he huffed. There was no set time he was to be picked up. He was just supposed to call them when it was time.<br>"If you must," I overdramatically sighed, "It's quarter past five and we've got school tomorrow."  
>"Yeah."<br>He rang Bob and asked him to come and pick him up. After a twenty second phone call, he hung up.  
>"Interesting conversation," I complimented.<br>"I know, right? I'm always one for talking on the phone."  
>Within the next seven minutes, Bob had arrived. Mum went outside to talk to him. This could take a while, so Max and I stayed inside for a bit longer.<br>"Max, how often do you use your powers?" I spontaneously asked him.  
>"Not a lot, actually," he answered solemnly, "Certainly not as much as I'd like to."<br>"Yeah, me too. Our powers are fucking awesome and we… we have to be careful. It's not like we can just use them in front of people. Why don't you use yours a lot?"  
>"Well there's really not a lot for me to do with them. I mean, of course I use my sense powers, I can't control that. But controlling weather? I barely do anything! I do, occasionally. Like the other day it was raining and Mum was having a spaz about how the washing couldn't get dry, so I stopped it. For my own sake. Selfish, right? But I always wonder… what if my controlling the rain has an effect on other parts of the world and we don't know it? I mean, the rain has to go <em>somewhere<em>…"  
>"I know what you mean. Don't get me wrong, I love my powers to death, they're amazing, but… I don't really have a use for them. Sure, I could lie around and never have to get up to get anything, but then I feel lazy and guilty afterwards. And I would never do it if I knew there was a risk of someone seeing me. But I do like using them on something… or rather some<em>one<em>…"  
>"Tim."<br>"You betcha. Making him hit himself… that was one of the best feelings of my life! But I also felt guilty then too. Besides, we're not really skilled enough to use them properly. I mean, we can't even do it mentally, without hand movements."  
>"I know… we need to practise. Next weekend, we'll go to the park or something, somewhere secluded where no one will find us… we'll test out what works and doesn't work, and what we need to do to use them."<br>"Sounds great!"

"Max!" Mum called out, signalling that Bob wanted to go and it was time for them to leave. The two of us went out the front where Mum and Bob were talking.  
>"Have a good time?" Bob asked his son.<br>"Yeah!" Max replied enthusiastically. It made me feel loved.  
>"Right, we've got to get home. Mum's probably making dinner already."<br>"Okay. Bye Sades," he pecked me on the cheek, making me blush. I could see Mum and Bob trying to stifle a smile. Just then, Max turned around to head towards the car, but instead stood frozen in his spot. After saying goodbye, Bob continued walking to the car. When he got there, he realised that Max was still in his spot, unmoving.  
>"Max?" I asked, shaking him gently, "Max? What are you doing? Are you alright?"<br>Just then a loud rumble of thunder cracked. I could guess what, or more likely _who_, initiated it. But I didn't know why. Just then, there was a very sudden downpour. Mum and I jumped back under the roof at the front door and Bob got into his car. Max, however, stayed where he was.  
>"Max, what are you doing?" Bob yelled out the window.<br>"Max!" I yelled.  
>He suddenly raised his hand up to the sky, making a familiar motion. Great, now Mum and Bob were going to know our secret!<br>"Max!" I exclaimed, jumping forwards and trying to bring his hand down. He suddenly turned to look at me, frightening me a little. What was happening to him? Was it some side effect of having our powers? If so, why wasn't I affected? A crazy as thought crept into my mind – something that was old folklore for quite a few mythical creatures. And it made sense for us too. I rushed back over to Mum.  
>"Mum, look at the sky, what type of moon is it?" I asked her, staring horizontally off into the distance.<br>"What? Why do you want to know? Why can't you see for yourself?" she was confused.  
>"Just tell me."<br>"Uh… I don't know, looks like a full moon to me."  
>And there is was.<p>

* * *

><p>A full moon. Of course. It had been a month since our 'transformation', as I called it, and that was all because of a full moon. It was only fitting that now that Max had seen it, that he was completely not himself and had lost control of his powers. It was just like the mermaid show <em>H<em>_2__O: Just Add Water_… where they go loopy and have all these symptoms when they look at a full moon, the cause of their condition. They become 'moonstruck'. And not to mention the well-known werewolf legends.  
>"Bob, he's just nervous about something," I tried to make up an explanation for his unexplainable and strange behaviour, "You need to take him home and lock him into his room."<br>"Why?"  
>I knew there'd be questions. But how could I tell them the real reason for Max's unusualness?<br>"Seriously, he got a little too much sun today… he's not exactly himself. He needs to go home and rest. Don't bother about anything, he's already had dinner…"  
>"He has?" Mum just had to interject.<br>"…just get him straight home and into bed. He needs the rest for his exam tomorrow."  
>"What exam?"<br>Why must he question everything?  
>"Uh… his science test."<br>"Well maybe I would if he would get in the car!" he yelled over the top of the rain.  
>"Max, come on."<p>

I tried to lead him to the car. For some reason, his feet moved and he walked where I guided him. I opened the back door and chucked him in, doing his seatbelt up for him. Mum and I waved goodbye to Bob as he drove away, most likely still in confusion. Why wouldn't you be after witnessing something like that? Or maybe they thought Max was being stupid and stubborn. Little did they know, he was actually under the influence of the moon. Then I remembered something – in _H__2__O_, when they woke up in the morning after being moonstruck, they didn't remember anything from when they were moonstruck. Yay. I was going to have to explain everything to him tomorrow.

"Sadie, what was all that about?" Mum asked me.  
>"He legit was just stressing out about his exam tomorrow. I think he just froze out of shock and anxiousness. You know…?"<br>"Yeah, I know. But why did you ask what type of moon it was?"  
>"Uh… in science we're doing space and the moon, naturally, so I needed to know it for the cycle thing."<br>I sounded so convincing it scared me. Insert sarcasm here.  
>"Right… and why couldn't you see for yourself?"<br>"I was too busy watching Max. You know, being a supportive girlfriend and all."  
>"Oh, I see…"<br>We went inside to make dinner before Dad got home. And the whole night I was worrying about Max…

In the morning, I immediately texted Max:  
>'Call me as soon as u wake up. URGENT!'<br>About two minutes after I sent it, he called me.  
>"Sadie, what's up?" his sleepy morning voice filled my ear, "I don't remember coming home last night."<br>"Didn't think you would," I replied.  
>"Huh? What do you mean?"<br>"Max, there is something _really, really_ important you need to know."  
>"What is it?"<br>He sounded really concerned, like he always did.  
>"It's about last night."<br>"I don't really remember much… did you like spike my drink or something so I would forget everything? What did we do last night?"  
>His voice showed his panic when he said the last line.<br>"No, it's fine, it's not any of that… but something did make you lose your memory last night."  
>"What?"<br>"Max, you need to be calm. You might be a little shocked…"  
>"Sadie, stop stalling!"<p>

This was the moment. I really didn't know how to tell him. Also, what if our conversation was being listened in on? How could I tell him now and cause it to be on his mind all day at school?  
>"Uh… Max, I'll tell you this afternoon," I gave up.<br>"No Sadie, you said it was urgent – tell me now!" he was now annoyingly persistent.  
>"If I tell you, it will be engrained in your mind all day and you won't be able to concentrate."<br>"I don't care, I want to know!"  
>"What if someone's listening in?"<br>"Stuff 'em."  
>"Okay, you really want to know?"<br>"Yes! What could be so bad?"  
>"Well, it's kinda why you don't remember last night…"<br>"Yeah…?"  
>"You know… legends and folklores and stuff?"<br>"Um, yeah…"  
>"And you know the show H2O?"<br>"Yeah. What does this have to do with anything?"  
>"I'm getting there. All the legends and stuff about full moons…"<br>"What about 'em?"  
>"Max, how exactly did we become like we are?"<p>

"A full moon," he replied, realisation in his voice, "Last night was a full moon, wasn't it?"  
>"Yeah, it was. That's how I figured it out. You know how in H2O whenever they look at a full moon they go loopy and lose control of their powers?"<br>"Yeah."  
>From the tone in his voice, I guessed that he was slightly embarrassed about admitting that he watched the show.<br>"That was you last night. Max, the full moon affects us like that! It all makes sense!"  
>"<em>What<em>? You mean I was moonstruck last night?"  
>Disbelief filled his voice.<br>"Yeah… remember our conversation yesterday about side effects? Well, I've figured out a major one now. We can't look at full moons, or we'll do what you did last night."  
>"Uh, what exactly did I do last night?"<br>"Oh… well, your Dad came to pick you up and you saw the moon and basically froze. I quickly figured it out after it started raining, courtesy of you, and was smart enough not to look at the moon. I asked Mum to tell me what type of moon it was and she told me. That's when I realised. You started raising your hand and I rushed to save us. You were starting to scare me – it looked like you were on a Magical Mystery Tour. From the same album, I get a point. I had a hard time making stuff up to our parents about why you were doing what you were doing, so I told them that you were just really nervous about an exam today. They bought it, rather reluctantly though. I told Bob to take you straight home and chuck you in your room and into bed."  
>"Thank you… for covering for me."<br>"That's okay. But seriously, what else was I supposed to do? You're my boyfriend, and it's also my secret too. I had to do whatever I could that was believable to hide our secret. There was no way I was going to go 'oh, don't worry about Max. We're moon people with special powers and he's just seen the full moon. He's not quite himself now.' I wasn't going to let them find out."  
>"Good… it makes sense now."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Whenever I'm in general moonlight I'm always a bit giddy and off whack with my moods and emotions. As if teenager hormones aren't enough, we've got the moon altering our moods! Anyway, remember our first kiss? We were in the backyard, on the grass, under the moon. We had that discussion about our favourite Beatle and we were being a bit weird, before… <em>it<em> happened."  
>"Oh yeah, I remember. So whenever it's a full moon, we've got to do everything in our power to avoid looking at it, okay?"<br>"Yep. Okay Sades, I've got to get ready for school now. Dad's yelling at me."  
>"Okay. I've got to go too. See ya later."<br>We made kissing sounds into the phone.  
>"Bye. Don't let it get to you all day."<br>"I'll try not to. Bye, love ya."

We hung up. I was still a bit tense from the conversation that I barely noticed the 'love ya' at the end. Was it just a conversation ender or a real declaration? Didn't we get over the topic about not actually loving each other yet, seeing as how we haven't know each other that long? Oh well. I decided not to let it get to me and focused on my school work for once since meeting him.

**A/N: Okay guys, so what do you think about the little twist? I basically got the idea from H****2****O. And what about the fluffiness at the start, did you like it? Do you want to see more Max/Sadie fluffiness? Or something else? Other peoples' fluffiness? Did you not like the lack of Patrick/Anna/Prudence/Tim? YOU GUYS GUVE ME SUGGESTIONS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT! I have future (and I mean way future) stuff planned and practically written for this story, but I need stuff to fill the void! Do you think this story is going to slowly, seeing as how it's been 25 chapters and just over a month in story time? GIVE ME REVIEWS AND FEEDBACK PLEASE! Love ya!**


	26. Dig It

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, but no one gave me suggestions! So, I realise I've been going a bit slow, so I shall skip a bit. **

**And to quote Allan Williams in Stevie Riks' John Meets Yoko video, "SIX YEARS I'VE WAITED!" (look up Stevie Riks if you haven't - NOW!) **

**That's about how long you've waited for a new chapter. (in reality, about one and a half months) and I'm sorry! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26 – Dig It<strong>

It had been a month since Max had been mesmerised by the moon. It was now December 10th, a casual Wednesday. Max and I had been going out for just over two months now. Since discovering the effect the full moon has on us a month ago, a lot of things have happened.

Max and I have discussed ways in which we could prevent ourselves from seeing the full moon. We even looked up future full moon dates so that we could record them. We had all finished school a week and a half ago and were on Christmas holidays – the two-month break between year 10 and year 11. I chose my six subjects for senior – English, Maths B, Business Communication Technologies, Legal Studies, Chemistry and Biology. I still haven't gotten to the bottom of Prue's problem, and our relationship hasn't quite mended yet, although it is better than what it was. Tim didn't annoy us as much anymore (which was a good thing), although it was slightly suspicious as he had a tendency to not be able to control his taunts. Molly's still the same old curly-blonde haired sweetie pie. Sometimes I think she's a bit different than us though. Max is also going great with his friends… Kane, Adam, Riley, Des and Nathan their names are… I think. That get together with all of our friends that we planned ages ago had not been arranged yet.

Also, Joan is starting to show now. Being three months along, there is now a little bump forming. Her and Bob don't want to know the sex of the baby until it's born. I still think Max is a bit daunted by the prospect of brotherhood, despite him assuring me otherwise. Mum and Dad have since surprised me as well. As a compensation, or reward more like it, for me being so calm and great during the trial, they bought us a dog! The cutest black and tan Otterhound! We decided to call him Banjo. Banjo Elton Parkinson. I reckon it's the cutest name ever. We also decorated the Christmas tree on the weekend, which Banjo likes to hide under.

Max and I were fearful because we knew – it had been a month since the last full moon. That meant that tonight was one too. All the precautions that needed to be taken – it would be hard. Especially since we wouldn't have each other there. With each other being there it was good. We knew what was happening and we could after one another if the worst was to happen. No one else knew, so it was really just us two. But if we were together during the full moon it might also pose as a bad thing. What if we both saw the moon? I wouldn't want to think of the consequences.

I was absolutely dying to tell someone at school, one of my friends – Anna, Patrick, someone. Keeping stuff like this bottle up with only two people in the mix was stressful. But other pressing matters were of concern at school. Anna and Patrick were having relationship problems. Come to think of it, I had only seen them kiss once (and that was by force). It seemed like they were headed for a breakup. Their short-lived relationship was definitely at an end. But something about the whole ordeal both confused and intrigued me. In the last week of year 10, I overheard Anna and Patrick talking at lunch time.  
>"Enough's enough, Patrick," Anna said in a low but strict voice.<br>"I know, I know," he replied.  
>"This has gone on too long. She believes it. There's no need to convince her anymore."<br>"I guess it's time to drop it then. The act, I mean."  
>"Yes. Patrick, your intentions still confuse me."<br>"How many times have I told you?"  
>"Not enough. I still don't get it."<br>"Later. Sades is waiting for us."  
>They made their way over to where my locker was to meet me and I rushed ahead of them to make it look like I was there the whole time.<p>

I still strongly pondered their conversation. _Anna_ was confused? I was confused even more! What were they talking about? I had a nagging suspicion it was me. I nearly made an ultimatum with them – I'd tell them about my powers if they'd tell me what was going on. But I didn't, of course. Somehow I didn't think their thing was on the same level of importance as mine. Though it was never officially said, we all knew they were over. We sat in silence in our usual circle. Prue, Patrick, Anna, Molly and I. I decided to break the ice.  
>"Why?" I mumbled, looking at the ground.<br>"Why what?" Anna asked confusedly, looking around.  
>"Why are you two not together anymore?"<br>I saw them give each other a look. They weren't going to tell us, I knew. Maybe a skewed version.  
>"You two are so cute. I just want to know why."<br>"Everything ends. It was our time," was Anna's very smart answer.  
>The rest of the week went along normally. We finished exams and on the last day of school went to Wet 'n' Wild waterpark for an end of year excursion.<p>

Max… I thought of him almost constantly. It had been a week and a half of holidays and I had been out with him twice. The other days were spent at my friends' houses or at home by myself. We knew there was _no _chance, no living chance in hell, that we would be able to spend the night at each other's houses tonight. The parental units would freak out at the thought of us sleeping in the same house. Despite assuring them that we would be in _different rooms_, they still saw major faults and possible occurrences which I would rather not think of.

I spent that afternoon setting up for the night's events. This included taping my curtains and finding my eye mask. It really didn't take long. I felt I was ready. However, that night at dinner another evil lurked. We were casually eating lasagne, the three of us at the table. Despite my insistence that I was allergic to this certain herb, Mum still put it in the lasagne, unbeknownst to me until I unfortunately ingested it. As usual, the burning sensation appeared not long afterwards. Things around us started shaking, freaking Mum out.  
>"What's happening?" she shrieked.<br>"What are you talking about?" I acted innocent.  
>"Everything's moving."<br>"I don't see it," and then abruptly, acting as though I just noticed, I blurted, "Mum, how many times have I told you? Basil doesn't sit well with me!"  
>"There's no basil in it!"<br>My heart stopped as I realised that there was another kryptonite. Oh great.  
>"Oh yeah? Then what's this?"<br>I picked a leaf out from between the sheets of pasta and held it up.  
>"Oh. Well maybe I did put basil in it," she realised.<br>I surprised myself by being able to hold a conversation normally without the discomfort and burning that comes with consuming basil affecting me. It passed quickly and I was back to normal. But now my mother was suspicious. She knew what she saw. Things shaking. Dad saw them too, I knew he did.

After dinner I chatted to Max on Facebook.  
>Sadie: are you ready for tonight?<br>Max: I think so. Curtains check. Warm comfy bed check. I think I'll be fine.  
>Sadie: yeah, me too. Just had an episode at dinner<br>Max: what?  
>Sadie: mum put basil in the lasagne<br>Max: omg are you ok?  
>Sadie: it didn't last long. I'm fine now but they saw the stuff shaking<p>

We chatted aimlessly for a few hours before we grew tired.  
>Max: Now it's time to say good night, good night sleep tight.<br>Sadie: don't let the moon light bite!  
>Max: good one<br>Sadie: bye bye  
>Max: bye<br>I had a shower and snuggled up in my bed with my eye mask on, ensuring I wouldn't get a single glance at the moon.

* * *

><p>It was ten in the morning the next day when I woke. I revelled in the fact that I had made it through my second full moon without becoming moonstruck. I wondered if Max had the same luck. My mobile conveniently rang as I got up.<br>"Hey," I greeted groggily after seeing who it was.  
>"Hey, how'd it go last night?" he chirped.<br>"Great. Didn't become moonstruck… well, that I know of anyway. You?"  
>"Perfectly fine. Didn't see the moon at all."<br>"That's great."  
>"Hey, what's wrong?"<br>"Nothing, I've just woken up, that's all."  
>"Well okay. I better get going. I'm meeting the guys at Southbank today."<br>"Ooh, fun."  
>"Yeah, should be. I'll talk to you later, yeah?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Okay, bye."<br>"Bye."  
>We hung up and I commenced my day of lazing about in my pyjamas. That's what holidays are all about!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I gave Sadie the exact same subjects I do (since I'm in year 11) except I do Study of Religion instead of Legal (because I go to a Catholic school). **

**I know it's REALLY short and next to nothing happened, but I needed to speed things up because it was like one month in 25 chapters. And hopefully you found out stuff you didn't know! Such as Max's birthday. And you're probably wondering what was going on with Anna and Patrick, yeah? Well you probably won't find out until next year (in story time, not real time!). And as usual, guess the reason for the title. **

**Until next time…**


	27. Can't Buy Me Love

**A/N: SOOO sorry for the hugely long wait. It's less than an hour until Tuesday and I have been on school holidays for two weeks (I went back today). I told myself I would write, write, write on these holidays, but somehow never got around to it! I started this chapter like a month ago and now I'm finishing it. In actual truth, I **_**have**_** been writing this story, a lot – just FUTURE chapters. Some of them quite far in the future that I've been excited about!**

**I have been reduced to ONE review. Where have my other (very few) usual reviewers gone? I hope my lack of updating has not lost me any reviewers! **

**And guys, I want to ask your permission (I have no idea why) to use their solo songs as titles for chapters, because eventually I will run out of appropriate and fitting Beatles songs and will need to use them. Also, some solo songs have very fitting titles.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27 – Can't Buy Me Love<strong>

I was kicking myself. Not literally, but you know what I mean. I had barely spent any time with my friends these holidays, and it had been nearly three weeks. Christmas was in seven days – this time next week. We had organised between us to meet up in the city today. It was Thursday and it was swelteringly hot. There was no other option apart from shorts and a tank top. The bus was late, much to my chagrin, as I had to wait in the unbearable heat. When the bus came, it was one of the old ones with the less effective air-conditioners. My day was not starting out well. We met up outside Hungry Jacks, as you do, and immediately headed for the nearest place with a cold drink to quench our thirst.

"So, what's been happening with you guys?" Anna asked.  
>"Not much, really," I replied, "I've been lazing around in the air-conditioning mostly. I haven't even seen Max that much."<br>"WELL," Patrick exaggeratingly started, "I went to the beach last week with Scott, Josh and Dan."  
>Remember Daniel? The other one who claimed to 'love' me? I haven't mentioned him in a while, mainly because I haven't had much to do with him. He still catches the bus with Prue and I every day and he's in a few of my classes, but apart from that I don't really see him. He's friends with Patrick, though… obviously.<br>"What about you, Prue?" Anna asked. Prudence – she was still a difficult subject. She hadn't completely recovered emotionally from whatever had happened to her, and she was still a little bit distant. It took Anna quite some convincing to get her to come today.  
>"Not much," she replied in a soft voice, "Just fighting with Dex and Cec."<br>Dexter and Cecilia are Prue's twelve-year-old twin siblings. 'Cec' was pronounced Cess as a nickname.  
>"Of course," Anna and Patrick smiled. I found it hard to understand that, as I was an only child. At least I could relate to Max in that department. Well, not for long…<p>

Am I weird for liking to show off how much I know about my friends? Am I too cocky and conceited? Oh, what the heck. I'll tell you _all_ about my three main friends (even though it's probably a bit late now). You know Patrick Angus James Donaldson (red-headed, chocolate-brown-eyed, only just taller than me) has an older sister Erin and a younger sister Brighid (pronounced 'breed') – they were born in Ireland. Their parents Karen and Mitch were born here in Australia, but lived there for seven years. Erin's seventeen, Brighid's twelve and, of course, Patrick's fifteen. Patrick's birthday is June 29th. His favourite colour is orange and his favourite bands are Led Zeppelin and Pink Floyd (way cool – I'm so glad that he doesn't like crap modern stuff). He also mildly likes The Beatles too! Good thing he does, or he might have a slim chance at being my friend. Also, he LOVES Mexican food – which is probably why we were later being dragged into Salsa's. Overall, Patrick is – now – one of my best friends. He is so sweet, he doesn't come close to any of those dickhead teenage guys you know exist these days. He comes second only to Max. In fact, I _might_ have had a crush on him in the early days…

My other best friend is Anna Brielle Rowley. She has unruly and thick short dark chestnut hair and cerulean blue eyes. She is shorter than me, being an average height for a fifteen-year-old. Without really trying, she looks pretty. Unlike me. Anna has an older brother, Nicholas, who's eighteen. I used to have a crush on him… Anna's birthday is February 11th, making her the eldest in our group. Her favourite colours are purple and baby blue and she loves, loves, _loves_ sci-fi and fantasy themed stuff. I would say she is my best friend, being only _slightly_ higher than Patrick on my Ladder of Friendship (remember, I've mentioned it before?).

Then there's Prue. Prudence Leigh Clarendon. I like to call her 'Poo' when she's being difficult. She's my Rapunzel – long thick blonde hair and blue eyes. She's a September baby – 3rd to be precise. She's practically a midget. Like, I'm talking 140 centimetres midget. She has 14-year-old twin siblings, Dexter and Cecilia. Her favourite colour is 'fuchsia next to lemon'. She loves baking – she makes us muffins and biscuits. Well, at least she used to. She's changed. I don't know exactly what's happened to make her be like she is, but Anna knows. So does Molly. I don't. It's quite depressing, really. It's so heartbreaking not to know, especially when I see the bruises on her face that no one else can see. Luckily, she didn't have any today or I would be doing some serious interrogating. If only she would open up to me…

My friends were always on my mind. Prue's situation popped up quite often. But recently, it's been Anna and Patrick. They were acting like they were never a couple, just laughing and hanging out like best friends. I had a very strong inkling that something else was attached to their relationship – and their breakup, for that matter. It nagged at me and I wanted desperately to know, but neither Anna nor Patrick would tell me. Obviously it was something between them, but I can't help feeling that it might have something to do with me. Their conversation that I overheard in the last week of school kind of gave it away.

The heat was overbearing so we decided to find air-conditioned refuge – and Target was the best place to find that. We ran around, playing hide-and-seek amongst the shelves and racks like little kids. Then I remembered that I needed to do some Christmas shopping. Max and I had a short, awkward discussion about presents.  
>"Max, are we… you know, getting each other presents?" I asked awkwardly.<br>"I suppose so," he replied without looking at me, "We're boyfriend and girlfriend, aren't we?"  
>And that was the end of the conversation.<p>

I had no idea what he was going to get me, or what 'level' it would be on but I could rule out jewellery and clothing. He'd probably get me something from the two dollar shop. Anna, Patrick and Prue were less than thrilled to help me look for something for him. But eventually they found amusement out of finding various objects they thought would be a suitable present (such as a granny nightie or baby toy). I eventually found something that I could get him, not extravagant and not cheap and nasty – a Beatles book. I had seen the bookcase in his room and, surprisingly, there was not one Beatles book. I thought it was the perfect idea. My goofball friends agreed.

At the end of the day, everyone decided to come back to my house (consulting with their parents, of course). We caught the bus to my house. When we got there, we were greeted by Banjo, our new otterhound. Otterhounds are extremely rare, so we're lucky to have him. Anna, Patrick and Prue cooed over him and wouldn't stop snuggling him. It was soon getting late (and all they had done whilst being at my house was play with Banjo) and everyone caught the bus home. I decided to pack – pack for the holiday we were going on in two days. We were going to Perth to spend Christmas with Mum's family and then to Sydney for Dad's family. Tomorrow would be the last time I would see Max for two weeks. I loved Christmas.

* * *

><p>The next day, we went over to the Edisons' house for a Christmas brunch. Max kissed me as soon as we stepped into the door, much to my chagrin. I felt awkward and uncomfortable kissing in front of our parents. They usually snickered or made unnecessary comments. Today they awed. We ventured into the dining room where Joan had elaborately set up the table with a Christmas-themed table cloth and her good plates and cutlery sets. There were wine glasses and patterned serviettes at each of the six places too.<p>

"The turkey will be ready in a few more minutes," Bob announced, holding tongs and wearing a Christmas apron. They had been barbequing it most of the day. We were in charge of dessert – pavlova (ew) and Drumsticks.

Bob brought the turkey inside and cut it in the kitchen using the electric knife. Joan looked in her element hosting an elaborate brunch as she daintily placed the turkey in the middle of the table. Bob brought a basket of bread rolls, some gravy and a pot of steaming vegetables to the table as well. Mum uncorked the wine and poured it in hers, Dad's and Bob's glasses. Joan was unhappy about not being able to have wine.  
>"Bloody baby," she joked, looking at her stomach, and everyone laughed.<br>Max and had Fronti, a 'non-alcoholic grape drink' which I called kid wine, in our glasses, as did Joan. Everyone soon dug in and helped themselves to whatever was on the table. Dad's and Bob's plates were piled high. Mum had the least on her plate. Joan and I had around the same amount and Max had a little less than the dads. Bob put Christmas music on the computer to listen to whilst we ate, drank and were merry. The dads were in conversation at opposite ends of the table, as were the mums next to each other on one side. However, Max and I, adjacent on the other side, ate in silence. We didn't know what to talk about. Well, in front of our parents. The only thing we had to talk about was how well we were getting along with our powers – not the type of thing they needed to hear. Max cleared his throat beside me and said, "Been practising?"  
>"Not practising, per se," I replied casually, "I like to call it 'utilising my powers'."<br>"Shhh!" he shushed me. I said the p word. How dare I.  
>"Wanna see something?" he whispered excitedly to me. I nodded enthusiastically and his hand made a movement under the table. It started snowing lightly on my (thankfully finished) plate. Max hadn't mastered snow yet! And now he had!<br>"You can do snow?" I asked him excitedly.  
>"Yep," he smiled, proud of himself. He stopped quickly before the parents saw. I needn't remind him how risky it was for him to have done that just then.<p>

After brunch and dessert, it was time for presents. Mum got the Edisons a family present and vice versa, but Max and I got each other gifts. Joan handed Mum a present, which turned out to be a nice plate – Mum loved it. Mum gave Joan their present from us, which was a Christmas nibbles bowl with a Santa hanging over the edge – Joan loved that too. Then it was time for the awkward exchange of gifts between Max and I. I took the plunge and handed mine to him first. He gingerly unwrapped it and when he was it was a Beatles book he seemed to perk up a bit (he probably thought I was getting him a random crap book).  
>"Aw, thanks babe!" he hugged me, though I disliked it when he called me babe.<br>He handed my present to me. I was a bit unsure at first what it was. It turned out to be a photo album decorated with Beatles pictures on the front. I thought it was pretty dodgy at first but when Max told me to open it, I saw how much thought and effort he had put into it. The title page said "Sadie and her Cronies" and there was a picture of me looking less than attractive, pulling a silly face. The next page contained pictures of Max and I as well as pictures of my friends, pictures of me, and pictures of my friends and I. Only about five pages were filled.  
>"The rest is for you to fill in," Max explained sweetly. I reached over and immediately hugged him and thanked him. I love the present. It symbolised that small, sentimental things like that were what was needed if I was to eventually love him. We ended up kissing. This first Christmas having a boyfriend went better than I had initially feared.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for it being so short and fluffy and crappy, but the next chapter (Christmas) should be fun, shouldn't it? Review please guys!**


	28. Do You Want To Know a Secret

**A/N: So, it's Christmas Eve (in the story). (for Christmas I actually got 6 Beatles things!) And November was Sexy Sadie's (and my FanFiction membership's) one year anniversary! And last chapter was posted last holidays and now I'm on school holidays for like 2 months and I just finished Year 11 at the end of November! I should have so much time to write now (but I'll procrastinate). I've said this before, but I spend way more time writing future bits than current bits (because it's more interesting!). Anyway…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28 – Do You Want To Know a Secret<strong>

So this is Christmas… and what have we done? Another year over, and a new one's just begun. And so happy Christmas, I hope you have fun. The near and the dear ones, the old and the young.

Okay, I couldn't help myself. I've been playing the song practically non-stop now for like a week, as well as some other awesome ones such as Wonderful Christmas Time, Merry Christmas Everybody and Do They Know It's Christmas? Oh, by the way, it's Christmas Eve. I'm at the airport with my parents. Pretty soon we'll be on a plane to Melbourne to visit our family. We moved to Brisbane when I was two, so the rest of our family is still in Melbourne with the odd few in Ballarat. Max wasn't entirely thrilled about me going away for a week. I told him there was this great invention called a telephone. I think mainly he was just worried about me. Our powers have been… developing recently, you could say. We now know how to pick out people by their individual distinctive scent. It's very, very difficult to describe each person's scent – but they are easily recognisable by it. People are going to have trouble hiding from me or sneaking up on me now – I can smell them. It's like we're animals or something. We jokingly call ourselves werewolves, due to our monthly 'problem' and our incredible senses. Luckily we don't have that particular hairy problem. Just awesome powers.

Anyway, I think Max is worried about me becoming overwhelmed with everyone's scents. There's going to be about twenty-thirty family members at my grandparents' house for Christmas Day lunch. But I told Max that I endure many scents whenever I go out in public anyway – more than twenty or thirty at once. And when we go back to school next year… I'll be bombarded with them. But I'll survive. I think Max struggles a bit. This whole power thing hasn't been as kind on him as it has been on me. Like when we first got our powers – he was injured and weak when I felt just fine, despite me having more exposure to the moon light. And he has a greater difficulty controlling his powers with his emotions. Like in the last week of school he was so nervous about one of his exams that he accidentally made lightning strike a tree. My powers aren't so independent. They are not affected by my emotions as much as they are for Max. Also, Max has a higher difficulty in identifying certain tastes and smells. I don't know what makes me better at it… ugh, I don't want to say _better_…

"Sadie?" Mum got my attention as we sat at our gate.  
>"Hmm?" I hummed, coming out of my reverie.<br>"I said, are you thinking about Max?"  
>"What gives you that impression?" I snapped back.<br>"You always have that look on your face when you're thinking about him. You love him, don't you?"  
>I was caught off-guard by her fast-paced question. The truth was, I didn't know.<br>"I don't know…" I sighed, "I feel like I should, but I told Max from the start that we can't love each other yet, that things were going too fast. True love doesn't happen on the spot. We needed time to get to know each other first, before we can say that we are in love. But, you know, it's bordering on love. Right now I think it's just infatuation. But we do share something special, we really do. If this doesn't work out, it will be very hard to find someone to match up to him."  
>Mum just stared at me in awe and amazement.<br>"What?" I asked self-consciously.  
>"It's just… you've never opened up to me about Max like that before."<br>I looked away awkwardly. Maybe I did spill too much.  
>"Oh, no, it's good honey, it's great! I'm glad you're opening up to me."<br>Dad, next to Mum, chuckled at our little conversation. At that moment, our flight was called for boarding. We got on the plane and took off, jetting to Melbourne.

* * *

><p>Max<p>

"Max, cheer up would ya? Stop being a sook!" Dad shook me playfully by the shoulders.  
>"Max, it's Christmas Eve!" Mum added, "Can't you be happy?"<br>"I am happy!" I exclaimed, "What're you all talking about?"  
>"You're a bit out of it, love," said my Grandma Louise, my Dad's Mum.<br>"Ugh, how many people are here, exactly?" I asked.  
>"Only nineteen," Mum replied.<br>"Nineteen?" I swallowed hard.  
>"Maxwell, what's the problem?" Dad asked, more serious this time.<br>"I just don't like big crowds, that's all."  
>"But it's family. Surely you don't feel uncomfortable around us?"<br>"No, no, I'm just feeling a bit claustrophobic, that's all."  
>"Claustrophobic? There's only four of us in this room."<br>I didn't like their questioning. How could I explain the real reason I was feeling uncomfortable?  
>"Max, socialise with your family, please!" Mum ordered as she set off into the kitchen.<p>

It was Christmas Eve and we were at my Aunty Lisa and Uncle Steven's house (Aunty Lisa is my Dad's younger sister). They had twin daughters, Hayley and Alannah, who were thirteen. Also here was my Dad's identical twin, David, and his sixteen-year-old son, Thomas and fourteen-year-old daughter, Emily (he was separated from their mother). My Grandma Louise and Grandpa Bill were here also, along with Grandma Louise's brother, Joseph, his wife Anita, their daughter Ellie and her husband Chris and their kids Luke, five, and Sam, three. That added up to nineteen people.  
>"You heard your mother," Dad said to me, "Go and socialise!"<br>I stood up and did what I was told. I found Tom and Emily sitting in the lounge room looking bored and I sat down with them.  
>"Oh, Tom, you really smell!" I immediately grimaced, "Did you put deodorant on this morning?"<br>"As a matter of fact, no, I didn't," he replied.  
>"He never bloody puts any on," Emily rolled her eyes.<br>"So, Maxy…" Tom raised his arm, revealing the horrific stench, "I hear you've got a girlfriend."  
>"Where'd you hear that?" I quickly asked, becoming self-conscious. I could feel myself turning red.<br>"I saw it on Facebook. That, and Dad told me."  
>They both looked at me incredulously.<br>"What?" I asked.  
>"Well aren't you going to tell us about her?" he questioned.<br>"Why?"  
>"Why? Because you're our cousin, that's why!"<br>I sighed loudly (or maybe it was just loud to me).

"Her name is Sadie," I started.  
>"She pretty?" he asked.<br>"Oh, yeah. She's beautiful. She's got brown hair which never seems to know what to do with itself. She has dark chocolaty eyes. She's about my height. She's the biggest Beatles maniac I've ever met."  
>"Perfect for you!" Tom slapped my arm with the back of his hand. "Aw, how sweet!" Emily commented, "Is that what attracted you to each other?"<br>"Well, initially. We met because her mum works with my mum and we were invited over to their house for a party."  
>"Aunty Joan, a wingman?" Tom laughed.<br>"Well, I don't think they intended it to happen that way. We kinda clicked. We share something special," Tom coughed 'original' at this, "Mum and Dad love her, fortunately."  
>"Oh, she seems lovely," Emily murmured.<br>"Seems like a good catch then," Tom commented, followed by a slap from his sister.  
>"Tom! It sounds lovely, Max. Can't wait to meet her."<br>Emily always was my favourite cousin.

"What are you lot talking about?" Aunty Lisa came over to us.  
>"Maxy's girlfriend," Tom was quick to reply loudly.<br>"Oh, Sadie? She seems lovely," Aunty Lisa smiled, "Your mother's told me all about her. We'd love to meet her sometime."  
>"Sadie, Max's girlfriend?" Grandma hobbled over, "Lovely girl, so I hear."<br>"Oh, yes, I saw her on Facebook," Dad's cousin Ellie commented, "She seems like a gorgeous girl."  
>"You did?" Tom couldn't whip out his phone quick enough. Soon we were all (except me, who sat with my arms crossed and scowling) peering at Tom's phone, trying to get a look at Sadie on my Facebook page. There was one picture on there that was a remnant of the event that changed our lives – a photo of us in David Jones. Tom found it hilarious.<br>"Were you two camping out in David Jones?" he laughed.  
>"No," I shyly replied quietly.<br>"Oh, she's quite pretty," Aunty Lisa commented.  
>"Aw, you two look so cute together!" said Emily as they looked at a picture of us sitting in Abbey Road Studios, Sadie holding my acoustic guitar, Julia and me holding my bass, Lucy.<br>"Look, you're both holding instruments, how cute!" Tom sarcastically commented, being his usual obnoxious self.  
>"Tom," Grandma scolded.<br>"What's her name again?" he asked.  
>Everyone who was there (including me) all looked at him and said simultaneously, in annoyed voices, "Sadie!"<br>"Right, right."  
>"Where's she for Christmas?" Grandma asked.<br>"Melbourne," I replied softly, "Her family lives down there. She used to live there until she was two."

For some reason, I was being extremely timid and shy. It made me uncomfortable, them all cooing over Sadie and asking questions. Or maybe it was the real reason I was feeling uncomfortable… having too many scents to deal with.  
>"When are we going to meet her?" Aunty Lisa asked.<br>"I don't know," I replied, still quietly, "She might not want to meet you lot."  
>They all looked at me, slightly offended.<br>"I kid, I kid," I was quick to assure them.  
>"Hey, hey, look at this one," Tom was back to looking at pictures of Sadie again. It was one of my favourites of her. She was lying on the grass in my backyard, the same place we had our first kiss. The picture was taken from an angle from behind her head and she was looking upside-down at the camera. She looked extremely beautiful.<br>"I'd tap that," Tom mused.  
>That comment tipped me over the edge of uncomfortableness, for at that very moment a loud crack of thunder could be heard.<br>"Oh, no!" Mum rushed to the back door from the kitchen, with an apron on, to look up at the sky, "We're eating outside! It's not supposed to rain!"  
>"Does Sadie like the rain?" Tom randomly asked me, "Because she looks like she likes being wet."<br>I elbowed him very hardly and Aunty Lisa, Ellie, Emily and Grandma all slapped him at the same time whilst he giggled trying to block them.

More thunder could be heard and flashes of lightning could be seen through the windows. It appeared to be very windy outside too. I could be to blame for that.  
>"Apologise to him, Tom," Grandma ordered. Tom sighed.<br>"I'm sorry, Max."  
>He didn't sound too sincere.<br>"I guess we'll have to eat inside," Grandpa commented from the kitchen, where he was basting the ham.  
>"No, we don't," I got up and walked over to them in the kitchen, "I'm sure it won't last long."<br>They all looked at me like I was quite conceited, thinking I knew everything about the weather. Truth was, I actually did.  
>"You might want to grab the stuff from the tables before they blow away, though."<br>A few of us rushed outside to grab the stuff. Uncle David yelled at Tom to help. Whilst people were frantically grabbing flyaway serviettes and stray bonbons, I snuck off around the side of the house. I needed to fix this. Leaning against the house, I took some deep breaths to try and calm myself down. It didn't seem to do much, though, and the storm raged on like I'd never tried to stop it. After my failed attempts at calming myself, I tried to control it physically. Raising my hands in the air hesitantly, I tried to focus first on slowing the wind down. After trying hard at that, the wind eventually died down. I next tried getting rid of the lightning bolts, and they reduced somewhat after a while.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something heart-stopping – Tom was standing there watching me. My head swivelled in a panic towards him.  
>"You freak!" he looked at me in slight terror.<br>"Tom, wait!" I lowered my arms in a flash and began to approach him, only for him to start running away. I outstretched my arm, making a hand movement to cause some wind to push him back. My wind was so strong (due to my panicking, no doubt) that it pushed him backwards and he fell over. I crouched next to him, pleading frantically.  
>"Tom, please, don't be scared, I can explain…" I started.<br>"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled, scared.  
>"I can explain! Just come around the back with me."<br>I held my hand out to help him up and he hesitantly took it. I pulled him around the side of the house where the was little risk of anyone hearing us.  
>"Tell me what the fuck that was," Tom said, still shaken up, "It looked like you were… were-."<br>"Controlling the weather? That's because I was," I told him as his eyes widened.  
>"How the hell can you do that?"<p>

I sighed, prepared to tell the story.  
>"You might not believe me, but I fucking hope you do," he looked shocked at my sudden use of swear words, "It was mine and Sadie's first date. We went to the movies – it was night time – and when we came out of the theatre, there was this weird thing… a massively blinding light shone down from the sky, and it bloody hurt, boy did it hurt. We tried to hold on to each other but somehow we lost each other. I made my way into the shopping centre and hid under a table in the food court for the rest of the night. I never saw Sadie come inside. The next morning, Sadie woke up and came inside looking for me. We recounted the events of the night before and realised we were the only people in the whole shopping centre. I was in bad shape, still hurting from the light attacking us, but Sadie seemed to be fine. When we touched each other, there was this pain, like an electric shock. The pain was less and less each time we touched each other until there was no pain at all. Sadie spoke to Dad on the phone and learnt that everyone else was evacuated from the centre and everyone else who was touched by the light… died. We couldn't understand how we survived but they didn't. So we had to live in the shopping centre for a few days, like fugitives. Remember that photo you saw of Sadie and I camping in David Jones? That's where we lived. Eventually we got out. That night I accidentally made it stop raining. The next morning I woke up feeling really weird… but I was pretty much used to it from the days before… and I started seeing and hearing and smelling things I couldn't usually. I could see tiny specks of dust on tables, not visible to the human eye from the distance I was. I thought it was some pretty weird shit but instantly concluded that the light attack had something to do with it – it was the moon, you see – and then discovered I could control weather. Like <em>all<em> aspects of weather. So, all of a sudden I had weather-controlling powers and superhuman senses. I immediately visited Sadie to see what she could do and to show her my power. I made it snow on the carpet and she was shocked. I told her to show me what she could do but she said she didn't have a power. We then discovered she had superhuman senses too, so that must mean she _did_have a power – we concluded that the senses just come with all powers. We eventually figured out that she has telekinesis… that means she can move things with her mind. Well, not really with her mind… you see, we aren't really learned in how to use our powers correctly yet, you see, so our minds aren't able to control them on their own yet. It requires some hand movements. Also, our emotions and moods affect our powers. Prime example – before, I was feeling very uncomfortable about the way you were talking about Sadie. Nek Minnit, there's a thunderstorm brewing outside!"

I finished and looked at him expectantly. He looked completely shell-shocked. He was also looking at me like I was crazy.  
>"Are you kidding me?" he asked.<br>"No, I made every fine detail up on the spot," I replied sarcastically, "Oh, and… don't tell anyone."  
>"I wasn't going to."<br>"Oh, so you believe me?"  
>"Yeah, I believe you. You just knocked me over with wind! Man, I'm sorry I was making you feel uncomfortable… all those inappropriate comments about Sadie."<br>"Yeah, man, if she heard you saying those things, I'd be scared. She's used her power in self-defence before… successfully."  
>"So it's really true? You guys have superpowers as the result of the moon attacking you with its light?"<br>Hearing him say it sounded very unbelievable. It's a wonder it was true and that he believed me.  
>"It sounds crazy when you say it like that…" I scratched the back of my head, "Oh, and we are, I guess you could say, 'allergic' to basil. And we kinda get affected on full moons."<br>"Like you're werewolves or something?"  
>I laughed shortly, seeing as how Sadie and I jokingly called ourselves werewolves.<br>"Something like that. Look, Tom, you can't tell _anyone_. You're the only other person apart from Sadie and I who knows."  
>"I won't."<br>I think my eyebrows shot up in surprise. He was actually saying he wouldn't tell anyone? Could I trust him?  
>"Seriously, Max, I swear I won't tell anyone," he reaffirmed seriously. It felt earnest.<br>"Thanks," I said as I hugged him, catching him by surprise.  
>And at that very moment, the sky cleared up.<p> 


	29. Come Together

**A/N: This has to be my quickest update in a very LONG time. Okay, so no really **_**gigantic **_**event has happened in a **_**long **_**time (since the moon attack, probably). I'm waiting for the big stuff to happen (it's all planned) but in the meantime other little things need to happen. Oh, and the reviews were so nice! And where are my old reviewers? I love and miss you guys! OH, and I went back and slightly fixed some of the very early chapters as they were so cheesy and weird – especially in chapter 3, 4 and 5 I added more dialogue with Sadie and Max so it wasn't so sudden. And I got rid of them ever saying they loved each other. Back to the present. So, there's a third in the know (totally just threw that in on the spot – wasn't planned!). Will he keep it a secret?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29 – Come Together<strong>

Like true Melbourne weather, it constantly switched between hot and cold all day when I was there. We were there for three days, coming home on the 27th of December. We had fun with our family and I got some great Christmas presents – including a Sgt Pepper original record and a Rubber Soul shirt! Quite honestly, everyone's scents barely bothered me. I could certainly smell them and pick them out individually, but it didn't overwhelm me. I don't know how Max went with the scents – I haven't asked him. It's New Year's Eve and I haven't spoken to Max since Christmas morning (12am) when he sent me a text saying Merry Christmas and all that boyfriend stuff. We have nothing special planned for tonight. Mum wanted to ring the Edisons and ask them to come to our house for a barbecue, but they already had plans with some other friends (Mum was slightly embarrassed after that – I could see the colour in her cheeks). So, tonight it's just us three (and Banjo, our new dog).

I've noticed that Max and I haven't conversed in five days. I honestly don't know who's avoiding who. Maybe we are avoiding each other? I don't know why. We're a couple. Weren't we supposed to be practically glued to each other? No. That's what bad relationships look like. Just as I was pondering this, sitting outside with Mum and Dad, an hour away from the midnight fireworks, my phone buzzed. It was said boyfriend messaging me on Facebook.

_Max: hey beautiful_

_Me: hey! How are you? Haven't heard from you in a few days_

_Max: Sorry, I've been a bit busy _

_Me: that's ok… what are you up to tonight? _

_Max: right now we are at our neighbour's house, waiting for the fireworks. I'm in the toilet, having only just weaned off their three year old_

_Me: you might want to get used to it!_

_Max: I know, I know. How was Christmas?_

_Me: pretty good. Got a Sgt Pepper record and a Rubber Soul shirt_

_Max: really? cool! I got the Anthology DVDs _

_Me: omg really!? we'll have to watch it together!_

_Max: yep, speaking of which… the guys have been pestering me_

_Me: bout what?_

_Max: meeting you. Remember how we had that idea of getting our friends together and everyone meeting everyone? I think we should do that_

_Me: oh yeah. I was wondering when that notion was going to pop up again. So, I'll ask my guys and you'll ask your guys and we'll settle on a time and place_

_Max: cool. ok, talk later xxx _

_Me: bye. Mwah xxxxxxxxx_

_(so maybe I was a bit excessive with the 'x's – I hadn't kissed him in a while, okay?)_

As the clock flowed into the New Year and the fireworks exploded (petrifying Banjo), I had a small influx of texts from my friends wishing me a Happy New Year. Even Prue managed to wean away from her depression to send me one.

* * *

><p>Max<p>

I was immensely glad that Sadie had agreed to get our friends together. I had a slight and secret craving to see her desperately – she was my girlfriend after all. Speaking of secrets… I so did not want her to know about Tom knowing. I could imagine her reaction – she would probably flip out and send all sorts of objects flying across the room. I did not want to have that happen. So, I thought, as long as Tom kept it a secret, I could keep it a secret from Sadie, no harm done. Being the first day of 2012, I thought I'd get straight in with asking the guys about the outing. I sent a group Facebook message out.

_Hey guys, so you've been pestering me to the max (literally) about meeting Sadie and her friends. Well, I asked her and she agreed! She'll be asking her friends about it. Time and place will be decided on soon. Can you guys tell me when you're free? _

Within a few hours, Riley, Des, Nathan, Kane and Adam had all replied telling me the days they could make it. Sadie got back to me about when her friends were free too. Coincidentally, there was only one day that everyone could make it – Monday the ninth. Conveniently, the next full moon. So, we decided on the city as our place of rendezvousing and we all met up on Monday the 9th of January.

At our meeting point, I arrived to find Des, Nathan, Adam and Sadie's best friend Anna already there. Anna looked awkward, standing there with three guys she didn't know. All four of them looked relieved to see me arrive.  
>"Hey, Anna," I greeted in an unusually high pitched voice.<br>"Hey Max," she replied in an even higher voice.  
>"I see you've met the guys."<br>"Yep. Nathan, Des and Adam?" she pointed to each of them as she said their name.  
>"Correct," I laughed.<br>"So, what will we be doing on this fine day?" Adam asked me.  
>"We'll decide that when everyone gets here."<br>"Who else is coming?" Nathan asked.  
>"Kane and Riley…" I looked at Anna for her to say who was expected from Sadie's party.<br>"Sadie, Molly, Prue and Patrick," she listed.  
>I was yet to meet Prue and Molly. From what Sadie has told me, Prue is quite depressed at the moment, however she has apparently brightened up! Good thing or else she'd be dampening everyone else's moods. At that moment, Sadie arrived. She beamed at me when she reached us and we kissed in greeting.<br>"Hello beautiful," I greeted.  
>"Hello handsome," she replied, grinning.<br>Behind me, someone was making gagging sounds – Riley had just arrived. He was, let's say, my most _obnoxious _friend.  
>"You must be Riley," Sadie looked at him incredulously.<br>"That I am," he puffed his chest out in mock formality, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Sadie."  
>Sadie just laughed at him. I'll bet that Sadie recognised him from what I've told her about him. He's the main joker of the group. He can be a little insensitive at times, but he's actually a great friend.<p>

I then introduced Sadie to Nathan, Des and Adam and she hugged Anna, causing the guys to snicker (including me, admittedly). Within the next ten minutes, Patrick, Molly, Prue and Kane all arrived and everyone was introduced to each other. The eleven of us stood there awkwardly before anyone suggested anything.  
>"So…" Riley, the most outgoing, started, "Where are we going?"<br>"Not the movies," Anna instantly interjected, "And not shopping."  
>"Well that narrows it down to nearly nothing," Riley replied. They glared at each other for a while. Patrick and Nathan found this particularly amusing.<br>"Let's sit at a café all day or something," Sadie suggested, breaking the tension.  
>"I'm up for that," Des agreed.<br>"Me too," Molly also agreed.  
>"Okay!" Sadie smiled, "It's settled then!"<br>Where we met up happened to be right near a stretch of cafés, so we had a lot to choose from. We eventually decided on a little café called Toffee 'n' Coffee. We sat outside under umbrellas at conjoined tables, just chatting endlessly and effervescently. Riley, being his usual self, kept trying to crack on to Anna.  
>"How 'bout you <em>don't <em>try to crack on to me?" Anna turned abruptly, frustrated, to Riley after he kept leaning over her shoulder and making suggestive comments.  
>"Why not, sweet pea?" he replied.<br>"She's on the rebound," Patrick acted innocently, taking a sip of his drink whilst avoiding all eye contact. You could see him struggling to keep a smirk off his face. With this comment, Anna glared at him. I was thoroughly enjoying this outing.

* * *

><p>Sadie<p>

We had been sitting and chatting for about an hour, getting to know each other and becoming fast friends. I was happy that Prue was actually interacting occasionally and not just sitting there miserably. Riley was constantly hitting on Anna, much to her annoyance. She clearly found it irritating, which only further fuelled Riley's philandering. Patrick was obviously very amused by this, but I don't know why – he and Anna had only just broken up over a month ago. However, the breakup was very fishy, I might add.

We were chatting away incessantly when we had some people approach us – three of our friends from school: Lauren Jennings, Emma Connors and Renee Carmichael. Have I ever mentioned the fact that Emma used to be my best friend in year 9 and the start of year 10? Yeah, key word, _used _to be. She's still my friend though, and the position of best friend has since been filled by Anna.  
>"Hey guys!" Lauren greeted.<br>"Hey!" Patrick, Molly, Prue, Anna and I greeted in return.  
>"Uh, this is my boyfriend Max and his friends," I explained.<br>"Oh, you have a boyfriend now?" Emma asked, seeming surprised.  
>"Uh, yeah. For a few months, actually."<br>There might have been a hint of a glare when I told her.  
>"So, guys, having fun?" Emma continued. She was a bit like the female Riley. Well, not really… she wasn't particularly out-loud and obnoxious like Riley was but she certainly had a bitchy streak – an attribution to her downfall from the best friend position. She was also never afraid to speak her mind and gossip about people. Looking around the group, her eyes landed on Patrick. He deliberately had his head turned, looking the other way. I wonder why that was?<br>"Oh, Prudence, you're not _still _in a foul mood, are you?" she continued. How rude!  
>"Um, excuse me Emma, but when was she ever in a foul mood?" Anna retorted.<br>"Oh, I know all about it," she gave Prue a satisfied smirk, to which Renee decided to step in.  
>"Uh, I think we should go now," she interjected, gently pulling Emma back, "See ya, guys."<br>We said goodbye and afterwards all the boys were looking at us as if to say 'my, what bitchy friends you have'. Poor Prue, embarrassed by Emma's intrusion, just looked down, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. Max's friends didn't know anything about what was happening to her. Come to think of it, neither did I. Why the hell wouldn't she open up to me?

"Uh, I'll be back… I need the toilet," Prue got up out of her seat. As she stood up, the back of her shirt had risen a bit to reveal some skin. My super eyes made me instantly catch sight of some odd bruising on her lower back – Max glanced sideways at me, having seen it too, with a pitiful look on his face.  
>"What's up?" Kane asked.<br>"Just some personal troubles going on with Prudence," Anna replied, which quieted everyone on the matter.  
>"Who were those girls?" Kane asked, still staring after the trio.<br>"Our friends from school," I replied with a sigh.  
>"That Emma chick was a bit…" he obviously struggled to find a word to describe her.<br>"She used to be Sadie's best friend," Anna proclaimed, hiding a smirk. She loved to stir things up with me.  
>"I didn't know that," Max responded, looking at me.<br>"Well, has Emma ever come up in conversation before?" I reasoned, "No. So why should I randomly tell you about my ex-best friend?"  
>For the rest of the time we were there, we continued to get to know each other – Max's party and mine. We all seemed to get on quite well – well, except for Anna and Riley (Riley flirted incessantly with Anna, much to her chagrin). I was glad I was finally getting to know Max's friends, and him mine. All his guys were great.<p>

Adam… little Adam Wilson, the smallest of the bunch with his long brown hair and blue eyes. He's so sweet and nice (just like Patrick) and not at all rambunctious. He has a girlfriend, Hayley.  
>Nathan… Nathan Royston is also a sweet guy, but he's really tall – the tallest out of the eleven of us, in fact. He's got a girlfriend called Brianna.<br>Destry Jones (you would think Des is short for Desmond, but it's short for Destry, thank god!) is quiet, I noticed, but he can input heaps into a conversation when he wants to. He has blonde hair and hazel eyes.  
>Kane Rogers is really funny guy who's so full of life. He can crack me up so easily with his humour and just everything he says. He's Max's best friend.<br>And Riley… Riley Mathers, the outgoing, rambunctious, flirty, spiky-haired dude.  
>I liked them all. And I'm pretty sure Max liked my friends too. Overall, the outing was great, I reckon. Everyone got on so well, like old friends. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy. All I know is, everyone was adding each other on Facebook that night.<p>

* * *

><p>Max<p>

I was fearing the full moon that night. I had forgotten about it all day, having had a great time out with mine and Sadie's friends, but when I got home I started becoming anxious. Sadie told me not to worry, that I wouldn't see the moon if I stayed inside. But even not looking at it, I was feeling a bit weird. I could smell new human scents, and I didn't know where they came from. The only people in the house were Mum, Dad and I. The scents were strongest in the backyard and I concluded that it must be the neighbours' - the same ones whose backyard Sadie and I experimented on with our powers. It was odd for me to smell them when they were so far away - it must be the full moon that makes our powers stronger. It makes sense, after all. I had no idea what happens to you during a full moon, apart from what Sadie told me, so I didn't know what to expect. I didn't remember a thing from last time.

Not only were the scents overwhelming me on this particular night, but I had a strong headache, like my mind was clouded - I had a feeling that actual clouds had something to do with that. I felt a small burning sensation in my fingertips, similar to the basil-burn, which irritated me. I had a really strong feeling - one to make it rain. I didn't want to, but the feeling was pretty intense. I managed to fight the impulse, at the cost of furthering my headache. I hadn't done anything weather-related in a few days - I theorised that maybe their was a build up of power that had to be used, otherwise pain would ensue. Whilst Sadie seemed to love it, I was really beginning to hate that night three months ago.


	30. Help!

**A/N: It's chapter 30 already? Wow, it's come pretty far. Even though it's taken about fourteen months to get here, it's still a great achievement for me, one that would not have been achieved without my reviews. So, it's been a little while and I thought today would be a good day to finally finish and upload it because it's GEORGE'S BIRTHDAY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30 – Help!<strong>

Today was the first day of school for 2012 – it was February 2nd and I was starting Year 11 today. Wow, a senior! I couldn't believe it – how time flies, really. The only downside of school, as I found it, was seeing Tim every day. I hadn't seen him since last year on the last day of Year 10, and I was slightly dreading it. Not that I was afraid of him, but he was annoying and I detested him and I feared he would resume his old ways of hitting people in the shopping centre and getting them and himself arrested. I hadn't spoken to Max since the day after the last full moon – he told me he hadn't seen it and it was the same for me. That was three weeks ago. It must be a record for us not communicating with each other.

This first day back at school, I suddenly became upset. Why? Because at morning tea I saw Prue crying to Molly and Anna. It really irritated me to no end. It made me really upset too. It hurt that she could talk to them about her problem but not me, especially when she was my first friend at the school. At lunch time, the three of them found me sitting by myself, sniffling. They approached me, concerned, and tried to comfort me.  
>"Hey, what's wrong?" Anna sat next to me and asked in her caring voice.<br>"Nothing," I lied.  
>"No, seriously, Sadie, what's wrong?"<br>"You can tell us," Prue said, "We're your friends, we're here to support you."  
>"You wanna put those words in my mouth?" I retorted in a slightly sour way.<br>"What?"  
>"I can't believe it," I stood up and, in a bold move, started to confront the fragile girl, towering over her, "You can ask me to tell you what's wrong but yet you can't tell me what's wrong with <em>you<em>?"  
>"Sadie, I-."<br>"I'll tell you what's wrong with me – you. That's what's wrong. You three go around discussing it, keeping me in the dark, when we're each other's oldest friends here! I thought we trusted each other? Obviously not, if you can't even tell me what's wrong. I have _tried _and tried to console you and get you to open up to me but to no avail! You'd rather tell those two instead!"  
>"It's not that, Sadie, it's just I didn't think you'd understand-."<br>"_I _wouldn't understand? How wouldn't _I _understand? Believe me when I say I've pretty much figured out what's happening on my own," she looked frightened to hear this, "and I would completely understand, more than you would know!"  
>"Sadie?" Anna asked in a slightly disgusted tone, "Why are you doing this? Stop it, you're making things worse!"<p>

At that point I took a deep breath and saw that Prue was on the verge of tears. Molly had her arm around her, comforting her. Yeah, no one would comfort me over Prue.  
>"I just want to be there to help comfort you," I told Prue softly, "I don't like being left out of it whilst you can freely tell these two."<br>"Sadie, maybe I have my reasons for not telling you," Prue said.  
>"Oh, and what reasons would that be?"<br>The three of them looked at each other apprehensively. I could tell it was going to offend me.  
>"You don't really need to know, Sadie. They're my personal reasons."<br>"It's because you hate me, isn't it? _Isn't it?_"  
>I lashed out at her, clearly freaking her out. Fresh tears began to well up in both of our eyes.<br>"No, Sadie, how could I hate you?" she asked sadly as I marched away, upset and furious. What kind of friends were they? My heart suddenly stopped at my realisation – I had just had my first major fight with my friends. Were they even my friends anymore? It saddened me to think of that.

As I was heading somewhere – I don't know where, probably the locker room – I bumped into Patrick. He was with Daniel. I hadn't seen him in a while. Patrick saw the upset look on my face.  
>"Hey, Sadie!" Daniel greeted friendlily, "Haven't seen you in a while."<br>"Hey Dan," I managed to smile.  
>"Are you okay?" Patrick asked softly, looking at me concernedly.<br>"Yeah, uh, I… no, not really," I replied, looking down.  
>Daniel smiled and courteously left us to be.<br>"What's wrong?" Patrick asked, peering down into my face, "Has Tim done something?"  
>"Tim? No, I actually haven't seen him at all today."<br>"Did you break up with Max?" he asked with what sounded like a slight tone of hope in his voice.  
>"Wh-? No, it's Prue."<br>"Prue? Are you upset about her 'problem'?"  
>"Do you know about that?" I asked him glaringly.<br>"No, no," he was quick to reply, "I know just as much as you do about it."  
>"Well, that's what's wrong. I just had a huge fight with her and Anna and Molly. I told Prue how much it upset me that she could tell those two about her little problem but not me. I'm really offended by it."<br>"Did she say why she didn't tell you?"  
>"No… why? Do you know?"<br>"No, no, I'm not in on it either."  
>"Anna didn't tell you?"<br>"Why would Anna tell me?"  
>"You were kinda a couple… only a few months ago… remember?"<br>"Oh, yeah, right."

I was gaining suspiciousness as he kept forgetting that he and Anna used to go out. It was like it never happened. No one ever spoke of it and there was no post-breakup awkwardness between the two. It was almost unnatural.  
>"So this is why you're upset? Because Prue won't tell you what's up with her?" he asked.<br>"Yeah… and now I'm even more upset from the fight. I accused them of hating me."  
>Patrick winced.<br>"That was a little bit far, wasn't it?" he reprimanded.  
>"Yeah, it was, but I was so upset I wasn't really thinking before I spoke. It all rushed out. I made her cry, which I feel guilty about now. I'm not sure we're even friends anymore."<br>"Of course you're still friends. You and Anna are best friends!"  
>"Now I don't have any friends…"<br>My eyes started to well up again and Patrick look worried – not worried about me, but worried about other people seeing me cry to him. He embraced me in his strong comforting embrace. My head was buried in his chest and I could smell his deodorant – he smelled nice. It was great to have a guy friend I could pour my feelings out to. Sometimes you just can't rely on the girls.  
>"I'm so glad I have you," I mumbled into his chest.<br>"Uh, Sades, some people might be getting the wrong idea…"  
>I lifted my head to look up at him and he was looking around uneasily.<br>"You're the one who hugged me," I pointed out and he blushed deeply.

At his suggestion, we retreated to somewhere more secluded and quiet. Accusing looks were shot our way, but we just ignored them. It would be a buzz around the grade if word got out about this – they would think we were more than just friends. I would certainly be quick to assure them otherwise. We sat down on a bench in the little garden area in our school. It was really pretty and cosy. This is usually where couples spend their lunch time, so no doubt seeing Patrick and I there together would further raise speculations.  
>"You know it's Anna's birthday next week… the 11th," I mused, "I wonder if I'm still invited to her sleepover."<br>"Of course you would be."  
>"She hasn't handed out the invitations yet. She can still disinvite me."<br>"She's not going to," he tried to reassure me, almost sounding annoyed.  
>"What's your problem?" I asked.<br>"Nothing."  
>"Oh, sure it's nothing," I then turned to him and asked seriously, "Patrick, what's going on between you and Anna?"<br>"What?" he exclaimed.  
>"You know what I'm talking about."<br>"There's nothing going on. We broke up, remember?"  
>"That's exactly what I'm talking about. I know there was something extremely fishy going on with your breakup. It was sudden and… and too friendly, and… I heard you and Anna arguing about it."<br>His head snapped in my direction and he looked alarmed.  
>"What did you hear?" he asked.<br>"Well, I'm not going to tell you until you tell me what's going on."

He just looked at me without saying anything. His expression was a mixture of indecision, fearfulness and, surprisingly, disgust.  
>"I think maybe now I know why Prue didn't tell you."<br>Well. Those words made me both excited and fearful.  
>"Wh-hy?" I stuttered.<br>"Don't take this the wrong way. You always have to know everything. You make a huge deal out of it, too. And you kinda don't understand when people tell you their secrets and problems. You try to console them but it's not really an obvious compassion. And if it's something outrageous you really overreact."  
>I had started to cry again. The <em>one <em>person I thought I could trust was now pointing out my flaws. And, apparently, the reasons people hated me.  
>"That's why everyone hates me?" I choked.<br>"No one hates you," he crooned calmly, "you're just a bit less understanding."  
>"Great, so now no one, ever, is going to tell me anything. Let's keep everything from Sadie because she can't be trusted! She doesn't understand anything at all!"<br>"Sadie, calm your farm. I didn't say that _was _the reason she won't tell you."  
>"And I overreact?"<br>"Yeah, well… Tim is one great example. You _hit _him when he kissed you. You got me arrested for it."  
>"No, you got yourself arrested because <em>you <em>hit him."  
>"Only because you hit him first."<br>"Oh my God… it's all my fault. We were arrested because of me!"  
>"No, we were arrested because of Tim."<p>

As we sat in silence, me pondering my flaws, Patrick suddenly got up.  
>"Where are you going?" I asked him aggressively.<br>"I'll be back," he replied, "Just stay here."  
>He marched off out of the garden, leaving me alone. Out of the corner of my eye I saw some close movement. Someone had cautiously sidled down next to me.<br>"I couldn't help but overhear…" the disgustingly familiar voice said softly. I looked at him, revolted, and tried to slide away. He didn't look threatening at all, for some reason. He had a book in his hand and he was obviously in the garden reading, which surprised me greatly.  
>"Tim, how can you have the nerve to sit here next to me and attempt a casual conversation?" I asked him. He didn't answer immediately.<br>"I don't know… I just wanted to talk, I guess."  
>"Ha, talk," I scoffed, crossing my arms and looking upwards.<br>"What's this that Prue's not telling you?" he asked friendlily.  
>"Uh, she's not telling me, so how would I know?" I retorted, making him chuckle at his stupidity.<br>"I think I know-," he whispered.  
>"Timothy," Patrick was standing in front of us with his arms crossed, glaring at our foe.<br>Tim just looked up at him before slowly moving away and out of sight. I looked after him.  
>"What did he want?" Patrick asked, sitting down where Tim was seconds before.<br>"Nothing," I replied.

* * *

><p>After crying again the previous night, I had come back to school for the second day of the year, still believing I was friendless and hated by my peers. Patrick found me daydreaming at my locker in the morning.<p>

"You're not still thinking about yesterday, are you?" he asked as a greeting.  
>"Which part?" I raised a grumpy eyebrow at him.<br>He laughed softly, looking down at his feet.  
>"I spoke to the girls," he revealed. My head snapped to look at him.<br>"Ugh, why did you have to do that? Did you tell them everything?"  
>"No, I didn't tell them everything. I asked them a lot though."<br>"What?"  
>"I asked them if they hated you. They said no. I asked them if you were still best friends. They said yes. I asked them why they wouldn't tell you what was wrong with Prue. They didn't answer that one. Though they did try to tell <em>me<em>."  
>"<em>What?<em> So now they're telling everyone _but _me!"  
>"I refused. I wouldn't let them tell me. I said if you can't tell Sadie you can't tell me."<br>"Aw," a small whiny sound came out of my mouth as I wrapped my arms around him.  
>"That's so nice," I told him, tears dripping down my cheeks. My locker behind me started rattling slightly. Patrick looked at it in alarm and I stuck a foot out to stop it.<p>

"You want proof?" he asked as I pulled away.  
>"Proof of what?"<br>"That they still love you."  
>"Where are you going to get proof? If you're about to tell me that they're right around the corner, ready to jump out and-."<br>"Open your locker."  
>Curiously and hesitantly, I turned the combination on the lock and opened the door. Inside, on the top shelf, was an envelope with my name on the front. It must've been placed in there through the side of the door when I was on the toilet just before Patrick arrived at my locker.<br>"Open it," he ordered.  
>Opening the envelope, I found an invitation decorated in purple (I instantly recognised it as one of Anna's favourite colours). It read:<p>

_Dear: Sadie  
>You are invited to my sleepover for my 16<em>_th__ birthday party!  
>When: Saturday, February 11 – Sunday, February 12<br>Where: my house  
>What: a cool sleepover!<br>RSVP: February 8  
>Bring everything for a sleepover – pyjamas, toiletries,<br>clothes, pillow (optional), swimwear  
>Hope you can make it!<br>Love from Anna_

"Proof?" Patrick raised an eyebrow at me.  
>"It'll do," I said, folding the invitation and putting in in my school bag.<br>"You'll want to come, won't you?" someone asked. But it wasn't Patrick. Anna was standing cautiously behind him, her hands behind her back.  
>"Of course I will," I smiled. She came over and hugged me like we'd just reunited after months. It had only been one day and one little fight. Actually, it was more a fight with Prue, not Anna, so I don't know why I thought our relationship was damaged greatly. It was Prue I really needed to make amends with. But, now, I wasn't quite sure she would agree to it. I had gone a bit far. She was already emotionally fragile enough – I think I may have pushed her just a little over the edge. This made me feel horrible. What if I made her legitimately depressed? I mean, she was borderline depressed beforehand, with her secret 'problems' going on, but since our little encounter yesterday… it might've made things way worse.<p>

"I'm glad you're back," Anna smiled.  
>"It was only one day!" I laughed.<br>"It was an extremely long day for me."  
>"Me too."<br>Molly popped up behind Anna at that very moment and, seeing that Anna and I were back on good terms, hugged me as well.  
>"I missed you, Sades," she told me.<br>"Missed you too, Mol," I smiled.  
>"All this girly lovey dovey stuff," Patrick rolled his eyes but made no move to leave.<br>"Hey, do you think Prue's going to forgive me?" I asked Anna and Molly, "I haven't seen her since the fight. She didn't catch the bus yesterday."  
>"You'll have to ask her yourself," Anna replied, "I think you have a chance. Prue forgives people very easily."<br>As she said this, she and Molly shared a sideways glance. So, who did she forgive that I don't know about? Her abuser? That's preposterous.

The bell had rung just after this and we all collected our books and shuffled off to admin. Patrick was in my homeroom – Molly and Anna were in another one together and Prue was in one with Daniel. Tim was in Molly and Anna's. No one in our immediate social group was in the fourth one. After admin, I had English with Molly and Prue. We usually sat together at a row of three desks – in the order of Prue, me and Molly. It was quite awkward after initially sitting down at the start of class. Prue pretended I wasn't there, though I noticed she remained in her usual seat. Molly kept giving me a look as if to indicate to talk to Prue. Since the teacher hadn't arrived yet, I nervously took the opportunity to apologise.  
>"Prue?" I turned to her but she continued to ignore me, "Prue, I'm really sorry about yesterday."<br>"What about yesterday?" she casually asked, still without looking at me.  
>"You know what I'm talking about… the fight. And everything I said. I didn't really mean it. Well, I didn't really mean to hurt your feelings like that and pick on you and everything…"<br>"No, you're right. I deserved to hear it. I'm sorry too. I will tell you eventually, when I feel the time is right. I will. Can you just trust me?"  
>I nodded, though still angry at her need to continue to keep me in the dark. Being the hugging type, she outstretched her arms and we hugged as our official reunion. After that, all was well with our relationship (apart from the fact that she wouldn't tell me anything).<p> 


	31. You Won't See Me

**A/N: Sorry guys, it's been a while, and I just got off holidays and am back at school. Sorry if this chapter is a little long, and it might be full of realistic fluff, but there are hidden meanings and hints in there! Enjoy! And I'd **_**love **_**it if you would review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31 – You Won't See Me<strong>

Saturday the 11th of February had arrived. Tonight was Anna's sleepover for her birthday. I was elated that we had all made up after our short fight. Over this past week, everything had been normal (including the full moon on the 9th, which went swimmingly and without incident). Before going over to Anna's, Max was coming over here. He worriedly texted me, saying that he hasn't seen me in so long and that he was having 'Sadie withdrawals'. That sounded borderline creepy. Anyway, that morning he arrived at our house in a good mood.  
>"Hey," he beamed his heart-fluttering smile as I answered the door.<br>"Hello, you," I greeted in return, smiling sappily.

We spent the morning chatting about random stuff - our powers only came up a few times, mainly because Max kept changing the subject whenever they did. He was starting to worry me, in that respect. Maybe he was like Prue and didn't trust me with his secrets. The thought of that made me feel hurt. I told him about the fight and what Patrick thought. I was expecting him to be all 'oh no, Sadie, you're nothing like that!' but he dodged around giving an opinion until I coaxed it out of him.  
>"Well, he's right - you do overreact," he said.<br>"Yeah, I accept that," I said, "I know I do. But what about the trust thing? You trust me, don't you?"  
>"Of course I do!"<br>"You'll tell me things?"  
>"Yeah, of course. Not that I have anything to keep from you."<br>He clearly avoided my eyes then, looking away. I suspected that he was hiding something and the tears that came were uncontrollable.  
>"Oh, no, don't cry!" he soothed, "What is it? What's wrong?"<br>"It's another girl, isn't it?" I shot, without thinking.  
>"Uh, Help! and, what are you talking about?"<br>I couldn't believe he was still playing our little game at this serious moment, but I remembered to give him a point later.  
>"That's your secret! You're cheating on me, aren't you?"<br>"Sadie! How could you think something like that? I am truly  
>offended, absolutely offended that you would think so!"<br>"Secrets, secrets and more secrets!" I raged, not really realising how out of control I was.  
>"What are you talking about?"<br>"If it's not another girl, then what is it, huh?"  
>"I can't believe you."<br>He did the unthinkable and stood up.  
>"Where are you going?" I demanded.<br>"I'm not hanging around if you are going to act like this, ACCUSING me of cheating on you!"  
>He looked at me disgustedly and then left. I was disgusted with myself afterwards. I seemed to calm down a lot after he left. It was strange.<p>

I packed and got ready to go to Anna's and then Dad dropped me off at her house. Patrick and Molly were already there. Anna's parents were good friends with Patrick's parents, so they trust him to have a sleepover with four girls.  
>"So, what are we going to get up to?" I asked enthusiastically.<br>Sleepovers were always fun, exciting, eventful and mischievous. We always got up to no good. I predicted it was going to be event more eventful with a guy there - this was Patrick's first sleepover with us. Usually we never even thought it was possible, having a sleepover with a guy, as we thought our parents wouldn't allow it (for obvious reasons). But ever since last year, when Patrick became a steady and permanent member of our tight little group, we just naturally thought of him as one of us. And both his and Anna's parents agreed, so all was good!

"Loads of stuff!" Anna replied in answer to my question.  
>"I'm scared," Patrick quivered.<br>"Don't worry, sweetie, when we're done with you, you'll be brand new!" Anna patted his arm.  
>"You're not going to give me a makeover or something, are you?"<br>"Puh-lease! We're not twelve. This is my SIXTEENTH birthday - I think you'll be safe."  
>"Still, your plans sound evil."<br>"Oh they are, my hairy friend."  
>"That wasn't very nice! Oh, wait… NO! You're not going to wax my legs or anything, are you?"<br>"Didn't even think of it, but thanks for the idea!"  
>At that moment Prue arrived. Patrick jumped behind her for cover. She didn't offer much protection as she was so short and Patrick was so tall.<br>"Prue, save me! They're planning evil things to do with my beauty!"  
>"Oh, silly boy, she's on our side!" Anna continued to mockingly taunt.<br>"What's all this?" Prue asked sceptically.  
>"Just Anna playing with boys again," Molly smirked and I sniggered.<br>"Anyway, happy birthday, An," Prue beamed.  
>"Oh, yeah!" I had forgotten to wish her one when I arrived, "Happy birthday, Anna Brielle!"<br>"Everyone here then?" Anna's mum came into the entry hallway, "Nicholas is going to go and get the pizzas soon, so you better decide what you want."

The five of us sat down and decided that we were going to get five pizzas (Anna's brother Nicholas and her parents would also be eating). We decided on two BBQ Meatlovers, a Hawaiian, a Super Supreme, a Cheese and a Chicken Deluxe. Nicholas went to get them.  
>"So, what's on tonight's agenda?" Prue asked as we all sat around the lounge room.<br>"Well, I was thinking that first we could set up the beds and everything in here and we'll have dinner whilst we watch a movie - shot not choosing - and after dinner will be cake, of course!"  
>Anna outlined our night.<br>"And you get to open your presents, of course!" I added.  
>"Oh, yeah, I forgot about those."<br>"How could you forget your presents?" a sudden deep voice amongst the female ones rumbled, "I mean, come on!"  
>"Trust you to care most about that," Anna shot back at Patrick.<br>"Well I shot not choosing the movie as well," Molly interjected.  
>"Shot not!" Prue, Patrick and I exclaimed at the same time.<br>"Ah, Patrick was last!" Anna pointed at him.  
>"I was not!" he denied, "Prue was!"<br>"No, actually, you were," testified Molly.  
>"Looks like you're choosing," I told him, showing fake pity.<br>"Fine, but you won't like it!"

He crawled over to the TV cabinet where all the DVDs were kept. I had my camera handy, as I always did at outings and parties, and took a photo of him with his bum in the air. I got photos of the girls laughing - it was nice to see Prue laugh for once. Nicholas eventually came back with the pizzas (and Patrick was still deciding on the movie when he did). We all trekked to the kitchen to grab plates and get our pizza before we retreated back to our hole.  
>"Have you chosen one yet?" Anna asked.<br>"A-ha!" he dramatically whipped out _Saw_ from the cabinet.  
>"No!" us four girls rejected in unison.<br>"I told you you wouldn't like what I chose."  
>"Hurry up," Anna urged.<br>Watching those two fight… there was something about it that screamed 'best friends forever'. I still had no idea why they broke up - maybe best friendship suited them better.

I continued to take random, pointless, cool photos - eating pizza with the cheese stretching from mouth to slice; making silly faces; fake wrestling; Anna kissing Prue's cheek, etc. I even conveniently left my camera lying around so that I was in some of them too - we all played photographer. We all eventually agreed on a movie Patrick had chosen - The Avengers. I liked that movie. We sat eating our pizza and watching the action-packed movie. About halfway through, Anna's mum called us into the kitchen for cake so we paused the movie and took our plates from our finished pizza into the kitchen. All eight of us (Anna, her mum, dad and brother, Prue, Molly, Patrick and me) stood around the birthday girl as she sat in front of her cake. I ran to get my camera and her mum offered to take a photo of us all around Anna. The sixteen candles (ha) were lit and we all sang happy birthday to her.  
>"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Anna, happy birthday to you! Hip hip, hooray! Hip hip, hooray! Hip hip, hooray!"<br>She blew out every candle in one blow and cut the cake.  
>"Ooh, you touched the bottom, have to kiss the closest guy!" her dad quipped.<p>

I thought she would do the traditional and kiss her brother or her dad but instead she turned around to the redhead directly behind her. To my surprise, he didn't move away, he just smiled at her. I waved frantically to Anna's mum to get a photo of this. Patrick leaned down and quickly kissed Anna on the lips. She quickly turned her head around to face her family with a screwed-up face which was a look of pure jubilee and excitement. Patrick couldn't see it, standing right behind her. Her mum got a picture of that face. That Face. I needed a name for it. She already had Denise, her pedo face. This face was epic. She looked like a little girl who'd just been told that Santa was going to leave exactly what she wanted under the tree. Excitement. The question was, why was she so excited at the peck? Didn't they break up? I was starting to think that their 'relationship' was made up. Why, I didn't know. Her mum must've seen something at that moment because her face molded into one that said 'aw, my baby!'

Anyway, we all got cake dished out to us and we ventured back into the lounge room to eat it as we continued watching the movie. The cake was delicious - chocolate mud. My favourite. I kept sneaking glances at Anna as we ate and watched. She was still smiling to herself. Oh, darling.  
>"What was that, you two?" Prue asked the question that was burning on my mind but I didn't dare ask.<br>"What?" Anna's smile switched to mock confusion.  
>"Oh, you know what I'm talking about."<br>"I guess I'm just irresistible," Patrick shrugged and sighed as he watched the television.  
>Well, that remark caused an outbreak of laughter from the four of us - he was clearly offended.<p>

I got more photos (including some artistic, low angle ones of cake slices) and soon the movie finished. It was about nine by this point. Anna's parents came into the room and we gave her the presents we got her. First she opened Prue's - a new handbag and some other little things. Molly got her a gift card and a cute little top. My present was the Hunger Games books, which she had mentioned in passing that she would like to read. Patrick's was last. It was a locket. A gold locket. A gold heart-shaped locket. A gold heart-shaped locket with a picture of Patrick in it (I knew that was supposed to be humorous). Anna looked aghast as she took it out of the box and opened it. She laughed when she opened it to reveal Patrick doing his stunned mullet look.  
>"I picked it out myself," he announced proudly.<br>I could practically feel Anna swooning. A guy had bought her jewellery - a best friend. Relationship-defining moment. They were practically BFFLs. It seemed like Anna was getting friendzoned, if that's even the way she felt about him.

After the present opening in which - yep, you guessed it - I took more photos, I pitched an idea to the gang.  
>"Guys, I have an idea," I told them, "The cake gave me the idea. Why don't we watch Sixteen Candles? It's just too appropriate."<br>"Yeah!" my gals agreed.  
>"A cult movie?" Patrick complained, "Really?"<br>"Yes, really," I confirmed.  
>We ended up all snuggled up in our beds this time, having no food to be eaten. There were four mattresses set out on the floor (just enough to fit in the room) with pillows and quilts covering them. They were all joined to make one giant mattress. As we were watching the movie, Anna was in Patrick's arms, Prue was on the other side of them, and Molly and I were snuggled up on this side.<p>

The movie finished and it was about eleven-thirty, nearly midnight. This was where the fun in the dark happened. We turned off the lights, got into bed, and lay there talking. The idea was that Patrick was going to be on the lounge, but he ended up being at the end, next to the lounge. The mattresses were set up in a two by two fashion and we all lay in a row. Patrick, Anna, Prue, Me and Molly, closest to the TV.  
>"Patrick," I started, "Enlighten us. You now know what goes on at a girls' sleepover - tell us, what happens at a boys' sleepover?"<br>"Do we want to know?" Anna said, disgusted.  
>"No, no, nothing like that," Patrick laughed, "In all truthfulness, it's not much different. I thought you guys would be giving each other manicures and pedicures and stuff."<br>"I told you, we're fifteen," Anna said.  
>"We just eat and watch movies basically. Occasionally we get up to no good."<br>"Oh my god!" Prue suddenly exclaimed and yanked the quilt over her face.  
>"What?" we all asked.<br>"Oh my god!" Anna exclaimed too, looking out the window.  
>Creepily, there was a figure standing outside in the pitch darkness, looking in the window.<br>"What's he doing here?" Anna asked furiously.  
>Did they know who it was? Was it Prue's stalkerattacker? How did they know she was here? As we all stared at him out the window, I thought I recognised him - oh, shit. It was just as I had feared. He ran away as soon as he realised we were staring at him.

"Was that who I thought it was?" I asked. No one answered, confirming my suspicions.  
>"The coast is clear," Anna told Prue, who surfaced.<br>Molly scrambled out of bed to close the blinds on the window. We were all sitting up in bed now and Patrick and I shared a look. We eventually all laid back down and resumed conversation. After chatting about pointless stuff until about one in the morning, everybody eventually drifted off to sleep. Except me. I was still stewing over the events earlier with Max. I felt guilty for accusing him of that. Lying on my stomach, I grabbed my phone, which was under my pillow, to send an apologetic text to him.  
>'Sorry about yesterday :( I didn't mean it, I don't know what came over me. Forgive me? xx'<br>I hit send and my phone's light caught Molly's face right next to it, which scared me half to death - she was awake.  
>"What are you doing?" she whispered.<br>"Texting Max," I replied and continued to tell her about our little fight.  
>"Is anyone else awake?" I asked the whole room and no one stirred. I wanted to make sure no one was going to listen in on our little conversation. At that moment I got a reply from Max: 'it's ok. I'm sorry too'.<br>"He forgives me," I told Molly.  
>"Oh good," she replied, "It would be devastating if you two broke up. You're too good for each other."<br>I got comments like this a lot.  
>"Um, since you're telling me all this, perhaps I should tell you something," she said in a low voice.<br>"What?" I rolled over so that we were face to face.  
>"Des and I are… kinda going out."<br>"Oh my god!" I squealed as quietly as possible.

Des was one of Max's friends we met up with when we had that huge meeting, remember? Destry Jones.  
>"Really?" I asked.<br>"Yep," she replied.  
>"How did this happen?"<br>"Well, people probably didn't notice because Riley was goofing around so often, but we sat with each other and got to know one another. It was nice. Then we bumped into each other, just by chance, and he asked me if we wanted to date and I said yes."  
>"Oh, wow. Us two are friends and then those two are friends."<br>"Yeah."  
>"Cool."<br>We laughed. I didn't get to have these rare chats with Molly often. She was my least friend (if you know what I mean) out of our little group, but she was still my friend. To learn that she was going out with Des, that was just oh-so cute. After talking about random stuff for a bit longer, we both finally drifted off to sleep.

At about three-thirty, we were woken by Prue.  
>"What?" I grumbled as she shook me awake.<br>"We've got work to do," she whispered, a mischievous smile visible in the darkness.  
>"Huh?"<br>I looked and saw Anna sitting cross legged next to sleeping Patrick, a makeup case in her hands. Oh no. They were staging their 'beautification'. He'd hate us for this. But it would be so fun to do! Eagerly, I got up. Molly was getting up at the same time as me.  
>"Anyone know how deep a sleeper he is?" Anna asked quietly as we all kneeled around him. We all shook our heads.<br>"We'll just have to risk it."  
>Anna held the phone and shone the light on his face so that we could see what we were doing. We each plunged our hands into the makeup to grab various objects: eyeliners, eyeshadows, lipsticks - lipsticks were a favourite. I grabbed a smoky eyeshadow and eagerly applied it. We couldn't stop laughing as we turned our boy into a lady. We were lucky he didn't wake up. Anna passed the phone to Molly so that she could have a turn. In the end he turned out pretty good. He had eyeliner (applied horribly due to his eyes being closed), eyeshadow, blush and bright lipstick. Pretty boy! Anna took a photo and uploaded it to Facebook, captioning it: 'the consequences of having sleepovers with girls! xx'.<br>Giggling, we went back to sleep as if nothing had happened…

I was the last to wake up (to no one's surprise) at eight-thirty. I didn't know where Molly was but Anna and Prue were talking, trying not to laugh. Obviously Patrick hadn't discovered his overnight makeover yet. He was propped up groggily, his red hair sticking up in all directions. A bit of the makeup was smudged but it was still oh-so good. I could smell delicious aromas coming from the kitchen - breakfast! At that moment Anna's mum called us for breakfast.  
>"It's bacon and eggs," she told us.<br>"Yum!"  
>We all scrambled (haha) to get up and we trudged into the kitchen. Molly walked in from the toilet.<br>"Oh, Patrick, had a deep sleep did we?" Anna's mum asked, seeing his face.  
>"Huh?" he mumbled.<br>"Yes, we discovered that he is a very deep sleeper," Anna commented and we all smirked to each other.  
>"Alrigh', what did you to me?" he demanded.<br>"Nothing," Anna replied in an innocent tone.  
>He narrowed his eyes at us but then gave up. We were all served our breakfast (no eggs for me, ew) and we sat at the kitchen table to eat.<p>

"An, can I check my Facebook on your phone, _please_?" Patrick asked.  
>"Uh," Anna didn't want him to see the photo, "I don't have internet on my phone."<br>"Anna, don't be silly," her mother scolded, "Patrick, you're welcome to use the computer."  
>"Thanks Mrs R. I mean, Cathy."<br>He logged onto his profile and scrolled through his news feed, but didn't come across it. Maybe he scrolled past it, thinking it was nothing interesting. Anna breathed a sigh of relief when he logged off. After breakfast we fell back into our hiding hole and watched morning cartoons.

At around eleven, after we had done miscellaneous activities, we were picked up by our parents.  
>"Oh, Patrick, got very involved did you?" his Mum Karen commented when she came to pick him up. Surprisingly, all four parents arrived simultaneously.<br>"What is this all about? Why has everyone been so weird all morning?" he demanded.  
>We all suppressed laughs. Somehow, he had managed to not go to the toilet all morning, and therefore avoided mirrors.<br>"Oh, honey, come here," Karen dragged him to the mirror next to the front door (another one he managed to avoid). The look on his face was priceless. The four of us girls couldn't hold back our laughter anymore.  
>"What did you do to me?" he screeched.<br>"We didn't do that!" Anna lied.  
>"Yeah, what makes you think we had anything to do with it?" I added.<br>"You girls defaced me! In my sleep! That's a crime!" he shouted.  
>"Oh, don't be ridiculous."<br>"I can't believe it's taken you this long to notice," Prue said.  
>"Yeah, even when you checked Facebook you didn't," Anna added.<br>"Did you post a picture of me?" he asked incredulously.  
>"Maybe."<br>"Right! That's it! I'm never coming to a girls' sleepover ever again!"  
>We all said our goodbyes to each other ("See you at school tomorrow!") and went home. It was a very fun and interesting weekend.<p> 


	32. Wild Honey Pie

**A/N: Okay, it's been about a billion years since I last updated, but I assure you in that time I ****_have_**** been writing, just in future chapters! My previous chapter was my only one not to get any reviews, which is sad because I thought it was one of the funnier ones. Where have my old reviewers gone? I miss you guys, come back! I know it's been going a bit slow, but it's speeding up heaps now. Oh, and I realise that this story may have been a bit dodgy at the start, so I have reposted this on FictionPress, with some major edits to previous chapters! Hopefully this long and eventful chapter will make up for the wait. Anyway, read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32 – Wild Honey Pie<strong>

It was now Tuesday the 14th, two days after Anna's very interesting sleepover. I was still thinking about everything unusual that happened – him outside the window at night, Anna's reaction to Patrick and, of course, the gorgeous makeover we gave him during the night. The picture on Facebook got over forty likes. Today was just a normal school day. Not much was happening. Tim wasn't annoying anyone – he was just going about his business. I was glad that Max had forgiven me after our little encounter on Saturday. I didn't know if I could bear him being angry with me. I hated myself for upsetting him like that and accusing him of that. He was very sensitive, as were his powers, and I didn't want him causing storms. Well, not just that, I also didn't want him being upset. And I didn't want our relationship to be jeopardised by the situation. In the middle of the day, during English, I received a text. I sneakily snuck a glance at it. It was from Max. It was a picture of a bouquet of flowers and the message read: 'because I can't send you real ones' with a love heart afterwards.  
>"Aw," I cried out after reading it.<br>"What?" asked my friend Jemma, who sits next to me in English.  
>"Look what Max just sent me."<br>I showed her the text and she responded much the same as I did.  
>"That's so cute! Have you gotten him anything?"<br>"No… should I?"  
>"Yeah, probably."<br>"What do I send him though?"  
>"I don't know. It's hard to know what to send guys."<br>"Maybe I'll just say thank you."  
>I replied with hearts and crosses.<p>

At lunch my phone buzzed again, but this time it was actually ringing. It was Max! I ducked into the garden to answer it.  
>"Hey!" I greeted enthusiastically.<br>"Hey," he replied, "How's your day been?"  
>"It's been okay. You?"<br>"I just can't stop thinking about you. Did you like my text?"  
>"I did."<br>"I can't really sent you real ones, so I had to send you a picture."  
>"It was so sweet. But you really don't need to send me any."<br>"Of course I do! What else am I supposed to get you otherwise?"  
>"Why do you need to get me anything?"<br>"Well, that's what people do on this day. I'm not expecting anything, of course."  
>This day…? Oh RIGHT! It was Valentine's Day! I had completely forgotten! I usually don't remember it because I don't have a purpose for it, and I didn't know the gift-giving logistics.<br>"Oh… right. Yes, of course," I awkwardly responded.  
>"Anyway, I got to go. I'll talk to you later. Bye."<br>"Bye."  
>We hung up and I went to convene with my friends.<p>

"Did you guys realise it's Valentine's Day today?" I asked them.  
>"Yes," Prue replied.<br>"Not until I got a note," Patrick said.  
>"<em>What?<em>" we exclaimed, excited at the fact that someone had an eye for him.  
>"Who?" I asked.<br>"Dunno," he replied, "There wasn't a name."  
>"Show us," Anna requested.<br>Patrick reluctantly handed the note to her. She unfolded it and started to read aloud.  
>"Dear Patrick…"<br>"Don't read it out loud!" he shushed her.  
>"Why not? They're going to read it anyway."<br>When he didn't protest further, she continued reading.  
>"Dear Patrick, I know you don't feel the same way about me, but I am crazy about you. Don't bother trying to figure out who I am, I'm only letting you know that there is someone who likes you very much."<br>"Aw, that is _so _sweet," was my reaction.  
>"She can't write me a note like this and then tell me not to figure out who she is – it's not fair!" he complained.<br>"No one said it was a she," I said very seriously.  
>"Oh, shut up and be grateful you got one," Anna snapped.<br>"Yeah, and now we know Patty's got a secret admirer!" Prue added in a jeering tone.  
>"Shut up guys, I do not!"<br>"Oh, you don't? You wrote this note to yourself, did you?" I asked sarcastically.  
>"You're just jealous!"<br>"Did you hear that? _Jealous_? Why would I be jealous when I have a boyfriend?"

Patrick couldn't come back with a retort, and lucky for him because the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. Throughout the day, I was surprised that, given the events last year, no one had slipped a note or a card into my locker. I was half expecting Tim, Daniel or Patrick to give me something, but then again, they hadn't showed any interest since then.

* * *

><p>"Sadie, what is your problem?" my mother started yelling at me.<br>"Nothing is my problem!" I yelled back.  
>"Why don't you want to go? Since when do you ever not want to go to Max's house?"<br>"It's not that… I just feel sick."  
>It was a lie. The truth was that tonight was a full moon. It was Sunday morning and we had been invited over to the Edison's house for brunch, just because. It was now May, the sixth to be exact, and Max and I had endured six full moons since we had been 'converted'. It was amazing to think that Max and I had been together for seven months now. The full moons had all gone without incident, save for the first one where we discovered its effects, but I had a feeling tonight would be different. Even though we were going to their house for brunch, I knew we'd stay all day, meaning I would have a very strong chance of seeing the moon. It wasn't a good idea for the both of us to be together on a full moon - whilst it was good that we could look after each other if one was to be affected, the hidden potential of our powers combined was yet to be discovered: it was sure to be powerful. We didn't want to risk creating a massive storm or something, under the influence. Still, I guess I had no choice. I hadn't seen Max for four days, since Tuesday.<br>"Hello, hello, hello," Bob greeted us at the door when we arrived.  
>"G'day mate," he and Dad shook hands.<br>Max came rushing to the door to kiss me, obviously excited to see me. He was beaming for some reason. He smooched me right in front of our parents - he was never afraid to do that. Me, on the other hand…  
>"Bob!" a bark came from the kitchen.<br>"That would be me," Bob sighed and went into the kitchen. We followed.  
>"Go and get the croissants!" Joan barked.<p>

She was standing over the stove, her gigantic stomach preventing her from getting as close as she could like. Wow, she was actually huge. Her due date was nearing very soon. It was clear that she was at the end of her tether - the final stages of pregnancy where you just want it to be over.  
>"Do you need any help, Joan?" Mum offered.<br>"Why does everyone around here assume that I can't do anything by myself?" Joan shot.  
>"I'll come with you to get the croissants?" Dad offered to Bob.<br>"Yep, yep."  
>The two of them hurried off to the bakery, the tyres screeching as they sped off down the street. Max and I ventured upstairs, leaving Mum alone with psycho pregnant lady.<br>"Wow," was all I could say when we got to his room.

"Yeah, she's been like that for about a month now - not pretty to live with, I can tell you," he replied.  
>"You scared about tonight?"<br>"Not any more scared than any other full moon. Why?"  
>"Well, I just thought that since we're both in the same place it would be riskier. You know, we could go under the influence and unknowingly combine our powers and cause some serious damage."<br>"You've given this some serious thought, haven't you?"  
>"Yes, because we've only been together during a full moon once and that was when you succumbed and I found out about it. We don't know what it could be like with both of us under."<br>"True."  
>After a moment's silence, he suddenly spoke again.<br>"Far out, Sadie, do you know how much I want to kiss you right now?" he suddenly blurted.  
>"It's the moon," I laughed.<br>"It's daytime."  
>"The moon's still there, waiting to make its grand appearance tonight."<br>Suddenly he had smashed his lips on mine, and we were kissing like it would prevent the full moon. It was certainly the most passionate one we'd ever had, so much it made my knees buckle. We collapsed onto the bed, sitting, and our lips were mashing like a hyper kid with play dough. It was pretty intense - the wind outside picked up, and things in Max's room started rattling.

Eventually we had to come up for air.  
>"That was good," Max said, slightly panting and looking into my eyes.<br>"Mhm," I agreed, getting lost in his emerald green eyes - they were so unusual and gorgeous, I only hoped that if we ever had kids that at least one of them inherited his eyes.  
>"Kids!" my Mum called up the stairs.<br>"Coming," I called back.  
>The aromas of our brunch were easily detectable by Max and I.<br>"Oh my god, can you smell those hash browns?" I asked him.  
>"I know, they're gorgeous. And those fresh croissants too!"<br>"Ew at the eggs, but the bacon smells heavenly!"  
>We ran down the stairs - I was actually starving. The smell was even stronger in the kitchen, where it was serve yourself. Joan was still grumpy. I piled my plate up with hash browns covered in tomato and barbeque sauce, bacon rashers and a croissant. It was divine. Max filled his plate with everything, including the barbecued mushrooms (foul). He ate a lot. We were sitting at the outside table. The parents were in conversation as were Max and I. It was a blissful day and I had actually forgotten about the impending full moon.<br>"God, I'm cold!" Joan abruptly exclaimed, "Aren't you all cold?"  
>I was, actually. Thanks to my super senses, I could feel the cold even more than usual. It was May, and therefore almost winter.<p>

At Joan's insistence, we all headed inside, grabbing the food.  
>"Much better!" she exclaimed the minute she got inside the house.<br>Max and I had finished our food and went back upstairs. No doubt the parents were suspicious about us being up there most of the time. They needn't worry - it was all innocent.  
>"Can you really play Stairway to Heaven?" he asked me incredulously as we sat in Abbey Road Studios.<br>"Yeah," I replied, "Well, I'm no Led Zeppelin, but I can play the intro pretty well."  
>"Show us then."<br>"I don't know it off by heart. Can you get the tabs up on the computer please?"  
>He did so and then I picked up Johnny, his Rickenbacker, and started to nervously play. I hadn't really played in front of him before. He just smiled as I played the well-known riff, occasionally making a mistake, until I got to the bit I couldn't play very well.<br>"What are you talking about, that was excellent!" he praised.  
>"You're just saying that," I brushed off.<br>"No, really, it was amazing. I didn't know you could play that well."  
>"Well now you do."<br>We went to the computer in the studio and played around with Photo Booth. He got a black and white picture of him smooching my cheek whilst I beamed at the camera. He decided to log on to his Facebook and make it his profile picture. It was adorable. A message popped up from someone named Tom Cole-Edison, saying 'u all ready for tonight maxwell? ;)'.  
>"What's this?" I enquired.<br>"It's nothing, it's just my cousin being a turd," he said, quickly closing the tab.  
>"Oh, he's your cousin?"<br>"Yeah, Tom. He's my Dad's twin's son."  
>"Your Dad is a twin?"<br>"Oh yeah, I guess I never told you that."

The day was getting on, and it was a fun day. We eventually joined the parents downstairs, where they were watching the football. It was Carlton versus Greater Western Sydney. It was so obvious that Carlton was going to win, since GWS were new this season and were pretty bad. Joan was getting increasingly irritable and she lashed out at anyone who tried to comfort or help her. It was scary.  
>"This discomfort is what you have to look forward to, Sadie, if you ever have kids," she told me.<br>I just smiled awkwardly. I didn't want to think about having children at the moment, especially when Max was there. I knew I'd most likely be having my kids with him, which is why it was an awkward discussion to have, especially when were only fifteen.  
>"What do you guys want for dinner?" Bob asked us.<br>It was the evening now, and we hadn't eaten since our filling brunch.  
>"Should we just get some pizzas?" Dad suggested.<br>"Yes!" I agreed enthusiastically.  
>I hadn't had pizza since Anna's sleepover, which was three months ago. Joan specifically requested a Hot and Spicy one - it is known that spicy foods can be used to induce labour, which is probably why she ordered it. She was really getting sick of being pregnant. The two dads went and collected them whilst Mum, Joan, Max and I were left alone. Everyone was walking on eggshells, trying not to say anything that would set Joan off. She was a tad fragile at the moment. I sure hoped I wouldn't treat people like that if I were to ever become pregnant. Dad and Bob returned with the pizzas, which everyone dug into enthusiastically. Joan couldn't get enough of the Hot and Spicy one, whilst I stuck to the Meatlovers. It all happened at around 6pm…<p>

* * *

><p>Joan was on the lounge, doubled over in pain.<br>"Far out!" she squealed.  
>"Is it contractions?" Mum got up to go over to her.<br>"It fucking hurts!" she continued.  
>"Joan, there's a suspicious puddle in here," Bob called from the kitchen, "Your water broke, didn't it?"<br>He came out of the kitchen with his arms crossed.  
>"You've been in labour all day, haven't you?" he accused, "That's why you're so crabby!"<br>"I didn't know!" Joan tried to defend, now crying, "I haven't been pregnant for sixteen years, I forgot what was what!"  
>Sixteen years? Of course! It was Max's birthday in nine days. He was turning sweet sixteen. No wonder he was excited when we got here… and I thought he was just excited to see me.<br>"Joan, if you've been in labour all day and your water's just broken, we need to get you to the hospital."  
>"Not yet!" she protested, "You can deliver it, can't you? You're a doctor!"<br>"I know I am, honey, but I don't have the equipment here. There's no way you're having a home birth. You're having it at the hospital. Your contractions have intensified, haven't they?"  
>"Yes…"<br>"That means it's getting closer. Come on, where's your bag?"  
>"I haven't packed everything!"<br>Bob ran upstairs to get the things they would need for a hospital stay whilst Mum supportively rubbed Joan's back through her contractions.  
>"We'll look after Max," Mum offered when Bob came jogging back down the stairs, "He can stay at our place tonight."<br>"Thanks," Bob and Joan both thanked.  
>Max and I looked at each other. We were having a sleepover - this was a first.<br>"Max, quickly go and pack a bag," Bob ordered, "And don't forget your school stuff and uniform. You have school tomorrow, you can catch the bus from their house."  
>Max ran upstairs to pack his things.<br>"I can't handle it!" Joan wailed, "I'm getting an epidural as soon as we get there!"  
>"We'll see," Bob said as he ran around locking doors and turning things off. Mum grabbed all the things we had brought with us, ready to leave. After five minutes Max came downstairs with his school backpack, which was bulging a bit more than usual.<br>"I haven't ironed it yet," he was holding his uniform.  
>"You can iron it at our house," Mum told him.<br>Max kissed his Mum goodbye and hugged his Dad.  
>"Thanks again," Bob said to Mum and Dad as we all piled out the garage door. Bob helped Joan into their car whilst the four of us got into our car. I saw Max look out the window and up towards the sky.<br>"Max!" I stopped him in alarm and he snapped his head towards me, "You don't want to see the moon."  
>"Shit, I forgot," he said.<br>"Me too."  
>We got home and Max awkwardly stood around.<br>"The ironing board's over there, Max," Mum said, quite bluntly I might add, "You can sleep in the spare room. Sadie will get you set up and get you a towel."  
>Max had dumped his backpack on the floor and walked over to the ironing board.<br>"How do I use this?" he whispered to me. I chuckled and turned the iron on for him.  
>"You know where the spare room is, right?" I asked him.<br>"Yeah."  
>"I'll get you a towel."<br>I picked up his backpack and took it to the spare room, laying it on the double bed. I then went to the linen cupboard, got a towel and placed it on the bed.

A few minutes later Max came upstairs with his ironed uniform draped over his arm, which he placed on the bed. We went downstairs to watch a movie that was on TV with Dad. When the movie finished, Dad told us we should go to sleep and we went upstairs.  
>"You can have a shower first," I told him.<br>He went into his backpack and pulled some things out, which I assumed was what he wore to bed. He grabbed the towel and went into the bathroom, shutting the door. Meanwhile, I went into my room and got my stuff ready for my shower. After Max was finished, I had my shower. When I finished, I went back into my room and Max came in a minute later. He had pyjama pants and a singlet on. I was a tiny bit embarrassed to have him see me in my little jumpsuit, but I suppose this type of intimacy was inevitable soon. He sat at my desk as I sat on my bed, and we chatted.  
>"Max, what time do you want to be woken up in the morning?" Mum came in to ask, "Do you know what bus to catch?"<br>"Yeah, around seven," he answered, "Thanks."  
>"Okay, well, goodnight kiddos," she kissed me goodnight and then kissed Max, which I could tell embarrassed him, "Don't stay up too late."<br>She left the room and I could barely contain my laughter.  
>"Shut up," he murmured.<br>"That means she likes you," I explained, "She probably thinks of you as her own son; the one she never had."  
>"Yeah, Mum thinks the same about you."<br>"So, we haven't seen the moon yet, thankfully."  
>"You don't know what it feels like to be under!"<br>"Neither do you! You don't remember it. I wonder if there's a wolfsbane, like the one in Harry Potter, for this. It would be nice to remember things… well, you would know what that feels like. I wouldn't."  
>"What's the time?"<br>"Eleven."  
>"We should probably go to sleep."<br>"Yeah."  
>"'Night."<br>He kissed me goodnight and then I got ready to get into my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Max<strong>

I left Sadie's room and headed to the spare room, closing the door behind me. I pulled back the covers on the double bed and crawled in, turning the bedside lamp off. I was in the dark, on my phone, an eerie silence present. Not five minutes after I got in bed did the door creak open, slightly freaking me out. Sadie stood at the door in the dark, quite creepily too.  
>"What are you doing?" I whispered.<br>Instead of answering she made her way further into the room and crawled onto the end of the bed, towards me. I sat up in alarm and turned the lamp on.  
>"Sadie!"<br>"I need you, Max," she rasped.  
>It was very much unlike her, so much so that it freaked me out. It was like she was possessed or something… wait. Of course she was. She literally was possessed, by the moon.<br>"Sadie, this is the moon doing this, not you," I tried to talk her into stopping, but of course that would never work. I was now given the full demonstration of what being under the influence of the full moon was like. I could see what Sadie was so worked up about - it really did change you and make your mind separate.

She was on her hands and knees, crawling sultrily towards me. Before I could give her the chance to reach me, I jumped out of bed but she only followed me. She had me backed up against the wall.  
>"Sadie, stop this!" I ordered, but to no avail.<br>She made hand movements and was using her powers to pull my pants down! I held tightly to my pants, trying to resist them being pulled down. She eventually gave up with _that_ and went over to the window. She grabbed a hold of the curtain and gave me one sultry smirk.  
>"Sadie, no!"<br>But it was too late…

**Sadie**

I woke up suddenly, after being restricted from rolling over. It was dark, meaning it was early in the morning. I looked at my bedside clock and saw that it was quarter past five. I then realised that there was something around me, restricting my movement. It was warm and hairy - an arm. I lifted it off me in a panic and turned over to see Max lying next to me! In my bed! I shook him vigorously, trying to wake him.  
>"Max," I spoke his name, "Max!"<br>His eyes eventually opened and he saw my face bearing down on him, a look of alarm and questioning on it. He suddenly sat bolt upright.  
>"What am I doing in here?" he asked.<br>"I don't know, but you better get back into your bed, NOW. My Mum will be waking us up soon."  
>He crawled out of my bed and sleepily stumbled off to the spare room.<br>"Max," I called before he left the room.  
>"Hm?" he grumbled.<br>"You're most likely a big brother now."  
>He groaned and continued his zombie-like walk to his room. Neither of us had any idea how it happened - and I don't think we wanted to know, either.<p>

I was woken by Mum at around five past seven.  
>"Up you get!" she sang.<br>Too tired to get up, I fell back asleep. What felt like a second later (which was actually ten minutes), Dad was yelling at me.  
>"What part of get up don't you understand?"<br>I then remembered that Max had stayed over and I quickly got up. I made my way downstairs. Max was sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cereal. I grabbed my own bowl and joined him.  
>"What did we do last night?" he asked me in a low voice.<br>"I don't know," I replied, "Were we moonstruck?"  
>"We must've been."<br>Mum came into the kitchen then, fully dressed.  
>"Oh, Max, I've just received a text from your dad - you're a brother!" she exclaimed.<br>"Really?" Max said, for lack of anything better to say.  
>"Yeah, she arrived at around four this morning."<br>"She?"  
>"Yep… it's a sister."<br>I hugged him in excitement.  
>"You've got a new baby sister!" I exclaimed, "How do you feel?"<br>"I don't know," he replied, looking pleasantly surprised.  
>"Does she have a name yet?" I asked Mum.<br>"Not yet," Mum replied, "We're going to visit this afternoon, and we'll pick Sadie up from school, so we can pick you up too, Max, if you want."  
>"Really? That would be great, thanks Martha."<br>"Because I think your dad was going to go home and get some things and let your mum rest and then go back. I offered to bring you over."  
>"Thanks."<br>"Did you guys sleep well with the storm last night?" Mum asked us.  
>"Storm?" I asked, Max and I briefly looking concernedly at each other.<br>"Yeah, it was huge and so weird. The backyard flooded - and as far as I know, ours is the only one that did. I had to come down and put Banjo in the laundry. Yeah, there was lightning and thunder and it must've been windy because things were flying everywhere. That's the tropical state for you, I guess. You really didn't hear anything?"  
>Max and I both shook our heads.<br>"Heavy sleepers," she sighed, "What time does your bus come, Max?"  
>"Seven-forty, and it takes about ten minutes to get there."<br>"And you've got ten minutes to get ready, you might want to hurry up."  
>"It's okay, I don't take long to get ready."<br>We finished breakfast and I went into my room to get ready and Max went and got dressed in the spare room. We soon both came out. I always loved the sight of him in his uniform, his purple shirt tucked into his grey shorts. We simultaneously brushed our teeth, looking at each other in the mirror.  
>"This might be something we should get used to down the track," he commented.<br>After that I brushed my hair and put it in a bun. He gelled back his hair, making it look oh-so-adorable. We went out the back to observe the damage.  
>"Wow," I was in awe, "We did this?"<br>"It doesn't look like it spread far, though, luckily," he commented.  
>"Looks like your handy work." I pointed to a charred tree in the corner of the yard.<br>"And that yours." He pointed to our outdoor dining chairs lined up neatly along the fence, resting underneath the seat and between the legs.  
>"I should probably get those down," I suggested.<br>"Not now - people could be watching."  
>"So now we know what can happen when we both become moonstruck."<br>"Yeah… not pleasant either. Do you have any idea what happened… with us?"  
>"All I know is that you were in my bed. I don't think <em>that<em> would've happened - I'd probably know."  
>"Before I became moonstruck, you came into my room and started trying to seduce me."<br>"Really?" I blushed.  
>"Yeah, and then you opened the curtains, exposing me to the moon. That's the last thing I remember."<br>"So I guess it's my fault."  
>"Not unless you purposely became moonstruck yourself."<br>"I don't even remember how it happened-."  
>"Max!" my Mum called out the back door, "You might want to get going to the bus stop."<br>Max looked at his watch.  
>"Shit!" he exclaimed, "I better get going. Bye."<br>He quickly kissed me goodbye before running back inside and to the bus stop. We went our separate ways to school.

* * *

><p>Things have been different at school lately. Well, my friends have. Prue has gone back to being depressed, as has Tim (even though he's not my friend). He had a brief sedated moment there, even being friendly to me, but now he was back to his old ways, which is a shame. I hope I wouldn't have to execute the same skills I had last year. Something was bothering Anna. She wasn't depressed (and I hope her situation was not along the same lines as Prue's) but she was distant at times. She still talked like her usual self though. Molly was in puppy love, so you can imagine what that was like. I was convinced that she and Des were a good couple. Patrick, though, was still pretty normal. It seems like he and I were the only ones who hadn't changed. I was eager to tell my friends how, this morning, I got a new sister-in-law (not literally, but one day she might be). I was so excited to meet her - well, she was my boyfriend's sister for one and I also love babies. I jump at any chance to get to hold them.<p>

School finished and I was picked up by Mum, who left work early to come and pick Max and I up. This was a novelty. We drove into the city, which took about ten minutes, to Max's school. All I could see when waiting in the car park was a sea of purple and grey boys. Max eventually spotted our car and I saw him waving goodbye to his friends Nathan and Kane. He jumped in the back.  
>"How's your day been?" I asked him from the front seat.<br>"Eh, not too bad," he replied, "Just a little excited to meet my sister."  
>"Aw," Mum cooed.<br>"Yeah, and Kane told my admin teacher that I became a brother this morning and she made the whole class congratulate me."  
>We chatted about our days on the way to the hospital.<br>"That's no good," Mum commented when I mentioned Tim's demeanor, "Sadie, I want you to try to not pick a fight with him again. Last time that happened we had drastic results… and the time before that!"  
>"Okay, the first time was me, in Woolworths, but the second time had nothing to do with me! He was just talking shit about me so Patrick jumped to my defense," Max laughed, knowing the truth about my possession of Tim's hand, "Also, he makes it very hard for you to not want to hit him."<br>"Just try, would you? I don't want to end up in court again. And I'm sure you don't want to be paying any more fines, do you?"  
>"No."<br>We pulled into the underground car park of the hospital. We got out and made our way into the hospital and to Joan's room, which Mum seemed to know where it was. We walked into the room to see Joan sitting in the chair in pyjamas. Bob was pacing the room, cradling the baby.  
>"Hey," Joan greeted us tiredly.<br>Max hugged his mother and made his way over to his new sister. She looked tiny, bundled up in a pink rug in Bob's arms. Bob handed the little girl to her older brother. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and peered down into her face. He couldn't stop staring at her! He walked over to me and, smiling a little, placed the girl in my arms. She was gorgeous. She had an almost full head of dark hair. Her eyes were dark, just like her mother's. She felt too fragile to hold, but I loved children immensely and holding her made me feel special. I knew (well, hoped) that one day I would be in a hospital room with these exact same people, but with me in Joan's position instead. Mum was looking extremely clucky, so I let her hold the baby.  
>"Does she have a name yet?" I asked.<br>"Well, we've been tossing up between Harper and Isla," Joan said, "Her middle name will be Elizabeth either way."  
>"Harper," Max interjected, "She's definitely a Harper."<br>"Harper Elizabeth Edison it is, then."  
>And with that, she was named.<p> 


	33. Birthday

**A/N: It's been forever, yes **_**(EXACTLY A YEAR TODAY)**_**, and I hope I still have some readers! Please go back and reread if you need to refresh! I've been mainly focusing on my other story, Gnik Nus. I also updated Chapters 1-22 (there were some mistakes and it was a little cheesy). I should say that I **_**have **_**been writing this story, just future stuff. The future stuff I have written is more than all these 33 chapters, so expect a LOT of stuff soon! Please bear with me as now is when the story is getting **_**really **_**good. Now, back to Sexy Sadie - from a perspective never before seen!**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 33 – Birthday<strong>

**Prue**

"No, please don't. Stop!"  
>He didn't even say anything before he closed his eyes and took a swing at me, his fist colliding with my shoulder. I let out a wail as the pain overtook my left side. I had taught myself by now not to cry during these incidents, but it was oh-so-hard to hold back the tears. He stepped back and crouched down, his face in his palms. Abruptly, he stood up and stalked away. I immediately went to tell Anna. She had told me to tell her everything, every time.<br>"I want you to tell me every single time he touches you," she had said, "We need to keep a record of how many times he's done it, for future reference."  
>I found her in the locker room. She saw my expression and the way I had minimal movement in my shoulder and immediately knew.<br>"Another one?" she asked sadly and I nodded. She pulled me into an embrace but I gasped as it hurt my left side.  
>"Ooh, I'm sorry!" she apologised, "Where this time?"<br>I pointed to my shoulder.  
>"He didn't seem to enjoy it," I said, "He didn't seem very happy with himself."<br>"Good!" she exclaimed, "But why should we care how he feels about it? He's the one that's doing it to YOU."

We talked just outside the locker room and we saw Sadie stalk past, ignoring us. She was still slightly angry about us not divulging my personal information to her.  
>"Sadie!" I called out after her.<br>She turned around, a hopeful look on her face. Anna looked at me quizzically.  
>"Tell Max I can come to his party," I finally said.<br>"Okay," she said before continuing to walk away.  
>Anna was looking at me bemusedly.<br>"What?" I snapped.  
>"I don't see why you won't tell her. She's one of your best friends."<br>"It's her… she can't know."  
>Anna just looked at me skeptically but didn't say anything. I had my reasons for not telling Sadie.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sadie<strong>

It was Friday, May 18th and the day before Max's sixteenth birthday. This was the first birthday for us to share as a couple. I appealed to Mum and Dad to let me go over to his house that night. I argued that it's what a good girlfriend would do and they agreed. Even though it wasn't his birthday until tomorrow (when his party will be), they were having a family dinner that Friday night. Dad dropped me off at their house at five. The atmosphere of the Edison household had changed. Infant cries could be heard and there was a sense of excitement and tenseness in the air. Max came bolting down the stairs to greet me. We briefly kissed and I hugged him.  
>"Happy birthday for tomorrow!" I sang enthusiastically.<br>"Thanks," he bashfully replied.  
>"How's the sister going?" I asked.<br>"Eh, she keeps me up at night sometimes but she makes up for it in adorableness."  
>For the rest of their lives, Max and Harper's birthdays will only be eight days apart. It was odd to think that they were fifteen years and three-hundred and fifty-seven days apart in age. Bob came into the hallway then, cradling Harper in his arms. She looked so small.<br>"Hey Sadie," he greeted.  
>"Hey."<br>"Do you want to hold her?"  
>I nodded enthusiastically and Bob carefully handed her to me. I felt incapable of holding such a small and fragile being. It was like the slightest movement could hurt her.<br>"She's so cute," I said.  
>"I know, right?" Bob agreed, "There must've been a mix up at the hospital."<br>We laughed at the joke. Bob and Joan were certainly not ugly - their children were much too good-looking for that to be possible.

We ventured into the kitchen where Joan was making Max's favourite meal - corned beef. At least it was something I liked. I don't think I could stand it if his favourite meal was something I hated.  
>"Oh, Sadie, how are you sweetheart?" Joan asked.<br>I liked it how Joan and Bob treated me so kindly. I was lucky that I wasn't one of those girlfriends who the parents hated. With us it was mutual all round admiration.  
>"I'm fine," I smiled, "You?"<br>"Apart from all the glorious aspects that come post-pregnancy, I'm fine."  
>Joan was never afraid to share too much information with me - I was like her own daughter. Max cringed most of the time, however. Being a male he didn't understand that type of thing. Even though I had never given birth, I could still understand.<p>

Soon dinner was ready and we all sat at the table. Joan cradled Harper as she breastfed her. We ate and then Joan brought out the chocolate mud cake. We sang happy birthday to my man and he blew out the candles. When he cut the cake, his parents joked about kissing the nearest person. He didn't hesitate in smooching me, and I didn't object. We all ate a piece of cake (which was divine) and then Joan and I put Harper to bed. I liked to watch how she did things, just so I'd know for future reference. Then Max and I went up to his room.  
>"Max, do you intend to have children in the future?" I awkwardly asked.<br>"Well, uh, I've always thought I'd have children one day," he replied. It was obvious we were both slightly uncomfortable.  
>"How many?"<br>Oh, God, I can't believe I'm asking him how many kids he wants, as if I were going to start PLANNING its occurrence.  
>"About three," he replied in a tone that suggested he was becoming slightly uncomfortable.<br>Oh, thank God, he wanted more than two children. I'd always wanted four.

Suddenly, I leaned over and kissed him, taking him slightly by surprise. He didn't hold back when returning the kiss though.  
>"Happy birthday, Meteorological One," I whispered.<br>"Oh, I remember that!" he exclaimed.  
>We were, of course, referring to the nicknames we had given each other on our double date with Anna and Patrick. He was known as the Meteorological One due to his ability to manipulate weather, although Patrick and Anna didn't know that. No one but us knew about our little secret.<p>

I suddenly got up and went over to my bag in the corner, pulling out a wrapped gift. I thought it would be better to give it to him tonight, in private, instead of at the party. He tried looking surprised, uncontrollably smiling, but of course he knew it was coming.  
>"What's this?" he asked.<br>"What do you think it is?" I placed my hands on my hips, trying to hold back a smile.  
>"A present? For me?"<br>I handed him the gift, anxious of his response upon opening it. This was only the second present I had ever gotten him, the first being a Beatles book last Christmas. He unwrapped it, carefully trying not to tear the paper.  
>"Don't you even know how to open a present?!" I asked.<br>He eventually pulled it out of the paper – his second Beatles shirt! He already had one which only had their faces on it.  
>"Wow," he said.<br>"I'm pretty sure every big Beatles fan has an Abbey Road shirt. So this is yours."  
>"I've been wanting one for ages!" he then hugged me, "Thank you."<br>I was expecting a kiss but sometimes a hug means so much more.  
>At the end of the night, Bob dropped me home. I thought the night had gone exceptionally well and hitch-free.<p>

* * *

><p>I was excited for Max's party – probably more so than him, actually. My friends were going to be there, as they were now Max's friends too. Mum, Dad and I went over to the Edisons' early to help set up. When we walked in the door, Mum immediately snatched Harper and started snuggling with her. Bob informed us that Max was still getting ready, and had been for a while. Either he was excited and really going all out for this party or something was wrong. I assumed (and hoped) it was the formed and decided to let him be. Dad and I helped Bob hang balloons while Mum rocked Harper and Joan prepared the food. About ten minutes after we got there, Max finally came down. He looked totally adorable in some jeans and a nice casual dress shirt. His hair was quiffed (something I had <em>never <em>seen) making him look even hotter. I hoped objects around the house wouldn't start to shake, as that would be embarrassing.

He sauntered over to us and pecked me on the cheek.  
>"You look stunningly handsome," I whispered to him. It was a very quiet whisper – only one Max could hear.<br>"And you look achingly gorgeous," he said to me in return, making me blush. All I had on was a pink dress and sandals. My hair was down and straightened.  
>"Did you shave?" I asked him, staring at his chin, after I could smell aftershave lurking on him.<br>"Well…"  
>"Really, what was there to shave?"<br>He playfully slapped me and I giggled. Max had only just turned sixteen – he didn't even have any fuzz. I knew that he had only used aftershave to give the impression that he was older and had something to shave. Bless him.  
>"Did you use my aftershave, Max?" Bob suddenly piped up. I could tell that this observation from his father embarrassed Max.<br>"Maybe," he replied airily. Bob laughed.  
>"It won't be long, Max," he said, "Soon you'll grow something and I'll teach you how to shave."<br>Now Max was the one turning red.

Soon everything had been set up and it was five o'clock, the time for everyone to be arriving. Anna and Prue showed up together and we greeted them. Eventually all the guests arrived and I met some of Max's other friends. The party really got going when Riley arrived – I spotted Max having what looked like a pretty serious conversation with him. The music was pretty loud. Joan and Bob were walking around with plates of finger food. Anna, Prue and Patrick stood in a corner together, talking to my Mum (who was _still _holding a sleeping Harper – that newborn can sleep through anything!). Molly was off somewhere with Max's friend Des, her new boyfriend. The song "Comfortably Numb" by Pink Floyd came on and I rushed over to Patrick, who loved Pink Floyd just like I did. We danced to the song (not a slow dance, though, more like a casual random dance). When the song was over, I got a can of Coke and went to join my other friends.  
>"How are you liking the party, guys?" I asked them.<br>"It's great," Anna replied.  
>Riley came over to us then and draped his arm around Anna, much to her chagrin. She rolled her eyes irritably. This was the second time they had met. The first was when we had a big group meet up. Riley was hitting on Anna then too.<br>"Get off me!" Anna shrugged him off with slight aggression.  
>"Not very friendly, eh?" Riley said.<p>

I left them to their bickering and went over to where Max was standing talking to Nathan.  
>"Hey, Sadie," he greeted me.<br>"Hey, Nathan, how are you?"  
>"I'm great. I might just go and rein Riley in though," he said as he marched off to attempt to control Riley.<br>It was just Max and I standing there then. I smiled up at him and then kissed him. Did I sense some reluctance? At that moment, Coldplay's "Sparks" came on. I really loved this song. My eyebrows must've knotted as I stared quizzically up into Max's face. He stared back just as intensely. This was an odd and intense moment. Soon Joan had called everyone to the cake to sing happy birthday to the handsome birthday boy and soon after that Max opened the presents his friends had brought him. At the end of the night, everyone went home. Mum and Dad wanted to help clean up but Joan and Bob forced us to go home. We had to remind Mum to hand Harper back when we left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's been a while, so please review!**


	34. It's All Too Much

**A/N: Get your tissues ready. This is the second-longest yet.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34 – It's All Too Much <strong>

My boy was now sixteen years old. Saying that made him sound so mature. It was a Friday, exactly two weeks since his birthday. I left school, with intentions of heading to the bus stop with Prue (she was talking to me again now), when I spotted Max waiting outside the school. People were looking at him strangely. He didn't go to our school – he was an _outsider_. When they saw me approach him I could only assume they raised their eyebrows. Yes, he was my boyfriend.  
>"What are you doing here?" I asked, happily surprised.<br>"I just wanted to surprise you with my presence," he replied, smiling. He had gotten a haircut. It was shorter on the sides and the top was quiffed up. This made him look much hotter and more gorgeous (and older) than when he had the moptop.  
>"Hey, Prue," he greeted Prue, who stood with me.<br>"Hey, Max," she replied.  
>"Can I come over?"<br>"Sure."

The three of us walked to the bus stop together. Daniel arrived at the bus stop not long after. The way he looked at Max, I could tell he knew who he was. This was the famous Maxwell. I didn't bother introducing them. We all got on the bus when it came. Prue and Daniel both got off at earlier stops than us, leaving just Max and I on the bus. Max told me he had passed his learners' test and could now drive, which was exciting! When we got home, we made milkshakes and cracked open the cream biscuits, flopping down on the lounge to watch television. Max found great amusement in watching me juggle the biscuits, making them do acrobatics in the middle of the room.  
>"You are so awesome," he smiled, "I love you."<p>

Well. That was unexpected. The shock of the statement made me lose focus on the biscuits as they plummeted to the ground, exploding crumbs. At that exact moment, Mum came in the garage door.  
>"Hello daughter," she called through the house.<br>I could not respond. My breathing had intensified as I stared at where the biscuits used to be floating. Mum came into the room and saw us.  
>"Oh, hello Max, how are you?" she greeted.<br>"Great," Max replied, smiling up at her.  
>"What have you done here?" she asked, hands on her hips, when she saw the mess on the floor.<br>"It was an accident, I'm sorry Martha," Max apologised. It somewhat was his fault, after all.  
>"Oh, it's not a problem!" she waved her hand and scuttled back into the kitchen.<p>

I slowly and cautiously turned my head to look at him. He gave me an expectant look. What did he want me to say? That I loved him too? I couldn't lie. Not that I didn't love him, it's just that we were so young! How could we know what was love and what was not? He looked down at his lap. He was probably embarrassed now, with me not responding at all. Were we going to let this go and pretend it didn't happen? Or were we going to discuss it? Our problem was solved when Max's phone rang.  
>"Hey, Mum," he answered. I could hear the other end perfectly.<br>"Max, where are you?" Joan asked.  
>"I'm at Sadie's," he replied.<br>"Well you will be home soon, right? Remember Dad and I are going to the dinner at the hospital and you need to watch Harper."  
>"Shit!"<br>"You forgot, didn't you?"  
>"Yeah, crap, I'm sorry, Mum. I'll be home soon. Um, hey, do you think Sadie could help me?"<br>"Sure."  
>"Okay, bye."<p>

I don't know why he wanted me to spend the entire evening with him after the awkward moment we just had. After he hung up he looked at me.  
>"I guess you heard all that," he said.<br>"Yeah," I replied.  
>"And you don't want to…?"<br>"No, I'll come. I love Harper."  
>"I'll drop you home, Max," Mum came into the room then. Joan probably told her about this evening; hence she knew what was going on.<br>"Mum, can I help Max babysit? I don't think Joan and Bob trust him on his own."  
>The last part was, of course, a joke, and Max elbowed me.<br>"If you want. I suppose you'll be having tea there?"  
>"Yes, I'd assume so," Max replied.<br>"Well, Sadie, it's a Friday, and I assume Bob and Joan will be back quite late, why don't you just sleep over?"

Max and I had only 'slept over' once, and that time was also my Mum's idea (granted, it was when Harper was born so somewhat necessary). She liked to meddle, her and Joan did. No other parent would suggest that his or her fifteen- and sixteen-year-old children (who are a couple) sleep over. But then again, our parents trusted us (if you know what I mean) and seemed to be keener and more enthusiastic about this relationship than we were. I can't believe I just said that.

I went upstairs and got changed out of my uniform whilst packing a small overnight bag. When I got back downstairs, Mum and Max were waiting for me to go. We drove to the Edisons' house. When Joan saw that I was prepared to stay the night, she didn't seem apprehensive or alarmed, like I thought she might. Just because one parent deems it appropriate, doesn't mean the others do. But she seemed fine with it. Mum, Joan and Bob chatted for a bit before Mum went back home.  
>"What do you kids want for dinner?" Joan asked.<br>Max and I looked at each other. We got to _choose_?  
>"Can we have anything?" Max asked.<br>"Sure. Within reason."  
>A short discussion (that's unusual) later and we settled on Hungry Jacks. Bob offered to take us out to get it and Max asked if he could drive. Oh dear god.<p>

We geared up in the car. The L-plates were on, Bob had filled out the logbook and Max was in the driver's seat, adjusting everything. I sat in the back, ready to hold on for dear life, no offense to Max and his noviceship. This was, apparently, only Max's second drive!  
>We backed out of the driveway, quite slowly, and then gradually made our way up the street. The ride to Hungry Jacks was quite smooth, until we got to the drive through. Even I know those things are tight, and not ideal for a learner on their second drive. We made it to the ordering speaker alright (where we both got cheeseburger meals) but when we turned the corner we went up… over the gutter. Apart from that, Max wasn't too bad at driving.<p>

After our near-death experience (only kidding) we made our way back home. Joan and Bob were ready to go, dressed all snazzy.  
>"Right, remember you're babysitting and not baby making," Bob told us.<br>"Bob!" his wife shrieked. Max's hand flew to his face in embarrassment. I just stood there awkwardly.  
>"Only joking kids."<br>He chuckled but then abruptly whipped his head around to give us a serious glare. With a grimace Max ushered his parents out the door, leaving us alone with the baby. It was strange being just us two and Harper. It was like we were parents. I wondered if we'd ever be parents together. We ate our dinner and looked after Harper whilst playing with our powers and watching DVDs. I used the Edisons' shower for the first time, getting into snugly pyjamas. Neither of us brought up the topic from earlier on. To be honest, I didn't want to have the conversation. Gee, I must be a really bad girlfriend if I don't want to discuss my feelings.

Just before midnight, Joan and Bob came home. After a brief conversation, we all headed off to bed. Their house contained four bedrooms – master, Max's, Harper's and Abbey Road Studios. What used to be the spare room was now Harper's bedroom. I was therefore stationed on a mattress amongst Max's 'babies'. This was certainly a strange night.

Halfway through the night I woke up needing to go to the toilet. I rolled off the bed right into Starkey, Max's drum kit, making a loud noise. I swore to myself as I quickly stopped the cymbals from vibrating. I hoped I hadn't woken anyone up. As I returned from the toilet, I heard a soft cooing. Creeping into Harper's room, I saw that she was awake but not unhappy. She simply lay there making content sounds. A familiar putrid odour filled the room. I took it upon myself to change her nappy (the second time I had tonight), being a good 'sister-in-law'. Just as I was putting her back in her cot, Joan appeared at the doorway, scaring me.  
>"Uh, I was just changing her nappy," I fumbled to explain, "She was awake-."<br>"No need to explain, Sades," she said, "Thank you for doing that."  
>I awkwardly smiled at her before casually mentioning how I should be getting back to bed.<p>

It's not often I get to wake up to my boyfriend staring down at me (almost creepily).  
>"Wakey, wakey!" he sung.<br>I groaned, not feeling any urge to vacate the mattress.  
>"Come on, breakfast is cooking."<br>I inhaled sharply, trying to identify what was to be served for my first meal of the day.  
>"Choc chip pancakes!" I exclaimed. I had introduced the Edisons to this delicacy.<br>We both trudged downstairs where the other three Edisons were already waiting.  
>"Good morning!" Joan sang as she breastfed Harper. Bob was flipping pancakes at the stove.<br>"Morning," I greeted in return. Looking at the clock on the microwave, I noticed it was just past nine.  
>"Um, I have work at ten," Max told me. He works at McDonald's.<br>"I can drop you home when I take Max to work, Sadie," Bob offered.  
>"Okay, thanks," I said.<br>We ate breakfast and then Max and I both got dressed, Max into his work uniform. After saying goodbye to Joan and Harper, the three of us piled into the car. Soon I was home.

* * *

><p>Monday afternoon, two days after my sleepover at Max's house, I was leaving school when I found my boyfriend waiting outside again.<br>"Max! What are you doing here?" I asked, yet again surprised.  
>"We need to talk," he said, "We didn't really get to the other night."<br>I told Prue to go ahead to the bus stop without me and pulled him aside to a place where, hopefully, no one would overhear us.  
>"Okay, I know something's up," I crossed my arms, "What's the matter?"<br>"You confuse me, Sadie," he said.  
>"How?"<br>"I don't know… you're just not very consistent… with our relationship, at least."  
>He looked behind me and I turned to see Anna and Patrick leaving the school.<p>

"I saw you dancing with him," Max huffed.  
>"What, Patrick?"<br>"Yeah. At my party."  
>"He's my best friend, Max, of course I'm going to dance with him!" I shot back.<br>"Have you ever danced with me?"  
>"Ye- uh, well, YES!" I abruptly pointed at him, "At your birthday, remember?"<br>"That was hardly dancing together."  
>"Well I'm sorry Max, would you like to dance with me now?"<br>He shook his head before muttering, "It's too late."  
>"What does that mean?"<br>"You can't redeem yourself now. I just want you to respect me a bit more."  
>"This has been coming a while, Max," I sighed, "Maybe we should… what do they say? See other people?"<br>I swear I could hear something shatter.  
>"I don't want to see other people," he said, looking and sounding crestfallen, "I never want to see another person again."<br>"Well then you're going to have a pretty lonesome life, aren't you?"

"Why?" he asked in a barely audible voice (even with my hearing – that's how soft it was). I didn't really have a reason. I just knew this was what I had to do. I thought that's what he was suggesting at the start of this conversation, but obviously not.  
>"Well, uh, things haven't been very smooth lately, have they?" I said.<br>"Maybe they would if you put more effort in," he retorted. Ouch.  
>"What?" I spat.<br>"I dropped the L word – that's what scared you away, isn't it?"  
>"No! Well, kinda, yes, it was abrupt and I wasn't ready and we talked about this! At the beginning! We said it was a slow and steady relationship, no full-on business. And you go and drop the L bomb? What were you trying to do?"<br>"Fuck, Sadie, I can't help it if I love you! It wasn't about keeping the relationship 'steady' anymore. I fell in love with you. We've been going out for nearly a year, Sades. At what point was it _supposed to_ progress to a deeper relationship?" he started tearing up and put his hand to his chest, "You don't know how much it hurts, Sadie. I confess my genuine love to you and this is how you respond? By breaking up with me? That is the most inhumane thing I can think of possible."  
>"Max, it's not a two way street! I don't have to love you just because you happen to love me!"<br>"So now it's about 'having to' love me? Not actually having legitimate feelings for me? God, you sicken me."

He turned around with his hand cupped on his forehead.  
>"I'm sorry Max, but this is just getting too complicated," I said, "It's getting out of control."<br>"Was any of it real?" he spun around.  
>"What?"<br>"The whole relationship… did you kiss me because you felt like you had to? Did you put up with me and have a fake relationship with me to keep up an appearance? To maintain your status or something?"  
>"The relationship wasn't fake! It was real!"<br>"Then why are you acting like none of it existed?"  
>"I am in no way brushing aside the existence of our relationship. These have been the best months of my life. I've had a blast being your girlfriend and having my first boyfriend. But things aren't what they used to be. The spark isn't there anymore, for me anyway. All my actions towards you were genuine. It may not have been full-on love like you but it was enough to keep us together and happy. You're too good for me, Max. If you've already fallen in love from having only one taste of romance, then there's something special about you. Some girl out there deserves you."<br>"I don't think you understand the concept of love, Sadie," he responded, "It's like adulthood – once you're in, you're never out. Well, mostly, you're stuck there. It's unlikely to meet another person who you can love in the same way or more. Think about that."

We didn't speak for a few moments. He wouldn't meet my eyes: instead he used his blazer sleeve to wipe his. It was a strange concept watching a man cry. That's how I knew I had done some damage. I reached my arms out to hug him, as a final, breakup-defining embrace. He accepted the hug, weaving his arms around me as if he never wanted to let go. We hung there for a few moments. Eventually he broke away. I didn't want him to though: his hugs were exhilarating. I realised I would never get to hug him again. Oh no… what have I done? I was now realising just how special and unique he was. I didn't want to let him go… but the damage had been done. I couldn't just turn around and suddenly reinstate the relationship. It was irreparable.  
>"Well good luck with everything," I awkwardly farewelled, "Be careful with the moon tonight – it's an eclipse. Who knows what will happen."<br>"I guess I'll have no one to watch out for me now," he said.  
>Without warning, he turned around and walked away, probably to the bus stop, more calmly than I expected him to. The sudden realisation of what I'd done crept in – I had broken Max's heart. And I was single.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Joan<strong>

I was in the lounge room ironing when I heard the front door open and then close soon after. I knew Max was due home soon so I assumed it was him. When I didn't hear him come into the room or go up the stairs I knew something was wrong. I put the iron down and went to see what the matter was.  
>"Max?" I called out.<br>I was nearly at the front room when I saw him, crouched in child's pose, his arms over his head. His keys and bag were discarded near him.  
>"Max," I rushed towards him, starting to panic now.<p>

I crouched down and gently placed my arms around him. He fell onto his side when I touched him, revealing a puffy, red and wet face. His hair was stuck to his forehead, his nose was dripping and his eyes were swimming in tears. It had been quite a while since I had seen him like this.  
>"What's the matter?" I asked, extremely concerned for my son. He just let out a deep cry, flicking his head back as he truly and intensely sobbed his little heart out. I could guess what the matter was. Only one thing, his one fear, would upset him this much. Oh, no. We had a hard and confusing road ahead of us.<p>

"Sadie?" I asked pityingly. Just her name made him bawl even harder, confirming my suspicions.  
>"She didn't, did she?"<br>He nodded whilst still bawling. I was so surprised I raised my eyebrows.  
>"Oh, honey."<br>I stroked his head, trying to comfort him and calm him down. What I couldn't understand was why she did it. They always seemed perfect and happy. I know Sadie adored Max, and vice versa, so it was a shock to hear of what she'd done. A few seconds later, Bob came home through the garage door. I could hear him greeting Harper, who was in her bouncer in the dining room, and then he came towards us on his way to the home office.  
>"What's going on?" he asked concernedly, seeing Max and I on the floor, Max curled up and bawling his eyes out.<br>"Max has just gotten his heart broken," I said in a low, soft and solemn voice. I mouthed 'Sadie' to him.  
>"Oh, shit," was all he could say.<p>

He put his backpack down and came to kneel next to us.  
>"What happened, mate?" he asked Max.<br>"I don't know how it happened," Max replied, speaking for the first time since he'd been home, choking on his tears, "We were just having a discussion – more like an argument, actually – when she said we shouldn't be together anymore."  
>"Did she give a reason?" I asked.<br>"Not exactly. I think I might've scared her away by dropping the L bomb though."  
>"Oh, crap," Bob sighed, "Not the L word? Max, why did you say it when she was breaking up with you?"<br>"I didn't! I said it the other night, and I meant it too! A hundred percent! She doesn't have the same feelings though."  
>Well, this just got a lot worse. My Max was truly and deeply in love with Sadie, only to have her chicken out and break up with him. I had a feeling that this revelation wasn't the only reason though.<p>

The only comforting thing I could think of to do was to hug him and speak soothing words. There was an exclamation from the kitchen and Bob got up to attend our daughter. Max and I remained on the floor. A few seconds later, Bob brought Harper into the room and as soon as she saw Max crying, she started to as well. It was an extraordinary feat for a near-month old. At that moment, as if it were reflecting Max's tears, it started raining.

* * *

><p><strong>Martha<strong>

I was on my way home from work, pulling into the driveway. Coincidentally, Sadie happened to be coming home from the bus stop at the same time and briskly overtook my car to make it into the garage that I had just opened with my remote. Peter's car was there so I knew he was home. Sadie didn't look happy. She stalked through the door into the house. As quickly as possible, I parked the car and got out to see what was the matter. I rushed inside to see Peter sitting on the lounge looking confused and surprised.  
>"Something's up with Sadie," he said, "She was crying."<br>I immediately went to the stairs, where I knew she was headed, and caught the tail of her going up. She slouched unhappily and I heard sniffling.

I followed her up to her room where she was lying on her bed.  
>"Sadie? What's wrong?" I asked.<br>I sat on her bed and placed my arm on her shoulder.  
>"I did it," she mumbled through tears into her pillow.<br>"Did what?" I asked, fearing the worst.  
>"I broke up with Max," she confessed, rolling over to face me.<br>I froze in shock. I honestly never thought they would break up. I'm sure others thought the same.  
>"What? Why?" I managed to spit out.<br>"Oh, I don't even know. I told him things weren't smooth enough anymore and that they were getting complicated. I told him he was too good for me."  
>"Are you upset because you regret it now?"<br>"Yeah, kinda. It doesn't help that he told me he loved me. And then I just told him that I don't return the feeling. I think I might've ruined him for good."

I could only think of poor Max right now. He is probably in a much worse condition that Sadie is and is probably being comforted by Joan much like I am comforting Sadie. It was no secret to anyone that Max had stronger feelings for Sadie than she did for him – well, at least that's what we guessed. Now he's probably heartbroken, damaged beyond repair. It was obvious Sadie was feeling guilty for hurting him so much, but there was no turning back. I kissed her head and went downstairs to tell Pete.  
>"She's just broken up with Max," I stood in front of him and told him.<br>"What?" he exclaimed, "I never thought that would happen! Why did she do it?"  
>So I told him what she told me but expressed my skepticism.<br>"Sadie obviously had reasons," I said, "It's not like she loved him like he did her."

I decided to call Joan. She answered after a few rings.  
>"How is he?" I asked.<br>"Not good," she replied, "He's in bed. He doesn't want any dinner. I've never seen him like this."  
>"Yeah, Sadie's pretty upset too, but I think she'll be eating."<br>"Do you know exactly what happened?"  
>"No, her story's a little rusty. She must've had outstanding reasons. How badly hurt is he?"<br>I was very concerned for Max. He was such a sweet boy and I had looked forward to becoming his mother-in-law one day – I guess that wasn't going to happen anymore.  
>"I've never seen him this upset," she replied, "I think it's pretty bad."<br>"Well Sadie feels guilty, if that's any consolation."  
>"I guess we won't get to be in-laws anymore."<br>"No, I guess not."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How dramatic and sad was that?! Poor Max. Please leave a review telling me what you thought! Also… Team Max or Team Sadie? **


End file.
